Dimensional Heroes: Warriors Orochi 4
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Searching for the last blade, our heroes find themselves caught in a war between mortals and gods. Who is going to come out on top in this strange battle of supremacy?
1. Japan and China Collide

"The Warrior Universe. Somehow we always find ourselves here when something major happens." Zoro said.

"So where is the sword located? You got the map, Jack." Iida asked.

"Well...looks like it's near the Three Kingdoms Era." Jack said. "No scratch that. It's the Sengoku Era. No…"

"Hold on… something is amiss." Leopardmon said.

"I'm not sure what's going on. The location keeps swapping between each era." Jack said.

"Could it be a merge or time displacement?" Al said.

"Maybe. But if so, then what could've caused it?" David asked.

"Not sure. Well, we need a plan to locate the sword. So we might have to send parties to try and find it." Jack said.

"We should focus on the allies we've made in those eras." Teba said.

"Naotora Ii. I don't think she's got a bad bone in her body. And she might know something." Sci-Twi said.

"Hmm. That might work. Where is she?" Nami asked.

"According to history. She should be somewhere with her son and Tadakatsu." Sci-Twi said.

"And there's Yukimura Sanada." X said.

"Good point there. And there is also Zhao Yun and Mitsunari. Even Wang Yuanji." Jexi said.

"Zhou Cang we can trust too. But Lu Bu… I'm not sure." Hope said.

"Well he hasn't made any strides yet at this time. And I have to agree about Lu Bu. He would murder a number of us to satisfy his thirst for battle." Sunset said.

"So try to avoid Lu Bu. Got it." Mark said.

"I think we should meet up with Naotora first. We should find out where she is and make sure she's…" Hope said.

"No. That is a bad idea. We have no clue what's going on down there. Sending all of us would be the same as making a very risky move." Jexi said.

"So what is it that you suggest we do?" Fox asked.

"A small party. Three people for right now. And we'll have Jesse lead it since he's met with Naotora before." Jexi said.

"Me? Well, alrighty then." Jesse said.

"As for who goes with him. Gajeel and Saki. They'll accompany him." Jexi said.

"Alright." Saki said as she pounded her fist into her palm.

"Just leave it all to us." Gajeel said.

"Try to find an encampment or something so we can meet up later." David said.

The three soon departed from the Galaxy King and landed in the vast lands of the Sengoku Era.

"So this is the Sengoku Era. David and Leops would gush over the history here." Jesse said.

"Wasn't there something like this seen in the Multiverse EX Grand Prix?" Saki asked.

"Nah. The place you saw was when we fought in some Fire Emblem War or something like that." Gajeel said.

"Still it might be hard finding Naotora. Any ideas, Jesse?" Saki asked.

"Knowing Naotora, she's probably flustered over the merging. Let's try that garrison up ahead." Jesse said.

"Lead the way." Saki said.

Jesse led Saki and Gajeel to the nearby garrison.

"Hello~ Naotora? You in here?" Jesse asked.

"Huh? That voice…" a familiar voice said as a familiar black haired woman appeared with two other armored men. "Oh! Jesse! It's you!"

Female Landlord

Naotora Ii

"Hm? Mother, do you know this man?" the man in red armor asked.

:

"Y-Yes! We met during a crisis on another world… I'm sorry for not telling you…" Naotora said. "Oh! This is Jesse Reynolds. And a couple of his allies."

"I see. My name is Naomasa Ii. Son of Naotora." he said.

The Tokugawa's Bright New Star

Naomasa Ii

"Yeah...nice to meet ya." Gajeel said.

"So you are Naotora's allies?" the burly man in white armor asked.

"Yeah." Saki said.

"It's alright Master Tadakatsu. We can trust them. Jesse is very reliable and a great ally." Naotora said.

"Hm." The man obliged. "If Naotora trusts you, then I shall as well. I am Tadakatsu Honda."

The Unscathed Warrior

Tadakatsu Honda

"A pleasure to meet you guys." Jesse said.

"We shouldn't be wasting anymore time. We need to meet up with the rest of the battalion." Naomasa said.

"Hmm. The boy is right." Tadakatsu said.

"Wait wait...I...something feels off about this place right now, doesn't it?" Naotora asked.

"That is true. We should scout ahead. Maybe get a glimpse of the enemy." Tadakatsu said.

"Yeah...seems they already found us." Gajeel said as strange looking soldiers pointed their swords at them.

"I do not recognize their appearance. Either way, they point their weapons at us. Making them the enemy." Naomasa said. "I don't see any sign of Hashiba's forces either. What's going on?"

"Let's focus on clearing these guys out first." Gajeel said. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" he shouted, sending a number of the soldiers flying.

Advancing forward, the group stumbled upon some strange architecture.

"What is that? I've never seen anything like that before." Naotora said.

"Something feels off about it." Saki said.

"This definitely ain't Japanese." Gajeel said.

"Somehow I don't think this is even our world anymore." Tadakatsu said.

"I just hope Lord Ieyasu is okay." Naotora said.

"This is Ieyasu we're talking about. He'll be fine." Jesse said.

"I thought I heard a commotion. So many unknown faces." said a man in black and purple holding a red scroll.

The Double Sided Joker

Chen Gong

"It does not matter if they are from another land. Father does not need to bother with them." said a silver-haired girl with a strange pinwheel weapon.

A lonely and brave Warrior Princess

Lu Lingqi

"Even though you don't have any idea what's going on?" Saki asked.

"It's clear that they won't listen to reason. We must fight them." Tadakatsu said.

"Now you're talking." Saki said as she drew her sword.

"Swordsman, you take the individual with the scroll. Girl, engage the female warrior." Tadakatsu said.

"I'm on it." Jesse said heading at Chen Gong.

"Let's see if she's a worthy opponent." Saki said as she dashed towards Lu Lingqui.

It wasn't long before both battles began. Jesse clashed with Chen Gong as they traded attacks.

"Oh my, what a unique style." Chen Gong said. "I might have to be careful with you."

"That's not the only thing you need to watch out for. Wind Blade!" Jesse said as a gust of wind slashes at Chen Gong.

"Impressive. Let's see how you handle this." Chen Gong said attacking him with the scroll.

"Chen Gong...now I remember you. You're a strategist who tried to kill Cao Cao." Jesse said.

"Ho. So you've heard of my best work yes? So far, in killing him, I came closest." Chen Gong said.

"Quite. But with Lu Bu being all about charging at enemies, I guess someone has to do it." Jesse said.

"How dare you mock my master! For that you will suffer!" Chen Gong said attacking with his scroll.

"Fire Ball!" Jesse said as he shot fireballs at Chen Gong.

"Ugh...that pompous…" Lu Lingqi said as she was easily blocking each of Saki's blows. "You're a strong one. But not as strong as my father or me."

"Your point?" Saki said as she grabbed Lu Lingqi from behind and slammed her onto the ground.

"That you...you're weak." Lu Lingqi said.

"That's the best you could come up with? I've heard better insults from a zombie." Saki said as she grabbed Lingqi's legs and swung her around before sending her flying. "Still think I'm weak?"

"Compared to my father...yes." Lingqi said as a large figure stood over Saki.

"So you both fare well against Chen Gong and my daughter." the figure said.

"Is that...ah crap." Gajeel said. "The demon just made his appearance."

"!" Saki said before she quickly turned to him.

"I've grown tired of sitting at the side. Fight me." he said.

Mighty Demon

Lu Bu

"So you're Lu Bu." Saki said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You, I don't know." Lu Bu said before looking at Jesse and Gajeel. "Them...I feel I've seen them somewhere before."

"He didn't even bother remembering us?" Gajeel said.

"Never mind that Gajeel." Jesse said.

"This is no normal man. Do you two know him?" Tadakatsu asked.

"Yeah. He's a demon in human form." Gajeel said.

"I see...in that case…" Tadakatsu said as he blocked a strike that was meant for Saki.

"Hmm...you seem like a worthy warrior." Lu Bu said.

"As do you. Yet it feels like we've done this before in another time and place." Tadakatsu said.

"Saki, get back with us! Leave Lu Bu to Tadakatsu!" Gajeel said.

"Alright." Saki said as she jumped away and down next to Jesse and Gajeel. "Honestly, I'm lucky. I could feel it from looking at him. None of us here stand a chance against him."

"I don't blame ya. He'd probably mop the floor with us five times over." Gajeel said.

Tadakatsu and Lu Bu clashed their spears as they pushed against one another.

"Hmm. You are indeed a passable warrior. So…" Lu Bu said activating a strange snake bracelet on his arm as lightning struck him, changing his appearance drastically.

"What the? He's never done that before…" Gajeel said.

"Ha!" Lu Bu said pointing his weapon past them as lightning struck it.

"What should we do? Tadakatsu may be strong, but he doesn't stand a chance against that kind of power." Jesse said.

"No choice. We're gonna have to retreat." Gajeel said.

"But where? We haven't even found a safe spot for ourselves yet." Naotora said.

"There's no time. We have to get moving!" Jesse said.

"The boy is right. Naotora, Naomasa, we must fall back!" Tadakatsu said.

"R-Right!" Naotora said as the six retreated.

"It doesn't look like he's following us… what was that unnatural strength of his?" Naomasa asked.

"I have no idea. It's like when David entered his God Mode transformations, and yet… There was something different about this kind." Jesse said.

"It probably had to do with that snake bracelet on his arm." Saki said.

"Bracelet? Oh yeah, he did have something like that on him, didn't he?" Jesse asked. "That wasn't there before, was it? I wonder where he got it from…"

"He probably found it in this world. But the way he held his weapon to fire. I feel like we've seen it before. Wait...we have! That's how Thor aims his hammer." Gajeel said.

"So, that bracelet grants a sort of God Mode to whoever wears it, right?" Jesse asked.

"That's the only thing I can think of that makes sense right now." Gajeel said.

"Or maybe the powers of a Mythological God." Saki said.

"That's...kinda the same thing. But whatever the explanation. There's no way we can counter that power." Jesse said.

"For now, we still must make sense of where we are. Let us keep moving forward and observe our surroundings." Tadakatsu said as everyone marched on as he wondered. "Though, it feels like I have encountered that man once before… somewhere."


	2. Unfamiliar Enemies

"Okay...we've been out here for days. Think we can try contacting the others?" Saki asked.

"Tried. But this stupid merge is messing with the comms." Gajeel said.

"Well, won't they send help to you all eventually?" Naotora asked.

"Maybe when they realize we haven't called back. But right now, it's iffy." Gajeel said.

"Wait...what is that?" Naomasa asked looking ahead.

"Is that...its a fort!" Jesse said.

"Maybe they can give us shelter." Naotora said.

"I don't recognize the flag, though. And their soldiers are preparing for battle." Naomasa said.

"That's the...its the flag of the Wu." Jesse said.

"One of the Three Kingdoms?" Saki asked.

"How is it that you know so much about Chinese history, Jesse?" Gajeel asked.

"When I was practicing my sword style, I decided to do a little work in Chinese history." Jesse said. "The Romance of the Three Kingdoms is a pretty popular tale."

"I've learned some things about Ancient China and Japan history when I was in Highschool." Saki said.

"Wait...who are those people? They must be spies for the Wei. Attack!" a soldier said.

"Oh no! They're attacking us!" Naotora said.

"Guess we got no choice." Saki said as she tightened her gloves.

"This is just a big misunderstanding, so let's just knock them out." Jesse said.

"Huh? Hey? You seeing this?" Gajeel asked as the sky glowed bright as descending down before the three Sengoku Era warriors were three strange objects: a trident, a spear, and a goblet.

"What do you suppose these are?" Naomasa said.

"The trident of Poseidon...The Nectar of Aphrodite...and the Spear of Apollo." Gajeel said.

"You know what these items are, Iron Warrior?" Tadakatsu asked.

"From what I learned from Levy...they're treasures of the gods." Gajeel said.

"If they descended to us, then we must take them." Naotora said taking up the Nectar of Aphrodite.

"Are you sure, mother? It seems suspicious to do so." Naomasa said holding the Spear of Apollo. "Master Tadakatsu, what do you think?"

"We might as well." Tadakatsu said taking the trident as he sent a wave of water at the soldiers sending them flying.

"Seems we have some impressive warriors out in the field." a man in red robes said looking out.

The Valiant Tiger

Sun Quan

"That's Sun Quan, the Emperor of Wu." Jesse said.

"Let's see if we can have an audience with him. He seems more conversive than that Lu Bu." Naomasa said.

"And more powerful warrior generals. And given its just the six of us, we would need more manpower. Huh?" Gajeel said as five rays of light shot down to the ground.

"What the hell?" Saki said.

"That is no way to speak...to the people backing you." a voice said as emerging from the light was Todoroki, Zephyr, Sir Saiyan, Mayumi and Spade.

"Well sorry, bout time you guys showed up." Saki said a bit annoyed.

"There's some kind of barrier around this new world. We had to wait for a weak spot before getting in." Zephyr said.

"Hey! Mayumi!" Naotora said.

"Hey there, Naotora. Long time no see." Mayumi said.

"So they have female warriors too. How interesting." a woman in red and white said.

The Beautiful Guardian

Lianshi

"Lianshi? Oh wait… I remember now. Last time we saw her, she was brainwashed by Note." Mayumi said.

"Hmm? Oh...I remember some of you people now. We fought alongside each other at one point, didn't we?" Lianshi said.

"Not quite… I'll explain later." Mayumi said.

"I apologize...but we cannot allow the Wei to gain control of our fort." Lianshi said.

"And they will not, for we are not with them." Sir Saiyan pointed out. "Do we appear similar to them in any way?"

"Like we would fall for that." a boy in red with two swords said attempting to strike him before Sir Saiyan blocked it.

A bright young Warrior

Lu Xun

"That's… That's Lu Xun, one of Wu's greatest strategists. Oh man, Leops would SO want to meet him." Jesse said.

"Don't misunderstand my words." Sir Saiyan replied to Lu Xun. "I still intend to fight, but only for the sake of testing myself. Prepare yourself!" he declared, taking a defensive stance.

"Seems it's more than just swordsman out here." Zephyr said avoiding an arrow shot from a young boy in red and white holding a bow.

A spark that can turn the table

Zhu Ran

"Yet another of Wu's strategists. We've got ourselves a full house here." Jesse said.

"I'll take care of him. You guys keep going to Sun Quan." Zephyr said getting his guns.

"I got you!" a strong looking man said before Gajeel blocked the attack.

Wu's fiercest looking warrior

Ding Feng

"Oh no ya dont! You're fighting me, big guy." Gajeel said.

"Thanks, Gajeel!" Zephyr said facing Zhu Ran. "Okay, it's just you and me, arrow kid."

"Seems as though all of the Wu's major players are all out. We won't be able to get to Sun Quan without defeating them first." Todoroki said.

"I've got Lu Xun. Mayumi, you take Lianshi." Jesse said.

"Leave it to me!" Mayumi said.

"Sir Saiyan, tag out." Jesse said.

"As you wish, Sir Jesse!" Sir Saiyan said as he jumped away from the battle with Lu Xun, running off to face the numerous soldiers in front of the base.

The heroes fought with the Wu warriors. Zephyr leaped around the area firing his guns as he did battle with Zhu Ran.

"Think you can turn the tables on me? Fat chance, pal!" Zephyr said shooting his machine guns.

"Such strange weapons. However, they don't begin to compare with my arrows." Zhu Ran said firing back.

"Prismatic Missile!" Spade called launching Rainbow Colored orbs at a group of soldiers, stunning them. "Icicle Edge!" he called launching a wave of icicles that rained down from above, freezing a few more soldiers.

"Spirit Sword Swing!" Sir Saiyan called as he swung his weapon, blasting a group of soldiers off their feet. "Sir Jesse, how goes it?" the knight called behind him as he locked blades with another Wu soldier.

"Have to admit...you aren't too bad with a sword." Lu Xun said.

"I'd say the same. I expected no less from Wu's greatest strategist." Jesse said.

"Hmm I must say, the warriors of one of Three Kingdoms are quite legendary." Spade said.

"Did you expect anything less?" Mayumi asked.

"Of course not, they're just as history described them." Spade smiled. "Dark Nebula!" he called as he coated his sword in darkness and launched a wave from it, knocking out a large group of soldiers.

"Okay...Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel shouted nailing Ding Feng with the quick attack.

"Heh. Not bad." Ding Feng said as he landed.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Devil Logs!" Gajeel shouted finishing him with a barrage of attacks.

"Seems we're getting close to the leader." Todoroki said freezing a large number of soldiers in ice.

"Yeah...I gotta agree." Zephyr said taking down Zhu Ran with a grenade.

"Stone Blast!" Jesse said as rocks started rising from below Lu Xun.

"Please stop. We didn't come to fight. We just wanted to ask where we are." Naotora said.

"Where we are?" Lu Xun asked.

"All of you! That's enough!" Sun Quan said as the fighting stopped.

"We apologize in advance, Lord Sun Quan. This is all just a big misunderstanding." Jesse said.

"Even you admitted not looking like the Wei. Very well. We'll hear you all out." Sun Quan said.

"Thank you." Spade said before casting a healing spell around the soldiers and generals.

"My name is Sun Quan, I lead everyone you see before you. We had gotten word that the Wei were attacking. As we marched off to intercept, we were enveloped in a strange mist and then found ourselves facing all of you." Sun Quan said.

"We understand. It's alright now. There are no Wei soldiers among us." Mayumi said.

"But still, just what the heck is going on here?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe we were all brought to this world for a reason, besides searching for you-know-what." Spade said.

"We apologize for attacking without any reason. But now that it is settled, do you think we could work together to resolve this?" Sun Quan asked.

"I could not ask for a better solution. Thank you, Master Sun Quan." Tadakatsu said.

"Now that we have an army, we should make this place our camp for the time being." Todoroki said.

"Yeah, and hopefully the others will find a way through the barrier like you guys did." Saki said.

"It may take time but...I don't have any doubts of the others coming to our side." Sir Saiyan said.

"Neither do I." Spade said. "We were able to get through the barrier after all."

"We are right now...the Coalition Army. A mix of heroes, samurai warriors and warriors of the dynasty." Zephyr said.

"Then we are banded together." Sir Saiyan said. "As one, we shall uncover the answers we seek and complete our quest."


	3. Malevolent Star

"My lord!" a soldier said. "We have word of a nearby village being attacked."

"What? Who could be doing that?" Saki asked.

"Dong Zhou. He's the only one I can think of." Lu Xun said.

"I don't think he'll be much of a problem though. If there's one thing I've heard about Dong Zhuo, it's that while he talks a big game, he's generally a coward." Jesse said.

"Oh yeah, definitely. If his own security is compromised, he'll be running for the hills so fast, it'll make Veevee jealous." Mayumi said.

The army quickly arrived to said village to see many bandits pillaging the storehouses.

"That bastard. Only thinking solely about his paradise. He is the epitome of pure evil." Sun Quan said.

"No doubt about that. What say we mess around with them a little?" Mayumi asked.

"Oh, I like the way you're thinking, Mayumi." Jesse said.

"Let's go torment this bastard." Zephyr said.

"Help us! They're raiding out food stores!" a peasant pleaded.

"Don't worry. We can handle this." Todoroki said. "Wall of Ice!" he said freezing a number of bandits in a wall of ice.

"Who are these people? More rebels?" an enemy soldier asked.

"Hahaha! Rebels? There are no rebels in my paradise." laughed a large man.

A Power Hungry Malevolence

Dong Zhuo

"Now keep stealing from these villagers. Heck, use em as shields if you have to." Dong Zhuo said.

"This fatass is gonna regret doing this on our watch!" Zephyr said. "Eat dirt, chumps!" he said firing off his machine guns in the air and clearing out the soldiers attacking the peasants in one area.

"Thank you so much!" a peasant said.

"No problem, all in a day's work for a PM… er, I mean, a Coalition Army soldier like me." Zephyr said.

"Not so fast there, kid." said a soldier holding a peasant hostage. "One wrong move and I kill em."

"Dammit, they're taking hostages now? What do I do now?" Zephyr asked.

"Such injustice...will not go unpunished." a voice said as someone went and cut the soldier down. "How low can one get?" said a man in white with a strange helmet.

"That's… Kanetsugu Naoe!" Mayumi said.

The Righteous Warrior of Benevolence

Kanetsugu Naoe

"Whoa, thanks for the help!" Zephyr said.

"You are most welcome. It's clear you fight for justice and love...unlike these soldiers. But do not worry. Me and my allies are here to help." Kanetsugu said.

"Your allies?" Saki asked.

"Ha!" a voice shouted as piercing through some soldiers was a man in green with a dragon like helmet.

A Spirit with a Sharp Blade

Ma Chao

"That's Ma Chao! He's called the Glorious Warrior, isn't he?" Saki asked.

"Indeed he is. And it is not just him." Kanetsugu said pointing to a girl who was bashing away enemies with a strange weapon with kettles on each end.

Fortitude Veiled by Beauty

Guan Yinping

"Guan Yinping!" Spade said. "She became a warrior after learning martial arts for self defense."

"Of course, we wouldn't have found out about this place without assistance." Kanetsugu said referring to three figures nearby who were soon revealed to be Fox, Zelos and Mary.

"Sup, guys? We were wondering when you were gonna show up." Zelos said.

"We were getting worried when we saw Dong Zhuo raiding the village. When we found Ma Chao, Kanetsugu and Guan Yinping passing by, we asked them to help." Mary said.

"Yes. And as soon as they agreed, we decided to lend our support as well." Fox said.

"We merely responded to the justice in their hearts, that's all." Kanetsugu said. "Now that we are comrades, let us defeat these reprehensible fiends together!"

"Sounds good to me, ready Mary?" Zephyr asked.

"Sure am. Been meaning for a good chance to stretch my legs. Zelos, Fox, ready for some action?" Mary asked.

"Oh, you bet. Ever since I heard about Dong Zhuo, I've been waiting for a chance to teach him some manners." Zelos said.

"Hahahaha! Fools. You can't get the better of me!" Dong Zhuo said pulling out a few bombs before tossing them at them.

Zelos thought fast and used his sword to deflect the bombs back at Dong Zhuo as they exploded.

"Have a taste of my leg based animal martial art techniques!" Mary said getting in close. "Strike of the Serpent!" she said striking him in the stomach.

"Ow! That really hurt." Dong Zhuo said. "Ugh...forget this. I'm outta here. That Nobunaga is gonna pay for using me like this." he said running.

"Yeah, you better run, you coward!" Zelos said. "Seriously, how someone like him managed to seize the Imperial Throne, I'll never know."

"He just said Nobunaga. Does he mean Nobunaga Oda?" Fox asked.

"No doubt about it. Definitely him." Zelos said.

"Guys, somehow I get the feeling that Dong Zhuo was just a ploy. He wasn't the real leader of this attack." Zephyr said.

'My. It seems that Dong Zhuo has run away. We better go retrieve him and finish off the opposing army." said a woman dressed in purple.

The Butterfly that Accompanies the Demon King

Nohime

"Okay, but let's finish this quick, Nohime. I wanna get back to playing some Kemari!" said a white faced man dressed in a bizarre manner.

The Mysterious Buffoon

Yoshimoto Imagawa

"She's the Leader behind this." Saki said. "Nohime, Nobunaga's wife."

"And that man, that personality, I recognize it anywhere. That's Yoshimoto Imagawa...the real Yoshimoto Imagawa." Fox said.

"Meaning...it really was a ploy. The one behind the attack wasn't an original idea from Dong Zhuo...Nobunaga was manipulating the bastard." Gajeel said.

"That's just stone cold." Saki said.'

"If that's the case, we should get rid of these two and report what we've learned to Master Liu Bei and Kenshin Uesugi." Kanetsugu said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jesse said.

The group ascended the enemy's main base and confronted Nohime and Yoshimoto.

"Fiends! Your manipulations end here!" Sir Saiyan declared.

"Oh. I bet they're here to play Kemari." Yoshimoto said.

"Somehow I doubt that." Nohime said.

"We're crashing the party and kicking you out." Saki said.

"Is that so?" Nohime said. "Well...such a shame to cut the life of a young girl." she said equipping some razor sharp claw weapons.

"Hmph, it's your mistake if you underestimate me." Saki said as she pounded her fist into her palm before doing a 'come on' motion with her hand.

"Come on. Let's play already!" Yoshimoto said drawing his sword and jumping at her before Spade blocked it.

"Dang, this guy...I can't read his movements. It's like he's not even thinking about how he's gonna fight." Spade said.

"Well, what did you expect. He prides himself in the sport above all else. And we know someone that knows a thing or two about athletic pride." Mayumi said.

"Yes that is true." Spade said before pushing Yoshimoto back. "But this man seems like the type who takes it a bit too seriously."

"What? Have you no respect for the amazing game that is Kemari?" Yoshimoto said.

"I'm not going to answer that." Spade said with an indifferent expression.

"What is Kemari?" Sir Saiyan asked.

"It's a game where you have to keep the ball in the air as long as possible using only your feet." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. Its apparently popular here in the Warrior Universe." Gajeel said.

"There's one world in this universe that has a game called Pokemari that's just like the actual Kemari." Zephyr said.

"I'm guessing Pokemari is the Pokemon Version." Saki said.

"Got it in one." Gajeel said.

"I shall show you respect for the game." Yoshimoto said before Nohime stopped him.

"Listen." she said as they heard footsteps running up. "Reinforcements for their army most likely. We should be leaving."

"What? That fool is going to laugh at us for this." Yoshimoto said.

"The fool? No. I'm sure he'd love a situation like this." Nohime said as she escaped with Yoshimoto.

"Well, that just happened." Mayumi said.

"You all should be coming with us. Master Kenshin and Master Liu Bei have a castle set up not too far from here." Ma Chao said.

"It may not be ideal, but it's a good base of operations." Zelos said.

"Alright then. Lead the way." Jesse said.

Following the three warriors, they soon arrived at a castle as three men waited outside.

"Seems we were right to send out those three." said a man in green with a robe over one arm.

A Strategist without Morals

Fa Zheng

"Once again, your judgement was right on the mark." said a young man with two swords dressed in green.

A Man of Outstanding Benevolence

Liu Bei

"Indeed. I knew Kanetsugu and the others would bring them back without harm." said a man in white.

The Dragon of Echigo

Kenshin Uesugi

"Kenshin Uesugi. I've read about him in History class." Mayumi said. "He serves as Shingen's strategic equal, and a devout follower to Bishamonten, the Japanese God of War."

"And the guy with him is Liu Bei, one of the three main characters in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms." Jesse said.

"And the man in the robes is Fa Zheng, a top strategist in the Three Kingdoms." Saki said.

"Welcome to the Rebel Army. Or at least, that is what our enemy calls us, since we are fewer in numbers than them." Fa Zheng said.

"We joined our forces together in order to oppose this army." Liu Bei said.

"So have a few of your allies." Kenshin said stepping back showing Leopardmon, Luffy and Hope behind him.

"Hey guys. Great we found you." Hope said.

"Yeah, they got meat here." Luffy said.

"Now then, if you could come inside, we'd like to fill you all in on the situation we're in." Fa Zheng said.

"Now to begin...Many people have wandered into this strange world, crossing over the boundaries of time and space. Although how we got here and how we are to return, we are working together as one to resolve. One day, Nobunaga appeared suddenly leading an army, and began invading the areas around his own. He proclaimed himself the ruler of this world and stated he had the forces to back such a claim. He swiftly brought many under his control. He is also using a strange power to lay his enemies low. However, we cannot let his violent methods go unchecked. Master Kenshin and Master Shingen as well as myself have formed an alliance against him. We intend to discover his true intent and expose the nature of the power he now possesses." Liu Bei explained. "But that army is still too strong. Meaning we need more warriors."

"Hence why we started searching for potential allies as well as our own comrades, but so far, we've had no luck on either end." Leopardmon said.

"The holes in the barrier are frequent but not usually wide enough to send everyone." Hope said. "So we keep sending small parties."

"Counting the numbers currently here in the castle. We have 14 of us and 14 of your heroes." Liu Bei said.

"Lord Shingen as well as Yukimura and Nobuyuki are out searching for more." Kenshin said.

"And before the three of us left, we told them if any of them end up away from the army, they should focus on finding potential warriors and bring them here." Hope said.

"Way to plan ahead." Spade said.

"So...can we count on your aid?" Liu Bei asked.

"Of course. We'll help in any way we can!" Jesse said.

"Yeah. Of course we're in this. We are the Coalition army after all." Zephyr said.

"Very well...then let us work together...and defeat Nobunaga together." Kenshin said.

"Of course. You can count on us for your support, Lord Kenshin." Leopardmon said with a bow.

"Wow… I've...never seen Leopardmon like this. I don't think the other Knights mentioned this side of him." Mayumi said.

"Kenshin is one of the greatest strategists in history. You can't blame him for showing respect and adoration to someone like him." Zelos said.

"Either way, his strategies are gonna be more necessary if we're going to make it out of this war with no casualties." Todoroki said.

"That's a huge burden on your shoulders, Leops. Think you can handle it?" Zelos asked.

"Of course. As long as we have the other strategists here...none of us will die here." Leopardmon said.

And so, although they arrived to this world via mysterious circumstances, the heroes and the warriors of China and Japan are gathering into a fearsome army. However, they are not the only ones to be gaining ground as multiple forces are making their move. This was once the end of Act 1.


	4. The Rescue of the Takeda

"Oh. This is most troubling." Kanetsugu said. "Word from our soldiers. Lord Shingen has been engaged by the Oda Army."

"Shingen Takeda? Then we must assist him, though I'm guessing it won't be as easy as it sounds." Spade said.

"Nobunaga leads a large yet powerful army made of many warriors." Fa Zheng said. "It would be the same as facing a stampede of horses."

"We have no choice. We must rescue Lord Shingen as well as Yukimura and Nobuyuki." Kanetsugu said.

'Well let's go! We gotta save them." Luffy said.

It didn't take much for the army to make their way out to the battlefield where a fierce battle between the Takeda Army and the Oda Army was in full swing.

"Well, seems we're in one hell of a mess." said a large man dressed in all red.

The Tiger of Kai

Shingen Takeda

"There he is… The Tiger of Kai, Shingen Takeda!" Leopardmon said.

"He's not the only one I see. Look who's ripping apart the battlefield." Jesse said seeing a familiar warrior in red with a spear.

Japan's Greatest Warrior

Yukimura Sanada

"Hey! Yukimura!" Zelos called out.

"All soldiers. Protect Yukimura! We cannot afford to lose him!" said a white haired man.

Defender of the Sanada Legacy

Nobuyuki Sanada

Yukimura paused to look to Zelos. "Hm? That's… Zelos! He's here too?"

"Yukimura, don't lose concentration!" Nobuyuki shouted as soldiers tried to get Yukimura only for a girl in red and white to cut them down with her blades.

"No worries. I will always protect Lord Yukimura." she said.

The Flower that Dances in Darkness

Kunoichi

"So brother, how do you know this man?" Nobuyuki asked as Zelos came up.

"This is Zelos Wilder, along with Mayumi Kirishima and Jesse Reynolds. They were accompanying me in an incident much like this one." Yukimura said.

"I see. So these are the three who looked after my younger brother." Nobuyuki said.

"It wasn't just us, but it's still a pleasure to meet you, Lord Nobuyuki." Mayumi said with a bow.

"Let's save the pleasantries for after we get outta this." Saki said. "Speaking of which, are any of our allies here?"

"Indeed. Five of them. Ace, Simon, David, Gemini and Scarlet were their names." Shingen said.

Just then a horse whinny was heard as a familiar cavaliere Eidolon appeared and cleared a path through a part of the Oda army. Ace and Gemini were on it along with Odin.

"Sup, dudes?" David asked as he cleared another batch of soldiers. "Hope you weren't too worried about us."

"Us, worried about you?" Leopardmon asked with a chuckled.

"Either way, we're glad we made it in time." Simon said as he snapped his fingers and Nightmare came crashing down as Shadow and Griffon appeared with him.

"Hup!" Gemini said leaping off of Odin's mount and slashed through a bunch of soldiers. "That's a nice horse Odin has there Ace, but I prefer Larry better."

"Well at least he was able to help clear a path to the others. Thank you Odin." Ace said as Odin nodded his head before galloping away as he vanished.

"Hey, anybody seen Scarlet?" Gemini asked.

"Woohoo!" Scarlet yelled as he landed on top of a group of soldiers. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Always gotta make an entrance, huh?" Gemini asked. "Didja see Nobunaga from up there?"

"Uh...no. Truth be told, I didn't pay much attention to history back in school, so I don't really know what he looks like…" Scarlet said as he laughed nervously.

"Black hair, noticeable mustache, black as night armor." David said, giving a basic description.

"He's likely gotten bored and retreated from the field for now." Shingen said.

"I did see someone on the enemy side acting awfully strange, though. He might be reconsidering his allegiance with this guy." Scarlet said.

"Then perhaps we should approach him, and discern his true intentions." Leopardmon said.

The army spread across the battlefield while approaching a man with a goatee and mustache dressed in blue with a blue bandana.

The Calculating Strategist

Jia Xu

"You're a strategist of Wei. Jia Xu, correct?" Leopardmon asked.

"So you've heard of me. Good to know." Jia Xu said.

"Mind tellin' us why you're reconsidering backing Nobunaga?" Gemini asked.

"Many different reasons. His approach with his army is not something I quite agree with." Jia Xu said.

"On that, we can agree." Leopardmon said.

"The way you rebels are dealing with Nobunaga's forces right now, I can already see who's going to win." Jia Xu said.

"Then maybe you could consider joining our side? I know Wu and Wei aren't on the best terms with each other, but we need all the allies we can get if were going to fight our way through this world." Hope said.

"Heh. You're asking me, a Wei strategist, to ally with the Wu?" Jia Xu said.

"Not just Wu, but also Shu. I know that this kind of alliance isn't ideal, given Wei's history with both factions, but as things stand, we'll need every ounce of manpower we can find. And with your strategies, perhaps victory won't be as impossible as it may seem." Leopardmon said.

"Hmm. I might consider...if you survive this." Jia Xu said stepping back.

"Survive what?" Hope asked.

"The ambush you all just walked into." Jia Xu said.

"Battle stances, people!" David said.

"Well...so this is what comes our way huh?" said a girl in red with a flower in her hair.

The Combative Flower of the East

Kai

"It's only natural that we meet in such a dangerous battlefield." said a man with pale skin in all black armor.

The Personification of Chaos Itself

Kotaro Fuma

"These two… They're from the Hojo clan." Leopardmon said.

"The Hojo are one of the armies that have allies with Nobunaga. So of course we make use of their forces." Jia Xu said.

"Okay. If it's survival you want, it's survival you'll get!" Scarlet said, turning to face Kotaro. "If you think you're up to facing us, I'll be happy to take you on."

"Hmm. Kai, mind taking the small fry?" Kotaro asked.

"No worries. I got it." Kai said drawing her sword.

"Okay then. Let's have at it!" Scarlet said, activating a Ki Blade and charging. "Here I come!"

The two began to clash blades, before Scarlet jumped back. "Let's see how you handle projectiles!" he declared as he fired a Ki Sphere.

"Not bad, but I can take this!" Kai said knocking it back with her sword.

"Good for you." Scarlet said from directly behind her, his hand on her shoulder. "Too bad it was just a distraction. Nerve Style: Prison of Pain!"

Kai then attempted to swing her weapon around, only to gasp and fall over, clutching her shoulder. "What? How'd you-?"

"Feels like it's broken, right?" Scarlet said. "Well, I don't blame you. That technique of mine gave a little boost to the nerves that connected to the pain receptors in your shoulder. In layman's terms, I tricked your shoulder into thinking it was broken."

"Curse you…" Kai said.

"**Bad luck fighting someone who can null your nerves!**" Griffon laughed.

"Then would you like to be the first to die, little birdie?" Kotaro said behind him, surprising the demon.

"**Oh shit!**" Griffon said before flying into the air and blasting lightning bolts down on him.

"I'm over here." Kotaro said standing over by a tree.

"Or maybe I'm over here." said another Kotaro by the entrance of a fort.

"It's an illusion technique." Mayumi said.

"How the heck can we stand up to this?" Gemini asked.

"It's relatively simple, Gemini. We just need to focus on finding the real Kotaro." Leopardmon said.

"**Maybe try to attack the illusions at the same time and see which is the real one.**" Griffon said.

"We can handle that easy." Scarlet said as they went and attacked both Kotaro's at the same time before they vanished. "They were both illusions?"

"Indeed. I'm right here." Kotaro said holding Kai in his arms. "Apologies but it would be bad if I left her here to die." he said vanishing into the shadows with her.

"As expected of the fabled Kotaro Fuma. He sure knows how to work his illusions." David said.

"Kind of a pain in the ass though." Saki said.

"He is the personification of chaos after all." Mary said.

"Hmm. How interesting. Okay, you've sold me. I betray Nobunaga and join your side." Jia Xu said.

"Your efforts will be most appreciated, Master Jia Xu." Leopardmon said.

"I'm still surprised you would betray him so easily." Todoroki said.

"If you want to survive, you must always be calculating. If that survival involves betrayal, so be it." Jia Xu said.

"I see." David said.

"This kind of method may not suit those like us, but you cannot deny the results his strategies tend to bring." Leopardmon said.

"If you say so." Ace said.

"Though we may have to work hard together. Not everyone is taking my betrayal well." Jia Xu said as approaching them was Yoshimoto and an old man in red and black with a large cane like weapon.

The Lion of Sagami

Ujiyasu Hojo

"Yoshimoto and Ujiyasu Hojo. We're attracting the big dogs now." David said.

"Are these the ones who caused you trouble, Yoshimoto?" Ujiyasu asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes! Yes they are! I remember them quite well!" Yoshimoto said. "They're the bad people who sneak off to play Kemari without me."

"Oh boy, this guy." Spade said. "Back for more?"

"You may have caught me off guard last time. But this time, I brought my good friend Ujiyasu." Yoshimoto said.

"The way you tormented Kai...I'm gonna make sure you die for that." Ujiyasu said.

"You won't be killing anyone." Nobuyuki said blocking Ujiyasu's attack on Scarlet.

"Oh my….Oh?" Yoshimoto said as Spade got in close. "Oh!"

"Flametongue!" Spade called coating his sword in fire. "Take this!" he said striking Yoshimoto with the sword and sending him flying.

"The battlefield is getting crazy. How are we going to stop this?" Hope asked.

"We know who is commanding the army right now. Nohime and Mitsuhide. Defeat them and we might force a retreat and infiltrate the enemy base." Shingen said.

"Your thought process always astounds me, Lord Shingen." Leopardmon said.

"Want me to clear a path?" Ace asked.

"We'd be insulted if you didn't." Gajeel said.

"Alright, stand back everyone!" Ace said. "O Lord of the Sea, engulf thy enemies in a flood of rage, come forth, Leviathan!" he said as water started forming and erupting in front of him as Leviathan popped out and roared as he unleashes Tsunami on a large group of the army. "Here's our opening. Thank you, Lord Leviathan." he said as Leviathan roared in agreement before jumping back into the water.

"Nice work. We see the targets." Fox said seeing Nohime and a man in purple wielding a katana.

The Ever Courteous Loyalist

Mitsuhide Akechi

"To think these are the ones who make you retreat, Nohime. What would your dear lover think? These are just average warriors." Mitsuhide said.

"Oh-ho, you say that now." David said.

"I'm fine if you fight Mitsuhide. I have a score to settle with Nohime." Saki said.

"Alrighty then." David said as he drew Soul Calibur Replica.

"So, little girl, shall we dance in this otherworldly hell?" Nohime said.

"I'm game if you are." Saki said tightening her gloves.

(Cue- Theme of Saki- Onechanbara ZII Chaos)

The two quickly charged at one another with Nohime's claws clashing with Saki's fists.

"You're strong, but it'll take more than just power to beat me." Nohime said.

"Oh really? You haven't even seen the full limit of my strength." Saki said as she knelt on the ground as a red aura formed around her before she roared out as she was now seen in her Ecstasy form.

"What is this? Some sort of strange magic?" Nohime said.

"This is my Ecstasy form!" Saki said. "If you thought my punches were strong...you don't know a thing. They keep telling me to hold back to avoid property damage but since this is an open field...I have no reason to hold back!"

"Somehow I get the feeling I won't last against this girl. As shameful as it is, I'll have to flee." Nohime said.

Meanwhile, David continues his clash with Mitsuhide.

"In the name of my lord, I will not allow you anywhere near him." Mitsuhide said.

"I respect your loyalty, but I'm gonna have to win this fight. No hard feelings." David said as he started slashing rapidly.

"This boy...he is so fast." Mitsuhide said. "How are you so quick with a blade? Are you...an experienced samurai?!"

"You could say that. Of course, I only achieved this result through constant training." David said. "And you...you stand no chance!" he said quickly disarming him.

"They have the enemy on the ropes! Advance!" Liu Bei said as the army marched into the enemy base. "What? But...its empty!"

"If it's empty then...wait. Where's Yukimura right now?" Leopardmon asked.

"He should be back in...our base. He withdrew on purpose. Return to the base! We must protect Yukimura!" Nobuyuki said.

The group retreated back to base to protect Yukimura only to find the gates shut as a young man guarded them.

"For Lord Nobunaga's sake, I will become the demon and stop you." he said.

The Earnest Young Swordsman

Ranmaru Mori

"Of course he'd be here." Hope said.

"Ranmaru Mori." Saki said.

"I've got this guy." Gemini said.

"Gemini?" Hope asked.

"Its alright Hopey, I knew this was coming. Besides, you know how it was with the Ranmaru I'm familiar with." Gemini said.

"Right. You got this." Hope said as the others ran past as Gemini faced Ranmaru.

"You an' me, Ranmaru. Let's do this." Gemini said drawing Red Sun.

"I will do all I can to protect my lord!" Ranmaru said raising his sword as the two clashed.

"Same Ranmaru, different version. Good thing you ain't an actual demon." Gemini said as they clashed swords. "Drafting Cloud!" she called summoning a whirlwind and knocking Ranmaru back.

"She's quite powerful." Ranmaru said collapsing to the ground as the gates opened showing Yukimura and Nobunaga clashing.

As Yukimura charged, Nobunaga smirked activating a bracelet on his arm as he became armored in a bright grey armor with swords behind him.

"He's got the same power as Lu Bu." Gajeel said.

"He does. And I'm going to take it back." said a young man in white armor as he saved Yukimura from an attack.

"Wh-who are you?" Yukimura asked.

"I am Perseus. I've come to reclaim that bracelet." he said.

"China, Japan and now Greece? This just keeps getting weirder." Mary said.

"Perseus...you mean the hero that slayed Medusa, Perseus?" Spade said.

"The very same." Perseus said.

David however was wary about his appearance, but pays it no mind as it's not important right now.

"We were outmatched by Lu Bu last time cause there were only six of us. But...with so many warriors... we might stand a chance against Nobunaga." Saki said.

"If you feel so confident...show me your power then." Nobunaga said.

The Demon King

Nobunaga Oda

"Leave this one to me. I wish to discern this power for myself." Leopardmon said.

"Alright Leopardmon, but be careful." Hope said.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Hope." David said.

"The two of you must share quite a strong bond to have so much confidence in him." Shingen said.

"You do seem like you have some power. But...even you cannot match against the power of Izanagi!" Nobunaga said clashing with Leopardmon.

"Don't be so sure. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Leopardmon said as he entered his X-Antibody form and started pushing him back.

"I see...so they were hiding such a powerful ace up their sleeves. I almost feel jealous." Nobunaga said.

"You are a very complex man. Of course, I expected as much from you, Nobunaga." Leopardmon said.

"Hmm. Seems the new one has vanished. He knows the truth of this world. I think I'll retreat for today." Nobunaga said. "Consider yourself very lucky."

"I guess I would have to be, to have lasted against power like that." Leopardmon said.

"It seems his army has retreated. We've won for today." Kenshin said.

"Still, that power he holds… He has become much more powerful than history has recorded." Leopardmon said as he reverted.

"Well seems our search for the Youseiken has gotten a bit more challenging." Saki whispered to Jesse. "But we've tackled worse."

"Gajeel, you said that you saw Lu Bu with this same power, did you?" Leopardmon asked.

"He did. He was wearing a bracelet much like Nobunaga is." Jesse said.

"Hmm… This does seem like a problem. We should head back to HQ and reassess the situation thus far." Leopardmon said.


	5. The Rescue of the Uesugi

"Hmm? What is this?" Lu Xun said looking out. "Everyone. I see five figures approaching the camp."

"Let me...wait, open the gate. Its Zoro, Sanji and Colette. And...they have two swordsman with them." Mary said.

As she said, following behind the three was a man with pale white skin dressed in all red and a man in a torn vest holding two blades.

A Strange and Demented Slasher

Kojiro Sasaki

The Unparalleled Swordsman

Musashi Miyamoto

"Those are… Musashi and Kojiro!" Jesse said.

"Let them inside." Hope said as the five were let in.

"Zelos! You're all okay!" Colette said.

"Hey there, Colette. Glad to see you're okay too." Zelos said. "How did you meet up with these guys anyway?"

"Well, after we were sent down, we found ourselves in a village being overrun by demons." Colette said. "We saw those two nearby, clashing their blades again. Honestly, it took everything I had to keep these four from killing each other."

"And eventually, you all took out the demons together, right?" David asked.

"Yeah but I definitely took out more." Zoro said.

"Quit lying like that, moss head!" Sanji shouted.

"Why don't you make me, curly cook!" Zoro shouted.

"Oh boy… They're at it again." Leopardmon said.

"Enough." Saki said bonking their heads together.

"Hmm. This is quite a lively bunch." Kojiro chuckled. "I am quite honored to lend my aid."

"As am I." Musashi said.

"The honor is hours, you two are legends." Spade said.

"Though...we did encounter two people on the way here. One was a big guy who kept tossing bombs." Colette said.

"Yep. That was definitely Dong Zhuo." Zelos said.

"There was also something else. The other person we encountered...we think they were someone not from here. He was some guy in a suit with a violin. When we asked who he was...he just called himself the Cricket." Zoro said.

"The Cricket? I've heard of him. He's an assassin." Mary said.

"Chances are he might be with Arthur's group." Saki said.

"It's very likely. This is the last sword we're hunting for. So they had to make a move at some point." Gajeel said.

"We gotta find the Byakko Daireisou before Arthur or any of his comrades do." Hope said.

"It would be easy, but we have Nobunaga and Lu Bu to deal with." Gemini said.

"Lord Kenshin!" a soldier said. "Urgent news. It's your sister and her son...they are under attack!"

"Looks like you guys couldn't have come at a better time." David said to Musashi and Kojiro.

"We must save Aya and Kagekatsu at once!" Kenshin said.

"At least it's not our Aya." Saki said.

Departing immediately, the army came to the battlefield where Aya and Kagekatsu were reported to be seen battling.

"The way these soldiers fight. They don't behave like normal brigands." Kanetsugu said. "Yet I don't think this is the Oda army either."

"If we help Aya and Kagekatsu, we might just draw out their leaders. We should see who we're dealing with before anything else." Hope said.

"We need to rescue them first." Zelos said. "Move out!"

The army quickly spread out to try and assist the members of the Uesugi Clan, the first of them being a man wielding two blades in silver armor.

The Reticent General

Kagekatsu Uesugi

"Begone!" he said cutting down approaching soldiers. "Hm. It seems father and Kanesugu have come to our aid, mother."

"It does seem that way." said a woman in white robes. "I knew that he'd come."

The Goddess who Guides the Uesugi

Aya

"I'm glad you two are safe. Do you know who leads the forces who attacked you?" Yukimura asked.

"Two men lead this army. Taishi Ci and Xu Huang." Aya said.

"Hmm. David, do you have any info about them?" Scarlet asked.

"According to the history texts, they're loyal generals of Wei and Wu. Which makes this all the more strange." David said.

"This is a new world. It's possible the enemies here have to join together as friends for the time being." Mary said.

"Hmm… That does seem to be the case here." Leopardmon said. "But the fact still remains that we must face them both."

"Right. Time to turn this around." Hope said as the battle continued.

It was then a man in white appeared in the enemy base.

"We had superior Numbers, but we should have used that to our advantage. I'll take care of this myself." he said drawing a large axe.

The Upright Warrior

Xu Huang

"Whoa… That is some intense power." Jesse said.

"Guess Xu Huang has gotten tired of waiting." Zoro said. "Don't worry about him. I'm gonna see what the bastard's made of."

"A swordsman who is all talk...but no bite!" Xu Huang said swinging his axe down only for Zoro to quickly block it.

"Sorry to disappoint...but I'm all bite." he said sending him back.

"You are strong. So I'll end you with one swing!" Xu Huang said.

"Three Sword Style: 1080 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro shouted slashing through Xu Huang causing him to fall.

"Argh, he has such power… I'm sorry, Taishi." Xu Huang said to a warrior in red holding two club like weapons.

"It is no problem, my friend. I shall take it from here. My spirit shall win this day!" he said.

The Unyielding, Fighting Spirit

Taishi Ci

"There's Taishi Ci. What're those weapons he's holding, Tonfas?" Hope said.

"No. They're more like twin rods." Leopardmon said.

"Forgive me, master Sun Quan. But me and Xu Huang must repay our debt to Lord Nobunaga!" Taishi Ci said swinging his weapons at them.

"Side Kick!" Ace called as he dealt a devastating roundhouse kick that collided with Taishi's attack. Taishi pushed back and matched the heroes blow for blow.

"This guy's good. No wonder the history books say he's known for his strength." Hope said.

"Indeed. It took all my elder brother had to defeat him." Sun Quan said.

"We cannot yield to him. We must push through!" Ma Chao said as they all charged on Taishi Ci before bringing him down.

"Looks like that did it. The soldiers are retreating." Fa Zheng said.

"Once again, apologies Lord Sun Quan. We were saved by Nobunaga and had to repay our debt to him." Taishi Ci said.

"No apology needed. You faced us in battle, so that means your debt is repaid." Sun Quan said. "How about joining my army then?"

"We are on the losing side so we obey the winners. That is acceptable, yes?" Xu Huang said.

"In this instance, absolutely." Scarlet replied.

"Let's return to camp." Simon said.

"Yes, lead the way, good boy." Aya said.

"Let us all return back there." Kagekatsu said.


	6. The Collapse of Oda's Allied Forces

"Okay...I think I've figured out the perfect way to take down Nobunaga's army." Jia Xu said.

"What would that be, Jia Xu?" Spade asked.

"From what I've observed, the reason so many warriors follow under him is because he defeated them in battle. And he is the only one with that strange power. So...we should focus and stealing away the allies he has gathered." Jia Xu said.

"That sounds like a stellar plan. Though, we'd have to make our cases very convincing." David said. "Maybe even fight them, should it come to it."

"It is very likely. To start off...we should focus on these two: Yuan Shao and Yoshimoto Imagawa." Jia Xu said.

"Yoshimoto? All he talks about is kemari." David said.

"Then it's simple how we have to bring him to our side. One of us will have to face him in a match." Leopardmon said.

"Correct. Naomasa will be playing him." Jia Xu said.

"W-What?!" Naomasa said in surprise.

"It's probably not a good idea to question this, but...why Naomasa?" David asked.

"Because I decided he was best for this." Jia Xu said. "And Zhu Ran, he will go to meet with Yuan Shao."

"I will not question it, Master Jia Xu. I know you have a good reason for this arrangement." Leopardmon said. "The area they are both in is being held by Dong Zhuo. But he won't be much of a problem, because he's generally a coward."

"Plus according to history, Yuan Shao has a hatred for the man." Jesse said. "That might help us go against him."

"As soon as his own security is compromised, he'll come charging straight out of the gates. That will be when we make our move." Leopardmon said.

"Now we should depart. And remember, Zhu Ran...no attacking Yuan Shao." Jia Xu said.

"Ugh. Not sure I agree with this plan. Not enough burning stuff." Zhu Ran said.

"Not everything can be solved with a fire attack, Zhu Ran. Believe us." Leopardmon said.

"Doesn't Zhu Ran kind of remind you guys of Natsu a little bit?" David asked.

"Yeah...let's pray the two never meet." Zephyr said.

At the location of the planned battlefield, the plan began. Zhu Ran and Naomasa begin their strategy of going to their respective commanders.

"All this fighting is so tiring. Not one person wants to play Kemari with me in Nobunaga's army. Oh, how I wish for life to be more simple." Yoshimoto said.

"Yoshimoto!" Naomasa called. "Do not distress any further. I shall play Kemari with you!"

"You will? At last!" Yoshimoto cheered as he reached into his armor and pulled out two balls. "Since it has been quite a while since I have had anyone to play with, I'll offer you a wager: if you can beat me in this game, I shall swear myself to your cause! So, shall we begin?"

"Very well." Naomasa answered, taking one of the balls. "Let us have a good game!"

As the two began the game, Jia Xu observed.

"Looks like the plan's going great so far. Naomasa has made contact with Yoshimoto. We just need Zhu Ran to meet with…" Jia Xu said before they heard gun fire. "Gun fire?"

"I don't think any of us would…" Scarlet said.

"No...it isn't you. There's only one man I could think of that would be here." Kenshin said as they saw a ragged looking man firing his rifle at random enemies. "He is here."

"That's… Magoichi Saika!" David said.

The Wandering Rifleman

Magoichi Saika

"Dang it. He's sniping our soldiers." Gemini said.

"We need to take care of him soon." Hope said.

"Don't worry. I got it." A voice on his comm said as a bullet was fired causing Magoichi to quickly avoid it.

"What the? Wait...Sinon?" Hope said.

"Don't worry. We've come to support you guys." Sinon said.

"We?" Saki asked before spotting Shanoa and Kohaku fighting against the soldiers.

"Yes. We. Me, Shanoa and Kohaku are here to keep the old man and the soldiers busy while Dan has gone to play against Yoshimoto." Sinon said.

"What's gonna stop Magoichi from firing at them?" Scarlet asked.

"He won't fire at women." Hope said. "Guy's a bit of a womanizer."

"Sectonia tried to charm him while he was controlled by Note, taking advantage of that. While it didn't exactly work in breaking Note's control over him, he still didn't attack her." David said.

"I see. He's like Sanji." Scarlet said in understanding. "Sending female opponents after him was a cunning move. Good thinking."

"Alright, let's go, Shanoa, Kohaku." Sinon said.

"Of course." Shanoa said.

"Right behind ya!" Kohaku added.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted as a young girl in black with pink hair knocked Shanoa back. "Under my power, no one shall harm the old man nor Yuan Shao and his amazing beard!" she said.

An Innocent and Overly Protected Daughter

Gracia

"What the? Who is that? A young lady just protected Magoichi." Ma Chao said.

"Gracia...Mitsuhide's daughter." Shingen said.

"But what's with that part about an amazing beard?'" Kohaku asked.

"She must be referring to Yuan Shao's beard." Zhu Ran said.

"Okay, but why is she protecting Magoichi?" Scarlet wondered aloud.

"No idea. But let's not wait around to find out." Sinon said. "I'll keep the old man from firing, you two deal with the girl."

"Right." Shanoa said.

"You two think you can take me on? I'm not just some ordinary girl, you know!" Gracia said.

"You shouldn't take us lightly either!" Kohaku said summoning her Soma.

"Behold my gift, the secret art of Ecclesia." Shanoa said as she assumed a fighting stance. "Pneuma!" she called launching a wave of wind across the ground.

"That the best you can do?!" Gracia called over the wind.

"Pirouette Kick!" Kohaku called kicking Gracia into the air before slamming her back down.

"Light, fall like rain!" Shanoa called launching an orb of energy into the air as it came crashing down as raindrops. "Cutler Union!" she called firing a thousand knives.

"Not bad…" Gracia said. "But I'm not letting you touch the old man or Yuan Shao!"

"It's true you're not letting us touch Magoichi." Sinon said. "Yuan Shao, on the other hand…"

"Wait, what?" Gracia said before seeing Zhu Ran approach the gate as it got opened.

"Hey! I reached him! Mission accomplished!" Zhu Ran shouted before bombs started flying at the warriors.

"Hahaha! I got 'em right where I want them." Dong Zhuo said standing there.

"Dong Zhuo!" Scarlet said.

"And he's got some lady with him." Mary said seeing a woman in light pink by his side.

The Intriguing Dancer

Diaochan

"Oh my...she is beautiful, I must say." Sir Saiyan mused.

"That's Diaochan. She's Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo's wife. I think it's best if we leave her alone, lest we wanna suffer the demon's wrath." Hope said.

"Oh...what a dirty attack you have done, Dong Zhuo?" said the voice as an elderly man in yellow stepped out.

"Oh...you're still alive, huh?" Dong Zhuo said.

Heir of an Illustrious Family

Yuan Shao

"Is that Yuan Shao?" Scarlet asked.

"Yep." Jesse said.

"I've finally made my decision. I will no longer fight for despicable people like you or Nobunaga." Yuan Shao said.

"Looks like the odds are stacked against you, Dong Zhuo. Are you going to run away again?" Leopardmon asked.

"No way! I'll blow you all to kingdom come if I have to! Ahahaha...ow!" Dong Zhuo said before being shot in the foot.

"I got his foot. Should I go for his arms next so he can't use anymore bombs?" Sinon asked.

"Hmm. It's tempting." Saki said.

"You no good punks!" Dong Zhuo shouted.

"Face it, Dong Zhuo. You're way out of your league." David said.

"But how about we be generous today. Here are two options: either you join forces with us...or you get beaten to a pulp. Pick wisely." Hope said.

"Gii...gii…" Dong Zhuo muttered.

A little while later, Dong Zhuo and Diaochan were shown tied up in the home base camp.

"Smart choice." Leopardmon said.

"Another piece of advice to make your time here more beneficial, Dong Zhuo." David said. "Don't get any ideas with our girls."

"Or you'll be in for a surprise." Saki said cracking her knuckles.

"Hey guys! Check out who we convinced to join us!" Zephyr said as Gracia, Yuan Shao, Magoichi and Yoshimoto came in.

"I guess Kemari went well with Yoshimoto?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. We beat him and he agreed to join with us." Dan said.

"So long as we treat him to a few games here and there, he's good." Gemini said.

"Seems our mission has come to a rousing success." Jia Xu said.

"We might have more than enough forces to challenge Nobunaga, right?" Mary asked.

"Don't get too careless. This was only step one in disassembling his army." Jia Xu said.

"That's right. We still need to figure out what those bracelets are." Leopardmon said.

"Apparently they give the wearer incredible power." Hope said.

"We've seen those bracelets enough times to know it's true." Gajeel said.

"When I asked that Perseus guy about the bracelets and their numbers, all he did was smile. But...I have heard he has Ujiyasu's ninja out there searching for me." Yuan Shao said.

"Kotaro Fuma. I had a feeling we'd run into him again." Leopardmon said.

"We're currently having Kunoichi looking into it trying to find him. Nothing we can do until she returns." Shingen said.

"Once she returns with the info, maybe you could lead a team to find his location, Shingen." Hope said.

"One other thing I should mention." Yuan Shao said. "When Nobunaga obtained the bracelet, he returned with someone. A young girl who used these strange threads and used them like a spider would."

"A girl with threads...Kumo." Mary said.

"Another 'old friend' of yours?" David asked.

"I only met her once during the training away from Hope. She's an assassin like the Cricket. She fights using the ways of multiple spiders. Her weapon of choice is steel threads. And like the Cricket, she's also rumored to be with the Lost Thieves." Mary said.

"Yeesh, spiders… I'm getting flashbacks of the Empusa Queen back in Redgrave." Mayumi said.

"You're not the only one, she reminds me of Sadira in a way since they both have a spider motif and are assassins." Ace said.

"We'll worry about them once we bring the fight to Nobunaga. But since we have some time before Kunoichi comes back, we should probably take this chance for down time to get to know each other." David said.

"Agreed. Some rest would do us good. Plus knowing our allies would be the best idea." Liu Bei said.


	7. Chaos Incarnate

During the army's down time, the members of the Rebel and Coalition armies got to better know each other while waiting for Kunoichi to report in.

"This is pretty nice." Simon said as he was shining Obsidian and Amethyst.

"Yeah, it is." Hope said. "You know, the Warrior universe is beautiful if you know where to look."

"Tell me about it. Too bad we never got to appreciate it because of all the constant fighting." David said.

"Yeah, a lot of worlds in the Warrior Universe are all about fighting, aren't they?" Hope asked.

"That's an understatement. The worlds here are always under perpetual war. As soon as one war ends, another begins. It's an endless cycle that'll keep going for all eternity." Dan said.

"Yeah but we end up meeting and reuniting with friends old and new because of them." Luffy said.

"And it gives us a chance to utilize strategies that would be otherwise impossible. So, this is one of those 'take the good with the bad' kinds of situations." Leopardmon said.

"I guess you're right." Hope said.

"And then there's the motivations. They're so much grey between all of these forces that I'm surprised this universe has any color to begin with." David said.

"That's because they all have their own ambitions for conquest. Of course there will be a lot of moral ambiguities." Leopardmon said.

"All the more reason to stop Nobunaga from taking this world." Hope said.

"Okay you lazy bums. Time to get up." Kunoichi said arriving.

"Did you find him?" Gajeel asked.

"Kotaro is in the outskirts looking for that bracelet thing as we speak." Kunoichi said.

"Then we don't have a moment to lose." Mayumi said.

The group soon left, accompanied by a party led by Shingen Takeda.

"I knew it. That freaky Fuma is still here." Kunoichi said.

"Fuma?" Saki asked.

"Kotaro Fuma, she likely means. We'll have to work fast to find it first." Shingen said.

"We'll do our best to find it." Yinping said.

"Hmm? Is that...Al?" Saki asked seeing said person running from something with a bracelet in her hand.

"I think it is. Looks like Yaoyorozu and Ross are with her. Are they running from Oda's Army?" Dan asked.

"Something tells me it isn't them." Sinon said scoping several demonic troops giving chase.

"What in the world? Demons, here?" David asked.

"Could they be troops of unknown origin that were mentioned?" Spade asked.

"Guys! A little help please?!" Al called out.

"Hang tight, I'm coming! *sigh* Of all times to not have my motorcycle…" David said as he rushed to intercept the demons.

"Oh no...you will not get near them." a voice said as a bomb hit near where he was about to stand as a woman floated before them. "That bracelet belongs to us."

The Bewitching Tactician

Da Ji

"Like hell, finders keepers, losers bleeders!" Al said.

"It's losers weepers." Yaoyorozu said.

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Ross asked.

"Ross is right. Get the bracelet back to the camp. I'll deal with them." David said.

"O-Okay!" Al said as her group ran past the others.

"Hm? You're going to fight me alone?" Da Ji asked.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm a bonafide Demon Hunter!" David said.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots. Come on then. Let's see what you've got." Da Ji said.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield_…

From with a purple gap in space itself, Richard soon came out of the portal, as he looked around, with his group of Gus, Marisa, Reimu, Meiling, and two other people, one that looked like a human girl with demon horns and red eyes, as well as a staff with a purple flame in it, and the other looking like a young man clad in yellow clothes with golden gauntlets on his hands.

"Where are we…?" Gus asked.

"No idea, but somehow, the signal of a X-Stone is strong here." Richard stated. "Thankfully, the signature is quite clear, although the exact location is unknown for now, since there is a lot of supernatural interference in this world…"

They soon started moving across the battlefield, before they encountered soldiers from Fuma's forces.

"Aren't those…!?" Gus exclaimed.

"The soldiers from Ancient China? Yes, there's no mistaking it. Well, some of them are. The others seem to be from the other Sengoku period." Richard stated. "After that time in the Three Kingdoms Era, we encountered these kinds of troops again. Makes me wonder… Will we meet 'them' again…?"

"I never thought that this kind of situation would occur again." Meiling sighed. "I've wished to forget about the times back there. Being worshipped as the embodiment of a destructive god-like being leaves a bad taste in my mouth, considering my own duties and ideals."

"You have met these kinds of people before, Richard?" The puglist in yellow, asked Richard, curious about how Richard knows about the troops before them.

"It's a long story, Ieyasu. So long that it could fit into a massive novel-long epic." Richard stated. "Long story short, they're from a warring time period, not unlike the one you came from. Except they're from long before your time, and they're from China."

"China… I've heard about that country before, albeit rarely." Ieyasu stated. "I admit I had a curiosity for it, but I never did wish to leave my country."

Soon the soldiers noticed the group, as they pointed at the group, and prepared to attack, raising their weapons up.

"Tch, looks like we'll have to fight our way through." Reimu clicked her tongue, as she pulled out her gohei. "Surely, this is going to be a very bad day for them. I might actually rob some of their wealth, if they're reckless enough to go attacking us."

"Not now, Reimu, let's first deal with the matter in front of us, before we talk about money and all that stuff." Richard stated, as he immediately summoned his twin blades by his side. "Either way, stay back, Elma. Don't get too close into the fight. Ieyasu, if any pass through, I leave it to you to protect Elma in my stead, alright?"

"I shall do so." Ieyasu curtly responded back.

"Alright, everyone advance!" Richard ordered, as everyone charged at the swarm of enemy soldiers.

They immediately charged the soldiers, as their combined efforts allowed them to sweep quickly through the enemies, allowing them to advance through the battlefield, and exit the cave they were in, causing Richard to pause for a moment.

"This battlefield...!" Richard exclaimed, before he turned to Meiling. "Meiling! Surely you recall this battlefield, right?"

"...I do remember. This was the Yellow Turban Fortress, where the Yellow Turbans made their last stand against the Coalition forces." Meiling recounted.

"At least this is our home advantage." Richard said with a smirk. "I don't know if I can gap in Red Bunny into the fray, but I bet that she might actually enjoy reliving a battle on her home turf. Either way, we need to look for anything that can lead us onto the right trail here. The first place to start… is right back at the allied camp, where the Coalition Forces banded against the Yellow Turbans were…"

The group immediately made their way, before they encountered the demons on their way across, as they were shocked to see them.

"First SW troops, and now the demons?" Richard remarked with a surprised tone. "Well, ain't going to matter. If they're here, then that means we're on the right track to some degree."

The demon soldiers, including several of the demon officers among them, noticed the group approaching, as they drew their weapons, before charging at the group.

"Traitor…" One of the demon officers hissed towards Elma, who was the demonic girl that was supporting the group.

"Traitor…? Why would I be…?" Elma pondered with a concerned expression, before Richard immediately counter-charged the demon officer. He then used one blade to catch the demon's blade, and the other to slash at the demon officer, causing it to flinch, and allowing him to take it out with a series of strikes, while the others whittled down the demon soldiers surrounding them.

"Don't concern yourself, Elma." Richard responded back with a caring smile. "You're no traitor. You're an Overlord, and you are a hero to all, not a traitor. The demons here are not the same ones as you know back in your world, so don't agonise yourself over their opinions, they don't have a single shred of decency regardless."

"R-Right." Elma remarked with a nod.

Soon, the group managed to reach the front of the allied camp, where they caught sight of the other groups fighting, a three-way battle between the Coalition Forces, Fuma's forces, and the Demon forces.

"What is this…?" Meiling remarked, as she looked around, before she then noticed several familiar figures to her. "...So they are here... Then we've found the right people."

"And I see…" Gus remarked, before his eyes widened. "David…? And the others!?"

"Hmm? Hey… Aren't those…" Mayumi asked.

"There's no mistaking it, Gus. I see a few new additions to their group, other than the warriors of course." Richard stated. "Well, at least with this, I can at least know who's the enemy here. Alright, team, take care of the forces that are hostile towards the force with these guys in it."

"Right. I'd like to see how this world's demons can handle spiritual magic." Reimu smirked, before she then immediately summoned a set of ofuda between her fingers, before she then threw them forward, as they turned into a rain of blue-white light that assaulted the demons, causing them to shriek in agony from the purifying aspects of the attack.

"Well...it seems we've gained new allies." Fox said.

"Mayumi, do you know them?" Hope asked.

"We met these guys during the Tokyo Digitization incident. Don't tell me you forgot already." Mayumi said.

"Though, to be fair… We didn't exactly meet them on the best of terms." Zelos said.

Da Ji immediately turned around, wondering who was attacking her force, all the while she was evading David's attacks and attacking him back, as the two of them were currently at a stalemate. When she saw Meiling in particular, her snide expression suddenly creased up into fury.

"You…..!" Da Ji growled, before she was then smacked by David, causing her to be knocked down on the ground.

"You shouldn't have taken your eyes off your opponent." David said.

"Well, aren't you a little sneaky brat, attacking all the while I have found that person." Da Ji chuckled maliciously, as she got up and fought even harder. "Perhaps I'll have to teach you a lesson in respect!"

"Hey, hey. It wasn't my fault you were distracted." David said.

However, Da Ji merely sneered back, as the two of them continued their battle, all the while Richard managed to take care of most of the demon forces in the area, while the other heroes finished off Fuma's forces, allowing for a moment of rest for both groups, as Richard's group immediately approached the Coalition Forces.

"Hmm." Spade said.

"So, you're Richard." Hope said. "We finally get to meet."

"Hope, we already met this guy, remember?" Spade stated with a sweat-drop.

"Ignore him. He tends to ignore things that don't involve him personally." Jesse said.

"Oh, right. So these are the guys you met while we were gone." Zoro said.

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly a friendly encounter persay." Ace said.

"Like Zelos said, it wasn't on the best of terms." Ross said.

"So, you were the ones that were on the other side of resolving the Tokyo Digitization incident. I am Leopardmon. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all properly." Leopardmon said with a bow.

"And I'm Scarlet Fist." Scarlet added. "Like Leopardmon said, it's nice to meet you."

"He's our comic relief." Gajeel said before Scarlet hit him.

"Like heck I am!" he said. "...Actually, your not entirely wrong, but I'm still insulted!"

"You wanna go, bastard!" Gajeel shouted.

"*sigh* Guys, now is not the time for infighting." Leopardmon said.

"I got this." Saki said before bonking their heads together.

Elma couldn't help but chuckle as to how comedial the entire situation was, as both Gajeel and Scarlet Fist slumped to the ground out cold.

"Wait, where's David? Is that maniac still fighting that demon lady?" Jesse asked.

"Seems like it. However, thanks to it, most of the demon army and some of Fuma's forces have been taken out." Sinon said. "Just who is she anyway?"

David was soon able to overpower Da Ji and defeat her.

"Good. I will leave for today. But keep in mind this miniscule defeat won't stop me from reviving him." Da Ji said before vanishing, and giving Meiling a final glare.

"Phew… What a crazy lady." David said.

"David, get back to camp. We've got some old friends back here." Mayumi said on the comm.

"On it." David said as he made his way back.

"You weren't planning to leave like that, were you?" a voice said as standing there was a man in full body blue armor wielding a strange weapon.

The Youthful Armored Warrior

Xiahou Ba

"Xiahou Ba? This isn't good. I've been intercepted." David said.

"I had an ambush waiting for you all ahead but since you were using all that power against those demons, I decided to bring the ambush to you." he said.

Richard immediately looked back, before he noticed that David was clashing with Xiahou Ba.

"Huh, looks like someone decided to cut between us." Richard stated, before he turned to the group. "Give me a moment. I might even bring you a warm cup of fermented wine."

With that joke, Richard immediately teleported from one of his own gaps, appearing nearby to the battle.

"Well, David, seems like you got some enemies to deal with." Richard remarked with a calm expression. "Mind some help, taking care of the soldiers surrounding you, so that you can focus your full attention on Xiahou Ba?"

"Much appreciated. Thanks." David said.

"It isn't just him you gotta worry about." said a voice as Kai and a young girl wielding a strange racket joined in.

The Jewel of Kanto

Lady Hayakawa

"You won't get to Fuma! We will defeat you!" Lady Hayakawa said with a determined tone.

"Well, what a surprise. If it isn't the twin female heirs of the Hojo clan." Richard remarked with an intrigued smile, before he drew his blades. "Sorry, but I'm itching for someone to fight, and since you come up onto the plate, I'll gladly take you two on."

"Sounds like you got a death wish." Kai said as she and Lady Hayakawa ran at him, as the latter prepared balls of ice in her racket-like weapon.

"Oh-ho-ho, you say that now." David quipped.

Richard merely keeps the smile, as he immediately used one of his blades to catch the bladed whip, before rushing forward and smacking Kai with a pommel strike, before then striking at her several times, before backing away, and side-stepping the ice balls thrown towards him.

He immediately twirled his sword around, before a large magic circle appeared in front of his blade, firing off a large fire-ball that honed onto Lady Hayakawa, which she barely dodged, as the attack had singed her clothes slightly, as well as causing her to be a little bit intimidated by the sheer power and heat emanating from the attack.

"Now who's the one with a death wish?" Richard taunted back. "I'd suggest you watch who you underestimate, young woman."

"Ghhh…!" Kai grit her teeth in anger, before she then helped Lady Hayakawa up. "All of this is just confusing me! I don't even have a sense for what's right and wrong now! We'll meet again!"

They were about to flee as she saw Lady Hayakawa just standing there.

"Same goes to you, Xiahou Ba." David said, standing over the defeated man. "Any sightings on Fuma, Kunoichi?"

"Negative. Looks like that freaky Fuma already fled, however, he was empty handed." Kunoichi said.

"Copy that. Heading back to camp now. Before anyone else jumps at us. " David said. "Thanks for the save, by the way."

"Well, since we're allies, it's only beneficial to provide assistance." Richard replied back with a casual tone. "Hold my hand, and we'll get back. And hold on tightly, because I don't think you have experienced this before."

"Wait." Lady Hayakawa said. "Let me join you."

"Hm? Lady Hayakawa?" David asked.

"My father supported Nobunaga's actions in acquiring the bracelets. But...if collecting them will cause something bad to happen...then I can no longer fight for the Oda Army." Lady Hayakawa said.

"Seriously...!?" Kai exclaimed, before she then let out a strained groan, as she didn't know how to deal with what had happened. "Guess I better join too. Just to make sure she's safe."

"I see. Well, guess I better bring along this guy too." David said holding Xiahou Ba on his shoulder. Oof… This guy is heavy…"

"Well, if that's what you like, then we accept your offer." Richard responded back, before he opened a gap in front of him, as he grabbed both Kai's and Lady Hayakawa's hand. "Hold on to me firmly, please. As for you, David, just walk on through."

"Got it." David said as he carried Xiahou Ba through the gap, while Richard did the same, as they arrived back at the allied camp in almost an instant, much to the surprise of the transported, except Richard and David.

"What… What is this…!?" Kai remarked. "We went from there… to here… in just a moment."

"Don't concern yourself over it." Richard assured Kai. "It's something that can only be explained if you know the powers behind it."

He then turned to David. "Speaking of which, who were you looking for all this time?" Richard asked. "Because I definitely know that, considering that the lady with me, blurted it out."

"It's Kotaro Fuma." Lady Hayakawa clarified. "He's the clan ninja. We were protecting him, until we were captured by both of you."

"I see." Richard remarked, before he then turned to Reimu. "Reimu, prepare the Detection Formation, just within this area. I may have a hunch for where this ninja might be…"

"Got it." Reimu tersely answered back, before she then threw up another set of ofuda, which immediately spread out to the four corners of the area.

"While we wait for the results to come, how about we get familiar with each other, since we met for the first time?" Richard offered.

"Well you met with David and the others before us but...we're members of a group that travels with them. You might have heard of us. The Dimensional Heroes." Dan said.

"Dimensional Heroes, eh?" Richard answered back, with a hand on his chin, as he muttered something under his breath, before he then spoke again. "Nope, haven't heard of you all. And if your other teams have names as well, I certainly don't recall ever hearing of them."

"The Phantom Thieves." Fox said. "Though that name might not be as popular as Jack believes it is."

Gus immediately turned to Fox, as his eyes widened. "Yu-" Gus was about to say, before Richard immediately slapped a hand around his mouth.

"I see. What a coincidence. I heard that name before." Richard stated, as Gus's muffled voice sounded from his hand. "Speaking of which, you seem to look quite familiar, like an old acquaintance of ours."

"I apologize but I've never met either of you before." Fox said.

"Well, the feeling's mutual." Richard replied with a nod. "So don't worry about it. My friend was just surprised to see someone he hasn't seen for quite a while."

"Hey, guys." Al said approaching the group.

"The bracelet is secured. Naotora is keeping it under watch." Yaoyorozu said.

Hearing that phrase, Richard turned to them, with a raised eyebrow in intrigue.

"Phew… That's good to hear." Jesse said.

"We found it as soon as we arrived and that's when those armored demons showed up." Al said.

"More like Al couldn't help herself. She went right at it just as they arrived. That's when we ran for it." Ross said.

"Hey, come on, treasure's treasure, I should have a bit of my own fun before I leave for a bit after we find the last Youseiken." Al said.

"Clearly, we've got a lot to catch up on." David said to Richard. "Ugh… Where to begin?"

"And much has happened on my end as well." Richard stated. "I remember Gus telling you about the fact that your team met his in Endor, and you guys worked together to take down the shielding station there. It was quite impressive how well you all did that job."

Richard then noticed something, as Gus still had his mouth covered by his hand, as Richard immediately retracted the hand with a sheepish expression, while Gus took several deep breaths.

"Oh, sorry for that." Richard apologised to Gus.

"Geez, I felt like I almost started choking on my own air there…" Gus panted. "Could you not do that next time?"

"Well, you don't blurt people's names out loud for the world to hear." Richard argued. "But still, point made. Alright, David, fill us in."

"Well, after the whole incident, we stopped an ancient kingdom, battled beings of light and darkness, fought in the PLT and currently, we're looking for sacred swords called the Youseiken." David said.

"And your search has led you here as a result?" Richard inquired.

"More or less. We split ourselves into small parties, and as a result, we ended up separated." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, we were not expecting to get caught in some sort of bizarre otherworldly war." Dan said.

"We're looking for the Byakko Daireisou. It's the last Youseiken we need to retrieve, and unfortunately were not the only ones looking for it." Hope said. "There's these other guys called the Lost Thieves who are also looking for it."

"Lost Thieves, huh?" Richard remarked with a thumb on his chin in thought.

"Guys! An urgent report!" Colette said. "It's Liu Bei, he's under attack!"

"This isn't good. If he's down, the whole Coalition Army goes down with him." Leopardmon said. "We'll have to move right away, we'll explain the situation on the way."

Richard's expression darkened, hearing Liu Bei in danger, as he nodded vigorously.

"Alright, that's unanimous." Richard agreed with a firm tone, before turning to Reimu. "Reimu, have you got any signals around in the area, anyone who is trying to hide in particular?"

"No." Reimu stated, before she flipped her hand up, as the ofuda she scattered returned back into her hand, as she pocketed them. "No sign of the ninja at all. Either he took a path outside of the scanned area to escape, or he was never here in the first place."

"Do you have anything urgent regarding Kotaro Fuma at the moment?" Richard asked. "If you truly need to capture him, I'll gladly take the task out of your hands. Otherwise, I'll come with you."

"No. Now that we secured the bracelet, I think we're in the clear." David said.

"Besides, when we deal with the Hojo, it'll be likely we'll see Kotaro Fuma again." Yaoyorozu said.

"C'mon, lets go rescue Liu Bei." Hope said.


	8. The Rescue of Liu Bei

It didn't take long before the army advanced towards where Liu Bei's castle was located.

"If we take this route, we should be able to reach Liu Bei while avoiding the major enemy forces." Fa Zheng said.

"We need to get there quickly." Meiling stated. "Even if we managed to reach the location with a good pace, there's no telling the state of the battlefield until we arrive."

"Right, we need to get there as fast as we can." Richard stated. "Do you have any horses to use?"

"Not a lot unfortunately." Sinon said.

"Wait...what's that up ahead?" Mary asked as they saw a sickly man up ahead.

"What? Liu Bei's forces? But I thought we had them surrounded." he said.

A Sickly yet Loyal Retainer

Guo Huai

"Well, I'm surprised that Guo Huai is here…" Gus remarked. "I doubt that he'd be a good rear guard in this case."

"Apologies, Guo Huai." Meiling said to Guo Huai, before she immediately rushed at him. "But our main priority is the safety of Liu Bei."

Meiling immediately caught him with a strong palm strike, which managed to sap all the strength from him, as his weapon dropped, and he slumped onto his knees.

"Oh...If only I were a little more healthy." he said before collapsing.

As soon as he fell, the soldiers in the garrison immediately lost all of their morale, as they opened the closed gates, allowing the heroes to proceed onwards.

"If we don't have a horse, then we'll have to make do with our own legs." Richard stated. "If Guo Huai said that he was surrounding Liu Bei at the moment, then he must be close."

"I don't think he was lying. I can see fighting up ahead." Sinon said scooping the battlefield ahead. "Three of our allies are down there too. I see Oracle, Roxas and Gonta. I also see someone I don't recognize. And...wait...there's some guy I don't recognize. Blond and carrying a branch."

"A branch...Master Perseus!" Yukimura said.

"That guy we met back at Kawanakajima?" David asked. "What's he doing here?"

"We can ask that when we meet this person down there." Richard stated, before he then stepped back. "Either way, now that we're in an advantageous position, it's time to make use of it! Marisa, over here!"

"Right!" Marisa stated, before she brandished her magic-powered weapon in her hand. "Rain down from above?"

"Rain down from above. GO!" Richard stated, as both of them immediately made a running jump off the ledge, as they were over the garrison where the trapped allies were.

Richard immediately conjured magic circles above him, as they rained down showers of light orbs that singed the soldiers around them with great agony, which Marisa fired off a series of lasers that exploded upon impact on the ground, clearing out the soldiers that were surrounding Liu Bei, as they landed on the ground, followed by the other heroes coming down to aid the other group.

"It seems aid has come just in time." Liu Bei said looking to his allies.

Unmatched Courage and Valor

Zhang Fei

Warrior of the Next Generation

Guan Ping

The Troubled Tactician

Xu Shu

"Sorry we're late, brother!" Zhang Fei said.

"Well, it seems that you're not alone in this battle." Richard told Liu Bei with a smile on his lips.

"Who are you people? I don't recognise you…" Liu Bei replied back.

"I don't expect you, Liu Bei." Richard answered back. "Just consider me someone of the same blood as yours. After all, altruism is a trait that can run down a lineage, no?"

"My descendant…!?" Liu Bei exclaimed, before he then shook his head. "No, that is not important. My most heartfelt thanks for the reinforcements, but the elite Oda forces are cutting us to pieces."

"Do not worry, Liu Bei." Meiling responded back. "You will be safe as long as we all remain by your side."

"Well, seems some people are full of themselves." said a boy looking over some cards.

"Who is this kid?" Mary asked. "Wait...I've seen you before. You're...You're Lan Highhand."

"Wow. First time I've met a fan." he said.

"Who?" Gonta asked.

"He's a champion card game player. Why is he here?" Mary asked.

"He was asking about the bracelets before we were attacked." Liu Bei said.

"That so…?" Gus asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah. But we can talk about it back at your camp. Right now, I wanna escape with my life just as much as all of you." Lan said.

"Er… Okay then. If you say so." David said cautiously.

Richard looked at Lan for a moment, before he then turned away, to Perseus.

"You seem to be quite fitting of the ancient legends." Richard told him. "Although why would you use a staff like that? I thought you are more fitted to using a blade."

"Unfortunately my sword was destroyed so I've resorted to using this magical weapon, Mystletainn." Perseus said.

"Mystletainn…" Richard stated, before he then sighed. "Well, if you can't help it, then I can't blame you for having to use a replacement when your own weapon is gone."

"Just keep back for the time being. We'll handle this." Mayumi said.

"Thank you for your assistance…" Liu Bei thanked the group. "I apologise for being so powerless to handle this alone. Even in a different world, I lack the power to change anything."

"Maybe, but you don't need to, as long as you have those who trust you." Richard assured Liu Bei. "You may not be individually strong, but your benevolence gives you allies that can provide you with that kind of power."

"This young descendant seems to have a good point, Master Liu Bei." Xu Shu responded as well. "We can surely open a way forward with their timely help."

"Luckily, our forces know the terrain of this area well." Fa Zheng stated. "There is a hidden passage that can allow quick passage through the entire battlefield, in order to escape."

"Very well. Everyone, let us combine our strength and escape this crisis alive!" Liu Bei shouted, in an attempt to rally his men.

"That should not be an issue. Oracle, can you…" Fox said.

"On it! Necronimicon!" Oracle shouted summoning her persona and entering it. "The entire area's been mapped out. I can see all of the enemy forces. Right now Nobunaga's attempting to cut off our escape through the east but if we cut through the forest…"

"We'll be able to sneak by and escape. It's risky, but it might be our best shot." Leopardmon said.

"Risky?" David asked.

"Nobunaga might have set up ambush troops in the forest to intercept us. He's not one to take chances when it comes to overwhelming his opponents." Leopardmon said.

"Plus if he starts getting impatient, Nobunaga will likely pursue us himself." Oracle said.

"In which case, we should proceed with caution as we make our escape." Leopardmon said.

"Right, so we need to take care not to let Liu Bei come to harm, is that right?" Reimu remarked. "I could provide him with some form of protection, but I rather save up my strength to crush the enemies before us."

"Don't be crude, Reimu." Richard stated. "Let's get a move on, before Nobunaga REALLY does get impatient with us. After all, we can handle what is thrown at us, right?"

"Of course we can. Let's go!" Zelos said.

As the forces retreated, Mitsuhide caught wind of it.

"My lord Nobunaga, it seems the enemy is retreating. Your orders?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Cut off their escape, even if you have to burn down the forest to do so." Nobunaga said.

"Yes, my lord." Mitsuhide said. "All forces, advance on the Coalition! Do not let them escape!"

"So you choose flight, Liu Bei." Nobunaga chuckled to himself. "Very well, eradicate them all, my men."

"Guys, we've got a problem." Oracle said. "Mitsuhide and Nobunaga have caught on to the escape plan. Their forces have entered the forest."

"We knew something like this would happen. We'll just have to punch through." David said.

"Sounds like a plan." Hope said.

"Allow me to help clear a path for you." Ieyasu offered, as he immediately rushed forward, and concentrated his energy to create a large golden emblem under his feet, that burst out with massive force and power that blew the soldiers away from their path.

Before he could advance further, he was blocked by another warrior, a man with scruffy brown hair, a light-blue robe, and a saber in one hand.

The Unpredictable Son

Sima Zhao

"That's Sima Zhao, son of Wei's great strategist, Sima Yi. We might actually be in some trouble here." Leopardmon said.

"Then it's time we tipped the scales!" A voice said as Reflet ran up with Sachiko and Crusadermon.

"Sorry for the wait." Crusadermon said.

"Heh. I was wondering when you would show up." Leopardmon said.

"Did you expect otherwise?" Crusadermon said.

"Glad you three could make it." Scarlet said. "So, it looks like we're facing this Sima Zhao. You three up to take him?"

"You got it. Just leave it to us!" Sachiko said.

"I never expected to fight the famous Liu Bei. I know better of the son than the father." Sima Zhao stated, before he readied his weapon. "Oh well, can't afford to laze about at this moment, so I guess you should prepare yourselves."

"Then allow me to start off. Sparrow Counter!" Sachiko said as she slashed Sima Zhao upwards before performing an X-slash with her twin blades, that sent Sima Zhao flying back.

Sima Zhao immediately recovered his footing mid-air, as he landed on his feet, and immediately grabbed one of the allied soldiers, and used the enemy as a makeshift surfing board, as he sped towards Liu Bei and the other heroes.

"Look out!" Crusadermon said as she used her ribbons to block the attack. "Try recovering from this! Spiral Masquerade!" she said as she uses her ribbons to slash Sima Zhao rapidly.

"Reflet, now!" Sachiko said.

"Right, Thoron!" Reflet called firing a beam of lightning as it pierced through and shocked Sima Zhao, causing him to be knocked down from the attack.

"That's some power you got there. Well, I guess that this is all I can do for the moment." Sima Zhao sighed as he slowly got up, before turning to retreat. "Looks like we'll see each other another time."

"Victory is ours." Reflet said. "Now to Liu Bei's aid."

"Okay guys...we got a complication...make it a big one. He's gotten tired of waiting. He's entered the fray!" Oracle said. "Nobunaga is on the battlefield!"

"Oh boy… And with that bracelet of his, he's gonna be tough to bring down." David said.

"So he wants to fight then, then I'll-" Richard was about to say.

"Eh...don't worry about it. I can keep him distracted as we escape." Lan said drawing some cards. "Ninja should do it this time. Now! Come to life!" he said as five different ninja appeared before him. "Keep Nobunaga busy." he ordered as they went into the forests.

"What the? How did you do that?" Gus asked in shock.

"Oh. It's sorta my power. I can make any playing card creature, spell, item or trap come to life just by playing them." Lan said.

"Sort of like our Duel Disks." Sachiko said.

"EVERY single card of all types, you say?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow. "No limits, like trying to summon Exodia from the card of one of his parts?"

"Hey, there are limits and restrictions on my power. I can't play all at once. For monsters, I can only call five at a time." Lan said. "Now we better hurry. Once he defeats the ninja, they'll turn back into normal cards."

"He's right. Time is of the essence. We need to move." Leopardmon said.

"Agreed, let's get Liu Bei outta here." Hope said.

"You guys are close to the way out. But there's two soldiers guarding the way out. Nohime and Ranmaru." Oracle said.

"So, we need to deal with them to escape. Welp, guess we gotta do what we gotta do." David said.

"Nohime's mine." Saki said.

"I'll take Ranmaru then. Time for a tag team, Saki." Gemini said.

"Well this is a surprise. These two again." Nohime said.

"It doesn't matter. All who side with Liu Bei will fall by my sword." Ranmaru said.

"Just try it." Saki said.

"Cmon, let's go!" Gemini said.

Both sides charged at each other with weapons colliding with one another.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Saki shouted as she timed her strikes against Nohime with ease before sending her flying.

"Hehehe. This battle was a lot of fun." Nohime said as she fled.

"Hmph, just wait till next time." Saki said before she narrowed her eyes at Lan.

"Ah!" Ranmaru said as he collapsed to the ground.

"They're down! Let's get going!" Gemini said as the armies headed down the path.

"Escape successful. Well done everyone." Oracle said.

"Thank you all. Had reinforcements not come, we would have been finished for sure." Guan Ping said.

"Yeah. There was only so much we could do." Roxas said.

"Gonta glad everyone could come." Gonta said.

"Well, looks like we got away with our lives. Nice job." Lan said.

"I still can't believe we get to meet Lan Highhand. A card game tournament legend!" Mary said.

"Okay kid...I got a question...why did you ask about the bracelet?" Scarlet said. "That wasn't by chance and we know it."

"Well...can't fool them all. The bracelets are our targets right now." Lan said.

"You're a member of the Lost Thieves, aren't you?" Saki said.

"That's right, though I get the feeling most of you already figured that out when you saw me there." Lan said.

"Well, even if we knew, there isn't much we'd tell you anyway. We barely know anything about them ourselves." David said.

"Why don't you ask him? He wanted them too." Lan said pointing to Perseus.

"Perseus...isn't that the name of Poseidon's son?" Spade asked.

"Fine. I will admit. I know who created the bracelets and brought you all here." Perseus said. "It was the ruler of the gods of Olympus, Zeus."

"Zeus? The Gods of Olympus are involved in this, too?" David asked.

"Well, this is a fine mess we've found ourselves in." Sachiko said.

"Yes. He used the cursed blade of the serpent king and the snake hairs of the monstrous snake woman, Medusa, to forge the 'Ouroboros Bracelets'. Eight bracelets each containing the powers of different gods. I had a bad feeling about all of this so I crept into the temple to confirm my suspicions. He planned to use them to create a new world. They were going to make humans suffer so I stole the bracelets I could get my hands on. Seeing what I had done, Athena, daughter of Zeus, pursued me relentlessly. Barely alive, I somehow made it to this world but I lost the bracelets in the process. That searching lead to Nobunaga but he would not listen to me. I could not face that power alone so I sought out your rebellious forces." Perseus said.

"(Why do I get the feeling he's not who he says he is…?)" David thought.

"Unbelievable." Ace said.

"That's just how a lot of gods are. The benevolent ones actually care for the prosperity of humanity. But others? Yeesh…" David said.

"It makes me sick how some of them see us as insects." Ace said.

"You're not alone on that line of thought, you two." Gus admitted, as Richard nodded.

"Please, allow me to join you. I cannot help but feel responsible. Medusa was the monster that I slayed yet I did not see things coming to this point." Perseus said.

"I don't know why, but I can't seem to trust you… Then again, it's not like we have the leisure of picking our allies in this situation. So, welcome aboard." David said.

"Guess I'll follow these guys too." Lan said. "However, once this war business is over...I will be coming for those bracelets."

"If you can handle them." David said.

"Please. Like I'm crazy enough to use them myself. In the end, we'll likely store them or sell them." Lan said.

"Just as long as they're out of the wrong hands. I don't want to imagine what those truly evil will do with that kind of power." David said. "So...about the other Lost Thieves…"

"So far it's just the eight of us on this world, including the boss." Lan said.

"Eight. That seems to be an arc number for some reason." David said.

"We already know the three of eight here, Cricket, Kumo, and Highhand here." Saki said.

"And the rest… Guess we'll figure them out as we go along." Sachiko said, before seeing Crusadermon look at Richard nervously. "Hm? What's wrong? Oh right… It's that thing we were talking about on Endor, wasn't it?"

"I might have a clue on that." Richard calmly answered back. "You must have suffered quite the backlash, when Kishibe took a part of you, right?"

"That's right. Combine that with the brainwashing from the All Science Go Corporation, and...it just felt like something was gnawing at my head." Crusadermon said.

"We all felt that, Crusadermon. It was terrifying, being aware of our actions, yet not having any control over them." Leopardmon said.

"I could only imagine…" Richard stated, as his words trailed off and he looked away for a moment.

"We take full responsibility for the events that occurred. They were out of control, but our brainwashing shouldn't serve as an excuse." Leopardmon said.

"Especially Elma. Strike me down for it if you think it just… I won't blame you." Crusadermon said.

"...Very well." Richard stated, as he walked towards Crusadermon, pulling out his blades, which caused several of the people to be startled or frightened by his actions.

"Don't do it, Richard!" Elma shouted. "I know that you're still angry about what happened then, but please…"

"Elma, this is by her request." Richard stated, as he raised his blade up.

"Richard, wait-" Gus pleaded.

Before Gus could finish his sentence, Richard brought the blade down onto Crusadermon, although he didn't swing it down fully, as the blade's tip was a mere hair's breadth from Crusadermon's chest.

"It seems that I have second thoughts." Richard stated, as he placed his sword onto his back.

"Oh my god, I think my heart skipped a few beats…" Hope breathed.

"*Sigh*" Ace said as he moved his hand away from his sword.

"See? I knew he wasn't gonna do it." David said.

"Why… Why did you spare me, after what I have done to you…?" Crusadermon asked with a surprised tone.

"At least you're honest with your words. Your brainwashing does not excuse you fully from your actions. No standard brainwashing technique could ever perfectly restrain and subdue your will, so you are influenced. Which is why you take partial responsibility for the actions that happened." Richard explained. "But it's because your honesty that I can see how you truly are. Back in Endor, as Gus put it, you were truly remorseful of your actions. And you have proven to be have reformed quite a lot since then, and tried your best to repair the broken trust that many have had for you."

He then turned around. "And I believe that you should know something, related to this case." Richard stated. "Kishibe was actually as bad as she was, with or without you. So I come to the conclusion that her personality has made you overly malicious and sadistic, and that you were merely a conduit for power to her, and when she lost all that, her world crumbled. And as for being brainwashed… I can sympathise to the feeling of being unable to control your actions, and watch as your actions become the antithesis of your own existence and duty, not because I myself was subjected to such a sin before, but because I have seen this many times before, and I have resolved them… in methods I dare not speak lightly of."

"Wow Richard… you're quite honorable and respectful. I like that." Hope said.

"And so, with this slash of this blade, my short-lived vengeance towards you has been fulfilled." Richard solemnly concluded. "Now, there is no grudge between you and me, Crusadermon."

"Thank goodness." Al said.

"Thank you, Richard." Sachiko said with a bow.

Gus let out a relieved sigh, while Elma smiled at the fact that Richard didn't hold any true grudge against Crusadermon anymore.

"Now, with that relieved tension gone, what say we head back to HQ." Leopardmon said. "This world's mysteries aren't going to solve themselves."

"Right behind you." David said. "Back to business as usual."


	9. The Lion of Sagami

"Hmm? Hey, we got a party heading towards us!" Lu Xun said looking out from the base.

"No worries. I set plenty of trap holes all around the area." Lan said.

"Let's see. Wait...is that...nobody fire. It's Asta, Ventus and Erica and they got some guy with them. A boy in armor with a big axe." Hope said.

"Wait...I recognize him. That's…" Jesse said.

The Young Lord of Satsuma

Toyohisa Shimazu

"So that's the legendary Toyohisa Shimazu." David said. "The Shimazu clan are known for being proud warriors in the Kyushu region."

"Hey guys! We finally found you guys!" Asta shouted.

"Wait, before you set foot…" Mary shouted as one trap hole was tripped, a lot of fire spewed from it.

"Ah! What the heck is with this place!?" he shouted as they ran while activating trap after trap before reaching the castle.

"Sorry, we didn't want to take any chances in case an enemy came at us, so we set up these traps." David said.

"Well, at least we know they work now." Ventus said catching his breath.

"I honestly thought we were gonna die." Erica said.

"I think we need to improve those traps when we have time." Scarlet said. "I don't think our other friends would appreciate going through that."

"Damn right we wouldn't!" Asta shouted.

"Asta, maybe you should consider watching where you step next time?" Erica asked.

"Don't go tossing the blame on me. You activated several of them yourself." Asta said.

"Ah, that's right… why am I always so clumsy sometimes?" Erica asked.

"Then again, you didn't just run into each one after another." Ventus said.

"That's Asta for you." Hope said.

"All right. So what's the plan?" Asta asked.

"We're planning to take the Hojo next and my plan is already in full swing." Fa Zheng said chuckling evilly.

"Why do I not like the sound of that…?" David asked.

"I've gone and poisoned their clean water." Fa Zheng said.

"Isn't that a little drastic?" David asked.

"What? But they're normal people like us. You shouldn't be trying to kill them." Asta said.

"And what do you intend to do about it, little man?" Fa Zheng asked with a sneer.

"I'm going to warn them and save them myself!" He declared, charging out.

"And so my strategy goes into motion." Fa Zheng said.

"You were bluffing when you said you poisoned their water supply, weren't you?" Leopardmon asked.

"Indeed I was. But it will give a reason for the Hojo to listen to us and help them better ally with us." Fa Zheng said. "And that idiot is our key to it."

"I see… So this is basically one of the famous strategies from the Art of War…" Meiling deduced. "_Sheng Dong Ji Xi…_ Divert the enemy's attention with a plot… And create a false front for our plans… If they are convinced that we poisoned their supplies, surely they will be unable to hold up in their fortress for long."

"There's a slight problem with that. Asta's screaming will put the enemy in a panic." David said.

"So, we just need to do our part and take out the enemy troops before they realize what's going on." Leopardmon said.

"Exactly. By the end of the day, we'll have the Hojo by our side." Fa Zheng said. "Now we need to depart. We have to make sure they don't discover our plot."

"Alright, let's go." Hope said.

"Seriously, Fa Zheng. If that's the kind of strategy you'd come up with, I'd hate to be your enemy." David said.

"I will take that as a compliment!" Fa Zheng laughed.

It didn't take long before the army arrived as Asta kept running towards the castle.

"In order to make this believable, we need to take the main water source." Oracle said.

"Let's get to it, then. We may as well not let this go to waste." Sachiko said.

"We do have someone guarding the gates to it. I'm bringing an image up now." Oracle said showing a young man in blue wielding two blades.

The Thoughtful and Unrivaled Leader

Yue Jin

"Wait, Oracle, you have a clear image of the location, right? And that can be maintained, right?" Richard asked with a pondering expression.

"Yes. Necronomicon is constantly updating on enemy and ally movements and positions." Oracle said.

At that moment, Richard smiled in a devious manner. "I think that I've got a way to make trips across the battlefield quicker." Richard chuckled.

He then immediately opened up a gap in front of them, before he then moved towards it. "Hop in. Trust me on this." Richard responded back. "Come on, Gus and all of you."

Gus and the rest of Richard's group immediately entered the gap without much hesitation and questions, as they soon arrived before Yue Jin himself, much to the warrior's surprise.

"How did you get here…!?" Yue Jin stated. "I have received no news or rumour of the gatekeepers in this garrison being defeated!"

As soon as Yue Jin prepared to battle, several more heroes dropped down.

"I just need to clarify a few things." Richard said before he turned to the gap he opened, and shouted through it. "Hey, Oracle, you have a clear fix on Asta's location?"

"He's almost at Ujiyasu's main base, still screaming about the poisoned water." Oracle said.

"Well, then we better get working." Richard stated, before he then signalled for Gus to move forward to take care of Yue Jin.

"I'm sorry, but for the sake of keeping our plan in control, we have to ensure that you won't interfere." Gus sincerely told Yue Jin, as he immediately pulled out his great-sword for battle.

"It seems that you are not here to destroy our forces. You merely wish to defeat us by forcing us into retreat." Yue Jin stated. "Your concern is noted, warrior, but I have my honor as a defender. It would be an honor to test my skills against yours!"

The two of them charged at the same time, as Yue Jin's blades were caught by the length of Gus's blade. In response, Gus flicked his wrist to shake Yue Jin off him, before he then swung at Yue Jin with wide and aggressive blows, forcing the faster opponent to dodge by his reflexes. However, Gus was cornering Yue Jin by manipulating his movements with each strike he made, until Yue Jin was backed into a corner, where he had nowhere to run, and he was immediately struck down by Gus's blade.

"Impressive strength and skill… I never thought that you would have thought to trap me…" Yue Jin stated, before he fell to the ground defeated.

Fa Zheng then came out of the gap, as he was a little astounded by how he suddenly transported nearby the water storage room.

"Interesting, another obstacle removed, so easily and quickly. Have our men continue to spread the rumours!" Fa Zheng stated.

"And I'll provide the evidence." Marisa added, as she pulled out a corked potion bottle with a dark-green coloured liquid in it, before she popped the cork, and spilt it carefully around the water source. "There, with the smell and the colour, the enemy forces will be likely to buy this ruse."

"Hey guys...there's someone charging towards this place." Oracle said showing images of a man in blue armor with a large blue shield charging towards where the source was.

The Calm Shield

Cao Ren

"Cao Ren. Of course he'd be here." Jesse said.

"I'll handle keeping him off us. You guys need to keep dealing with Ujiyasu's forces." Ventus said.

"Ven? You sure about this?" Jesse asked.

"You held onto my blade until I could wake up. This is where I pay you back." Ventus said.

"I guess I can't stop you then. Go for it." Jesse said.

"Alright. Thanks!" Ventus said going on ahead to stop Cao Ren.

"So a powerful youth has appeared before me." Cao Ren said.

"Yeah...and I won't let you near them." Ventus said pushing him back.

"If it's a fight you want boy, you've certainly come to the right place." Cao Ren said.

As Cao Ren charged, Ventus moved quickly around him and struck him from the back repeatedly.

"This boy...he may not be strong but he's quick." Cao Ren said. "He's able to make quick succession strikes at my back."

"Tornado!" Ventus shouted as a whirlwind appeared around him and drew Cao Ren in. "And Faith!" he said hitting Cao Ren hard with a powerful light attack.

"Ugh…" Cao Ren groaned.

"Sorry but I had to do this." Ventus said.

"Nice work Ven, but you need to regroup with the others. It's Kotaro Fuma. He's caught onto the plan." Oracle said.

"And it looks like he's already squealed it to Asta. This is gonna get ugly." Leopardmon said.

"We can't use the plan anymore. So...we'll just have to take it by force then." Fa Zheng said.

"We also need to find a way to get Asta to calm down, but I doubt he'll listen to us now." David said.

"Somehow I doubt that'll be a problem. He's taking his anger out all right." Oracle said showing Asta battling against Kotaro's doubles.

"**Oh boy, the idiot's got himself in quite a pickle now.**" Griffon said.

"Simon, back up Asta. We'll deal with Ujiyasu." Leopardmon said.

"Of course." Simon said as he began running as Shadow appeared and turned into dust as Simon rode on top of him.

"Cmon, you stupid ninja! Stop hiding behind your doubles and fight me!" Asta said cutting through Kotaro's doubles with his sword.

"Impressive, he's not giving an inch to my doubles. This boy may be an idiot but he might also lead to trouble. I better eliminate him." Kotaro said about to slash him before Simon blocked it.

"I don't think that's gonna happen, Fuma." Simon said as he pulled out Rakshasa and attempted to strike before Fuma jumped away at the last second. "You alright, Asta?"

"Alright? I'm doing just fine but thanks." Asta said.

"**Geez, this kid is more than an idiot, he's a hothead.**" Griffon said.

"I heard that! Don't make me slice you up into pieces, you giant chicken!" Asta said. "Besides, I'm giving it all I got to keep these guys away."

"**Who are you calling chicken, shorty?!**" Griffon countered as they got in each other's faces.

"Enough you two, and Asta you should know that all of these are Fuma's illusions, they will disappear as soon as you attack." Simon said. "Weren't you taught to sense a person's energy signature?"

"**Asta's sword is made of Anti-Magic, Simon. He can dispel any sort of magic even if he doesn't know.**" Griffon said.

"Hmm, Fuma's right...there!" Simon said as he fired at the real Kotaro Fuma.

Fuma attempted to avoid only to take the full front of the attack.

'Nice shot!" Asta said. "You got him dead on!"

"What...are you…?" Kotaro said before collapsing.

"I'm just a Warlock with a few tricks up his sleeve." Simon said as his left eye glowed.

"Okay. Simon and Asta got Fuma. All that remains is taking Ujiyasu." Oracle said.

"Yes, let's hurry to my father." Hayakawa said.

"Lady Hayakawa, Kai… This can't be easy for either of you." David said.

"It isn't. But if we get father on our side, we can get him back. Right, Kai?" Hayakawa asked.

"Yeah. let's hurry and get him back." Kai said.

They reached the top of the castle where Ujiyasu waited.

"Father...why do you side with Nobunaga?" Hayakawa demanded.

"For that...you're just gonna have to beat it out of me." Ujiyasu said.

"Fine by us." Hope said.

"A noble cause." Ieyasu remarked with a solemn tone, as he raised his fists. "It is merely a shame that it has to come to blows for you to yield…"

"Be careful boy...this lion bites." Ujiyasu said.

"Allow me to summon someone to aid us." Ace said. "O Maiden of Varuna and Vritra, please grant us a boon that will aid us. Asura!" he called as Asura descended from the sky as her face switched to her Adityas one as she casted Bravery and Protect on the heroes and warriors before vanishing.

"This should help nicely." Sachiko said.

"Allow me to aid as well…!" Elma stated, as she raised her own weapon up, as a blue light washed over the heroes, granting them a boost to their agility.

"Let's not waste time then." Ujiyasu said coming at the heroes.

"Here we go!" Gemini said clashing swords with him. "Mary!"

"Lion's Bite!" Mary said kicking Ujiyasu back with a double kick.

"Tiger Blitz!" Sachiko said bringing out her broadsword and dealt a powerful V edge attack.

"Eastern Winds!" Ieyasu declared, as he immediately rushed up to the recovering Ujiyasu, before unleashing a flurry of hooks and crosses with his fists, that sped up into streaks of light, before finishing off with a straight punch that sent Ujiyasu flying back.

"Heh...you people are strong." Ujiyasu said.

"Ujiyasu...why fight for Nobunaga?" Mary asked.

"He beat me, that's why. What other reason would there be for following such an evildoer? But I'm happy I lost to you cause now I can fight under Kenshin and Liu Bei." Ujiyasu said.

"I see. That does make some sense. It's how these kinds of conquests work." David said.

"And with Ujiyasu's defeat, it'll bring Yue Jin, Cao Ren and Kotaro Fuma into our forces too." Oracle said.

"Well, now that we've brought them into the army, what's the next step?" Scarlet asked.

"We go back to base and plan our next move." Fa Zheng said.

"But what about the Ouroboros Bracelets? Should we be worried Nobunaga is trying to find them?" Hope said.

"Don't worry. Nobunaga's army has but only one bracelet. You all have one as does Lu Bu. Only those three have made an appearance so far." Lan said.

"So relax, Hope. We still have plenty to time to sort this whole thing out." David said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry David." Hope said.

"Besides, the rest of the Lost Thieves are looking for the remaining ones as we speak." Lan said. "They'd never let them out of their sight."

"Well, as long as they're ensuring that no one else can get their hands on them, then that should help to ensure that we can get the bracelets in only a few places, right?" Marisa stated.

"Right. There should only be a few bracelets here. According to Perseus, around eight or so." David said.

"So, until we catch wind of another bracelet, we have to do our part in containing the situation." Leopardmon said.

"Right, it's gonna get more difficult from here on." Saki said.


	10. Brutal Enemies

Naotora and Lu Xun were talking to each other, while the heroes continued on their way through the world, searching for more allies.

"Lady Naotora… You're still thinking about the Ouroboro Bracelets?" Lu Xun asked her.

"Ah, no! That isn't it." Naotora replied back with a flustered tone, before she then lowered her voice. "Well, it is, but… I was just remembering Lord Ieyasu, who I served back in my world. Wondering where he is, and if I'll ever see him again."

As Ieyasu listened to Naotora's words, he lowered his head, as his eyes showed a bit of sorrow in them.

"I understand your worry. He might be here, in this world. May even be in danger at this moment." Lu Xun suggested. "But I hope it doesn't come to that."

"I hope so too…" Naotora muttered.

"Don't worry, Naotora. Ieyasu… Er, your Ieyasu, is a proud warlord. I'm sure he's fine." David said.

"...So you knew all along who this person was…" Richard said with an amused tone. "Then again, it should have been obvious from the crest on his back… And his idealistic manner of speech… Yes, Naotora… Your Ieyasu may not be here, but you are still protected by someone who is Ieyasu, yet not… And he is just as caring and benevolent."

Naotora looked at Ieyasu with a moment of silence, as Ieyasu smiled at her warmly, as Naotora swore she could see that the Ieyasu before her, was almost like the one she has served under, as she smiled back in the same manner.

"Ha...ha...ha." a soldier panted as he arrived. "Urgent news! A small company is under attack by a woman called Da Ji and...Lu Bu." he said.

"So, Da Ji and Lu Bu are working together. This could be trouble." David said. "But all the same, we can't leave those people in danger."

"It would not be wise to leave this situation unresolved." Meiling told everyone. "If Lu Bu, and that demon… Da Ji, is left together, there is no telling what could happen if they are left unopposed."

"She's right. We need to get down there. Tell the company protecting the village that reinforcements will arrive soon." David said.

"Yes, sir!" the soldier said as he headed back.

"Come on." Saki said.

"~You are the Ocean's Grey Waves~" A voice was heard as the group closed in on the village.

"...That song…" Gus muttered under his breath, before he turned to someone. "Do any of you… know Azura…?"

"Yes, she's our comrade and friend who is currently traveling with us." Ace said.

"I see her. She, Mark and Tokoyami are with Ieyasu in the fort ahead." Oracle said.

"Wait...did you say…" Naotora said.

"Yes. This worlds Ieyasu is with them." Oracle said.

"...Hold the location, Oracle." Richard stated, as he immediately activated the portal. "And check if Lu Bu is near the garrisoned forces. If he is… Then assistance is direly needed."

"It doesn't look like he's arrived yet but I'll keep an eye out for him." Oracle said.

"Alright, but absolutely keep an eye out." Richard stressed the point, as he closed the gap. "Lu Bu could turn the battlefield into a sea of blood and metal within a few moments without an obstacle."

"You don't need to tell her or us. We've seen the demon up close. What's worse is he's packing one of those bracelets with the power of Thor." Gajeel said.

"Did you say… bracelet…?" Gus asked with a surprised tone, while Richard grimaced slightly.

"...I'll keep that in mind." Richard responded back.

"I'll get ahead and clear out any gates I come across." Reimu stated, as she immediately prepared to advance. "Just make sure you keep up with me, so that you can get there faster, and help me clear out the mooks in the way."

"Alright. I'll go to Ieyasu and meet up with Mark, Tokoyami and Azura." Hope said running to their positions.

"...Oracle, track his position for me, please. So that I can get to him and the other Ieyasu, if need be." Richard told Oracle, before he followed after Reimu.

"Hope, don't go running!" Saki shouted as a Scroll hit him.

"Hehehe. Sorry but no can do." Chen Gong said appearing.

"You again." Jesse said.

"Back for seconds?" Saki asked.

"Oh...you think I came alone." he said as flying swords came and blocked the assault as a young man in light blue came to his side.

The Precocious Tactician

Zhong Hui

"Zhong Hui. So, even you're here." Leopardmon said.

"Who is he?" Al asked.

"Zhong Hui. He is a tactician that served Sima Yi after he rebelled from Wei. Another thing that I should probably note…" Leopardmon started.

"I'm the chosen one?" Zhong Hui asked.

"More like...you've got an ego problem." Leopardmon said.

"I'm guessing a 'Chosen one' obsession too." Saki said.

"It's no obsession...its but truth.' he said sending his swords flying at them before David blocked every single one of them.

"Someone needs a reality check, want to take this one David?" Saki said.

"Yep. I think I can knock him down a few pegs." David said.

"Please. I'll have you dead before you even…" Chen Gong said before something blocked his weapon from the shadows. "What the?" he said as a figure stepped out of them.

"Leave him." he said.

The Proud Shadow

Hanzo Hattori

"Leopardmon, is that…" Mary asked.

"There's no mistaking it. The famed ninja, Hanzo Hattori." Leopardmon said.

"He's the loyalist retainer of the Tokugawa in history." Jesse said.

"Sorry Chen Gong, you won't get any advantages today either." David said.

"I suppose your right. But I bet Lu Lingqi has cornered them by now." Chen Gong said.

"You know, you're too cocky for your own good." Jesse said.

"Besides...I get the feeling she's busy herself." Fox said seeing Lu Lingqi fighting against a girl wielding a bow.

Bow Princess of the Tokugawa

Ina

"Standing against Lu Lingqi. Your daughter is as fierce as ever, Tadakatsu." Mayumi said.

"I would not have expected any less from she who shares my blood." he said.

"Like father, like daughter, as they say." Sachiko said.

"This is not going according to our plans at all." Chen Gong said.

"Not that your plans have really been anything good." Jesse said.

"Maybe not his plans but mine are far superior." Zhong Hui said.

"Then bring it, Mr. Superiority Complex." David said.

"Begone, you lowly thing you." Zhong Hui said firing his swords at David.

David stood calm as he blocked all of the swords that came at him before firing an ice blast at Zhong Hui.

"Ugh. He never said anything about an ice user. Damn Chen Gong, this will leave a black spot on my flawless battle record." Zhong Hui said as he fled.

"Hell, that was easy." David said.

"I'd say. Your reaction time was really spot on there." Jesse said.

"Yeah and with Ina dealing with Lingqi, things seem to be going as planned." Scarlet said.

"Uh...maybe not. I have urgent news. Lu Bu has used his bracelet. He's taken out all the soldiers protecting Ieyasu and our three friends." Oracle said.

"Oh boy… Knew he'd crash the party like that." David said.

"Wait, what's this? There's someone holding off Lu Bu. It's… It's Omnimon! And he's using his X-Antibody form! He won't be able to last much longer, though." Oracle said.

"Should we relay this to Richard? He seems fixated on Lu Bu for some reason." Scarlet asked.

"There's no time! We can't let Omnimon fall like this!" Leopardmon said going into his Leopard Mode and motioning to Naotora. "Get on! Quickly!"

"R-right!" Naotora said as she got on Leopardmon.

"Hold on, Omnimon! We're coming!" Leopardmon said as he headed off.

"Lord Ieyasu...he's very important to our world. I have to protect him...even if it costs me my life!" Naotora said as her bracelet glowed. As soon as she got closer, she jumped off and delivered a kick to Lu Bu just as she was cloaked in a new set of armor with large angel wings. "What? How embarrassing."

"How interesting." Lu Bu said.

"What just happened?" Mark said.

"She's deified herself with the power of the goddess of love, Aphrodite." Perseus said.

"Omnimon! Are you alright?" Leopardmon asked reverting to normal before going into his X-Antibody form.

"Yes, I'm fine. I thank you both for the assist." Omnimon said.

"Good. With Naotora deified and our X-Antibodies… I think we might have a chance against Lu Bu now." Leopardmon said.

"Quite right. Now, let's go!" Omnimon said. "Double Shot!" he said as he fired fire and ice shots from both of his arms.

"Grand Smash!" Leopardmon said as a burst of wind is fired from his sword.

"Wonder where Hope ran off to? Don't tell me he actually went to find them…" Gemini said.

"Oh gods, please grant me the strength to protect my lord and everyone…!" Naotora chanted, as a glowing garden began to form around her, before she then burst with love hearts spraying out everywhere, charming the enemy soldiers, as spreads of flowers erupted from the ground, launching Lu Bu higher and higher into the air, until he fell back down.

"Hahaha, I don't care about Ieyasu anymore!" Lu Bu laughed heartily, at the prospect of fighting worthy opponents. "All of you, come at me! I want some real fun!"

"As you wish." Omnimon said as all three of them got ready.

"My lord." Hanzo intoned. "While the enemy is occupied, we shall withdraw from battle. This way."

"My apologies, Naotora… And all of you heroes. Thank you." The other Ieyasu stated, as he and Hanzo escaped the camp.

The Bringer of Peace

Ieyasu Tokugawa

"Ieyasu's successfully escaped. Now nothing can stop us from defeating the remaining enemies." Oracle said.

"I'm glad you all arrived. We were occupied with defending Ieyasu for a long time." Tokoyami said.

"At least we're safe now. Thanks for coming." Mark said.

"No problem." Hope said before turning to the others. "I'm sorry I ran off guys. When I heard Azura singing, I just rushed into things without thinking anything through."

"At least you're alright." Ace said.

"Seriously, Hope. You can be so reckless sometimes." David said shaking his head.

"Especially against the likes of Lord Lu Bu. Do you know how easily you could've gotten killed?" Diaochan asked.

"I know… I guess I listen to my body and not my brain." Hope said.

"Just be lucky Omnimon showed up when he did." David said.

"I'm more grateful than lucky actually. Thanks, Omnimon." Hope said.

"Hope… You're kind of distracting him." Sachiko said.

"Oh, right…" Hope said as Omnimon was fighting Lu Bu alongside Leopardmon and Naotora.

"Hmm. This was enjoyable." Lu Bu smirked as he left the battlefield.

"Lu Bu has left? Then we have no choice...all forces protect me!" Da Ji said.

"Sad to say, Da Ji… But there are barely any forces left." Crusadermon said.

And soon, Richard and Reimu immediately came right into Da Ji's camp.

"And what little forces you have, have already been crushed by yours truly." Richard smirked.

"I'd tell you to give it up, but I'd think that a sly fox like you wouldn't truly surrender." Reimu stated, before she pulled out her gohei. "So I'll smash you until you can't get up at all."

"Oh no, a shrine maiden…!" Da Ji mocked with a falsely afraid tone, before she prepared her own weapons. "You can die with them." she said launching continuous attacks on Reimu.

However, much to the demon's surprise, she immediately swung her gohei up, as red-and-white yin yang balls appeared, as they countered Da Ji's own orbs, much to the demoness's surprise.

"What…!?" Da Ji exclaimed.

"You're not the only one who has these kinds of orbs. Demonic or not, spirit orbs are a talent in my lineage." Reimu taunted back, before she then immediately summoned one in front of her. "And you'll see how much they hurt, personally."

She then immediately used her gohei to smash her own yin-yang orb into Da Ji, sending her flying right into the wall, as the orb pinned her to the wall.

"What… What are you…!?" Da Ji cried out, as she used all her might to pull the yin-yang orb off her.

"Just a shrine maiden, like you said…" Reimu answered back, before she gave off an eerie grin. "A shrine maiden who spends every single day dealing with your kind."

She then immediately rushed forward, and immediately did a strong upwards kick that sent Da Ji into the air, before she used her own fist to smash Da Ji right back into the ground, as the fox demon began to groan in pain, while Reimu slowly floated down.

"You give? Because if not, I'm going to have to take slightly more drastic measures." Reimu questioned Da Ji, as she immediately reached for something in her sleeves.

"Damn you…" Da Ji cursed, before smiling and laughing. "But it matters not. With a third bracelet active, he will return soon. I will await you, Lord Orochi." she said before vanishing.

Reimu watched Da Ji disappeared once again, before she then turned around with a frown.

"Ran away again." Reimu stated, before she then turned back to Richard. "Doesn't matter how many times she comes back, one of us will end up beating her back into the ground."

"Hm… Lord Orochi, huh…" Richard stated, before the two of them returned to base with one of their gaps.

"The Serpent King of old… That's what she was referring to, correct?" David asked.

"The Eight Headed Dragon once slayed by Susanoo." Spade said. "So that would explain the snake designs of the bracelets."

"But what's the purpose of those bracelets? There's still a lot we need to figure out." David said as everyone rever

"If I had to guess, they may contain fragments of his power." Saki said.

"Whichever the case, we've got something to fight back Nobunaga and Lu Bu with now." Leopardmon said.

"What's more is that we have the entire Tokugawa Clan supporting our cause now." Tokoyami said. "And let's hope we find more bracelets like that."


	11. One Eyed Dragon and the Genius

"Okay. Our next task...we'll be working to obtain the support of an alliance between the Wei and the Date clan." Xu Shu said.

"An alliance with them? It's not gonna be easy." David said.

"It won't be. They will definitely fight back." Xu Shu said.

"Which means we have to prove our worth." Leopardmon said.

"So who are these alliance leaders we need to beat?" Hope asked.

"Masamune Date and Sima Yi." Xu Shu said.

"Sima Yi? Truly?" Leopardmon asked.

"Yes. The Genius himself. We'll need to defeat him and the One Eyed Dragon if we want any chance of disposing Nobunaga's army." Xu Shu said.

"I know that look on your face, Leops. You want in on this, do you?" David asked.

"Of course I do. What better chance to test my mettle as a strategist than matching wits with a master strategist himself?" Leopardmon asked.

"Can't argue with that logic." David said.

"Let's not waste time. We leave now." Xu Shu said.

They quickly arrived on the battlefield where the other army was already moving in on them, as the heroes have made their own defensive formation, preparing for a counterattack.

"Hold your positions. This formation has to be a trap." Leopardmon said.

"I must second the opinion." Xu Shu agreed. "There has to be a trap lying ahead of the bridges. I would not put it past them to think of such a thing."

"There's the enemy. Do not let them through." said a large man with a strange weapon.

The General with the Hard Earned Title

Deng Ai

"Yes...we must do whatever it takes to protect my darling." said a woman in a purple dress with strange claw like weapons.

The Feared but Loving Wife and Caring Mother

Zhang Chunhua

"Zhang Chunhua and Deng Ai… These two are strong warriors." Jesse said.

"They're not the only ones we have to deal with. I'm sensing more enemies coming from behind. They're planning a pincer attack." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. I see another army approaching from the bridges." Oracle said showing another army being lead by a man in green, wearing glasses.

The Date's Right hand man

Kojuro Katakura

"If nothing is done, they're going to box us in." Oracle said.

"We'll have to break through the enemy lines and head towards the castle." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. Charge!" Xu Shu said as the army pushed through.

"Damn, the gap was too wide." Kojuro said. "Stop them! Do not let them through." he said before seeing his soldiers fallen. "What the?"

"I'm sorry dear boy, but it appears I've already taken care of your soldiers." a voice said as he saw a man with a violin.

"Cricket!" Lan said.

"I happened to be in the area when I saw you were having some trouble. Mind if I help?" he asked.

"Hell yeah. Teach that four eyes a lesson but don't kill him." Lan said.

"A strange thing to ask an assassin but I'll honor it as best as I can." Cricket said as he leapt into the air and jumped off a nearby tree as he ricocheted towards Kojuro before dealing a strike to the stomach. "Of course, I wasn't the only one to make it here." he smiled.

Deng Ai was continuing the charge before Skull blocked the charge. "Yeah, you guys aren't going anywhere." he said summoning his persona.

Zhang Chunhua was about to intervene before Noir and Panther blocked her advance and summoned their personas as well.

"The Phantom thieves?" Ross said.

"Yeah, it's us." Jack said arriving with the rest of the thieves. "We happened to meet up on the way here and decided to crash the party."

"Well, Leops. Time to channel your inner Zhuge Liang." David said.

"I never thought I'd hear anyone say those words." Leopardmon said. "We will use Sima Yi's reading of the battlefield against him and divide his forces."

"Though you won't be doing it alone. We brought some help." Queen said as three figures appeared behind them.

A Military God with Great Integrity

Guan Yu

The Epitome of Knowledge

Zhuge Liang

The Dragon, Zhuge Liang's wife

Yueying

"Well, speak of the devil." David said.

"Is that… It is! Zhuge Liang, standing right in front of us!" Leopardmon said.

"We ran into them on the way here and were insistent we take them to Liu Bei and his forces." Joker said.

When Richard noticed Joker, he looked at him briefly with shock, before he then turned away.

"Zhuge Liang! Guan Yu! To be reunited here, what providence is this!?" Liu Bei exclaimed with joy and relief.

"We can celebrate later." Zhuge Liang told Liu Bei, before turning to Leopardmon. "I assume that you are the one directing the forces?"

"Indeed, Lord Zhuge Liang." Xu Shu respectfully informed Zhuge Liang.

"Tell me, what is your plan against Sima Yi currently?" Zhuge Liang inquired Leopardmon.

"We were currently planning to divide their forces and use Sima Yi's reading of the battlefield against him." Leopardmon said.

"A clever strategy." Zhuge Liang remarked. "However, that alone will not be able to topple his stratagem. We must incorporate another strategy. Publicly spread the word that I have arrived on the battlefield. Sima Yi is inherently suspicious of rumours, and will not believe such words, as they seem like coincidence to him. That way, he will let his guard down slightly, but that slight drop will be our window to strike decisively."

"Understood, Lord Zhuge Liang! Right away!" Leopardmon said.

"Hey, guys? Have either of you seen Leops like this?" David asked Omnimon and Crusadermon.

"Leopardmon has taken inspiration from the greatest strategists in history for his tactics. Of them all, he idolizes Zhuge Liang the most." Omnimon said.

"Thank you for protecting my brother." Guan Yu thanked the heroes. "I now join you on your path to victory!"

"I see, but who will be the decoy force then…?" Liu Bei pondered.

"I'll do it. If Leops really admires Zhuge Liang so heartedly, then I want to help him coordinate with his idol." David said.

"I shall assist as well. If you have faith in your plan, then I will do all I must. Even with a disadvantage, you would use such a daring plan…" Perseus stated. "I cannot understand what kind of courage and spirit would allow you to fight like this."

"I shall join the decoy forces as well." Yukimura stated. "A true Sanada will face his enemies head-on."

"Hold the hell on, David." Richard interjected. "If you're going, then so am I. You'll need a lot of firepower to keep the enemies swarming over there busy. What about you, Takechiyo?"

"I shall come as well. It would be unsavoury for me to leave my allies to battle alone." Takechiyo, who was the younger Ieyasu that Richard came with, said.

"Takechiyo…?" David asked.

"Well, we have two Ieyasus now." Richard explained. "Since my Ieyasu is the younger of the two, we'll refer the one with me as Takechiyo, which was Ieyasu's childhood name."

"Alright then. Shall we get to it, then?" David asked.

"Let's get to it." Richard stated. "Oracle, coordinates for the front of the enemies' main base."

"Okay, Yukimura's decoy will go right. The real faction will go left." Oracle said.

"Welp, see you guys on the other side." David said, as Richard immediately used the coordinates to warp the decoy force in front of Sima Yi's, as several generals and all the surrounding soldiers were startled by the sudden appearance.

"What's the matter?" Richard remarked, before he raised his blade, as the others did the same. "Caught you with your pants down? How unsightly. And here I thought that the forces of Date and Wei would be able to put up a decent fight."

At that taunt, the enemy forces immediately rushed at the decoy force with fierce rage.

On the other side, the real forces was breaking through the enemy gates one by one, as Omnimon blasted through another one of the defending officers, getting them closer.

Soon, an allied messenger reached the main force. "Report, the decoy forces are drawing even more enemy forces to the front of the enemy main base, they seem to be going strong, while the enemy believes that they're still fighting just as hard as the main force."

"Damn… They're really doing this well." Marisa stated.

"I'll make sure to heal them up, when we finish the plan. I'm sure that they'll be able to fight off the enemies until then…" Elma added.

"What's going on here? Could it be...he really is here?" said a man in white.

The Genius who masks Ambition

Sima Yi

"It seems they were able to pull the wool over your eyes. Guess we got no choice but to join the battle." said a one eyed man in green.

The one eyed dragon of Oshu

Masamune Date

"Wow...seems Leops and Zhuge Liang were right about the misdirection." Jack said as he and Joker stood in their way.

"What is this?" Sima Yi said.

"A takedown." he said as soldiers marched in. "Surrender peacefully and you can leave with your honor intact."

"Heh. Outnumbered and outgunned. Not much of a choice, do we?" Masamune said.

"And it seems that we're without enough men to create a counter-strategy." Sima Yi remarked with a defeated expression. "Who was it that managed to break through my schemes? Zhuge Liang as I assumed?"

"Only the diversion part. For most of it, it was me." Leopardmon said.

"Ah…" Sima Yi stated with a shocked expression, before he then immediately smiled, not in malice, but in respect. "So the legacy of Zhuge Liang extends beyond just our land… I am truly humbled to have seen a display…"

"You humble me, Lord Sima Yi. But I know I still have a long way to go before I'm anywhere near both of your levels." Leopardmon said.

"Perhaps, or you will become a brighter star than even both of us in time…" Sima Yi stated.

"If you wish to know why we fought you…" Masamune Date stated, as the defeated officers of the Date-Wei alliance came in, as their injuries have recovered slightly. "I was forced into obedience by Nobunaga's strange ability. I was just waiting for my chance to rebel."

"However, Nobunaga is just too strong, as you might have witnessed first-hand before." Kojuro Katakura continued. "Attacking him without a solid plan, or a strong force, will lead to certain defeat."

"That's why we tested your strength, and your wit." Zhang Chunhua stated as well. "To see if you have the power to resist Nobunaga."

"Your skills in battle, and the unity of your forces are most impressive. I hope we can continue to fight together." Deng Ai said.

"That settles it. I presume no one disagrees?" Sima Yi asked, before the decoy force members came in, as they seemed to be quite exhausted.

"Whew… That was quite the scuffle." David said.

"Ha… I never thought that you would have so many officers in your force, Sima Yi…" Richard panted. "You have my respect, I can't even clearly remember the count of officers we faced."

"Let me help you up!" Elma stated, as she immediately rejuvenated the stamina of the exhausted warriors, as they felt their vigour returning to them.

"Ah… Much appreciated, Elma." Richard stated, as Elma merely smiled back warmly in response.

"I have heard most of the conversation. And neither of us would decline your assistance." Yukimura told them. "We would welcome the additional warriors, no matter where they come from."

"Before we continue on, I must ask, Sima Yi. Is Nobunaga in league with Zeus? What is he trying to use the power of the bracelet for?" Perseus asked Sima Yi.

"I do not know the details, but I heard that he received the bracelet from someone." Sima Yi answered back.

"Whatever the purpose of the one who gave it to him, though, Nobunaga isn't the kind of person to just go along with it," Masamune Date stated. "More likely he'll use that power to try and achieve his own ends. Even if we prepare well, it won't be easy to defeat him."

"But there is a force we should bring into our aide before we face his forces. Sun Jian's forces." Sima Yi said.

"The forces of Wu, huh?" David asked.

"We'll be counting on you, Sun Quan." Leopardmon said.

"I thank you for your trust, heroes." Sun Quan stated. "I think that he might understand things, if we explain them to him. My family would never truly turn their blade against me, so as long as we can prove that we're working to find a way through this, they'll eventually join us."

"And what about you?" Sachiko asked Cricket.

"Simple. I stay by your side until I can acquire the bracelet you have." he said. "A simple trade."

"Well, you better get used to us, then. Because setting everything in this world is going to take a while." David said.

"I'll look forward to it." he said.

"Alright then. Onwards, towards Wu!" Omnimon said.


	12. The Fierce Tiger of Jiangdong

After the battle against the Date Clan and Sima Yi's forces, the army soon began a march towards Sun Jian and Wu's base, in hopes of having them ally with them.

"I hope The Wu are able to be convinced to side with us." Hope said.

"We were able to get Sun Quan on our side no problem, right? It shouldn't be hard to convince the rest of the Wu Kingdom." Gemini said.

"Well if worse comes to worse, we'll just have to prove our strength to them." Spade said.

"Do you think we will be able to convince your father, Sun Quan? I bet he'll listen to you." Mary said.

"That's if there is anything that isn't against joining us on his side." Meiling warned Sun Quan. "For all we know, he could potentially be forced into servitude for another faction, one that isn't friendly with ours."

"We are close." Azura said.

They approached a large fortress where standing on top of it was a white haired man in red.

A Soul as Fierce as a Tiger

Sun Jian

"Son...seems you decided to come and see me." Sun Jian said.

"Father, I bring dire news." Sun Quan said explaining about Zeus and his machinations.

"Ah...I see. So Zeus and the gods of Olympus is it? This is important information." Sun Jian said.

"Good, now come on and join us and…" Gemini said.

"Now don't be stupid, girl. I've made a contract with Nobunaga and I cannot break such a pledge." Sun Jian said.

"We kind of figured it would be something like that." David said.

"Guys, I don't think we should resort to this so easily…" Hope said.

"He is right father. This isn't the time for fighting amongst ourselves." Sun Quan said.

"Then it's simple...surrender and join me." Sun Jian said.

"Sorry about this, Sun Quan…" David muttered. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"Lord Jian, if we defeat you in combat, will you join our cause alongside your son?" Ace asked.

"Hahahaha. You are a foolish one to ask such a question. However, fighting you all is unavoidable. This is war after all, all must be prepared to fight, even if it is against family." Sun Jian said.

"Then I guess we're really doing this." David said.

"It would seem so. To that end, on my honor as a Child of the tiger, we will fight to bring my father to our cause." Sun Quan said.

"Lord Sun Quan, we shall follow your lead for this battle." Leopardmon said.

"Yes...and I look forward to seeing how much you've grown, Lu Xun." said a man in red and white robes holding a staff.

A Burning Passion

Zhou Yu

"Master Zhou Yu...very well, we'll give our full strength." Lu Xun said.

"To arms, comrades!" Spade said.

"If we get Sun Quan to his father, maybe he can convince Sun Jian to stand down." Hope said.

"The only way to suppress my father is to fight him. And that's something I must do myself." Sun Quan said.

"In that case, we'll clear a path for you." Mark responded. "One group will go ahead and clear out the…." he said before he was kicked down.

"You think it will be so easy?" said a black haired girl in red.

A Forlorn, yet Strong Flower

Daqiao

"We don't plan to make it so easy." said a girl in orange with two large fans.

A Pure Flower

Xiaoqiao

"The two Qiao's...of course." Mayumi said.

"Urgh…" Mark groaned as he got back up. "Not bad. But we don't plan on making it easy for you either." he said to the twins as he summoned a sword.

"We're not scared of someone who talks big. I do this for Lord Sun Ce." Daqiao said.

"And I do this for Lord Zhou Yu." Xiaoqiao said.

"Well, they aren't exactly making it easy for us." Gemini said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let them block us for long." Mark assured. "Now, let's see who's resolve holds out!" he said to the twins as he Flash-stepped out of sight, behind the twins. "This sword holds the power of my faith. Let me show you!" he added as he fired an energy blast at Daqiao.

"Gah!" She screamed at being hit, being knocked back quite a bit.

"One down, one to...gah!" he said as Xiaoqiao kicked him down.

"How dare you harm my sister like that!" she said.

"Wouldn't be my first choice…" he started before Xiaoqiao struck him again. "Shutting up now."

"I'll beat you up bad!" she said raising her fan to strike him once more before it was caught by a familiar woman with long red hair.

"Rias." Mark said. "Right on time."

"Sorry we're late. We should be thanking you. That commotion you caused was what led a number of us here." Rias said.

"Who else is here?" Al asked.

"You'll see in good time. But for now...these two remain a problem. But no worries. I'll have her partner deal with the other sister." Rias said as a large red creature dropped behind Daqiao and let out a fearsome roar.

"Incineroar?" Hope said.

"Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting." Indigo said stepping out. "You don't mind if we start helping, do you?"

"By all means…" Mark said as he Flash-stepped away. "Knock her down to the 10-count!"

"You think some oversized cat will stop me?" Daqiao challenged.

"Oh, he's no cat. Show her what for! Darkest Lariat!" Indigo said as Incineroar spun while nailing her with a powerful lariat, which knocked her to the ground.

"Sister!" Xiaoqiao said trying to pull away from Rias.

"Sorry but I don't plan on letting you go either." Rias said.

"Fine...I'll take you out then!" Xiaoqiao said swinging her fan at her.

"I'm afraid that won't work." Rias said as she held out her other hand, projecting an energy sphere that hit the fan, knocking it out of Xiaoqiao's hands. "I promise you, you'll both survive this battle. But for now…" she started before striking Xiaoqiao, knocking her out. "...rest."

"Father, once again, please listen…" Sun Quan said.

"The time for talk is over, son. If you want such a result, you'll have to force me to my knees." Sun Jian said.

"Very well!" Sun Quan said as he and his father clashed swords.

"Guys, we have news. Sun Ce has arrived with reinforcements to the east." Oracle said.

"I may have a plan to deal with those reinforcements. But I need time." Lu Xun said.

"Understood. We'll hold this position for as long as you need." Omnimon said.

"There's no need to worry about that. Our three shields are holding them back." Rias said as further ahead of the army standing before it was Eijiro, Tetsutetsu and Craniamon.

"Did we keep you guys waiting?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Cause we've been eager to try and fight these guys for awhile now." Eijiro said.

"On my honor as one of the Royal Knights, none of these soldiers shall pass." Craniamon said.

"Ah...such interesting foes before us. Father, please leave this to me." said a man in red armor with two tonfas.

A Raging Flame

Sun Ce

"Hey, Ce. Yes, go right ahead. I still sense hesitation in Quan's blade." Sun Jian said falling back.

"Sun Jian is falling back for now. Sun Ce's taking the battle." Oracle said.

"Sun Ce may be energetic, but his confidence makes him reckless. If you can take advantage of that, he can be beaten easily." Leopardmon said.

"Then we'll just have to… Look out!" Craniamon said as he blocked incoming ring blades.

"The hell? Where did those come from?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"From me, foolish boy." a voice said as they saw a girl in red with two ringblades.

The Noble Daughter of a Great Officer

Sun Shangxiang

"Sun Shang Xiang. It's a Sun Family reunion." Jesse said.

"That means everything is in place. Master Lu Xun, is it ready?" Leopardmon asked.

"Yes, Leopardmon, it is." Lu Xun answered. "Would you do the honors?"

"Of course. The time to strike has come!" Leopardmon said as the Hojo Clan appeared and started fighting the Wu Forces.

"Sorry I'm late. I brought the family along to help out." Ujiyasu said.

"So they brought the Hojo clan to assist. That is indeed clever of Lu Xun." Zhou Yu said. "I suppose it's time I joined in." he said bringing more soldiers with him.

"They weren't the only reinforcements." a voice said as Taishi Ci engaged Sun Ce.

"Hm? Ah, Taishi Ci! This is gonna be fun!" Sun Ce said.

"I see. So Sun Quan's forces were pretending to be in trouble, so he could hide the movements of his reinforcements." Sun Jian said.

"Heheh, guess my brother and his allies shouldn't be underestimated." Sun Shangxiang commented.

"I feel your sympathies. Fighting against your own family must be hard." Hayakawa said.

"It is not sad. It is because we're family I'm sure we'll follow the same path." Shangxiang said.

"You trust your family. I'm glad that we had this chance to talk, then, before we fight." Hayakawa responded back with a humble tone, before she readied her racket. "Forgive me, but I have sworn to help my father."

"That makes two of us, now come on!" Shangxiang exclaimed, as she swung her ring blades around, as the two of them clashed with each other.

"Everyone of my children are fighting hard out there. Guess they all grow up before you know it." Sun Jian said. "I'm going to have to fight just as hard as them to win this."

"A report on the battlefield! Sun Jian has just returned to the battlefield!" Oracle said.

"Looks like the great Tiger of Jiangdong has finally decided to join the fight himself." David said.

"In that case, it's time we clear a path for Sun Quan." Mark said.

"Will you stop saying that? He's more than capable of doing so himself." Jack said.

"He's right, Mark. This is Sun Quan's battle to fight. We have no right to interfere." Craniamon said.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgement." Mark replied.

Sun Quan advanced on his own to Sun Jian and quickly reached him as they clashed swords.

"I was wondering when you would draw your blade against me." Sun Jian said.

"This time father, you will see no hesitation in my blade. Now, I bare my fangs!" Sun Quan said as the two clashed.

"Since Sun Quan is fighting Sun Jian, what should the rest of us do in the meantime?" Scarlet asked.

"Hold out until he wins." Gemini said.

"She's right. This is Sun Quan's battle to fight. The least we can do is keep these soldiers off his back." David said.

"Then let's keep it up!" Hope said.

"O mighty warrior of Asgard, rend thy foes asunder with your blade…" Ace chanted. "Odin!" he called as the skies darkened and a horse whinny was heard as out came Odin riding Sleipnir as he charged at a large group of soldiers and left behind a japanese kanji translating as Zantetsuken. "Bullseye." he said as a flurry of rose petals erupted from the soldiers.

It didn't take long before Sun Quan emerged victorious over Sun Jian.

"Hahaha. You have grown strong, Quan. As promised, I will follow you." Sun Jian said.

"Thank you, father. But… It wasn't just me. Lu Xun, Ujiyasu and Leopardmon were the ones that made this possible." Sun Quan said.

"But, if I may ask, Lord Sun Jian… why side with Nobunaga? Did he force you into his ranks?" Hope asked.

"Forced? No. I just sensed his conviction is all." Sun Jian said. "I don't see in black and white like that."

"So we still don't know why Nobunaga's doing this… darn." Gemini said.

"If you want to know why he is trying to take this world, than fight him. That's all I can say." Sun Jian said.

"And that's what we plan on doing. Especially after you and your forces showed us the strength of your bonds." David said.

"Your forces share a very deep bond as well, young panther. I feel that we will work very well in the coming battles." Sun Jian said.

"And with that, we have reunited the Sun Family and brought more Wu officers to our tanks." Mayumi said.

"Yep. It won't be long until we take the fight to Nobunaga." David said.


	13. Protecting the Bracelet

"From what we heard, the Oda Army is closing in." Yukimura informed everyone. "They are currently being led by Master Mitsuhide."

"My father…? Really?" Gracia asked with a worried tone.

"Mitsuhide Akechi. The right hand of the Devil King. They may have finally taken notice of the rapid growth of our forces." Sima Yi noted.

"Which means they'll go straight for the one holding the bracelet." Chunhua added.

"Y-You mean me?" Naotora replied timidly.

"Yes. No doubt about it. We have to protect our key advantage in the battle with both Nobunaga and Zeus." Perseus answered back.

"So it's a defence battle then…" Gus remarked.

"Mmhmm, so we have to be sure to keep the army's ass off of Naotora." Saki said.

"The advance reports say that Sima Zhao and Sima Shi along with Wang Yuanji are part of the officers leading the attack." Oracle said.

"My sons and Wang Yuanji, eh?" Sima Yi asked. "I suppose this was to happen eventually."

"Especially against Yuanji. She was an ally of ours in prior incidents." Gajeel said.

"Well, she's an enemy now, and I doubt she's going to hold anything back." David said.

"Then maybe we shouldn't either." Al said.

"Leave the defence of Naotora to us." Richard stated. "The rest of you try and thin out the enemy numbers."

"Alright then, and hopefully more of our comrades will show up as well." Simon said.

"I think they will. For now, let's go!" Hope said.

The heroes charged out into the fight, as they moved out from both the northern and southern gates of their base, with Richard's group sticking close around Naotora.

"They've got quite the formation set up, brother. How shall we proceed?" asked a man in blue like Sima Yi, but carried a rapier as his weapon.

A Genius Seeking his Destiny

Sima Shi

"If it were me, I'd have everyone coming from all sides, brother." Sima Zhao suggested lazily.

"Very well, then hide yourselves, and prepare to ambush the enemy in a pincer attack." Sima Shi agreed, as Sima Zhao, and a blonde woman in blue, wielding throwing knives in her hands, immediately moved into formation.

As the heroes advanced towards Sima Shi, he readied his rapier for combat.

"That bracelet isn't something you can use. Just hand it over." Sima Shi told the heroes.

"We need that power. We won't let you have it!" Yukimura roared back.

"I see, in which case… Zhao! Wang Yuanji! Aim for the holder of the bracelet!" Shi ordered his brother, and the aforementioned knife user.

"A sound strategy, but you didn't think that it would just be us… Did you?" Leopardmon asked.

Richard and his group immediately rushed towards both Zhao and the woman, as they clashed with each other, with Richard personally duelling Zhao himself, and Marisa taking care of the knife-wielding partner.

Sharp Witted Beauty

Wang Yuanji

"Woah, where did you come from!?" Zhao exclaimed in surprise.

"My lord, it seems that the enemy has left some of their officers in defence of the bracelet holder." Yuanji stated.

"You know, you should have actually considered that we would have a back-up." Richard told Zhao, as he parried Zhao's strike back, knocking the saber-user back slightly. "Just you two alone…? Not a chance."

Richard then immediately raised his blade, as it was swapped with a large axe that radiated magical energy, before he then threw it like a boomerang, as the axe swept across the area in front of him, with the axe catching and tearing all the enemies in his path, before it disappeared, and Sima Zhao was brought closer to Richard, allowing him to follow up with a slash combo.

"My lord!" Yuanji stated, before she barely managed to avoid a barrage of white needles from Reimu, only to step within her range, as she was slammed with a gohei strike to the stomach, before then kicked away with an upwards kick.

The two of them immediately charged their opponents, and relentlessly struck them down, until they were forced into retreat.

"No need to push things too hard… Best to fall back for now." Yuanji said with a defeated tone.

"Phew… I think that's enough. I'm just going to quietly take a break somewhere else." Zhao sighed, before he and Yuanji bolted away from Richard and Reimu, who did not pursue them.

"Now then… Who's next…?" Richard stated, before turning to the rest of his group. "Get back with Naotora and keep her protected."

"At once, Richard." Takechiyo responded back, as the rest of the group immediately returned to cover Naotora.

"Guys, something strange is going on. I found one of our guys, Harpuia but...he's sending some sort of distress signal." Oracle said.

"Distress signal?" Jack said as they saw the green reploid sent flying and crashing down, badly damaged.

"Harpuia!" Hope said.

"No...don't...get close. I think...he's still here." Harpuia said.

"Who's still here?" Eijiro asked before they saw a mechanized boy with light pink hair float down.

"Oh...I guess he wasn't that strong after all." he said.

The Young Mechanized Boy

Nezha

"The one with the bracelet is here? I want to fight them." Nezha asked, before turning to the heroes. "Come on, tell me where they are, and tell them to use the bracelet, or I'm not going to stop breaking all of you. I'm getting bored of dealing with that person in green."

"Like hell we'll tell you anything." Mayumi said.

"Your funeral." Nezha smirked. "Guess you guys are next."

"Requip, Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Mayumi said as she used Requip magic to change into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Oh, so there are some interesting ones among you all. However, I only want the bracelet holder." Nezha stated, as he scowled slightly at the posed challenge.

"Too bad. Because I'm not giving an inch." Mayumi said.

Nezha immediately charged at Mayumi, as both of them traded blows with each other.

"Harpuia, are you alright?" Ace asked as he rushed over to him.

"He's damaged me pretty badly. I thought I could take him but...turns out he's stronger than he looks." Harpuia said.

"Who is this guy?" Spade asked.

"I recognize him from mythology books. He's Nezha, a protection deity and a resident of the thought made up Mystic Realm." Jack said.

"My my, you're putting up a better fight than the one on the ground." Nezha remarked, as his clash with Mayumi continued. "I guess that some of you might give me a good challenge, like the bracelet holder."

"Bracelet holder this, bracelet holder that, will you just quit it with that already? You're starting to sound like you're obsessed." Mayumi said.

"But who else can give a decent battle?" Nezha responded back with a mocking tone. "Truth is...I just want to fight strong warriors is all."

"Well, you won't be disappointed then. Because there are a lot of others as strong as me, if not stronger." Mayumi said.

"Is that so? Proclaiming your own strength, when you haven't overcome me yet." Nezha stated. "You mortals do have quite the confidence in yourselves."

"You're about to see why. Pentagram Sword!" Mayumi said as she slashed at Nezha in the shape of a pentagram.

Nezha was knocked back significantly, as he flinched as well, as he fell to the ground. When he got up, he let out an amused laughter.

"Heh, I guess that there is someone among you, who could actually give me such a blow." Nezha said with amusement. "Well done, indeed. I think that I have had enough for now. Now hurry up and corner Nobunaga."

He then disappeared in a burst of light, leaving the heroes alone in the base.

"Was that an order or was he just cheering us on?" Asta asked.

"Guys, there's no time to argue about that. Mitsuhide, he just arrived with reinforcements." Oracle said.

"Father's finally here? Hopefully we can convince him to stop this." Gracia said.

"While you guys do that, I'm getting Harpuia out of here and back to camp." Ace said helping Harpuia up.

"Right. Just go and retreat. We can handle the rest from here." Scarlet said.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll cover you." Sachiko said.

"Thank you." Harpuia said. "Heh...seems my pride got the best of me again."

"Don't worry. We'll get you fixed up as best we can back at camp." Ace said.

"Now then...let's win this day! Focus on the commander!" Jack shouted as the soldiers charged.

The Rebel army made their way to Mitsuhide as they fought through soldiers and Chaos Origins alike.

"These soldiers are nothing. I fight for my lord!" Mitsuhide said cutting down several soldiers with his sword.

"This battle's gonna end now, Mitsuhide!" Hope said.

"Indeed it is. With your head separate from your shoulders." Mitsuhide said.

"Lord Mitsuhide, surely there must be a good reason for Nobunaga to be fighting like this." David said.

"I will not say. That will be something you would have to ask my lord." Mitsuhide said.

"Then I guess we're really doing this. Who wants a go at him this time?" David asked.

"I'll take him down." Eijiro said. "He won't break me."

"Fighting me without a weapon? You certainly are brave, boy." Mitsuhide said striking Eijiro.

"Ha!" Eijiro said countering with a punch as he pushed Mitsuhide back. "Sorry, but something like a sword isn't going to break through my skin."

"His body is as hard as granite… What are you?" Mitsuhide asked.

"A hero!" he said striking against Mitsuhide sending him flying.

"Even I cannot cut down such a demon. Apologies, my lord." Mitsuhide said as he and his forces fled.

"Whohoo, we won!" Gemini said.

"Now, as for you three…" Mary said as Sima Shi, Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji approached.

"Okay, okay, we give up! Man, fighting's a pain anyway…" Sima Zhao said.

"Your son is quite the laid-back fellow, isn't he?" Leopardmon asked.

"Laid back though he is, his strategies could rival mine, and maybe even yours...with the right motivation." Sima Yi said.

"Still, who was that boy? He was not human." Perseus said.

"Nezha. He was a legendary warrior from Journey to the West. It was rumored that once he finished his work in this world, he was brought to the Mystic Realm where he became a cyborg." Jack said.

"He wasn't on Mitsuhide's or our side. Think he was working for Zeus or Lu Bu?" Hope asked.

"I highly doubt either of them would suit his fancy." David said. "Maybe he's just a wanderer, roaming the land on his own."

"Whatever he's doing here, he's a battle hungry maniac either way." Al said.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again soon." Scarlet said.

"Right now we must hurry back to camp." Shanoa said.

"Calm down. I'm sure Harpuia is fine. He's not going to fall that easy." Skull said.

"Yeah, I mean he;s one of the Four Guardians. He's endured worse damage." Hope said. "He's tough as the leader of the four. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"For now, let's head back to camp and plan our next move." Mary said.


	14. The Young Dragon Obeys the Goddess

As the others returned to base, they noticed a few figures sitting within the fortress. Three of them being Robin, Lana and Kazuichi.

"Well, we were wondering when you all would return. Here we thought you were ripped apart by the demon's army." Robin said.

"What, us? Nah!" David said before Leopardmon noticed one of the figures.

"Hmm… Motonari Mori. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Leopardmon said.

The Extraordinary Tactician

Motonari Mori

"Pleasure is all mine." Motonari said.

"Do not mind my father. He is being modest." a younger boy said.

A Man of Merciful Intellect

Takakage Kobayakawa

"Though, we didn't come here for ideal chitchat." Lana said.

"It's true. On the way here, we saw an army forming. Leading them was a woman in white with the ancient shield Aegis." Robin said.

"The Goddess of Wisdom herself… Athena." David said.

"It seems my sister has finally decided to come to this world herself." Perseus said.

"It looks like she's got some Shu forces with her on it. Along with Zhao Yun." Kazuichi said.

"And there's also some other people on their side as well, Guan Suo, Guan Xing and Bao Sanniang, if I remember correctly?" Kunoichi added.

"My brothers?" Guan Yinping asked, before her expression turned to horror. "But I can't…!"

Liu Bei merely looked away with a torn look on his face, as if he knew that he couldn't just fight his own men.

"Heh. Gentle lord of benevolence. Will you hand your former allies your bracelets and avoid the battle?" Kotaro Fuma questioned Liu Bei.

"No, I cannot do that. I still don't understand the situation, but for now, I have to talk to Nobunaga, and protect everyone from Zeus." Liu Bei answered back. "In order to achieve that, we need the power of the bracelets. Even if it was against my own allies, we cannot back down."

"An impressive resolve. Then show it on the battlefield." Kotaro Fuma chuckled.

"Do not worry, Liu Bei…" Richard assured Liu Bei. "I'm sure that your men would never openly stand against you… Surely we can bring them back if we can defeat and capture them, or we will at least discover the reason why they're being forced against us."

"I see, but even so…" Liu Bei replied with a slightly disheartened tone.

"Don't worry about a thing, Liu Bei. We'll handle the Shu forces if it comes to that." Omnimon said.

"Yeah, don't worry." Scarlet assured Liu Bei. "I'm pretty good at non-lethal takedowns."

They soon arrived upon the battlefield where the Shu charged at them alongside the forces of Olympus.

"It seems my sister is heading to somewhere specific. No doubt about it...I sense a bracelet here." Perseus said.

"Then we'll just have to get to that bracelet before they do." Omnimon said.

"But the strange thing is, I feel two of them here." Perseus said.

"I think I know why. Look." Sinon said as they saw Athena with Zhao Yun by her side and on his arm was a familiar bracelet.

"So that's why Perseus sensed two. Zhao Yun already has one on him." David said.

"We'd better claim the other bracelet before Athena can get it." Hope said. "David, think you can keep Athena busy?"

"Well, considering that she's a goddess, I'll do the best I can." David said.

"We've beaten gods before, David. And besides, I know you've been thinking about how Zeus and the other gods have been acting ever since Perseus told us his side of the story." Hope said.

"Yeah. It's got me thinking about a few things. Opened up memories I never thought would be brought up again." David said. "So, yeah. I can at least buy you guys some time."

"Then go. We'll handle Yingping's brothers." Hope said. "Yukimura, can you go with him?"

"Uh Hope...he already charged in with Perseus." Lana said.

"He's fast!" Indigo said.

"Well, he is a hardened veteran of battle. He is used to situations like this." Leopardmon said.

"That's right. He doesn't wait for someone to give permission, he just goes and charges into battle." Nobuyuki said.

"Well...we can't just sit around and let them do all the work." Cricket said. "We need to get to work."

"Yeah, let's go." Hope said. "Athena's probably got ambushes set up in the center. We'd better circle around and hit them from the south."

"I'll join you heading south. If we can pincer the enemy, we can make it easier to force surrender from the officers." Richard responded as well.

"Alright let's do it. Split off into groups. One group comes from the north, and the other from the south." Hope said.

"Understood." Mark said. "Ready...break!" he called out as the two groups were made and split up.

_With the north group…_

"Matching wits against the Goddess of Wisdom. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Mayumi said.

"Well, for most of us here at least. It's a shame that David can't join in on this." Omnimon said.

"He's busy keeping Athena distracted. He's playing just as much a part in this as we are." Craniamon said.

"Yes, while we have to face against the Shu." Jesse said. "And speak of the devil…" he said as standing before them was a young man in green wielding two blades.

The War God's Successor

Guan Xing

"I'm sorry to go against Lord Liu Bei like this, and even my own Father and Sister. But we have no choice in the matter. Why that is, we can't say." Guan Xing said.

"Say no more. We tend to figure stuff like that out eventually." Jesse said.

"I see, then I apologize for what is about to happen." Guan Xing said charging at them.

"Fire Ball!" Jesse said as he shot fireballs at Guan Xing.

"Magic, just like these artifacts." Guan Xing said fighting back.

"My magic is not all that polished, but I'm working on it. Stone Blast!" Jesse said as stones started rising from the ground.

"Stones?" Guan Xing wondered aloud as the stones rose from under him.

"Not just stones." Jesse said. "Lightning!" he said as a lightning bolt struck Guan Xing.

"GAH!" Guan Xing screamed as the lightning rocked his body. "At least...I won't have to fight my lord." he said as he fell unconscious.

"One down. Guan Suo must be in the south." Jesse said.

"In order for the plan to work, we'd best leave him to the other group." Omnimon said.

_With the south group…_

"Okay, now where is this Guan Suo?" Sir Saiyan asked.

"He should be somewhere." Hope said.

"Keep a close eye out. There's no telling who could lie on this path." Takechiyo stated.

"Yeah. But we gotta...gah!" Hope said before a young man kicked him aside.

"I'm afraid this is as far as any of you go." he said.

The Sincere, Handsome Man

Guan Suo

"It's nothing personal but we have to do this for his sake." a girl in green said arriving next to him.

The Spirited Optimism

Bao Sanniang

"Ow…" Hope said. "Guess we found him."

"I doubt they'd listen to us, guess we'll do this the hard way." Saki said drawing her sword.

"We can't back down now." Guan Suo said. "Not with his life at stake."

"Who's life?" Al asked.

"I'm sorry but...we can't answer that!" Guan Suo said dealing a powerful kick to her.

"This is terrible. I want to fight for Guan Suo, but hurting his family will also hurt him." Bao Sanniang said.

"Then why don't you try me?" A voice said as Orchid jumped down in front of them. "Is everyone alright?" she asked turning to the others.

"Orchid! Great timing!" Hope said.

"We're okay, thanks for asking. Nice of you to drop by." Gemini said.

"I'm glad I could make it in time." Orchid said before turning to the two warriors. "Guan Suo and Bao Sanniang. I would say it's honor but since we're enemies at the moment..." she started as she drew her Eskrima Sticks. "I think you get the picture."

"I don't get why they would even want to fight us. Wouldn't they join for their families sake?" Hope asked.

"It goes much deeper, I think. Take what Guan Suo said. He said he was doing this for someone's sake. Meaning, Athena likely has taken someone dear to them so they cannot disobey her." Robin said.

"How horrible…" Ace said.

"I know. Using hostages, no less." Eijiro said.

"I may have a faint clue as to who they might have as their prisoner…" Richard stated. "Consider it… Who would be more valuable to Shu than themselves…?"

"Well, regardless, we don't have a choice in the matter." Gus stated. "I know when someone is determined to fight their enemy, regardless of what they have to say."

"He's right. If they're not stopped now, Athena will get another bracelet." Leopardmon said.

"Then we'll have to use force." Orchid said.

Meanwhile in the main stronghold, it didn't take long before David, Yukimura and Perseus reached it with the goddess and Zhao Yun looking right at them.

The Noble Goddess of Warfare

Athena

The Virtuous Young Dragon

Zhao Yun

"So, the half mortal who dare defy the gods finally arrives." Athena said.

"So, Athena in the flesh. I've heard the legends." David said.

"Spare me the flattery. You've already been made my enemy by siding with him." Athena said referring to Perseus.

"Trust me, I'm not that comfortable being around him either. But… We need that bracelet. Probably more than you do." David said.

"Too bad. You will not claim it." Athena said raising her shield.

"He wasn't asking." Perseus said raising his branch as he and Athena clashed. "Yukimura, the bracelet!" he called as Yukimura dashed for it.

"I won't let you!" Athena said blasting a beam at Yukimura as he was in hands reach of the bracelet.

Just before Yukimura was hit, as soon as he touched it, he became cloaked in flames and chains. As he charged at Athena, Zhao Yun blocked him while deifying in a bright yellow light as the two clashed.

"Two at once. Yukimura wielding the power of the god of war, Tyr and Zhao Yun wielding the power of the god of the sun, Apollo." Perseus said.

"Looks like things are starting to heat up a bit." David said. "Err… No pun intended."

"With this power, I can protect everyone." Yukimura said. "Come at me!"

"Yukimura, focus on Zhao Yun. I'll keep Athena busy." David said.

"Got it." Yukimura said as he and Zhao Yun clashed spears.

"Mortal. Why do you defy the gods?" Athena asked.

"I just have no tolerance for people who use others for their own advancement. It's nothing personal." David said. "Or… Maybe a little. All of this reminds me of someone. Someone who's been on the edge of my mind ever since a certain incident, and let's just say I've got a few issues to work out."

"Who it is, I don't care for. It could just be a mindless beast at this point." Athena said.

"Maybe… maybe…" David muttered. "But you're right. Enough about that for now." David said as he drew his sword.

"I will teach you your place." Athena said as the two clashed.

"Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" David said as he dealt rapid ice-fueled kicks.

Athena blocked the kicks with Aegis, then struck back with a beam saber.

"Gotcha. Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" David said as his hand formed a panther's head as he lunged at Athena.

Athena gasped as she tried to guard, but David connected.

"Argh… You're stronger than you seem." Athena said.

"It's all thanks to constant training, and a desire to protect my comrades… No, my family!" David said.

"Your family…" Athena said looking at Perseus. "No choice. Zhao Yun, were falling back."

"Yes, Lady Athena." Zhao Yun said.

"Retreating already?" David asked.

"Don't get cocky, mortal. If you believed I was strong, then you fare no chance against Zeus." she said vanishing with Zhao Yun and the rest of her forces.

"It seems we can chalk this as another win." Lan said.

"Uh...excuse me. Can we talk?" Bao Sanniang asked.

"You're...Bao Sanniang, right?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes and...um well ...will you please save Guan Suo and the others?" she said bowing.

"Don't worry. Someday, we will. Once we take the fight to them." David said. "Though, I did kind of sense something from Athena when we fought. When I mentioned I constantly trained to protect you guys… She hesitated for a moment, gazing at Perseus before calling the retreat."

"Maybe she still thinks Perseus is part of the family. Deep down." Hope said.

"Hmm… No, I think it's something much more than that. I'll have to look into that next time I fight her." David said.

"By the way Orchid, were you the only one who made it here?" Spade asked.

"Yes. Now...what do you mean by save?" Orchid asked.

"See, they have someone, Liu Shan, and that's why they have to fight for Athena." Bao Sanniang said.

"Ah, that makes a lot more sense now. Shu is forced to fight for Athena because they didn't want anything to happen to Liu Shan." Craniamon said.

"So… If we can somehow free Liu Shan...we can bring the forces of Shu aligned with Olympus to our side?" Sachiko asked.

"Precisely. That seems to be the case. I'll need some time to concoct a plan for that." Leopardmon said.

"That will have to wait, Leopard. Because now, we head back and prepare for war. We've campaigned on this for awhile but now...it's time for a final assault against the Oda Army." Fa Zheng said.

"He's right. Prepare anyone that's able. It's time we bring the fight to Nobunaga." David said.


	15. Showdown with the Demon King

"All right. Here's what we know. Thanks to our efforts, we greatly reduced Nobunaga's forces but be that as it may, he still has plenty of powerful officers." Shingen said.

"Counting Nobunaga, under his command are Nohime, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ranmaru Mori, Katsuie Shibata. And those who have allied with him. Zhuge Dan, Wen Yang and Gou Huai. Not to mention this assassin Kumo." Liu Bei said.

"Cricket, why is Kumo on Nobunaga's side? I know you and other Lost Thieves are after the bracelets too, but I don't see any reason for Kumo to take the enemy's side." Hope said.

"Don't talk about it to me, we're just following the boss' orders: obtain the bracelets, even if it means fighting each other on a battlefield." Cricket said.

"I see." Hope said.

"Hope, we're about to enter the battlefield against the Demon King. We'll get the answers once we reach him." David said.

"I got it. Let's go!" Hope said as they entered the battle against the Coalition Army.

"So, they've come. Welcome to hell, Rebel Army!" Nobunaga said.

"The key factors in standing against Nobunaga are myself, Naotora and Yukimura. Above all else, the three of us can't fall." Liu Bei informed everyone.

"Got it. We'll keep these soldiers off you." Sachiko said.

"Let us defend you once again, Liu Bei." Meiling stated.

"Thank you, all of you." Liu Bei thanked the heroes. "Proceed with caution, Naotora and Yukimura. Please don't get reckless, despite your own power with the bracelets."

As the battle raged on, another familiar face appeared on the battle.

"Alright, let's find out if there are any powerful opponents here that I can fight." Nezha said.

"Uh oh, heads up guys! Nezha's here!" Kazuichi said.

"Is there someone powerful here who can fight me? Your commander doesn't look all that strong." Nezha remarked. "Play with me a little, just last as long as you can against me."

"Argh, we don't have time to deal with this guy!" Hope said.

"Then let us handle him!" Richard stated, as he, Reimu, Gus, and Marisa rushed to intercept Nezha. "Just keep Liu Bei protected, all of you!"

"Can do." David said.

"Oh, you're going to fight me? You seem to be quite-" Nezha was about to say, before his eyes laid on Richard's arm, as his expression shifted into one of interest. "Hm… I see how you got that kind of power… Looks like this is going to be interesting."

"Come and get some, mystic." Richard retorted back, as he summoned the great axe once again, while Gus pulled out a floating sword wreathed in fire, as it looked like a long chinese jian sword.

Richard immediately slammed the axe down on the ground, as earth spikes rushed towards Nezha, causing him to backstep in order to allow him to avoid the attack. Nezha then raised his guard, as Gus used the blade to fire off a jet of flame that scattered upon impact.

"My turn." Nezha stated, before he rushed forward, and struck at Richard, who immediately used his own blades as a guard, although the attack knocked him back across the ground, still standing.

Richard then immediately let out a cry, as he summoned the magical axe once again, and flung it towards Nezha, whose guard was broken by the powerful attack, as he was dragged closer to him.

"Now!" Richard shouted, as Gus immediately resummoned his jian, and did a wide swing that cut across Nezha, before Reimu and Marisa added to the assault with several orbs of energy, and a large orbital laser that struck down Nezha on the ground.

"Heh… No wonder you got that kind of power." Nezha huffed, before he got back up onto his feet. "But you haven't mastered using those weapons yet, haven't you? If you want to even come close to defeating me with those, then you need to do far better. Meet you next time."

Nezha then jetted out of the battlefield, as Richard sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness we managed to deal with him with minimal exhaustion…" Richard muttered, before he then moved towards where the heroes were.

_Meanwhile, with the other heroes._

"Alright, everyone. Our first task is to strike the center. If we take that spot, we'll be able to flank their northern forces." Leopardmon said.

"Then after we must take the northern castle and then take the fight to Nobunaga. Before taking the center...we need to deal with the officer who has claimed it." Fa Zheng said as they saw a man in blue wielding a strange rod like sword.

A Stubborn Man

Zhuge Dan

"Oh, so the dog himself is guarding it." Sun Jian said.

"You've all fallen for my trap. On my honor as a Zhuge, I'll defeat you here! Come, Cao Zhen!" Zhuge Dan said.

"So, it's going to be like that, huh?" Sachiko asked. "Let me handle this guy."

"Right. We'll go and press through to the northern castle and take that." Dan said as the rest of the army advanced.

"Shall we?" Sachiko asked as she charged. "Chaotic Strike!" she said as she dealt a flurry of slashes with her twin blades.

"Gah!" Zhuge Dan said as he was sent crashing into the buildings.

"Well, that was easy." Sachiko said.

"Looks like Sachiko's gone and won her battle. I've scanned the northern castle. We have two enemies there. Guo Huai is inside while Wen Yang is outside. We need both of them defeated before claiming the castle." Oracle said.

"Understood." Ace said.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the castle where guarding it was a man in blue armor wielding a spear.

An Officer Chasing the Shadow of a Warrior

Wen Yang

"Halt! I won't allow anyone by me." Wen Yang said.

"Wanna bet?" Gemini said.

"I'll take care of this guy." Mary said.

"A woman? You have no place on the battlefield, girl." Wen Yang said.

"This coming from someone trying to be the next Zhao Yun." Mary said.

"Oh...I'm flattered you would call me that." Wen Yang said before he was quickly kicked away by Mary.

"And you shouldn't keep your eyes off your opponent." Mary said before she was attacked.

"Mary!" Hope said.

"Ack! I may be sickly but...I will not let this castle fall." Guo Huai said firing at the army with his weapon.

"Aetherial Pulse!" Spade called spreading his arms in front of the group and formed a barrier around them that nullified the attack.

"Mary, are you alright?" Hope said getting to Mary.

"It's just a scratch…" Mary said. "Sorry, Hope."

"It's alright. Don't forget, we have your back too." Hope said.

The heroes quickly defeated Guo Huai and Wen Yang, claiming the Northern Castle.

"Alright, that takes care of that. Now we pass the gates to face Nobunaga." Kazuichi said.

"Sorry but no. You'll have to get past us." said a large man with two axes as he stood with Mitsuhide, Ranmaru and Nohime.

An Old and Venerable Warrior

Katsuie Shibata

"We won't let you get to our lord. We will stop you, here." Ranmaru said.

Suddenly, Nezha reappeared.

"Tensions seem to be running higher now. Let me get some of this action!" Nezha said.

"You again? Seriously, what is with you?" Mayumi asked.

"Hold on. Let me fight him this time." Omnimon said.

"Alright, but be careful with him. He doesn't seem to want to stay down this time." Hope said.

"As for me. I think I'll have a tussle with the Devil Shibata." David said.

"And we'll handle the remaining officers." Mark said.

Omnimon begins to engage Nezha.

"Here we go. Ultimate Uppercut!" Omnimon said as he sent Nezha to the air with his Grey Sword before blasting him with his Garuru Cannon.

"Heh, you're pretty good." Nezha said. "But you're still not quite there."

"Maybe this will help. Double Shot!" Omnimon said as he shot waves of fire and ice.

"Wow, you have some pretty interesting attacks." Nezha said blocking them. "You aren't too bad."

"You flatter me, but I must ask. Why is it that you keep fighting us like this?" Omnimon asked.

"All I can say is I was asked to play the villain here." Nezha said.

"Play the villain? So it was under orders from someone in the Mystic Realm." Omnimon said.

"No...Nobunaga told me to do so." Nezha said.

"Nobunaga? What's his angle in all of this?" Omnimon said.

"Afraid I can't tell you. And I've said too much at the moment." Nezha said rocketing off.

"There's something going on behind the scenes, I just know it." Omnimon said before he looks to the battle between David and Katsuie, with David already unleashing his Ice Reaper Claw.

"Its over, Devil." David said taking down Katsuie as the others finished against the other officers.

"Okay...now we got a clean shot against Nobunaga." Scarlet said. "Let's not keep the bastard waiting."

"This seems almost too easy, though…" David muttered before noticing something. "Everyone, get back! It's a trap!"

"It's too late. We've already fallen into a double fold trap." Cricket said poking the air to reveal a steel thread of some kind.

"Sorry to do this. But we do have orders." said a small girl in a spider web design dress. "Hello, boys."

"Kumo." Lan said.

"I must admit, it was smart of the ice kid to realize the trap, but it's a shame you all walked into the web." Kumo said.

"So, is this your plan? Steel wire cage?" Scarlet asked. "I think we all know it won't keep us trapped for long."

"Cage? Wrong. It's a web of my own design. And for the record, this isn't the whole trap." Kumo said as smoke began to rise from the castle.

"A fire attack. Nobunaga was planning to burn the whole place down." David said.

"I thought he was crazy when he suggested this but I see the genius behind it. They can't take the castle if there's no castle to take. And with my threads spread across the area, it's the ultimate death trap." Kumo said.

"Too bad you didn't account for everything." A voice said. "Undine, put out these flames!"

Undine then appeared as rain started to fall on the entire battlefield.

"Undine? So that means…" Hope said as Sheena revealed herself. "Sheena!"

"Sorry I'm late guys. It was a nightmare getting all the way here." Sheena said.

"What's going on here? I should have been able to pick them up once they tripped my threads." Kumo said.

"Sorry, but we kinda took them down." a voice said as a few more figures stepped out. Standing before her was Jexi, Izuku, Ranma, Pit, Natsu, Lloyd and Ichiro. "There's no more reason to fear you or Nobunaga...cause we are here." Jexi said.

"Jexi, you made it!" Hope said.

"Took us awhile to find you guys, but we noticed the battle and rushed right over." Ichiro siad.

"To be fair, we just followed Sheena over here." Izuku said.

"Only because Natsu and Pit had no sense of direction when we teleported in." Ichiro said.

"So, you're Kumo, huh? You don't seem all that threatening as far as I'm concerned." Sheena said.

"This is bad. She was able to get this far without tripping a single one of my threads. That shouldn't be possible." Kumo muttered.

"A perk of being a ninja. Now, I think it's time I showed you a little project I've been working on." Sheena said as Ninjask came by. "Ready for this, Ninjask? Here we go… Burst!" she said as a light enveloped them both, with Sheena in a sort of carapace with goggles for bug eyes and wings.

"That look… You and Ninjask have been working on Burst?" Mayumi asked.

"Well, not alone. Shun kind of taught me a little bit." Sheena said.

"It doesn't matter. You all are still in my web. I can manipulate the threads however I see fit!" Kumo said tugging one thread as several detached and came towards Sheena like a couple of whips.

"Double Team!" Sheena said as afterimages of herself were created.

"What? Where...where did she…" Kumo said before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Right behind you. X-Scissor!" Sheena said as she dealt an X-slash at Kumo.

"Ugh." Kumo groaned as she fell to the floor as all the threads went limp. "You aren't bad." she said chuckling.

"I'm surprised you aren't more damaged." Sheena said.

"I have more tricks than you think." she said lifting her shirt to show threads wrapped around her body.

"Her whole body is wrapped in threads." David said.

"I'm not that strong so I have to rely only on my threads for both defense and offense." Kumo said.

"Reminds me of that Snake Charmer guy from earlier." David said.

"In any case, with the fires out, it's safe to traverse the battlefield again." Mayumi said.

"You'll find Nobunaga in a small building just down the path. He's waiting for you." Kumo said.

"Alright. Time to get some answers out of that guy." David said.

The group came to Nobunaga's location as he stood there.

"You made it all this way. Show me the truth of your resolve than." Nobunaga said drawing his blade.

"Gladly." Hope said.

"It is time we showed you how powerful that resolve you see is." Liu Bei said.

"So be it!" Nobunaga said using his Ouroboros bracelet and transforming. "Show me this resolve then." he said charging in.

The heroes battled Nobunaga in his transformed state. Yukimura and Naotora used their powers to match Nobunaga as well. They continued to battle against the warlord until he was on his knees.

"Okay you, it's about time you spilled it. Why go through all of this?" Scarlet said.

"We had him fight to open a way for us." a voice said appearing before them was a woman with white hair.

"This aura… You're...a Mystic!" David exclaimed.

A Beautiful Ice Flower

Nuwa

"The serpent goddess...Nuwa." Jack said.

"Though in my opinion, he may have gotten carried away playing the villain." Nuwa said.

"You know, I noticed a bit of a theme here. The more bracelets we find, the more godly entities show up." David said.

"Could that have to do with the figure the bracelets were modeled after? This...Orochi?" Sachiko asked.

"This new world was created by merging parts of their worlds. Using the bracelets accelerates their merging, however, the more of them that get used, it allows this new world to welcome more powerful mystic entities like myself." Nuwa said.

"So is that how Nezha was able to get here?" Hope said as the mechanical fighter himself appeared.

"He was the first to appear in this world. We found a bracelet with no power and instilled it with the power of Izanagi. Nezha arrived and searched for someone to give it to. Coincidently, he met with Nobunaga and the bracelet reacted to him. Izanagi always did like people like him." Nuwa said.

"No surprise, considering Izanagi's status as a god of death." David said.

"I wonder if Yu became aware of this when Izanagi became his Persona…" Omnimon said.

"The power of these bracelets only activate under the harshest circumstances. That is why he asked me to fight you all at full power." Nezha said.

"But I thought Izanami was the god of death and creation." Simon said.

"Different worlds, different versions of the same god." Mark said. "It's like Meliodas and Solaad."

"Not sure if that's the same thing." Jexi said. "But why put us through this?"

"To test your power and resolve." Mitsuhide said.

"Only the truly powerful will be allowed to fight alongside us." Nohime said.

"Now that Nobunaga has confirmed your resolve, we can fight together." Ranmaru said.

"Considering the enemies we have now, another bracelet user would be much appreciated." David said.

"Are you serious?" Saki asked.

"You got a problem with that?" David asked. "Look, Saki. I understand your frustration, but like it or not, we can't take these Olympus Gods by ourselves."

"Fascinating. No wonder you were of particular interest." Nobunaga said.

"Me?" David asked.

"Of course. You were the one that defeated Yomi. That itself takes considerable skill. And you have this dignified air about you." Nuwa responded back. "It is quite interesting how you have managed to deal with matters that not even the mystics could have a hand in... It further proves your own skill and power."

"Well, in all honesty. I couldn't have done any of that alone." David said. "I only managed them the way I did because I had supportive friends by my side."

"David's right. It's all because of people like us that he's got this far. He owes it to the bonds that we have forged together. Between all of us." Hope said.

"A humble opinion." Nuwa replied with a smile.

"We all helped each other overcome many hard trials since we all met each other at different points in time, and that's what made us stronger." Ace said. "And we will continue doing so, till the end." he said clenching his pendant.

"Then perhaps it is time you directed your attention to the true enemy, and show them your bonds. The Army of Olympus." Nuwa said.

"We've met them already. Athena seems to want the bracelets as much as we do." Hope said.

"I do not think that is her aim. Actually, we're not sure what Zeus's intentions are." Nuwa said.

"Well, we'll just have to figure it out as we fight them." David said.

"Battle against the Gods huh? This'll be interesting." Saki said cracking her knuckles.

"From what we've seen, they have their own warriors too. But it's nothing we can't handle." Crusadermon said.

"A war against the gods of Olympus...now that sounds like a real fun time." Jexi said.

"Tell me about it. A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. How can we possibly miss this?" David asked.

"I've tangled with Gargos before, this shouldn't be any different." Ace smirked.

"It's time we showed Zeus and the other Olympians who they're messing with." Hope said.

Soon, Richard's group immediately appeared from a hidden passage nearby, hidden by the stacks of straw.

"I'm here…" Richard stated. "Sorry for the delay, I've been looking for a way around this battlefield, until I decided that I could take this hidden passage."

Richard then looked around, as they noticed both Nezha and Nuwa.

"Huh, what exactly happened?" Gus asked.

Jexi and David filled Richard's group on the situation, summarising the points for them.

"In short, we're gonna take on the Gods of Olympus." Ace said. "You guys in?"

"Well, what the hell." Richard said, as he cracked his knuckles. "If I'm going to be here, then I may as well. What's one more god to the collection I have defeated? I like to see what kind of challenge they pose. In for a penny, in for a pound, they say."

"Heh. This guy seems fun. I like him." Jexi said.

"Alright, we're all together on this." Mark said. "For now, let's head back to base camp. We're going to need to plan our move on the gods."

And so that was how the battle between the rebels and the Oda Army ended. However, this was not the end. As just around the corner, a new battle was about to erupt. One between mortals, and the gods of Olympus. The end of act 2.


	16. The Gods of Olympus

"Guys! Bad news, Kenshin's main camp has fallen under attack by Athena's army!" Gemini said. "That ain't the worst of it neither, some guy named Ares is with her!"

"The God of War." Spade said. "Of course he would be here due to his lust for battle."

"Regardless, we gotta head to Kenshin's camp and give him a hand." Hope said.

They swiftly arrived to the battlefield to find it in chaos as the forces of Olympus were spread all across the battlefield.

"The battle's already begun. We better get to Kenshin and Aya first." Hope said.

"Shouldn't be a problem. All they got attacking them are lesser soldiers." Natsu said as they charged in to quickly take them out.

"These two aren't the only ones. Kanetsugu and Kagekatsu are in trouble further up. Surrounded by armies of the Wei." Oracle said.

"We should probably send a group to help them out." Gemini said.

"Oh...I'm afraid whatever group you send will be pointless." a voice said as they saw a familiar figure standing over them. "Nice to meet you all again."

"Hey, boss." Lan said.

"You." Ace said.

"Arthur?" Hope asked.

"I wanna ask why you're here...but I kinda already know." Cricket said.

"Your suspicion is right. I'm fighting for these gods." Arthur said. "So is Amir and Senzaemon."

"Wait… Senzaemon? Who is that?" Hope said.

"He's one of our members. The Enhanced Man Slayer. He's got a sword that can destroy enhanced abilities." Kumo said.

"You're kidding!" Hope gawked.

"It's no joke. We've seen it in action a few times." Lan said. "But do you really expect us to fight you? We might kill you!"

"Remember, we don't have many rules but we have a few and one of them is…" Arthur said.

"Always follow the bosses orders, even if you end up having to fight him." Cricket said.

"That's right. Honestly, I'd rather not fight any of you given how we left on good terms at the Aces tournament. But...there is a lot at stake that I cannot pass up." Arthur said.

"That's right. You want the Ouroboros bracelets… and the Youseiken blades we've collected, including the Byakko Daireisou." Hope said.

"Hmm. Youseiken?" Arthur said tilting his head. "Oh right. Yeah...you can keep them."

"I guess these bracelets really are as powerful as Nuwa said if you're after them too." David said.

"They're items that grant you the power of gods. It's not exactly something that comes everyday." Arthur said. "And I don't plan on leaving this world till we have every last one."

"And you're all of this while just strutting into our base? You're a little too casual, you know that?" David asked.

"Heh. What can I say? In the end, I'm just a very nice guy." Arthur said. "I think I better get back into battle now."

"Boss!" Kumo said.

"Oh...one more thing. This army has three bracelets. Their holders are Zhao Yun, Cao Pi, and Mitsunari Ishida." Arthur said before vanishing.

"Mitsunari, huh? I figured he would be on their side." David said.

"You seem to be taking that bit of news rather well." Craniamon said.

"Well, despite being an ally for the Yomi Incident and at Aytolis, he was always a steadfast follower of the Toyotomi." David said. "During the EX Multiverse Grand Prix, I had a chance to save him from his death at Sekigahara, and… I couldn't do it. So in memory of him, my group painted the Toyotomi crest on the side of my bike."

Takechiyo seemed to be looking at David with silence, as he closed his eyes in a solemn expression.

"Ah, s-sorry Takechiyo. I didn't mean to upset you when I said that." David said.

"No, it's fine." Takechiyo responded back. "I understand the reason why you sought to save Mitsunari. In truth, back in my own world, I have sought to do the same. However, the Mitsunari I lived with, was consumed by hatred and was unable to forgive me for slaying his lord, Hideyoshi. At Sekigahara, I emerge victorious, at the cost of his life."

"Yeah… According to history, that's where he died." David said. "But at that point, I knew for a fact that Mitsunari wouldn't want me to mope about his death. So I decided to keep fighting by inheriting his will and become a hero worthy of his memory. The crest on my bike shows that even in death, he and his legacy are still with me."

"A respectable action to take." Takechiyo agreed. "Even if I was the one to slay Hideyoshi, I still honour his legacy in bringing my nation as one once again. And I will continue by helping the innocent and oppressed attain their own freedom."

"Even if it means you might end up fighting this world's Hideyoshi?" Jexi asked.

"...I only hope that I won't have to kill him. After all, the Ieyasu of this world is far different than me. Perhaps… the Hideyoshi of this world would never be as heartless as the one that I once served under." Takechiyo responded back.

"And you, David. Are you going to be okay fighting Mitsunari, even after everything that's happened?" Mayumi asked.

"If it comes to it, I won't hold back." David said. "That's how Mitsunari probably would've wanted it."

"Well...we shouldn't keep them waiting then. Let's go." Joker said as they advanced before being stopped by two women, both dressed in blue but one wielding a flute while the other wielded a sword.

The Alluring Flower

Zhenji

A Vengeful yet Beautiful and Noble Warrior

Wang Yi

"Twins?" Al asked before quickly dodging a sword strike. "Whoa!"

"You who have sided with Ma Chao...are my enemy!" Wang Yi said.

"Oh boy." Al said sweat dropping before summoning Chronos's Scythe.

"We'll keep these two women busy. Get to our allies quickly." Rias said.

The rest of the army left it to the two girls as they advanced to the battlefield where they saw Kanetsugu and Kagekatsu battling against two officers of the Wei, both in blue armor. One wielding a spear while the other had a large spiked club.

The Stern and Invincible Warrior

Yu Jin

The Unshakable Warrior

Pang De

"Thank goodness! You have arrived!" Kanetsugu said.

"Need a hand with these Wei guys?" Hope asked.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you." Kagekatsu said.

The Coalition Army's forces were able to easily counter the attacks of the Wei officers and force them back.

"Ha. Pathetic. These mortals have no idea what forces they trifle with." Ares said as multiple reinforcements appeared.

"This is not good. We'll be outnumbered before long." Nuwa said.

"You all need to escape. Me and Nuwa can keep them at bay." Nezha said.

"Gotcha. We'll escape to the south." Mayumi said.

"If the enemy is letting you escape, then something is amiss…" David muttered. "They're setting up an ambush! Take heart!"

"Hehehe. About time I got some fun in." Amir said from the shadows. "Okay, my pawns. Go and attack." he said as the ground shook as large one eyed creatures stood before the army.

"What are those things? Monsters?" Sachiko asked.

"Seems like it. Likely pulled in by the bracelets' power. We'll need to defeat them in order to proceed any further." David said.

"Let's get to it." Hope said as the heroes fought them.

"Slice them." Simon said as Shadow appeared and shapeshifted into a saw blade as he attacked.

"Have at thee, Cyclops!" Sir Saiyan yelled as he charged, slicing the leg off one of the creatures which then fell to the ground, allowing the knight to jump up and plunge his sword into the monster's stomach.

"Mazio!" a voice said as the cyclops were hit with lightning bolts. It is soon revealed that Scott was the one who fired them. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Had a bit of a hard time getting here."

"Glad you can make it, Scott." David said.

Scott was going to say something before he dodged a gust of wind.

"I missed. Of course, I expected nothing less from these guys." a familiar fan wielding man said.

The Resourceful Tactician

Mitsunari Ishida

"Mitsunari!" Hope said.

"Well, seems we're going to have some interesting conflict here." said a man wielding a staff.

The Unifier

Hideyoshi Toyotomi

"Hideyoshi too." Gemini said.

"Just how many people have Olympus got under their thumb?" Mark asked.

"Not sure you'll like the answer." Oracle said. "It seems Mitsunari and Hideyoshi as well as Kiyomasa and Masanori are blocking our way to the harbor."

"The whole Toyotomi Clan, huh?" David asked.

"Guess we're just gonna have to kick their asses if we wanna get outta here." Luffy said.

"If we have no choice, then… Apologies in advance, Mitsunari. It's nothing personal." David said.

"Likewise." he said as he and David clashed.

"Ice Needles!" David said firing icicles at Mitsunari. Mitsunari swung his fan and blew the icicles back. "Arctic Style: Ice Wall!" he said as he put up a wall of ice to block the incoming icicles. "Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" he said as his hand formed a panther's head as he lunged at Mitsunari.

"Look at him go. He's every bit as strong as you say, Mitsunari." Hideyoshi said.

"Not as strong, Lord Hideyoshi. I can tell from the moves he's using. He's gotten a lot stronger." Mitsunari said as their clash was finished. "I didn't expect him to be this much stronger… There's no choice. I must withdraw." he said as he retreats.

"So that was Mitsunari." Ace said.

"Oi, Ice bastard!" a voice shouted as two figures jumped out.

"You won't get away with treating our sworn brother like that." said a man in a tiger stripe jacket.

The Fangs of Unwavering Loyalty

Kiyomasa Kato

An Impetuous Warrior Always Looking For a Fight

Masanori Fukushima

"Who are these two?" Lana asked.

"Masanori and Kiyomasa. They and Mitsunari have been as close as brothers since childhood." Jesse said.

"Lord Hideyoshi. Please allow us to handle these people who harm our sworn brother." Kiyomasa said.

"Okay. Just come back alive, you boys." Hideyoshi said retreating.

"Get back here!" Saki said before the two blocked her way. "Tch."

"Hey, get out of our way!" Jexi and Hope shouted as they knocked the two back.

"Mitsunari may be your sworn brother but David is ours. We won't stand letting you two talk down to him like that." Hope said.

"Stand down or we will use force." Ace said.

"Huh? You really think that's gonna intimidate us?" Masanori said.

"Tactics like that have no place on the battlefield. We fight for Lord Hideyoshi as well as Mitsunari." Kiyomasa said.

"Endouken!" a voice called out as a fireball impacted the ground in front of them as Jago jumped down.

"Magarudyne!" A voice said as a wind blew the two back as Ramona came down.

"Jago and Ramona too? You guys really helped us out." Sachiko said.

"Though we wouldn't have been so hasty about it if a certain someone didn't run off." Ramona said.

"Sorry. You know that I couldn't stand by and let them be at Ares' mercy." Scott said.

"Let's worry about this later. The rest of you hurry after Hideyoshi. We will handle this." Jago said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah let's…" Saki said before Jexi knocked her out.

"Remember the objective. We aren't after Hideyoshi. We need to reach the harbor and escape." he said picking her up.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Saki asked.

"What's it look like, I'm dragging you off with us so you don't run off on your own." Jexi said.

"He's right. We need to get out of here. Now." David said.

"Sorry about that Saki, but Jexi's right. We have to pull out." Hope said.

"Fine." Saki said. "You can put me down now."

"Yeah...no." Jexi said as they ran off.

"Are we safe yet?" Omnimon asked.

"They didn't seem to follow us. I think we're in the clear." Ramona said.

"Hmm." Jago said as he looked around.

"It's fine. I don't see anyone nearby." Oracle said. "Luckily Ares and Athena along with Zhao Yun and Cao Pi and the three members of the Lost Thieves on their side are distracted by Nuwa, Nezha and Susanoo."

"Susanoo? That Susanoo?" Hope asked. "Wow."

"Susanoo. The Japanese god of the storms." David said.

"The one who slayed Orochi." Spade said.

"Yes. He arrived during the confrontation." Oracle said. "But enough on that. There are several ships docked here. Board them and sail off to the planned escape route. We should reach it by nightfall."

"Right. Let's move." David said.

It didn't take long before they quickly boarded the available ships and set sail into open waters.

"Hmm. It seems as though the enemy has fled." said a man in red and white robes. "Your orders, Ares?"

"Gather an army and pursue them. These mortals will know what it means to trifle with a god." Ares said.


	17. The New Sages

"Hmm." Al said as she looked through a telescope in the crow's nest.

"Something up, Al?" Hope asked.

"I think we're being followed." Al said.

"Al...there's nothing out there." Hope said. "Besides, even if we were, Oracle would pick up on it."

"With Leops inactive for a while, someone's gonna have to guide us through these battles until he finishes up his plan for rescuing Liu Shan." David said.

"Well, we have Reflet here with us." Mark pointed out. "What about her?"

"It's not gonna work. True, Reflet is a tactician but Leops knew more about modern warfare as well as the warfare of the Sengoku and Three Kingdom's era. Nah, we would need to find someone more devious." Indigo said.

"We have our fair share of tacticians, but honestly I don't think we have enough of them to know our way across the battlefield." Hope said. "Least once we reach land we can regroup."

"Uh...you might want to hold off on that." Oracle said. "I'm seeing battle in progress against Ares' army with some unknown warriors. Seems the ambush was meant for us in there."

"Well, we don't have a choice, I guess. We better go rescue them." David said.

As soon as the ships docked, they entered the battlefield and saw three men alongside Francisca, Flamberge and Zan fighting against several of Ares' army.

The Regal and Likable Man

Lu Su

The Droll Genius

Pang Tong

The Unseen Strategist

Hanbei Takenaka

"That's master Lu Su." Zhuge Liang said.

"Yo, Hanbei!" David said.

"Ah, David!" Hanbei said.

"Huh? Hey, Franny, Zan, look!" Flamberge said. "Everyone's here!"

"Good thing. We can sure use some help fighting off these guys!" Francisca said.

"Yeah. We had a feeling you all might flee from here. If you have anyone to blame, blame my hunches." a man in blue said standing next to a larger man in armor.

The Discerning Warrior

Li Dian

The Formidable Spearman

Toshiie Maeda

"And you are?" Zan asked.

"Li Dian. He may seem like he's not all there but he's very clever. He must have assumed we were with the allied forces." Francisca said. "The other is Toshiie Maeda. He is a subordinate of Katsuie Shibata."

"Lord Katsuie… I didn't think we'd meet again like this." Toshiie said. "I'm sorry my lord. But I have a duty to serve to Lord Mitsunari."

"Don't let sentiment cause you to hesitate, Toshiie. As a warrior of the Devil Shibata, you must bear your calling to battle with pride." Katsuie said.

"We'd better take care of these guys. Franny, how about taking on Toshiie?" Flamberge said. "Zan and I've got mr. Hunches."

"You're only asking Franny to fight Toshiie because Axe fighters are stronger against spearmen." Hope said.

"I've been interested in the weapon triangles for too long…" Flamberge sighed.

"I don't mind. As the apprentice of the Ice Devil, I will be honored to fight alongside the Devil Shibata." Francisca said with a bow.

"Then let us begin." Zan said.

"Let's do this!" Flamberge said as the three attacked their opponents. Flamberge slashed at Li Dian as he dodged. "Zan!"

"Right. Plasma Shock!" Zan called repeatedly thrusting her spear before finishing with a rising strike as a lightning bolt struck Li Dian.

"Meteor Shower!" Flamberge said rapidly thrusting her blade before ending in an upward slash coated in flames.

"Guess I need to retreat for now. I suspected you're more skilled than I realized." Li Dian said retreating.

"Frozen Slammer!" Francisca said as she tossed her axe up, did a cartwheel, jumped, grabbed the axe and slammed down on Toshiie.

"Agh, you're pretty good. Guess I'd better pull out for now. But this ain't over!" Toshiee said retreating.

"Yeah, you'd better run! Don't mess with the Mage Sisters!" Flamberge said.

"The battle is not yet over, my friends. We still have to reverse the situation to escape." Lu Su said. "Zhuge Liang, perhaps we could join our minds together to think of a strategy?"

"Indeed." Zhuge Liang said.

"I already have one in mind. Let's join all of these ships together." Pang said.

"Great idea! Hey, you think we could ready up some archers and an ambush too?" Hanbei asked.

"We better, 'cause they're starting to call in some kind of air support. Wait...are those?" Oracle said as in the skies above flew strange creatures with bird heads and the bodies of lions.

"Look out! Griffins!" Ross said.

"They're acting like sky bombers. This is not good." Ranma said.

"I've got this. Magarudyne!" Ramona said as heavy winds blew on the griffins.

"Ramona will keep those Griffins at bay. You guys corral the ships together." Hope said.

"Were on it!" Gemini said as they began to put the strategy together.

"CANILU!" Simon called as Hydra appeared out of the water and used her tentacles to help push the ships together.

"Okay, they're together, now what?" Flamberge asked.

"We ignite them." Pang said. "Would you mind doing the honors?"

"Would I ever!" Flamberge said. "Stand back, everyone!"

Flamberge swung her sword as all of the ships were set ablaze.

"Igniting their own ships on fire? Are they insane?" Ares asked.

"Now! Archers, fire!" Lu Su ordered as the archers initiated a barrage.

"Haha! That's what we're talking about! That should hold them for a while." David said.

"Let's use this opening to escape, and fast." Hope said.

"Right." Ace said.

"I'm not gonna let you leave! I'm gonna punish you all for playing with fire!" a new woman said appearing.

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"Nene. Hideyoshi's wife." David said.

The Maternal Figure of the Toyotomi

Nene

"Hai!" Nene said before multiple copies of her appeared on the ships.

"A cloning technique." David said.

Suddenly, multiple clones of Kabuki appeared to fight the Nene copies.

"What in the…?" David asked before seeing Genis and Fulgore at the forest edge.

"Quickly! This way!" Genis said.

"Okay...not the strangest day we've had." Dan said as they followed Genis.

"Genis, we have a problem. I'm detecting someone in the path of our escape." Fulgore said.

"Great, what now?" Scarlet asked.

"Uh...him apparently." Hope said seeing a man in white robes with his mouth covered.

A Prodigious Talent, Who Can Sense the Flow of the Tide of the Times

Yoshitsugu Otani

"Yoshitsugu Otani. Mitsunari's right-hand." David said.

"He's trying to block off our escape route." Gajeel said.

"Then we just gotta push through! Charge right through him!" Natsu shouted.

"Wait, Sir Natsu!" Sir Saiyan said. "He would not attempt to stop a group as big as ours if he did not have the means to do so. We must be cautious!"

"Uh...you realize who you're talking to, right?" Izuku said as Natsu charged through the army blockade.

"Yeah, cautious and thinking...not two words that he knows that well." Sanji said.

"...Well, it never hurts to try and give allies advice. But, I suppose you're correct." Sir Saiyan sighed. "Let us finish up and move on."

"He's already distracting the soldiers well enough for us. It's the perfect chance for us to slip by while they're scattered." Robin said.

"I agree." Kabuki said as she descended from the shadows and rejoined the others.

It didn't take them long to slip by the army with Natsu being the last.

"Hmm. How clever...using that idiot as a wild bull to disrupt my forces. Very nice, but we will meet again." Yoshitsugu said seeing them depart.

"Whew… We should be safe now." Francisca said.

"Phew. We managed to pull off the strategy without any problems. Okay, take us to your base now. Maybe there I can finally get a good nap." Hanbei said.

"Still the same Hanbei we ran into in Aytolis, I see." David said.

"Yeah, after that, we could all do with some sleep back at the base. Plus I bet Richard and the Mystic Realm guys are probably waiting for us to get back." Jexi said.

"You've got a good point there." David said.

"We're up against some big names this time. We need to make sure we're in good condition." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. And then after, we'll figure out plans to disassemble the Army of Olympus." Pit said.


	18. The Mystic Master of Horror

It wasn't long after the return to the base. But it wasn't too long before rumors began to surface.

"Is this true, Leopardmon? There's really a group of people taming those monsters?" Omnimon asked.

"Yes. And the rumored ring leader is Zuo Ci." Leopardmon said.

"Zuo Ci? Another Mystic?" Mayumi asked.

"Hmm… Gonta curious about news. Gonta suggest looking into this." Gonta said.

"Agreed. If he really has figured out how to tame the horrors, we might be able to use it to our advantage." Jexi said.

"I'll stay here and work on the plan to whittle down the Olympian Forces." Leopardmon said. "I wish you all good fortune."

It wasn't long before the army deployed to where he was supposed to be. However, they were greeted by something else.

"The Olympian Army? The rumors didn't mention this." Flamberge said.

"Wait...I...I think that's him!" Zan said as they saw a man in white carrying talisman's and a man in black and red armor.

The Wise Sage

Zuo Ci

The Silent Blade

Zhou Tai

"They've come." Zhou Tai said.

"Oh. How splendid. These people must really want to meet these horrors." Zuo Ci chuckled.

"Zhou Tai?" Sun Ce said.

"You know him?" Ace asked.

"He was originally a pirate before he came into my service." Sun Ce said. "He is someone we can depend on."

"So, Zuo Ci... you mentioned you had tamed the creatures of this new world?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Me and my group along with four strangers have worked tirelessly to try and tame the horrors and the animals of this land. I think it's time we showed you all the first one." Zuo Ci said.

"Please help us, my feathered friend!" a voice shouted as several griffins flew out and started to attack the enemy.

"Haha. That's right, rulers of the skies. Burn these enemies." another voice said as out came a man in blue with a guitar along with Koda.

A Violet and Rebellious Spirit

Motochika Chosokabe

"Who's the guy with the guitar?" Al asked.

"That's Motochika Chosokabe. The unifier of Shikoku." David said.

"Huh, didn't think they'd have guitars in this era." Saki said.

"It's a samisen. It's like an… Old-fashioned guitar in Japanese culture." David said.

"We've seen that creature Motochika and Koda are commanding before. That's a griffin." Hope said.

"Yes. A mythical beast with the head of a bird and the body of a lion. The boy's power was key in helping us tame it." Zuo Ci said.

"You mean Koda's Anivoice? Yeah, he's really good with animals. He just needs to work on talking more to use it." Flamberge said.

"Well at least he's safe." Spade said. "What's our main objective now?"

"We'll be forcing this army back. A perfect chance to demonstrate how much we've learned. Now...let our second horror take care of their barricades." Zuo Ci said.

"All right, big guy! Tear right through it!" said a bald man in blue.

A Fierce and Loyal Warrior

Dian Wei

"Yeah...show them what a real man can do!" Elfman shouted alongside him as a cyclops emerged and tore through the barricade.

"It's Dian Wei!" Cao Ren said.

"And Elfman!" Natsu said.

"Yes. Those one eyed monsters are quite powerful giants. But those two defeated their leaders and earned their respect." Zuo Ci said.

"Impressive." Lana said.

"These monsters aren't meant to exist in this world, so they seek those that can guide and protect them." Zuo Ci said. "Case in point…."

"Ruler of the Skies! Once the barricade has been broken, burn the enemy camps to the ground!" Motochika said as the Griffins advanced.

"Um… what he said, my friends!" Koda said.

"Hey, Beast Man! Lets see how much we can smash more than our giant friend here!" Dian Wei said to Elfman.

"As if you need to ask. Take Over: Beast Soul!" Elfman shouted as the two charged in.

"Those two are like kindred spirits." Saki said.

"I get it… the Cyclops and Griffins are following Koda, Motochika, Elfman, and Dian Wei like their masters." Hope said.

"Yes. And as I recently overheard...your army has been lacking in steeds. Well, that shouldn't be a problem." Zuo Ci said as several different creatures including horses rode in with a familiar person standing on one of them.

"Hahaha! Behold, through my mastery of the dark arts, I have easily tamed these beasts of lore." Gundham said.

"Tanaka too huh? I kinda figured he would be here as well." Al said.

"Still, this is a huge help." David said.

"You are most welcome. However, there is one more type of horror." Zuo Ci said.

"And that would be…?" Saki trailed off.

"Unfortunately the enemy has brought them with them." Zuo Ci said as large cloaked beings in chains floated across the area setting fire spells in their path.

"Wraiths!" Hope said.

"Spectral beings given form through magic, these'll be a pain in the ass." Saki said.

"Not quite." Genis said.

"That's because magic is very effective against them right?" Al asked.

"That's right. That was one of my sister's lessons. Magic is more effective than physical attacks against non-physical and spiritual monsters." Genis said.

"As for defeating them, they can all be defeated if you defeat the commanders controlling them." Zuo Ci said.

"That easy, eh? Heh, let's do it!" Flamberge said.

The heroes advanced through the Olympian soldiers, taking down the commanders and made way to the main camp of the olympians.

"Now...the time has come." Zuo Ci said.

"Okay, my ally, the time has come." Linde said stepping out as behind her was a giant wraith.

"They have tamed Wraiths too?" one of the olympians said.

"Surprised? I would be." a voice said as Petra flew in with a Wraith and a Griffin.

"Linde and Petra, you two made it." Ace said.

"You guys helped tame these monsters?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Well, we did have some things in common." Petra said.

"These five unusual warriors, they have been a great help to me in taming these horrors and monsters. Truly, they were the keys to make all of this possible." Zuo Ci said.

"Yeah...you guys never stood a chance." Linde said as the Wraith took out what remained of the Olympian army.

"Wow ...that was incredible." Indigo said.

"Now that you have seen the powers of Horrors and the beasts that have become our steeds, what say we join forces?" Zuo Ci asked.

"I agree. This will really help us out against Ares." David said.

"Then let us take the fight to him." Spade said.

"Don't be too hasty Spade. They still have an upperhand against us." Jexi said.

"Reporting! The forces of Olympus are attacking Nobunaga at Honnoji!" one of the soldiers said.

"That's not good. Leops is still at the base. We better hurry over there!" David said.


	19. The Defense of Honnoji

It wasn't long after the alliance departed to see Zuo Ci that Athena's forces had begun an attack on Honnoji. However, Zhuge Dan and Leopardmon were left in command of the base with secrets of how to use Honnoji to their advantage.

"Whoa. What in the heck is going on here?" a voice said as looking over the battlefield was Gray, Shoji and Sato. "Is there some kind of fight going on?"

"Whatever it is, we better get down there." Sato said.

"Master Zhuge Dan and I have concocted a plan using the secret passages, based on the map we got from Nobunaga." Leopardmon said. "We have them all committed to memory. Everyone, we humbly ask that you follow our commands. Lord Sima Zhao, I know that Cao Pi has a bracelet on him, but I will need you to lure him in."

"Alright, alright, I'm on it." Sima Zhao said.

"Use the passageways to accomplish this. Ma Chao, circle behind the enemy and attack." Leopardmon said.

"Understood." Ma Chao said.

"Wow. Look at him go." Gray said. "He doesn't seem fazed by any of this in the slightest."

"Hmm. Yes. He doesn't. He's making use of his own abilities." Shoji said before looking to the ground before tossing away his given blade.

"You sure?" Sato asked.

"I was too quick to give in to this craze. I think, I want to rely more on my own abilities." Shoji said. "The others will likely follow suit. We need to support them with everything we got."

"Yeah...of course we are." Gray said.

"Everyone seems to be holding well, but the fighting is only intensifying." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, a lot more enemies are gonna come flooding in at this rate." Sato said.

"But fear not. We can hold the line until our allies arrive. I believe in them all, as well as your talents." Ieyasu said.

"Ieyasu…" Leopardmon said before nodding. "Leave it to me. I shall not disappoint your expectations!" he said before looking to the new arrivals. "Gray, I will need you to assist Sima Zhao and Ma Chao in dealing with Cao Pi."

"I can provide recon of the entire battlefield." Shoji said.

"That will be of big help, thanks." Leopardmon said. "Sato, I'll need you assist our allies being held back by the enemy reinforcements."

"No worries!" Sato said finishing off a bag of sugar. "Let's do this!"

Sima Zhao and Ma Chao were having trouble dealing with the deified Cao Pi.

Wisdom of the Next Generation

Cao Pi

"Ice Make: Wall!" Gray shouted blocking the advance of Cao Pi. "Nice look. God of the sea, Poseidon right?"

"And you are?" Cao Pi asked.

"You're water...I'm ice." Gray said.

"Ha!" Cao Pi said barrages of water at Gray who avoided them by freezing them.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray shouted creating a barrage of cannons as they fired upon Cao Pi who kept holding his own against him.

"Both seem easily matched. Hmm." Shoji said about to turn before he charged in.

"What? What does he think he's…" Cao Pi said.

"I'm using...what I have to work with!" Shoji said creating multiple arms. "Octo...BLOW!" he shouted quickly pummeling Cao Pi and knocking him away.

"How do you like that? You're outnumbered." Gray said.

"Seems I still haven't mastered this power." Cao Pi said as he fled.

"Hey, Leops. We dealt with Cao Pi. He's fled the battlefield." Gray said.

"Great. That should hold them back a while. No doubt the enemy commander will take notice of this." Leopardmon said. "Keep pushing forward. We must hold this position until the others arrive."

"Understood. Pushing through is what we do best." Gray said covering the field in ice.

"Hey, Sato here. I'm holding back the enemy officers but they just keep coming at us." Sato said.

"Gray, can you use the ice you made to trace Sato's location and assist him?" Leopardmon asked.

"Yeah. I can even use it to freeze over the guys giving him trouble." Gray said.

"See to it, then." Leopardmon said.

"Okay. Ice Make: Silver!" Gray shouted as his ice froze over the attacking enemy soldiers.

"Lord Leopardmon, urgent news! The enemy main force has arrived!" a soldier said.

"Looks like they can't wait around any longer. We don't have a choice now. We'll just have to finish this battle ourselves." Leopardmon said.

"I've gotten a glimpse at who the main commander is. It's Hideyoshi." Shoji said.

"So, the Toyotomi Army were behind this attack. Naturally, Athena herself won't be too far behind. We'll have to defeat them both to win this battle." Leopardmon said.

"Right." Shoji said. "Hmm. Leops. Three new warriors just entered the battle. They appear to be...warriors of the Wu."

"The Wu?" Leopardmon said looking out at the three new warriors who entered the battle.

The Skillful Ace

Lu Meng

The Grumbling Commander

Han Dang

The Battle Hardened Veteran

Huang Gai

"We are here to assist you, on behalf of Lord Sun Jian!" Lu Meng said.

"And we won't even let the enemy get the better of us once." Huang Gai said.

"Your help is most welcome." Leopardmon said. "We will need you to push back the Toyotomi Army."

"Alright. Tell us what to do, we'll try our best." Han Dang said.

"The enemy vanguard consists of Hideyoshi's top generals. Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori. I will need you to hold them back as we make our assault." Leopardmon said.

"Understood!" the three generals of Wu said as they engaged the three warriors.

"This is not good. Everything's getting out of control. I guess I'll have to step up and fix this!" a voice said as Nene appeared.

"Nene, of course." Gray said.

"I've got her. You guys focus on Hideyoshi and Athena." Shoji said.

"Alright. We'll be counting on you." Leopardmon said.

"Hey, Leops. There's some girl with silver hair making a move towards Ma Chao. Should we be worried?" Sato asked.

"Wang Yi… She seems to have a vendetta against Ma Chao. She will no doubt cause him trouble if left unchecked. Sato, I will need you to go and assist Ma Chao." Leopardmon said.

"You got it!" he said.

"Okay. Looks like all our guys have the officers distracted. As for me, I just arrived at Hideyoshi's camp. Mind if I handle him?" Gray asked.

"Of course. Go for it, Gray." Leopardmon said.

"So...you want to fight me, boy? Hmm. I cannot deny your enthusiasm, so go ahead and try to defeat me." Hideyoshi said.

"I think you're going to regret saying that, monkey king." Gray said taking his jacket off. "Now...Ice Make: Saucer!" he shouted making a saucer of ice that spun towards Hideyoshi who quickly avoided it. "You aren't getting away that easy! Ice Make: Knuckle!" he said making numerous fists out of ice that hit him multiple times.

"Hmm? A large source of magic near Hideyoshi. Seems he'll need my help after all." Athena said.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Leopardmon said.

"You again. I had a feeling all the counters were too well planned, now I know why." Athena said.

"I'd be surprised too, if I'm being honest." Leopardmon said. " Of course, none of this wouldn't be possible if those six didn't show up when they did."

"Well...then the answer is simple. I'll eliminate you and this army shall fall." Athena said.

"Try me." Leopardmon said bringing out his sword.

"Ha!" Athena said firing light rays from her shield as Leopardmon was quickly avoiding them as he saw some light rays turn things to stone.

"Those rays… They can turn things to stone?" Leopardmon asked. "(It's obvious that she isn't messing around. I'll have to put some elbow grease into it if I want to defeat her.)"

"Yes, they can. That is the power of my treasure, Aegis. How else could I have helped to defeat Medusa?" Athena said.

"Well then… I guess I'll just have to kick it up a notch." Leopardmon said going into Leopard Mode. "Vulcan Crusher!" he said as he pressed on the ground, causing pillars of bedrock to rise from the ground.

"What the?" Athena said.

"You can't turn things to stone...if they were stone to start out with." Leopardmon said lunging at her. Now, Blockade!" he said as he dealt rapid strikes from multiple angles at Athena.

"Grr. This is not turning out as planned. All forces, we're retreating." Athena said as she and her troops fled from the battlefield.

"We… We did it…" Leopardmon said as he went back to normal and caught his breath. "We pushed them back...by ourselves."

"It was a pretty harrowing fight. But we won." Shoji said.

"Yup, victory is ours." Sato said.

"Yeah, all went according to your plan." Gray said.

"Thank you, everyone. But really, I wouldn't have been able to turn this disadvantage around without all of you." Leopardmon said. "Especially since they attacked Honnoji while everyone was gone."

"And soon, we'll be the ones attacking." Shoji said.

"Hey guys!" a voice said as the others arrived.

"Sorry, David. Looks like you were a little late to the party." Leopardmon said.

"We drove off Athena's forces by ourselves thanks to Leopardmon." Sato said. "It was thanks to his plans that we won."

"Is this true, Leops? And with such few forces, too. You really outdid yourself this time." David said with a smile.

"Indeed, you really tipped the scales in your favor, Leopardmon." Reflet added.

"It wasn't easy. I really had to put some elbow grease into it." Leopardmon said.

"In the end, it was all of us and our own power that stopped them." Shoji said.

"With that in mind, let's do all we can to stop these gods." Gray said.


	20. An Innocent Candidate of Queen

"Hey, guys! I can see some people approaching!" Oracle said as she saw Kentaurosmon, Eddy and Vector approach with a guy in yellow robes standing on Kentaurosmon's back.

The One Who Hears Voices from Heaven

Zhang Jiao

"This is embarrassing…" Kentaurosmon said.

"Who is that riding Kentaurosmon's back?" Al asked.

"That's Zhang Jiao. He's a practitioner of the Way of Peace, and the instigator of the Yellow Turban Rebellion." Leopardmon said.

"Ugh...how long do we have to keep listening to this guy preach?" Eddy asked.

"Hey, you saw what this guy did. He's magic or something." Vector said. "And our way into the base."

"Yellow Turban Rebellion?" Scarlet asked.

"The Yellow Turbans were signified by the yellow cloths the followers wore on their heads. At the time, the Han Imperial Court was becoming more corrupt and decadent with each passing day. The Yellow Turban Rebellion was Zhang Jiao's call to arms against the Han's corruption." Leopardmon said.

It wasn't long before the three were accepted inside.

"Thanks. You would not believe what we had to put up with that guy. Preaching about the powers of god and his miracles." Vector said.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"Mark, calm down. He didn't mean that towards you." David said.

"Oh uh right. You make that stuff good. No one can do it better than you." Vector said.

"So he is a Diviner in a way." Shanoa said.

"I… suppose you can say that." David said.

"Yeah. Then he was preaching about some girl with followers acting like some divine queen." Vector said.

"Girl?" Spade asked.

"Yeah, they were treating her like a queen with some demon guys asking about some bracelet or something." Eddy said.

"The girl's name is Himiko. She's actually not too far off from where we are." Vector said.

"Demons… could they be Yokai?" Hope asked.

"Somehow I doubt that. Pretty sure he means the ones following Da Ji and Lu Bu." Gajeel said.

"Oh, then that's not good. We better get down there." Kentaurosmon said.

"Vector, you said she wasn't far from where we are." Mark started. "Where exactly is that?"

"She's holed up in some castle near the bamboo forests." Vector said.

"Alright then, we've got a 'where'." Scarlet said. "Let's roll!"

"Wait, we just got here!" Eddy said, as he was ignored.

"Move it or lose it, Skipper." Saki said.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the location before they saw the demons busy dealing with something.

"What's going on here?" Shoji asked.

"This lady just showed up and started attacking us who were keeping an eye on Himiko." one of the demons said.

"What lady?" Al asked.

"My, you all seem pale. A little red makes you all look good." a voice said.

"Wait...I know that voice." Lan said before they saw a familiar woman up ahead. "Bloody Rose."

"Hmm? Ah. I was looking for you." Bloody Rose said before shooting up a demon attempting to attack from behind.

"This girl is a psycho." Al muttered.

"You're telling me." David said.

"Eh, she's fine. As long as none of ya wear white. She really hates the color white." Lan said.

"Uh oh." Lana said as she widened her eyes.

"Hey, you seen the boss yet?" Bloody Rose asked.

"Apparently we're at war with him." Kumo said.

"Is that so? Hmm...this may be the chance I need to repay my debt to him." Bloody Rose said. "And the chance I need to finally kill him."

"Wha….?" Hope asked.

"Bloody Rose has a very interesting relationship with the boss." Lan said. "Though we can get into it later."

"R-right. Putting that aside for the moment." David said.

"Look, we're looking for the girl the demons are following, have you seen her? Also, you haven't killed her, have you?" Eddy asked Bloody Rose.

"She's holed up in there." she said pointing to a fort. "And no. Not yet."

"Well, please don't." Mark said. "Oracle, can you give us a run down of the opposing force's leaders?"

"No opposing forces yet." Oracle said.

"I don't trust this." Richard responded back with a frown. "It just means that we should keep a close eye out."

"That's strange…" David said. "Well, we may as well take a look for ourselves."

They arrived at the castle gates.

"Miss Himiko! Can you open the gates? We just want to talk!" Gracia said.

"No! You all just want to be mean to me again! All this talk about bracelets!" said a girl in red and white with two floating statues.

The Future Queen

Himiko

"Bracelets? Has Ares' army already been here?" Jexi asked.

"You two! Deal with them!" Himiko said as out of the fortress came a pig like demon and a demon with sword-like claws.

The Powerful Demon

Gyuki

The Agile Demon

Dodomeki

"Looks like we won't be able to talk our way out of this." David said drawing Ebony and Ivory.

"Yup." Simon said as he summoned Durga. "Guess we'll do this the hard way." he said as he put Dr. Faust on his head as a scarf made of red energy appeared around his neck.

"Oh, so the ones attacking Lady Himiko are a bunch of handsome men?" a voice said as appearing by the demons was a girl in white and red holding an umbrella.

The Dancing Girl from Izumo

Okuni

"Hey come on! You got me right here, Okuni!" said a large man with markings on his face.

The Greatest Thief in the Land

Goemon Ishikawa

"Okuni and Goemon are here too… it's like a lineup of some of the greatest names in Japanese history." Hope said. "But we can't back down."

Just as Okuni was going to strike, she was blocked by an attack, revealing that it was Sectonia that blocked her.

"Sorry I'm late for the party." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia! I'm so glad you're okay." David said as he pulled her into a hug.

"What the? Why do all these other guys get the good lookers?" Goemon muttered.

"We do have some good looking men and women in our company, don't we?" a voice said as behind Goemon was Nagito who then shocked him with a hidden stun gun.

"Nagito!" Hope said.

"Lucky me and Sectonia were in the area, eh?" Nagito asked.

"It must've been good luck if you were able to find us." Saki said.

"And before Dong Zhuo gets any ideas, Sectonia is out of his league. Like… WAY out of his league." David said.

"She's your girl after all." Simon said elbowing him playfully as he winked.

"So many handsome men...okay I've decided. I'm joining their side." Okuni said.

"Wha?" Hope asked.

"Okuni?! Come on!" Goemon said in shock.

"Just like that?" Al asked.

"(I am suddenly uncomfortable…)" Mark thought as he took a step backwards.

"Sometimes a woman needs no explanation to want to change her allegiance." Bloody Rose said. "That's what makes us dangerous creatures. You never know what we're thinking."

"I see…" David said as he rapidly shot Dodomeki, who was trying to get behind him.

"I won't let you anywhere near me!" Himiko shouted tossing her statues right at them as the statues fired out of their mouths.

Sectonia merely used her twin rapiers to deflect her blasts at the surrounding demons.

"No fair!" Himiko said.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war!" Eddy called out before firing a ki projectile at her, knocking her down.

"Grrr." she growled before a hand was offered to her from the dark.

"No need to fret over them, Himiko. I still need you." Da Ji said stepping out.

"Da Ji. I had a feeling we'd run into you with all of these demons here." David said.

"Da Ji...why do I know that name?" Himiko pondered.

"All will be remembered in time. Let's go for now. We need to bring back Lord Orochi." Da Ji said holding Himiko as the two vanished.

"And just like that, they got away." David said.

"We didn't get any information about the bracelets either." Petra said.

"Not quite. Himiko said that someone was pestering her about the bracelets. That likely means that she ran into Ares and his forces." Omnimon said.

"Bracelet? Was it something with a snake like design?" Goemon asked.

"That's the one. Do you know something about it?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"There's a temple with a snake like bracelet called the snake king's treasure." Goemon said.

"A temple with an Ouroboros Bracelet? That seems a little far-fetched." Mayumi said.

"But all the same, if it really does have an Ouroboros Bracelet, then we can't ignore it. We should bring this information to Leopardmon. Hopefully he has a plan to fight back against the Olympian Forces by now." Craniamon said.

"Yeah. And if things work out to his plan, we might get more than one bracelet." Cricket said.


	21. Procuring the Bracelet

"Okay people. I think it's time to bring you all in on a special plan we've been concocting." Leopardmon said.

"We call it Operation: Shu Liberation." Lan said.

"In short, utilizing this plan will not only give us two new bracelets but also bring the entire army of Shu into our services." Cricket said.

"So, what's the plan, Stan?" David asked.

"For this strategy to work, we will split into three teams." Leopardmon said.

"It's the only way we can make sure that all goes well. Now, the first group will be lead by Sima Zhao and the teams following him will consist of the Hope Squad and Spirit Force. Your job is to acquire the bracelet that is within the temple." Lan said.

"Now...thanks to our...private little spy...we've learned of the location of where Liu Shan is being held." Cricket said. "The second group lead by Kunoichi and Bao Sanniang with Unmei Force, Phantom Thieves and us Lost Thieves, will infiltrate it and free him from his prison."

"Lastly, that leaves the rest of us. Me and Eddy will spread rumors that an army lead by Guan Yinping will have found a bracelet in order to draw away Ares' forces." Vector said. "We all should meet back up just as the battle is underway. Once he sees Liu Shan is okay, Zhao Yun and the rest of the Shu will switch to our side and we'll be on equal footing with those gods."

"Now...any questions before we begin?" Leopardmon asked. "No? Okay."

"You all have your assignments. Now go and see this plan to its succession." Liu Bei said.

"You got it!" Hope said.

It didn't take long before the armies split up to accomplish their given tasks. The first army lead by Sima Zhao arrived at the given temple.

"Hey, why are there enemies all around here?" Hope asked.

"Strange. The Mystic forces were supposed to have been drawn away by Yukimura and the others. This does not bode well." Shingen said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, my lord." Wang Yuanji said.

The army moved further into the temple before they were surrounded by small paper cutout dolls that had humanoid shapes.

"What the heck are these?" Flamberge said.

"Are these...Shikigami?" Kanetsugu said.

"You are looking for this, I presume." said a man in white robes holding the bracelet with two pale looking men by his side.

The Interdimensional Sorcerer

Seimei Abe

The Ruthless Confidant

Jia Chong

The Terrifying Strategist

Kanbei Kuroda

"There's something off about those two pale men." Saki said.

"Silence, headstrong girl. You have no idea who we are in the presence of." Gundham said.

"Yeah I do, and frankly I don't give a damn." Saki said.

"No you don't. That's the great sorcerer, Abe no Seimei!" Gundham said.

"Do any of you truly understand what this trinket will cause?" Seimei asked.

"Enough talking. We're here to eliminate them, nothing else." Jia Chong said.

"Jia Chong, seriously?" Sima Zhao asked.

"Let's get started." Kanbei said as enemy forces began to flood into the temple. "We'll make this as simple as we can so even you can understand: you are the sparks of conflict we need to stamp out." Kanbei said.

"If you want this bracelet, you'll have to stake your lives on it." Seimei said as he and the other two retreated further into the temple.

"I always dreamed of meeting Abe no Seimei but I never thought I would fight him." Kanetsugu said.

"Same here. Fate is so cruel." Gundham said.

"Even Kanbei is with them. Not sure why they're doing this, but they must have their reasons." Hanbei said.

"No choice. We're going to have to fight our way through." Shanoa said.

"Though...something seems...different about this army's soldiers." Flamberge said.

"She's right. These soldiers aren't demons, chinese or samurai. Nor are they of Olympus. I might be wrong but...I think these are vikings." Shoji said.

"Vikings?" Hope asked. "Why would they be here?"

"Well we have seen Olympian soldiers and bracelets with their powers. But those bracelets also have the powers of Norse Gods too. It's possible that there are forces of Norse mythology in this world too." Ichiro said.

"It doesn't matter if they're greek or not. We still need to defeat em to get to Seimei." Gemini said.

"I will help clear a path." Ace said as he summoned Odin who charged through a path of soldiers before spinning Zantetsuken as he rained down lightning on another small group. However before it could hit, it was easily deflected by a lone man in armor.

"You will not go and make weaklings of these men." he said.

The Incorruptible Minamoto Warrior

Yoshitsune Minamoto

"You're...Yoshitsune Minamoto." Ace said.

"So you've heard of me?" Yoshitsune asked.

"In a way." Ace said. "(This man reminds me a lot of David for some reason…)"

"Hmm. You seem like an honorable young man. However, the way you handled that...I could not stand by while you made weaklings of those men." Yoshitsune said.

"That was never my intention, they chose to attack us." Ace said.

"Hey, don't be so harsh on him. He would have fallen by my sword either way." said another man in blue and red robes.

The Gentle Swordsman

Munenori Yagyu

"Someone's overconfident." Saki said.

"And he's earned it. That's Munenori Yagyu. While he might seem calm and collected, he's actually very dangerous when it comes to the battlefield." Ichiro said.

"I can tell from the bloodlust I'm getting from him." Ace said.

"We aren't going to get far unless we can defeat those two." Ichiro said.

"Then it sounds like you could use a hand." A voice said as Peko and Zero appeared between the two swordsman.

"Oh. Things just got interesting." Munenori said.

"You guys alright?" Zero asked.

"Better now that you two are here." Hope said.

"Go on ahead. We will handle the two of them." Peko said.

"These two could cause trouble. I will fight the metal warrior. You take the woman, even though I wish she weren't here." Yoshitsune said.

"Ah yeah. You can't handle women that well, can ya? Fair enough." Munenori said.

"Engaged in Battle." Zero said as he readied his Z-Saber.

"Let's go." Peko said getting her sword.

The two swordsman quickly clashed with the two newcomers as they fought ferociously across the temple.

"Raijingeki!" Zero called as his Saber coated itself in electricity as he dealt a thrust attack.

"Ha!" Yoshitsune said quickly blocking it. "You are skilled with a sword but I will not fall for such gimmicks." he said.

"Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" Zero said. "Ryu-" he said before dodging a sword strike. "He's not even giving me a chance to attack. No choice...I'll have to disarm him. AhHHHH!" Zero shouted as he fought back enough to knock the sword from Yoshitsune's hands.

"How can this be?" Yoshitsune said. "You've won this day." he said as he retreated.

"That's the end of that." Zero said.

"Heh, you aren't too bad girl." Munenori said as he and Peko were exchanging blows.

"The same can be said about you." Peko said. "However…" she replied before dealing a powerful strike. "I am much more faster than you are."

"Heh...so you are." Munenori said as he retreated.

"That will give them the time they need." Peko said.

The army continued to push forward until they were blocked by Kanbei and Jia Chong.

"The bracelet lies ahead. But to get it, you'll have to go through us.' Jia Chong said.

"Jia Chong. You really are such a pain to fight." Sima Zhao said as he and Hanbei kept Kanbei and Jia Chong busy as the rest of the army entered the temple where Seimei awaited inside.

"Ah...you've done well to get this far." Seimei said.

"Lord Seimei, I would rather not we all fought but we need that bracelet." Gundham said.

"Can't turn down such a fiery spirit. Very well. Let's fight." Seimei said summoning several Shikigami.

"Sorry but we're on a time limit here. Spectrum Fire: Explosion!" Hope shouted unleashing a powerful burst of fire and defeated the summoned soldiers.

"Hmm. Not bad, young one." Seimei said.

"So...do you admit defeat or do we have to keep going?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. No need. To the victor goes the bracelet." Seimei said handing it over as he left. "One final piece of advice to you oh so trusting leaders: be extremely careful of who you trust." he said as his army retreated.

"Be careful who you trust? What does he mean by that?" Peko asked.

"Usually, a saying like that coincides with the existence of a traitor." Gundham said.

"(A traitor huh? I wonder who it could...wait...is it possible he means…)" Hope thought.


	22. Rescue of Liu Shan

It wasn't long before the three armies had split up. Now the time had come to rescue Liu Shan. With that in mind, it was best decided that the Unmei Force, Phantom Thieves and Lost Thieves were the best fit for the rescue in a well guarded camp of the gods' army.

"This is the place. He's gotta be somewhere inside." Jack said.

'I can't pinpoint him but that may be 'cause of the gods' magic keeping his location hidden." Oracle said.

"We may just have to search this whole place till we find him." Skull said.

"Remember, this mission relies on stealth, not on buffoonish antics." Hanzo said.

"Hey, we're thieves. We know when to keep quiet." Skull said.

"Are you sure you're sneaky, Skull? You're pretty clumsy after all." Mona said.

"That's enough. Both of you." Jack said. "Just stay quiet." he said as they moved in as Jack kept close to Richard. "Since we got the time, there's something I wanted to ask you. You seem to know the thieves before this, yet...I never met anyone like you before in my life."

"You're asking me about this why?" Richard responded back, giving Jack a raised eyebrow.

"Call it curiosity. It's not that I suspect you, it's that I think you know more than you're letting on. In my profession, you learn to tell certain signs like that." Jack said.

"Clever deducement." Richard smirked. "That is not quite wrong. I just simply never had the chance to use much of said knowledge. But still, if you're asking about this, what is it that you want to ask about?"

"I saw how you looked at Joker. Akira Kurusu. That name means something to you?" Jack asked him.

"Of course it does." Richard answered back with a nod. "After all, I'd ask you this back. Do you know who is truly Akira's Ultimate Persona?"

"That's Satanael isn't it?" Jack said.

"Mmhm. The 'demon lord' who slayed old Yaldy." Richard stated, before he pointed to his eye. "And I got front seats to it. At least a variation of it, if you get what I mean."

"So that's it. You're from a parallel world. A variation of the Phantom Thieves." Jack said.

"Well, that's one way to put it." Richard responded back. "I won't lie. I WAS a part of the Phantom Thieves, just not the one you're accustomed to. And you may wonder whether I have a Persona or not."

Gus then approached Jack and Richard, as he seemed to be attracted by the conversation.

"What are you talking to Jack about, Richard?" He asked.

"Jack here is a little curious about our own origins. I decided to indulge him a little, since I doubt it would matter much." Richard whimsically answered back with a flick of his wrist.

"You should know, the thieves of this dimension...they lost their world." Jack said. "I found them and we sort of connected. Since then, we've stolen from universe to universe in order to spread our name. I have a dream that I will make come true, to become the greatest thief in all the universes."

"So the Phantom Thieves evolved from simple protectors of Japan, into a multiversal team of thieves, dedicated to spreading their name of being legendary thieves and slayer of divine evils." Richard stated, before he chuckled. "I'm sure my Akira would literally drop his jaw when he hears what the other Akira has done."

"Heh. He probably would." Jack said. "Still, I value each of them just as much as my actual family. You know that idiot in blue Hope, he's actually my older brother."

"Well, I wouldn't believe you if you said you weren't valuing your fellow thieves like that, considering how you act with them." Richard stated. "But still, I understand the care you put for your brother, because I'm a fellow brother myself."

"Yeah...care." Jack chuckled before they heard rumbling. "The heck was that?"

"Uh guys...I think I found something." Skull said pointing down below to several cyclops roaming down below the castle.

"Monsters? How did they get all the way down here?" Panther asked.

"Damned if I know." Marisa clicked her tongue. "But I'd wouldn't mind it, because it's nothing serious for us."

"Maybe not them… but how about me?" a voice asked as a woman appeared, wielding shield and sword.

"Who are you?" Meiling asked with a guarded tone, as she assumed a combative stance.

The Young Guardian

Xingcai

"Are you protecting Liu Shan too?" Fox asked.

"I doubt so." Takechiyo stated. "She must be one of the officers that have been forced to fight against us."

"Look, there's no reason this has to come to a fight. We came here to free Liu Shan, not harm him." Noir said.

"Free him? You have no idea how strong, how fearsome these people are, do you!" Xingcai exclaimed, as she rushed at the group. "As Liu Shan's retainer, I cannot let him come to harm!"

"Joker, go ahead and detain her." Jack said.

"No problem." Joker said stepping forward.

"If my second in command can render you defenseless within a minute, you gotta follow us." Jack said.

"Fine. But there's no way he can...what?" Xingcai said before Arsene inflicted a curse on her before Joker had her pinned to the ground.

"What were you about to say?" Joker asked.

"Incredible Skill…" Xingcai exclaimed with awe.. "You must be stronger than I thought to be able to detain me like that. I won't resist your demands. Let me help you free Lord Liu Shan."

"You gotta know where he is." Jack said.

"I do but unfortunately liberating him is not easy. A powerful barrier prevents us from getting close to him." Xingcai said.

"Alright, so we just need to defeat the ones holding that barrier." Bloody Rose said. "Who would they be?"

"Nene and Zhenji." Xingcai said.

"The strongest women of their respective armies. I see." Cricket said. "We'll have to move fast. I doubt it will take them long before they realize we've infiltrated."

"Will this help?" Elma asked, as she carried a golden orb in her hands. "I managed to find this while we moved around the castle…"

"Yes! That's one of the keys to open the barrier. But we'll need to collect more of them." Xingcai stated.

"I've already got it covered." Kumo said holding several of them.

"How did you…" Xingcai said.

"While you were busy talking, I spread my threads all across the castle and captured the ones with these orbs in them." Kumo said.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Gus remarked.

"Now, should I kill them all?" Kumo asked.

"Hmm. Nah, better let them go for now. Don't want this to become a massacre." Lan said.

"Understood." Kumo said undoing her threads.

"Now, lets free Liu Shan before reinforcements arrive." Xingcai said.

It didn't take them long to reach the barrier where behind it was a young boy in green robes wielding a bench.

Successor of Benevolence

Liu Shan

"Oh My, the barrier has fallen. Thank you for saving me." Liu Shan said.

"Lord Liu Shan, I'm so glad to see you safe. Thank goodness we were able to save you." Xingcai stated with relief.

"Come on, young heir of Shu." Richard stated, as he nudged Liu Shan out. "Let's get you back to your father, so that he can stop concerning himself, and so that Zhao Yun would stop having to hurt his lord to protect you."

"I've caused such trouble for all of you." Liu Shan said with a remorseful tone, before he bowed in apology. "My apologies, not to mention how Zhao Yun and the others suffered for me."

"Let me keep Lord Liu Shan safe." Xingcai stated.

"Alright. We'll be counting on you." Noir said.

"Our job here is done. Let's get going." Jack said. "Hopefully, I don't need to start digging a grave for my idiot of a brother."


	23. The Liberation of Zhao Yun

"Okay, so if I'm hearing this right, our role in this fight is just to hold out until the others finish getting the bracelet and saving Liu Shan." Pit said.

"Yes but it looks like the enemy is not pulling their punches. They already have us surrounded." Perseus said.

"With the forces of Shu, no less." Sachiko said.

"Who is among the enemy is not the issue. If even one of them reaches the main camp before the other teams return, our ruse will be discovered." Leopardmon said.

"Then we'll just have to fight hard as if there really was a bracelet to protect." Scarlet said.

"Precisely. The success of our plan will depend on how well we keep the enemy at bay." Leopardmon said.

"That shouldn't be hard for us. Our three groups are more suited for combat anyway." Jexi said.

"Right. So, how long do you think we need to play the charade for?" Eddy asked

"As long as it takes." Omnimon said.

"He's right. We're the ones buying them time to finish their assignments. We'll keep fighting until our bodies drop if that's what it takes!" Craniamon said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." David said.

"We just need to focus on Guan Suo, Guan Xing and Zhang Bao. Zhao Yun will likely run out once those three are down. If we can defeat him by the time Liu Shan arrives, it'll make it easier to get him on our side." Izuku said.

"Alright. Enough talk. To battle!" Yukimura said as the army charged right into battle.

The battle began in earnest with the Olympian Army pressing the attack.

Crusadermon took the initiative by facing off against Guan Suo.

"I'm sorry about this. But there's too much on the line for me to betray Ares and Athena." Guan Suo said.

"Don't stretch too much about it. Just fight me like you would any other opponent." Crusadermon said.

"Very well!" Guan Suo said continuing to deal powerful kicks against her.

"Not bad. I expect no less from Guan Yu's kin." Crusadermon said.

As these two fought, Mark was dealing with a man in green with a strange one armed blade.

A Great Blade Instilled with Prowess

Zhang Bao

"I just want you to realize I have nothing against you, but I gotta do what I have to in order to keep my lord safe." Zhang Bao said.

"Same on my end." Mark said. "I'll make this quick."

Mark then teleported behind Zhang Bao, knocking his legs out from under his, pulling out a Cross Gun, and firing a blast into the man's forehead, knocking him out in one swift motion. "I promise, you'll see your Lord safe and sound the moment you wake up."

In another part of the battlefield, Guan Xing was cutting down soldiers left and right before he saw Robin. "They let a defenseless woman onto the battlefield?" he said.

"Oh trust me. I'm far from defenseless." Robin said as multiple arms appeared on Guan Xing and sent him bending backwards, quickly incapacitating him. "It's nothing personal. But we need you three down till they arrived."

Pit was fighting through a few soldiers before he looked off into the distance. "Hey, guys! Its Hope and Ace's groups! And they got the bracelet!" Pit said.

"Good. Now our little stunt isn't one big lie." Zoro said.

"Yeah but...it seems like Zhao Yun just emerged from the enemy base!" Pit said.

"Don't worry. I'll go and fight him." Guan Yinping said running into battle.

It didn't take long before Guan Yinping and Guan Yu were engaged in a fierce battle with Zhao Yun until he quickly deified and overpowered them.

"Master Zhao Yun, he's so strong. It feels like I'm destined to lose." Yinping said.

"Guan Yu! Yinping!" Hope shouted running in with the bracelet.

"But I don't want to give up. I'll keep fighting...until Master Zhao Yun and my brothers are safe!" she said.

"Hope, quick! Toss the bracelet to Yinping!" David said.

"You got it!" Hope said. "Yingping, heads up!" he said tossing the Ouroboros bracelet at Yinping. It immediately entered her body and she was Deified, now donned in silver armor with flowers in her hair.

"Master Zhao Yun. Please fight me again!" she said.

"Incredible. She's gained the power of the goddess of love, Freya." Perseus said.

"Now we've got two love goddess' powers on our team. Tides turning in our favor." Hope said. "Let's see if we can use this to our advantage."

"So much power is flowing into me… I feel like I can fight Zhao Yun one more time." Guan Yingping said.

She and Zhao Yun quickly clashed once more with Yinping having more of an advantage than before as she was able to quickly overcome him.

"This...can't be. If I am defeated, then what will become of Lord Liu Shan." Zhao Yun said.

"There is no need to worry." Liu Shan said arriving with the rescue group.

"M-Master!" Zhao Yun said.

"A reunion between lord and vassals. Almost brings a tear to your eyes." Jack said.

"Yeah. Though our job here isn't done yet." Richard said. "We've got someone to take down, right?"

"If he is safe...then I see no reason to keep fighting for these gods." Zhao Yun said.

"Shu has defected to our cause. Though I doubt Athena and Ares are gonna take that lightly." Oracle said.

"I've got Athena. Besides, knowing Ares, he'll probably come charging straight out of the gates." David said.

"Actually… That's what I'm hoping he would do." Leopardmon said.

"How dare these mortals...how dare they mock the gods." Ares said charging in.

"Wait! Ugh!" Mitsunari said.

"He's ruined our strategy by doing that." Senzaemon said.

"You know, Ares… For a God of War, you're quite hot-headed, aren't you?" Leopardmon asked.

"Well he is a battle-maniac after all, what'd you expect?" Spade asked.

"We have no choice. All remaining forces, advance!" Mitsunari said.

"We have no choice now because of his actions." Senzaemon said drawing the sword on his right side with his right hand. "Charge!" he said as the two lead the remaining parts of the army.

"Here they come!" Ace said.

"Leave Ares to me. I'm going to show him how a real strategist fights." Leopardmon said.

"We can deal with Mitsunari and the Toyotomi. But the real challenge will be Senzaemon." Cricket said. "He's not exactly someone to give up without a fight."

"And there's that blade of his too, it'll be a problem unless it's destroyed." Reflet said.

"Don't worry. He's not using it. He only uses it when he's sure the opponent is one of the Enhanced." Lan said. "Still, even without it, he's an incredible samurai."

"I'll take care of him." Hope said.

"I think I should fight him." Richard stated. "This guy uses twin blades. It's only fitting someone of the same style challenges him."

"What? But…" Hope said before Senzaemon stood before both of them.

"Are either of you...Kyoka sa reta?" Senzaemon asked.

"Kyoka sa… what?" Hope asked.

"He's asking if either of you are Enhanced!" Saki called out.

"Enhanced?" Richard asked, before he scoffed. "And what do you mean by Enhanced? Beings with artificial power?"

"No...a sin that must be cleansed." Senzaemon said. "An evil I cannot allow."

"Sin? Evil? Since when are Enhanced considered evil? Sure, there are those who use their powers for the wrong things, but others who use them become heroes." Hope said.

"Heroes? The same beings who ravaged my home village? The same ones who slaughtered my wife and child? They are what you call heroes?" he said growling.

"Guess there's no reasoning with you if your mind's set…" Hope said. "Cmon, Richard. Let's fight together."

"Well, that depends, do you think I'll need the help?" Richard asked. "I don't think he'd be quite happy if I don't give him a fair fight. A mano-to-mano, if you know how warriors fight their battles."

"The more serious one is right. I will fight him first, then I will cleanse the world of the evil that is the blue one." Senzaemon said.

"Well, glad to see that you're not objecting." Richard stated, before he drew both of his blades. "Tell me, what is your name?

"Senzaemon Susukami of the Shinto Universe! A samurai and a member of the Lost Thieves!" Senzaemon said.

"Such vigor. Then I shall match it." Richard stated, before he immediately crossed both his blades. "Richard Liu, student of Youmu Konpaku, the Half-Phantom Flash. Let us begin."

Richard then charged at Senzaemon, with one blade raised to strike.

"You should know, when I fight those free of the sin, I use the sword on my right side. I will do my best not to kill someone as young as you." Senzaemon said raising his blade. "Now...begin!" he said quickly rushing in with his sword ready with a wide swing.

Both of their blades clashed, as they struggled against each other for a moment, before they hopped back from each other.

"Kill me? You have to make me bleed, before I take that statement of yours seriously." Richard stated.

"Hahaha! So the young one has an eagerness to him. Good. I will enjoy this!" Senzaemon said rapidly striking against Richard's sword.

"The heck? I've never seen him go this serious against someone not an Enhanced before. Is he sick or something?" Lan said.

"No. I think...he's genuinely enjoying this." Cricket said.

Richard used his other blade to block the blows, as he seemed to be on the defensive for the moment.

"You know… When you said that these Enhanced have brought ruin and death to your own home village, it struck something in my mind." Richard told Senzaemon.

"A memory of some kind perhaps?" Senzaemon asked.

"Not quite. It's actually something that I find quite coincidental." Richard smirked. "To think that my opponent would be one who walks the path to vengeance, when I myself have walked before. I know that words are useless, but one does not judge a race by a few outliers. That's what I was taught by my own mentor."

"I see. Your generation will definitely shape the future. However, it's far too late for me to start forgiving." Senzaemon said. "So I hope you don't mind, but you have to fall now." he said raising his blade.

"If that is your wish, then I'd return the same sentiments." Richard stated, as he immediately crossed his blades, as if he was preparing to defend the blow to come.

"Kami's Style: One Sword KO Slash!" Senzaemon said bringing it down with great force.

Richard immediately used all of his force to push against the strike, as it bore down upon him with such great force, that he was forced to back-step.

"Damn… Pulling out the big moves already?" Richard grunted, as he leaned forward to push his blades forward a little, although it wasn't much.

"It seems...I failed to finish you." Senzaemon said dropping his sword as he grabbed his right arm in pain.

Richard immediately uncrossed his blades, as he lowered them.

"...That arm… Have you struck the limit of that limb, due to an injury?" Richard asked.

"A side effect of using one of the techniques of my sword style. I have shattered the bones and muscles in this right arm of mine." Senzaemon said. "I cannot continue as is. Though...this is the first time in so long I have used one of those techniques."

"So it is a move that has a price for utilising it." Richard stated, before he gave Senzaemon a sympathetic look. "You knew the risks, and yet you did not flinch, before or after your strike. If I could commend you, it would be for your own will to fight."

"Honestly, when I was using that against you...I had forgotten we were even enemies to start with." Senzaemon said. "Just two lone swordsmen."

"Lone swordsmen, who are seeking their own path in this chaotic world." Richard responded back, looking up to the sky and chuckling. "Heh. That's quite interesting. And there is something you should know, Senzaemon. That blow…"

Richard then immediately raised his arms, as his arms seemed to be bruised on the elbows, potentially from trying to keep his arms rigid and straight to ward off Senzaemon's blows.

"I'm actually surprised that you put all of the power in your arm to pull that arm off." Richard continued. "Because if that was a standard power strike, then I'd be in a perilous situation myself."

"Hehehehahahaha." Senzaemon laughed. "I suppose you would be." he said before standing up. "This is the second time since losing my village that I lost to some normal person. Yet...I can't help but laugh."

"Normal? Hardly." Richard shook his head. "I may not be Enhanced, but… have you considered yokai in the equation?"

"A yokai huh? Then I would have been honored to fight one. They're considered holy creatures where I come from." Senzaemon said.

"Well, then you'd be surprised that I have several that originate from where I come from. One of them lies before you." Richard stated, gesturing towards Meiling. "For she is a rainbow dragon infused within human flesh, with very little of her strength lost from her conversion."

Richard then pointed at himself. "But I am merely a han-you. A half-youkai." He stated. "And that half is being a Phoenix. An ageless body, and an undying spirit. I have attained this state through cultivating and transforming the few drops of blood infused within me by a pure Phoenix. So you may think of me as either a descendant of a holy beast, or an abominable demon who reaped the life-blood of a holy beast."

"I see...in that case...allow this samurai...to fight in your army." Senzaemon said bowing.

"So you would assist us…?" Richard stated. "Truly, you must honour those who can prove their strength. Elma!"

Elma immediately came towards both of them, as she glanced at both of them.

"...Right away, Richard." Elma nodded, before she then raised her staff, before casting a green healing light that wiped away the bruises on Richard's arms, and mended Senzaemon's arm, if only with slight discomfort.

"There, your arm has been made anew." Richard responded back.

"Thank you." Senzaemon said.

"You're welcome…" Elma answered back with a warm smile. "I'm just happy that you won't fight us anymore."

"Lord Senzaemon!" Mitsunari said.

"I apologize, Lord Mitsunari. And when you see young Amir and Lord Arthur, tell them I am sorry but I will fight how I will and get the bracelet in my own way." Senzaemon said picking his sword back up.

As this was happening, David and Leopardmon continued their battles against Athena and Ares.

"I'd say we're evenly matched here. This is not gonna be easy." David said.

"As if that surprises you." Athena said.

"But sad to say, you still won't be able to defeat us." Leopardmon said. "Want to know why?"

"Because you're a bunch of foolish mortals too high of themselves?" Ares said.

"Not quite. Because between the two of us…" Leopardmon said going into Leopard Mode.

"No strategy is insurmountable!" David said.

"Eroberung!" Leopardmon said as he threw mines from his tail at the two gods.

David brings out Ebony and Ivory. "Target locked!" he said as he shoots the mines, causing a chain of explosions as Leopardmon returned to his normal state and they both charged their swords. "Let's go!" he said as they both charged.

"Howling!" Leopardmon said.

"Shining!" David said.

"Cosmic Cross!" David and Leopardmon said as they performed an X-slash on both Ares and Athena.

"This is not good for us. We have no choice." Athena said.

"Grr. To think, such lowly mortals are forcing us to retreat." Ares said as their army retreated.

"Phew… We finally did it. We finally got one in on those guys!" David said. "Your strategy was played to perfection from beginning to end, Leops. Of course, being as you are, I expected nothing less."

"Thanks. Though to be honest, if Ares had not charged in, things would have gone much differently." Leopardmon said.

"I know. I could tell he was quite the hot-headed type." David said.

"And we all know how those types are. There's no way they could sit still once things start to heat up." Leopardmon said. "During battle, one must always maintain discipline, and remain focused on the task at hand."

"Otherwise, they either look like a fool or end up going down, right?" Scarlet asked in response.

"Hit it right on the head." Jexi said. "Now...let's head back to base and celebrate."

"Yeah! Bring on the meat!" Luffy said.

"Why not? We did just get two bracelets and the Shu under our army." Joker said.

And with that, not only did the Coalition Army succeed in gathering a total number of five bracelet users under their banner but they also proved that even mortals can be on equal footing with the gods. However, their goal is far from met. As they still need to get all of the bracelets in order to call down Zeus and ask of his intent. This would be the end of act 3.


	24. Hero Rescue

"My lords. I bring news. New heroes have been located in this world." a soldier said. "One of them has been identified as Nagamasa Azai."

"More heroes? We must head out at once!" Omnimon said.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?" Mayumi asked.

"Actually, Omnimon has the right idea." Leopardmon said. "Think about it. We have two enemy factions against us. The Olympian Gods and the demons led by Da Ji."

"Oh, so you think those heroes could be under Da Ji's employment"?'' Eddy asked.

"More like they WILL be if we don't get down there." David said.

"He's right. The more forces we bring to our side, the less we leave for Ares and Da Ji." Leopardmon said.

"Then let's get on going. The more we talk about it, the more of a chance we give the enemy." Hope said.

"He's right. We depart now." Jexi said.

It didn't take long before they arrived on the battlefield to see four new warriors along with Weiss, Tsumugi, Aqua and Gohan fighting against the demons of Da Ji.

The Honest and Brave General

Nagamasa Azai

The Lily of the Battlefield

Oichi

The Emotionless Blade of Ice

Takatora Todo

The Steadfast Strategist

Sakon Shima

"Guys! You made it!" Tsumugi said.

"Glad you could make it." Gohan added. "It's nice to see some familiar faces around here."

"Da Ji''s army has us completely surrounded." Aqua said. "Now that you're here, we can turn the tide."

"Thanks for the support. You people are a godsend." Sakon said.

"Yeah. So glad you guys got here." Weiss said blocking attacks from Lingqi and Gyuki.

"Just let me crush you so I can eat you." Gyuki said.

"Sorry, but we're not exactly on the menu." Tsumugi said using her Law to change into Ruby. "Now get lost!" she said swinging her scythe as she sent Gyuki flying.

"You cannot face us. I am the daughter of the demon!" Lingqi said.

"Well guess what, sweetheart. I hunt demons." David said.

"You? At such a young age?" Lingqi asked.

"It's a tough world out there. If you don't have what it takes to survive in it, you'll be left in the dust." David said.

"Left in...the dust?" Lingqi asked.

"That expression… I see what's going on here." David said. "Now I see why you keep such a tough exterior around you. It's because deep inside...you have a fear. A fear of being left alone."

"Left alone…" Linqui said. "No, be silent! Your words have no effect on me!"

"Are you sure about that?" David asked with a smirk. "Then why don't you prove it? Show me what you've got."

"Very well." Lingqi said. "Come!"

David nods and charges at Lingqi, dealing a few swift kicks. She countered with her Pinwheel weapon as they exchanged blows. David decided to add the pressure by imbuing his foot in ice. "Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" he said as he rapidly dealt ice-imbued kicks.

"Argh!" she shouted holding her side in pain before she went and retreated. "You may have won...but now we have you all entirely surrounded."

"Guys! This is major. The entire demon army just got major reinforcements and are surrounding Nagamasa and Oichi." Oracle said.

"We must hurry and come to their aid." Omnimon said.

"Good idea." Hope said.

"Not so fast. I order you all...to give me your weapons." said a man in all white.

The Benevolent Monk

Benkei

"Or you all can just lie down and let us through. That is also an option." said a humanoid monkey.

The Mischievous Monkey

Sun Wukong

"Guys, I think I'll handle Benkei. You guys rescue Nagamasa and Oichi." Tsumugi said.

"Okay. And we'll beat up the monkey on the way." Hope said.

"Might want to make it quick." Scarlet suggested to Tsumugi. "I'd hate to think of what would happen if that Bloody Mary girl got a lock on him."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Tsumugi said.

"And Scarlet, her name's Bloody Rose." Hope said before a gun was pointed at his head.

"Try and correct others again, I'll kill you." Bloody Rose said blindfolded.

"Is this really the time and place for this?" Saki asked.

"Watch it." Bloody Rose said aiming a gun at her and firing. Saki was surprised to see the bullets missed her and hit a demon coming behind her. "You should take your own advice before lecturing others, little girl."

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Can we please get going now?" Zelos asked.

"Right. Just be glad Selena isn't here to hear you say that." Saki said.

"Yeah, let's just move it. We need to take care of Da Ji and Lu Bu." Flamberge said as the army separated.

"Something about this doesn't make sense. Sending in their entire army...it's too much effort over four warriors." Gohan said.

"Unless… That wasn't their real intention." David said.

"But if they aren't after Nagamasa and his company, the question is...what are they after?" Cricket asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that something about this whole scenario seems a little off." David said. "Wait… Where's Perseus?"

"He couldn't be, could he?" Ace asked.

"Guys! Major update. Perseus is being surrounded by Zhong Hui, Yoshitsune and Munenori." Oracle said.

"I knew it! They took advantage of our seperation to kidnap him!" David said.

"We need to help him!" Spade said.

"Won't do any good. We're too far away. By the time we reach him, they'll be long gone." Izuku said.

"Damn it… We'll deal with that later then. For now, we just need to clear all of these demons." David said.

They continued to fight their way through the waves of various demons and warriors before the army eventually retreated. The battle was won but at a cost.

"Well...they're retreating...but they've managed to take Perseus with them." Oracle said.

"But why would they want Perseus? I wonder…" David said.

"Is something on your mind?" Sectonia asked.

"I-it's nothing important. For now, we need to prepare ourselves for when Ares and Athena attack again." David said.

"We apologize. You got a dear comrade in danger because of us." Nagamasa said.

"No, we're the ones at fault. If we knew this was a trap by Da Ji, we would've saw it coming, but we had to save you and your allies too." Hope said.

"Don't put the pressure on you too much, Hope. We'll get Perseus back." Mary said.

"Thank you. And we promise to do our best to help you." Oichi said.

"We thank you for your assistance. We'll need all the help we can get." David said.


	25. The One Who Wields the Bracelet

"Hey, I see some people approaching the base." a soldier said as approaching the base was Franky, CP and Nekomaru along with two other men.

Devil of Satsuma

Yoshihiro Shimazu

Intelligence with a Smile

Guo Jia

"What's up, guys?! Thought we'd find you here." Nekomaru said.

"Oh, hey there, uncle." Toyohisa said.

"You look well, Toyohisa." Yoshihiro said.

"Looks like we got more members for our army." Hope said. "So, what's the plan?"

"New warriors have been sighted on the battlefield. However the Toyotomi have also gotten wind." Shingen said.

"The monkey's army, you say? Hah!" Nobunaga said. "I will personally lead an army to meet him."

"Guess that means I'm fighting my own lord." Sakon said.

"You won't be fighting him alone, Sakon." David said.

"Thank you." Sakon said.

Led by Nobunaga, the heroes came out to the battlefield to meet Hideyoshi's army.

"First, we shall attack the enemy's rear guard." Nobunaga said.

"Okay, I've also got scope on who is on the battlefield." Oracle said showing images of three men in green along with Aka, Angie and Axl.

The Unyielding Expert

Huang Zhong

The Prodigy Descended from the Dragon, Zhuge Liang

Jiang Wei

The Masked Berserker

Wei Yan

"Ugh, how long are they gonna make us wait?" Axl asked.

"Atua has spoken. He says our friends are near." Angie said.

"God says...allies come?" Wei Yan asked. "We fight then! No Surrender!"

Aka nodded in agreement before seeing the army in the distance and waving to them.

"Yes, we see you, Aka. Just keep the enemies off. We'll be there soon." Jexi said as she nodded in agreement and continued to fight.

Angie uses her Law to paint up soldiers, whom she sends to attack the Olympian Forces.

Angie Yonaga

Law of Art

Anything that she paints or creates becomes real.

"Transform!" Axl called as he turned into Torch Man. "Fall to the fist of Flame!" he said as he launched fists of fire at the Olympians before executing a diving flame kick at them before shifting back as he then turned into Impact Man. "Crumble, rumble, tumble!" he said as he pointed his pile bunker forward and charged.

"Wow...these soldiers of yours are impressive." Liu Bei said.

"Yeah. They really are." Jexi said.

"Well, what did you expect? We've all been through things that would kill a normal person." David said.

"By the way Jexi, you understood what Aka said, even though she waved?" Flamberge asked.

"Well we spent time together during the descendant hunt, so I understand how she communicates even if she can't speak." Jexi said.

"Can't as in she actually can't, or can't as in she doesn't know English?" Mark asked.

"Actually can't. According to what Roku said, she's mute." Jexi said.

"Yeah, so Roku is usually the one that does the talking for her." Omnimon said.

"Roku?" Gohan asked.

"He's that wolf that's always hanging around Aka." Nekomaru said. "And before you ask why he can talk, in his words. "He talks...because he can.""

"Still, she may be a normal girl but she fights about as well as the rest of us." Dan said.

"That's true. Nobody's a better hunter than Aka." Flamberge said. "Heck, I've seen her match spear skills with Zan a couple times. She's pretty good, ain't she sis?"

"She certainly is." Zan said.

"I hate to break up the conversation but uh.. Shouldn't we go assist them?" Mary asked.

"She's right. Right now, it's only the Toyotomi. We need to hurry before Athena or Ares arrives. We'll secure an escape route for them to get away with." Jexi said.

"Got it. Ace and I will go get our friends. David, Mark, Richard, you guys up for attacking Hideyoshi directly?" Hope asked.

"You bet." David said tightening his gloves.

"You can count on us!" Mark said.

"Nothing would stop me, even Takechiyo wants in." Richard stated.

"Great. You four move out before that monkey decides to run away." Nobunaga said.

"Then let's move out!" David said.

The four of them quickly ran through the battlefield as they quickly confronted Hideyoshi, Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu.

"This is bad. I can't run away now." Hideyoshi said. "No choice but to fight."

"Sorry, but we cannot let you go." Takechiyo stated, as he went at Hideyoshi as Mitsunari saw this and got between them as his bracelet glowed.

"None of you...will touch Lord Hideyoshi!" Mitsunari said now deified.

"Mitsunari…" Takechiyo stated, as he was knocked back by Mitsunari.

"Mitsunari has an Ouroboros Bracelet too?!" Mark asked.

"Hehehehe… This is just what I've been waiting for." David said as he stepped forward.

"From the looks of things, Mitsunari is deified with the powers of Hermes." Oracle said.

"W-wait! David, you can't seriously be thinking about fighting him in that form." Mark said. "I mean, I know your the Godkiller, but still!"

"That has nothing to do with that, Mark!" David shouted to Mark. "Mitsunari has been a good friend of mine because of those times we allied with each other in the Yomi Incident and Aytolis. And now that he stands against us with an Ouroboros Bracelet, we finally get to show our true power." he said as he underwent Sapphire God: Armament. "Now… Face me at full strength! Come at me with everything you've got!"

"I will do all I can...to protect my lord!" Mitsunari said charging at him with full power with his fan colliding with David.

"David will keep Mitsunari busy for this time. We must escape with everyone while he does so." Liu Bei said.

"Got it, let's go!" Hope said as the others made their escape.

Meanwhile, Mitsunari and David were clashing.

"It seems you've gotten stronger since last we met." Mitsunari said.

"A lot has happened since then. Some of which I wish I wouldn't relive, but… I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't worth it to make it this far." David said. "I saw what happened at Sekigahara. I wished I could've done something to help you, but at that time, I didn't think it would be right. So instead, I've decided to honor your memory and live up to the Toyotomi legacy that you have fought so hard to protect."

"I see… thank you." Mitsunari said.

David nods. "Now, no regrets. Fight me at your full power!"

"Very well!" Mitsunari said as they went at it full power.

"What the…? What does he think he's doing?!" Hideyoshi asked. "Requesting Mitsunari to fight him at full strength? He's insane!"

"No he's not!" Mark said. "He's David Ishihara! He wouldn't have it any other way."

The two came at each other before dealing one final strike at each other.

"Ha...you certainly are powerful." Mitsunari said kneeling to the ground.

David soon reverted to normal and breathed heavily. "To think that was your full power at your Deification form. It's been quite some time since I had a battle that intense."

"Hmm. Ishihara...you'll understand that we cannot join any of you right now. Too much is at stake at the moment." Mitsunari said heading off.

"I understand, Mitsunari. But something tells me that...you'll let us know when that time comes." David said.

"You will, but I won't say how it is to be done." Mitsunari said as he soon left.

"How are things going on your ends?" David asked the others.

"We've secured the escape route and gotten our army out. You can come back now." Jexi said.

"Alright. We're on our way." David said looking to Mark, Richard and Takechiyo. "The escape is successful. We can clear out now."

It wasn't long until everyone has reunited.

"Like I said. Atua has guided our paths here today." Angie said.

"Then it looks like we owe him for keeping you guys on your feet until we got here." Jesse said.

"All the same, we're just glad you're okay, Angie." Tsumugi said.

"Friends...together." Wei Yan said as Aka nodded in agreement.

"We better head back to camp. We need to start our plan to rescue Lord Perseus." Zero said.


	26. The Rescue of Perseus

"Reporting! Athena has arrived at Osaka Castle, and is beginning to fight Da Ji." Kentaurosmon said.

"Looks like Athena already found out that Da Ji has Perseus." Sheena said.

"According to our special spy, they haven't seen Perseus anywhere but he's likely hidden away somewhere on the battlefield." Lan said.

"I can tell that Da Ji is lying. She's not the type that would say anything important to just anyone." David said.

"You've got a point. David...just between us...you've suspected Perseus of being an enemy haven't you?" Hope asked.

"Not exactly an enemy. Just that he's letting off more information than he probably should. I have a good idea who he really is, but...I didn't want to say anything that could induce a panic." David said.

"When I fought with Seimei to get the bracelet, he warned us that there might be a traitor. I think it might have been Perseus. Or so he claims to be. Some things don't make a lot of sense. He's using Mistilteinn, a weapon from Norse Mythology. And the bracelets using Norse gods, if he's from Olympus, he wouldn't have known who those gods were." Hope said.

"Hmm… Yeah, he was always acting very suspiciously about that subject." David said.

"I've come to only one conclusion...he's not Perseus but someone from Norse Mythology." Hope said.

"No doubt about it. But don't mention this to Yukimura and the others, okay? I don't know how they'd take that kind of news." David said.

"I know. They've shared a bond with him. I can't just break their ideals about him like that." Hope said. "Until he fesses up himself, its just between us."

"Got it. But right now, let's head for Osaka Castle." David said.

It didn't take the army long to reach the castle where they saw Da Ji's forces fighting against Athena's forces.

"Seems both Da Ji and Athena's armies are really going at it." Saki said.

"Guess this is more proof that neither are allied with each other. We can use this to our advantage while we look for Perseus." Gohan said.

"Sounds like a plan." Al said.

"We should interrogate Da Ji. She's the one in charge so she should know where he's hidden." Robin said.

"I've got her." Saki said.

"Oh...so you all came up with the same idea as me." a voice said as they saw Arthur standing there.

"Artemis, we kind of thought you'd be here." Francisca said.

"My target is Cao Pi. So wherever he goes, I go as well." Arthur said. "And please refrain from calling me by that discarded name. It's Arthur now."

"Boss...we're not afraid to fight you if we have to." Lan said.

"By all means, I would encourage it." Arthur said drawing a bow and arrow.

"This ain't a problem. I'll take him down easy!" Skull said running at him as Arthur smiled as he covered an eye before vanishing. "Huh? Where'd he? Gah!" Skull said being hit with an ice arrow. "The hell?"

"It's the same thing that happened in Cho-Tokyo. He suddenly appeared and disappeared." Shanoa said.

"No...it's more than that." Jack said looking to Arthur. "Your ability...you can switch things around, can't you?"

"Hmm. Wow. Someone with wits. Been awhile since someone figured out my ability on their own." Arthur said taking out a contact. "Law of Switch. I can swap the locations of objects and living things as long as I can see them. Furthermore, if I cover one of my eyes, I can switch places with those things as well. Most would think this ability is pretty useless but I find it to be very useful in a fight."

"I've always wondered how you can escape so easily from dangerous situations, now I know. I can't help but find you more amazing." Jack said.

"Not the time to fanboy out, bro." Hope said. "We need to find Perseus before this battle gets more chaotic."

"Oh it's far too late for that." Arthur said standing on top of a building. "Mad Shuffle!" he said randomly scattering the army across the battlefield.

"Whoa… That was freaky." David said.

"Eh, you get used to it." Cricket said.

"Man, that Law of his separated us from everyone." David said.

"True, or did it give us a better advantage?" Cricket asked. "We now have a chance to search all parts of the battlefield for Perseus."

"Huh. Never thought I'd look at it that way. Well, either that or caught between Athena and Da Ji." David said.

"In that case, let's do it. Everyone spread out and search for Perseus!" Hope said on the comm as everyone began to search all across the battlefield for Perseus.

"Guys, I found him!" Saki said on the comm. "Hey, wake up!" she said shaking his shoulder before he vanished. "What the?"

"Oh...so sorry...but that's not him." Sun Wukong said laughing.

"You bastard…" Saki said. "Where is he?!"

"Not gonna tell ya." Sun Wukong said. "But I can tell you there are plenty more doubles like him all across here."

"So Da Ji's playing us? She's quite the trickster." Hope said.

"Even if you find the real Perseus, I'm not letting you have him." Sun Wukong said. "You gotta get past me to reach him. Think you're up to it?"

"Trust me, you just signed your death warrant the moment you pissed me off." Saki said.

"I bet I…" Sun said before a glow appeared in the air between them. "Eh?!"

"Hey, Wukong!" a girl with long sleeves said.

"Gah! Mistress Sanzang!" Sun Wukong backpedaled in shock.

The Kind, Moral Mystic

Sanzang

"You cheeky monkey, you let these people pass right now!" Sanzang said.

"Uh...who is this?" Nekomaru asked.

"Sanzang. A mystic and Sun Wukong's teacher and master." Nuwa said.

"Mistress, if you just let me explain, this isn't…" Sun Wukong tried to say before Sanzang attacked him. "Whoa!"

"Perseus is Mine!" Athena said appearing and charging ahead of the two.

"You're not getting him!" Sun Wukong said summoning a clone of himself as he, Athena and Sanzang were in a standoff before David appeared and punched the hole between them on his descent, creating a small crater.

"Okay, that took a lot more force than I thought it would." David said rubbing his hand on the dirt.

"You again...Why do you timelessly interfere in my affairs?" Athena asked David.

"Just thought I'd lighten Sanzang's load a little bit." David said.

"Uh yeah, uh...she's who you need to worry about. That Athena girl." Sun Wukong said trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Sanzang said going after Wukong.

"Before I knock you around again, there's something that's been on my mind now. It's about Perseus." David said. "I don't… I don't think he's who he says he is."

"What? Who told you about his true identity?" Sun Wukong said.

"I'm a bit of a mythology buff, you see. I've been keeping an eye on him for quite a while now." David said. "That is ...up until he was captured."

"You're right about that." Richard agreed with a nod. "In fact, I have a major clue that proves it."

"So...you two weren't fooled at all, were you?" Perseus said standing there.

"There's no need to hide it now, I guess…" David muttered looking to Athena before back at Perseus. "Why don't you show yourself now… Loki!"

"Fine. I was getting tired of hiding my real self." Perseus said as his helmet vanished and his blond hair turned white.

"The God of Mischief, and Odin's son." Ace said.

"As you have said...I am not Perseus." Loki said.

A Trickster who Seeks the End

Loki

"I am one of the only two gods to escape the end of his world, Loki." Loki said.

"So you have experienced Ragnarok then." Richard stated. "I take it that Odin is the other survivor, no?"

"You don't skip a beat, do you?" Loki said.

"In all honesty, you tipped me off when I asked you about the weapon you held, when we rescued Liu Bei." Richard responded back. "Mystletainn, wasn't it? That was a Norse weapon. And that means that you were most certainly a Norse god, despite your appearance. In fact, I know only one god who could shift forms, and that's you, Loki, the trickster."

"We trusted you, Perseus… And you betrayed us!" Omnimon said.

"I'm not surprised you feel that way. I'm used to that. I am the god of mischief after all." Loki said.

"Then what happened to the real Perseus? Or did he never exist at all?" Spade asked.

"He exists in legend if that is what you mean. I just simply made the legend come alive." Loki said.

"Actually, let me ask you this." Richard interjected. "Loki, what is your true goal. It doesn't involve just Zeus and the Olympians, does it?"

"Sorry...but I rather keep you waiting. After all...I still need to wait for Father to arrive." Loki said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Athena said.

"Stop… Let him go." David said.

"Are you suggesting that I-?!" Athena asked.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in. Trust me. Some of us are still processing this as well." David said. "But it's as Richard and I revealed, the Perseus you were chasing all this time is in fact Loki."

"I can accept that." Athena said getting up.

"Just… try not to let it bother you too much...okay?" David asked.

"All troops...we're leaving. Perseus is not here." Athena said as she left with the army.

"Man… What a crazy reveal that was." Jesse said. "So Perseus was actually Loki all this time, huh?"

"He played all of us for fools this entire time." Jexi said.

"I knew it… I didn't want to believe it, yet somehow I knew it." Leopardmon said.

"So he stole the Ouroboros bracelets and caused all of this chaos to happen." Saki said.

"Lord Perseus…" Yukimura said.

"So...what do we do now?" Weiss asked.

"What we always do...pick ourselves up and keep moving forward." Jexi said.

"Jexi's right, we still have to find the rest of the bracelets before Da Ji." Ace said. "How many bracelets do we have now?"

"Five. We still need to get Mitsunari, Cao Pi and Lu Bu onto our side." Lan said.

"Mitsunari and Cao Pi may be easy, but Lu Bu will be the bigger challenge." Zero said.

"For now, we just wait and see what develops." Jexi said.


	27. Rescue of the Mystic Maiden

"Whoa...now this is a sight. We got ladies coming out way!" a soldier said as they looked out to see Nami, Lucy and Kairi approaching with a woman behind them with a large pink afro.

A Woman of Ruinous Beauty

Koshosho

"Finally, we've made it." Nami said.

"Good timing too. I really needed a break from walking." Lucy said.

"But we still need to let them know about...her." Kairi said.

"Yeah. Her." Nami said as they were let in.

"Ladies! We're so glad you made it back unharmed." Sanji said.

"Oh, such a gentleman." Koshosho said with a bewitching smile.

"Careful, Sanji. That's one woman you don't want to be charmed by." Sectonia said.

"Don't bother, he's too stupid to know better." Zoro said.

"Watch it around the ladies, moss head!" Sanji shouted.

"Why don't you make me, curly cook?" Zoro said.

"Will you two shut it!" Saki said bonking their heads together.

"*sigh* Here we go again…" Leopardmon said shaking his head.

"But all the same, it's nice to have you on board, Lady Koshosho." David said with a bow.

"A pleasure." Koshosho said.

"But she's not the reason why we're here. We came to ask for help." Lucy said.

"See, this other woman we made friends with...she may be in trouble." Kairi said. "Her name is Kaguya."

"That Kaguya?" David asked. "We should head out immediately."

"Yeah." Ace said.

"They're right. After all, we do have to save this amazing princess from the monster after all." Sanji said.

"They never said anything about… Oh, never mind…" Leopardmon said.

They arrived to the battlefield to find a lone castle surrounded by the demons of Da Ji's army.

"Da Ji...of course she's the one behind this." Nuwa said.

"She's probably looking for Kaguya too. I don't sense her on the battlefield yet, but I am picking up two new signatures fighting off the demons." Oracle said.

"Those two are allies of Wu, I presume. It would be beneficial to talk to them." Sima Yi said.

"Oh? I never thought I'd hear that kind of offer from you, Lord Sima Yi." Leopardmon said.

"There's also a warrior of Wei there." Cao Ren said.

"I noticed it too. It's hard to miss him. Zhang Liao." Leopardmon said.

The Unmatched Blade

Zhang Liao

The Hard to Hate Cynic

Ling Tong

An Open Hearted Soul

Gan Ning

"Out first task to rescuing them will be to clear the field of these monsters." David said.

"If there are monsters on the battlefield, then there's likely someone controlling them. Most likely...there. In that garrison." Leopardmon said.

"The garrison a bit to the west from our position, right? Just leave it to me!" David said.

It didn't take David long to reach the fort in question.

"Ha, well done. I didn't think you could detect my presence." a demonic looking man said.

The Wayward Priest

Kiyomori Taira

"It… It's you! Kiyomori Taira!" David said drawing his blade.

"A descendant of the Minamoto clan. Hahaha! Now this is quite a treat." Kiyomori said.

"How were you able to pick up on that?" David asked.

"I can smell it in your blood. Your ancestry and the blood they spilt, be it their own or their enemies." Kiyomori said.

"I see. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised then." David said. "But all the same, if I really am a descendant of the Minamoto, then that makes you my adversary. Prepare yourself!"

"You as well. Come!" Kiyomori called.

David charged in with his blade. "Freeze Lancer!" he said as he shot crystals at Kiyomori.

"Hahahaha!" Kiyomori laughed as he blocked each one with his beads.

"Looks like ranged attacks aren't going to work against him… Time for a different battle strategy. Icicle Rain!" David said as icicles appear overhead and descend on Kiyomori before David starts charging. "Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" he said as a panther's head appears on his fist as he lunges at Kiyomori.

"You're skilled. As expected from the Minamoto line." Kiyomori said.

"Your words flatter me, Kiyomori. I may not be of noble descent like those expected of the Minamoto clan, but my honor and devotion to my people still live all the same." David said. "And… It kind of makes a few things a lot more sense…" he said motioning to Masakado for a moment. "Masakado was made to be a god slaying sword by Indigo but...now I know why it picked me as a wielder. It was looking for the blood of a true warrior."

"I see. So do you think yourself a worthy warrior because of why the Godslayer picked you?" Kiyomori asked.

"Honestly, weapons that are considered artifacts tend to be very picky about their wielders. Usually, they have a very strict criteria to fill." David said. "But… I think it's fair to say that it was no mere coincidence."

"I see now. I will take leave for today, but next time, I will kill you." Kiyomori said as he vanished.

"I thank you for the match, Kiyomori." David said as he tapped into the comm. "I've taken out the one controlling the monsters. You guys should have no problem traversing the battlefield now."

"Gotcha, but… Are you okay? You sound like something was eating at you for a moment." Sectonia said.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you about it once we rescue Kaguya." David said.

"We're working on it. With the monsters coming to a halt, we're making steady progress towards her." Zephyr said.

"I just hope she's okay. Knowing Da Ji, it's only a matter of time before she shows up." Hope said.

"Sooner than you think. I've located her and Himiko attacking Kaguya." Oracle said.

"That doesn't sound good, let's go!" Hope said.

The group reached Kaguya's location, seeing her battling Himiko and Da Ji as Oracle saw.

The Time Travelling Priestess

Kaguya

"Oh! Everyone! I knew you'd come!" Kaguya said.

"You knew? Do you know us?" Gemini asked.

"Questions later, we gotta get these guys off her!" Zephyr said.

"Well, this should be entertaining." Da Ji said as she and Himiko attacked in tandem.

"Star Dress: Cancer!" Lucy shouted as she countered Himiko.

"Thunder Breed Tempo!" Nami said countering Da Ji.

"You girls seem strong. However, I won't let you harm Da Ji!" Himiko said.

"Sorry but you should be more worried about yourself." Nami said opening her Clima Tact as Zeus came billowing out. "Ninpo…" she said feeding it a weather egg. "Lightning Blast!" she said as Zeus zapped both Himiko and Da Ji with lightning.

"Incredible." Kaguya said as Da Ji and Himiko retreated.

"Yes! We won!" Lucy said as the two girls high fived.

"Uh...I wouldn't be celebrating so soon. While Da Ji's army is retreating...an army lead by Ares is headed right for us." Oracle said.

"Ares again? He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Leopardmon asked.

"Somehow dealing with Da Ji wasn't so bad." Lucy said.

"Least he isn't that well guarded. We just need to take him out and the army retreats." Kairi said.

"And given his hotheaded nature, that won't be much of a problem." Leopardmon said.

"Think we can bait him into a trap?" Jexi asked.

"I'm liking that idea." Leopardmon said.

"Me too but, uh...how're we gonna bait him?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be too hard. We got a small piece of bait right here." Jexi said looking to Eddy.

"Why do I keep opening my big mouth?" Eddy asked.

"Just make Ares run into that fort over there. That's all you need to do." Jexi said.

"Right, I've got an idea." Eddy said.

A short while later, Eddy watched as Ares' forces marched towards the field. Sighing, he pulled out a megaphone. "Hey! Is this where I can find Athena's dumb brother, or am I in the wrong battlefield?" he yelled before immediately turning tail and running.

"You dug your own grave, mortal." Ares said as he quickly gave chase.

"Come on, war god, my NOSE runs faster!" Eddy called back as he quickly dashed into the base. "(If I make it out of this, I'm gonna have to look into life insurance.) "Hey, the VIP is here!" Eddy yelled as he made it into the base, Ares in close pursuit.

"You did well. Leave the rest to us." Leopardmon said.

"He's in the fort. Set off the trap!" Jexi shouted as barrels were tossed down, dousing the war god in water.

"Water? Was this your best?" Ares asked.

"Oh, that wasn't the trap." Jexi smirked pointing up to a large thundercloud as lightning came down and struck Ares dead on.

"Nice one, Nami." Leopardmon said.

"Not a problem." Nami said. "All I did was supply the weather. They doused him with the water, making him more conductive to electricity."

"Gah. You...mortals." Ares said weakly before he retreated with his army.

"Guess that settles that." Jesse said.

"*pant, pant* Never...asking...stupid questions...again." Eddy breathed.

"We're just glad you're okay, Kaguya." Petra said.

"Yes. It's nice to see you all again." Kaguya said.

"Again...we've met before?" Luffy asked.

"In another time, yes." Kaguya said. "But I best not say anything."

"Speaking of which. There's something that we've been wanting to ask." Sectonia said to David. "When you mentioned that you defeated the one who was controlling the monsters, you sounded like something was on your mind. Did something happen while you were there?"

"

"At that garrison… I fought Kiyomori." David said.

"Kiyomori? He didn't rough you up too bad, did he?" Sectonia asked.

"No, he didn't. I'm fine. But… he did reveal something. Do you remember the tale that Usopp made when we were at the Sky Temple?" David asked.

"You mean when he claimed we were descended from a band of knights?" Izuku asked.

"That's right. It actually got me thinking a little bit, so on our way to the Blue Planet, I did some research on my family name. What I found out was that the Minamoto clan was spread into 21 different branches. One of which gave birth to the Ishihara clan...my clan." David said.

"Wow. That's amazing." Jexi said.

"But then that would make you…" Leopardmon started.

"That's right… A descendant of the Minamoto clan." David said.

"Making you and Yoshitsune sort of like cousins in a way." Eijiro said.

"Not quite… He's actually my ancestor." David said. "Though I didn't think that he would be the type to side with Da Ji, let alone Kiyomori."

"Well, when you fight Yoshitsune, you can ask him for his reasons." Natsu said.

"I'm hoping that's the case." David said.

"In any case, we should head back to the base. I'm sure you have a lot to tell us, Kaguya." Omnimon said.


	28. Tactician's True Intentions

Not long after the rescue of Kaguya, the camp noticed a lone cyclops approaching the base.

"What the? Does the enemy know we're here?" Spade asked.

"Hmm. Nah. I can tell from its eye. That one is being manipulated by Amir." Lan said.

"Amir? I guess it would make sense. He is with Mitsunari, after all." David said.

The cyclops then fell to its knees as it opened its hand to show a document that Cricket took.

"A coded message. Hmm. Now this is something. He wants us to engage in a fight at a specific battlefield." Cricket said.

"Odawara Castle, it seems. Think we can trust it?" Crusadermon asked.

"I don't know about Amir, but...I at least trust Mitsunari." David said.

"Plus he took the time to write this in code. It wouldn't hurt to at least check it out." Jack said.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I have David take command in this battle." Leopardmon said.

"Me? I-I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm not as skilled in the strategic arts as you are, nor am I as strong as Jexi in a straight-up fight." David said.

"David, technically Leopardmon outranks us when it comes to decision making at the moment. Besides, has he ever been wrong before?" Mark asked.

"Besides, there's a reason why he's assigning the position to you. It's because that besides Sakon, you know Mitsunari better than any of us." Jesse said.

"He's not wrong. You met him during the succession war and again during the war for Aytolis. You are the only one who truly knows how he thinks." Jexi said.

"...Alright. Leave it to me." David said. "Prepare to march. We're heading for Odawara Castle right away."

It wasn't long before they arrived at Odawara Castle to find a small army of the Toyotomi there ready to attack.

"Go forth. Leave any enemies in the north to me." Toshiie said.

"And Toshiie makes the first move. This would be a good time to isolate him." David said. "I will act as a decoy and lure Toshiie in. Omnimon, Lana, circle around the enemy and attack them from the rear."

"Understood." both of them said advancing to the enemy's rear.

"You're too far off, Toshiie! Slow down!" Kiyomasa said.

"Hmm...even he would know that. So why lead the charge? It's like they're intentionally setting this scenario up." Sakon said.

"I know. It's weird. This doesn't look like the kind of move Mitsunari would make." David said.

"Maybe he's just trying to throw us off. Or is he planning something else?" Hope asked.

"No...I think this goes much deeper." Senzaemon said. "They're trying to get in a position where they must retreat."

"A position to intentionally retreat? And I thought I was crazy." David said.

"David, we've taken out the officers aiding Toshiie." Omnimon said.

"Alright then. Now! Close the gates!" David said.

"We're on it!" Lana said.

The gates soon closed, trapping Toshiie inside.

"Heh. Not bad. Not bad at all." Toshiie said.

"Now you've got nowhere to run. You've got two options. Surrender, or fight." Hope said.

"Well...okay. I give up. I'm yours to do with as you please." Toshiie said.

"Just like that? What's the catch?" Saki asked.

"Hahaha. No shame in losing here, little girl. You win some, you lose some. And I lost." Toshiie said.

"In any case, we've prevented a battle on two fronts." David said.

"Yes, but where's Ishida?" Ace asked.

"Hahaha. Such a strange kid." Toshiie said with an arm around Ace as Ace noticed a note. 'Cannot talk now. Wait until the army leaves.'

"I see. So he had this all planned in advance." David said. "Though, knowing Kiyomasa and Masanori, they're unlikely to just sit around and take this. Open the gates!"

"Mitsunari… is he really devoted to Hideyoshi? I guess that explains why he's not exactly giving commands with as much heart as before." Gemini said.

"It's not that strange at all, Gemini. He has devoted his services for the Toyotomi. That much hasn't changed." Kentaurosmon said.

"Yeah, guess I'm just overthinking it. Sorry, Kentaurosmon." Gemini said.

"Guys, Mitsunari has found out Toshiee has surrendered to us, and is ordering a full retreat." Oracle said. "Kiyomasa and Masanori aren't taking this lying down, though. And Yoshitsugu has been set up as the rear guard to cover the escape."

"Yep. Exactly what I thought would happen. Jexi, Ace, you two intercept Kiyomasa and Masanori." David said.

"Alright." Ace said.

"Not a problem." Jexi said as the two saw the two approach. "I got Masanori, you get Kiyomasa."

"Fine by me." Ace said.

"And Yoshitsugu?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"Yoshitsugu is Mitsunari's most trusted advisor. If Mitsunari let him in on this plan, he'll likely just surrender once the fighting dies down like Toshiie did." David said.

"Well this shouldn't take us too long." Jexi said as he was quickly countering Masanori's attacks.

"There's no other way than to blow ahead." Ace said summoning Drevas. "Acrobat Locus!" he called as he dashed in and jumped into the air as he unleashed a decimating downward kick, slamming Kiyomasa into the ground.

"Ultimate Color...Meteor Fist!" Jexi shouted landing a downward punch on Masanori, sending him down to the ground as well, causing both warriors to soon retreat.

"That takes care of that. Now, what say you, Yoshitsugu?" David asked. "I'm sure there was a message you and Toshiie wanted to bring without those gods breathing down your necks."

"Preceptive. Let's get to it then. We wish to ally with your army. Mitsunari and Amir's words." Yoshitsugu said.

"But there's two problems with that. Hideyoshi and Ares." Toshiie said.

"Ares has promised Hideyoshi rule over the mortals of the land if his army conquers. Thus making it impossible to leave him." Yoshitsugu said.

"And then there's Cao Pi, another bracelet user in their forces, who won't obey Hideyoshi. We can't trust Ares under these circumstances." Toshiie said.

"Those gods are very powerful, though. If we charge in without a solid plan, Hideyoshi will be put at risk." Crusadermon said.

"Hence why you sought us out." Sachiko said.

"Amir's plan. He figured a fake battle would make it easier for us to relay this message." Yoshitsugu said.

"And Mitsunari coordinated the army to make it so we would lose on purpose." Toshiie said.

"Haha. That's just like Mitsunari to come up with something like that." David said.

"They also wanted to give you this." Toshiie said handing David a map.

"It's a map of Cao Pi's castle. It's quite close to the Toyotomi lands." David said.

"Well, I think we all know what that means." Eddy said. "Who's ready to go raid a castle?"

"If we can attack this castle, we can save Hideyoshi. Let's do it!" David said.

"Let's head back and start planning. We'll need any advantage we can get if we wanna save the Toyotomi." Pit said.


	29. Entrusted with a Plan

"Ah...looks like our reinforcements are here." Toshiie said as they saw an army of wild animals approach.

"Those beasts… That's from the Nanman tribe, isn't it?" Leopardmon asked.

"Good eye. I ran into my nephew a while back and he befriended their king." Toshiie said as approaching the base were two men and one woman.

Wild Man

Keiji Maeda

The Colossal King

Meng Huo

The Zealous Flame

Zhurong

"An army of wild men and women huh? Definitely something new." Mona said.

"Ares definitely won't be expecting this." David said.

They soon camped outside of where the castle was.

"They haven't tightened their defenses. They still haven't expected us yet." Sun Quan said.

"So are we going for a preemptive strike?" Al asked.

"Yes. That would seem like the best option. Preferably the enemies by the castle gates." David said. "Cap, Orchid. I'll leave the castle gates to you."

"This should be quick." Orchid said.

"Leave it to us!" CP said.

"Craniamon, I will leave the main camp to you. Defend it to your last breath if you must." David said.

"You can count on me. Not a single enemy will be going through as long as I'm defending it!" Craniamon said.

It wasn't long until Orchid and CP reached the castle gates, which were defended by Pang De and Li Dian.

"Opponents have been sighted." CP said. "Orchid, which one shall you fight?"

"I'll leave Li Dian to you, I'll handle Pang De." Orchid said.

"Very well!" CP responded as the two split up, with the captain making his way to Li Dian. "Prepare yourself, warrior of Wei!" he declared as he lunged forward with a kick.

"You're pretty daring but...I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop you." Li Dian said blocking the kick with his weapon.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" CP replied as he jumped over Li Dian and landed behind him before dealing a spin kick to the warrior's back.

"Hmm. This guy's strong. But Mitsunari's been acting strange. I'm gonna head back, Pang De! But I wish you the best." Li Dian said retreating.

"Damn that Li Dian…" Pang De said as he was blocking strikes from Orchid.

"Go!" Orchid called turning into a firecat as she rammed into Pang De. "Finish!" she called as techno beat sounds were heard from each of her blows before stabbing her escrima sticks into the ground, launching a wave of light at Pang De.

"Damn it!" Pang De said before he was taken down by the powerful light wave.

"We've taken down the enemy at the gates." Orchid said.

"Good. But the Toyotomi Army is pressing the attack. I doubt Mitsunari would've told Kiyomasa or Masanori. The plan is going to take some time to get ready. Hold the main camp until then." David said.

"Copy that." Orchid said.

"Something's strange. Nene doesn't seem to be moving from her position." Oracle said.

"Do you think there's a chance she's figured it out?" Genis asked.

"Well she is a ninja, so I wouldn't put it past her." Kazuichi said.

"But still, it could be problematic if she told anyone. Queen, Noir, Panther, hurry and intercept her." David said.

"We're already on it." Noir said as the three thieves closed in on Nene.

"Carmen!" Panther shouted as the flames blocked off Nene's advance.

"Milady!" Noir said as her Persona aimed its weapons at her. "Surrender and we won't harm you."

"We have Nene cornered. How are things?" Queen asked.

"Captain Parkour and Orchid have taken care of Kiyomasa and Masanori. We won't have to worry about them finding out." Jack said.

"David. I think the preparations are set now." Craniamon said.

"Understood. All units, feign defeat and pull back." David said.

_In the Enemy Base..._

"Hmm. Our enemy retreats. Well done." Ares said.

"Hold it. Before we continue...we would like our reward now." Amir said.

"Very well. What do you want?" Ares asked.

"The bracelet Cao Pi wields. Hideyoshi is a true king of men. So he should swear fealty to him." Arthur said.

"I agree.' Mitsunari said.

"Well…" Ares said looking away.

"You hesitate." Hideyoshi said. "Why does he?"

"Because he made the same promise to Cao Pi. I overheard him making it." Arthur said.

"I warned you. Your deceits would be exposed in the harsh light of day." Cao Pi said.

"You see humans as nothing but pawns, people you look down on. However, that's also your biggest flaw. You underestimate the power of the human mind." Amir said.

"Enough with this!" Ares said as Mitsunari ran to Hideyoshi's defense. "If you will no longer follow me, I have no further use for you four."

"Heh. Yeah. Guess that is a thing isn't it?" Arthur chuckled. "Tell me...do you know what a drone is?"

"A what?" Ares asked.

"It's a device that monitors from the air. And you can attach things to them...even a camera." Arthur said pointing to the eye piece over one of his eyes.

"You son of a…" Ares said about to strike before he found himself near David. "What the?"

"Surprised? I would be." David said.

"B-but… Your retreat…" Ares said.

"A ploy to get you to lower your guard. Guess Leops was right. You really are too hotheaded for your own good." David said.

"How dare you… How dare you say such things to me! After everything you've done to Athena! I will make you pay for your disrespect!" Ares said.

"Like a War God that only sees mortals beneath his heel would know anything about respect." David said.

"You bastard! After I kill you, that monkey and that fool Arthur is next!" Ares shouted charging in.

David was quick to block Ares' strikes before dealing swift kicks to him. "This from the guy who got fooled so easily by them." he said.

"How dare you...mock me like this!" Ares shouted an anger.

"You mad? You sound fuming." David said. "Then maybe you should chill! Arctic Style Secret Art: Shivering Wind!" he said as a blizzard blew at Ares.

As Ares charged, he was soon frozen solid within a large block of ice.

"There. That should cool you off for a while." David said as he kicked the block of ice back at the castle.

"Well done, Ice Devil." Arthur said arriving with Amir and the Toyotomi.

"Ah, it was nothing. I only pulled it off because of everyone here." David said.

"That would include me." Arthur said pointing to the drone above. "Amir had it hovering over your camp so I could send Ares right over."

"Yes. Though we could have never pulled that off were it not for you understanding my plans." Mitsunari said.

"It was because I trusted you, Mitsunari. Our bond was what had us coordinate our tactics." David said.

"Though, I kind of wished one of them would've told us about it first." Masanori said.

"Apologies. But it was necessary. We didn't want you spilling the beans." Amir said.

"He's right. You would have easily cracked." Kiyomasa said.

"In any case, this battle has thinned the Olympians' forces quite considerably." Leopardmon said looking to David. "I knew I could count on you."

"Thanks. I'm glad I could live up to your expectations." David said with a bow.

"Now, it's about time we departed. We've won this day." Arthur said.

"Right. Let's head back to base. We still have a long way to go, after all." David said.

"Sir, you sure you wanna give up getting Cao Pi's bracelet so early?" Amir asked.

"Oh I haven't given up. He'll come sooner or later." Arthur said. "Besides, things are going to get crazier now. Now that all the bracelets have gone active, it's not going to be long before he descends. The King of the Gods himself."

"Zeus, huh? We'd best ready ourselves, then." David said.


	30. Zeus, Ruler of Olympus

"I am not joking. In a matter of hours, Zeus himself will arrive in this world." Arthur said.

"Knowing Ares and Athena, they're gonna do everything in their power to make sure it all goes smoothly." David said.

"Which is where we come in." Leopardmon said.

"If we can set up a good holding point where Zeus will arrive and hold back Ares and Athena long enough, we might just be able to get council with Zeus himself when he gets here." Hope said.

"There's a slight problem with your plan there, Hope." David said.

"What's that?" Hope asked.

"The fact that… You know, he's Zeus!" David said.

"He's not wrong. King of the gods, not exactly someone you can keep caged." Pit said.

"Even if we manage to summon Zeus in Ares and Athena's stead, we won't get any answers out of him without a fight." Leopardmon said.

"Well it's a longshot, but I'm willing to try anything." Ace said.

"Excellent. Now...if you want to speak with Zeus, we need to drive Athena and Ares away first." Arthur said.

"You just leave that to me and Leops here. We're kind of used to tangling with them at this point." David said.

"However, once the summoning point is secured, the enemy will bring all of their resources into reaching it. We'll need someone to defend that point in the event of a worst-case scenario." Leopardmon said.

"Leave it to me." Simon said.

"Good. Now...we should go and take it now. Currently, the only officer watching the area is Wang Yi." Arthur said.

"The Sole Survivor of the Wang Family who seeks revenge on Ma Chao." Spade said. "She joined Cao Cao as a means of opposing him."

"And it kind of fits now since she's fighting under Ares." Jesse said.

"Is there a way of convincing her to join our side somehow?" Al asked.

"I don't think so." Hope said.

"He's right, Al. Her hatred for Ma Chao runs that deep." Omnimon said.

"Right. However, there are two Wei commanders I could influence right now." Arthur said. "Li Dian and Yu Jin."

"Ah yes, Li Dian! I remember fighting him in the last battle." CP said. "Personally, I think he would be easy to convince to join up with us. He seemed to be a rather laid-back person."

"As for Yu Jin, he's quite intimidating for threatening his soldiers and enemies in order to motivate them." Saki said. "Talk about a 180 personality flip."

"Yet both of them are incredible officers. And unfortunately the only ones of the Wei we can easily persuade to our side right now." Arthur said.

"Well, shall we get started then?" Reflet asked.

It wasn't long before arriving to the castle Zeus would appear in as the army charged in and battled the Wei soldiers stationed there.

"What in the-?" Wang Yi said. "They've come to halt Zeus's arrival! Do not let them through!" she ordered.

"Sorry but we are breaking through!" Jexi shouted as the Coalition Army pushed past her soldiers.

"Now get gone!" Jesse shouted as he sent Wang Yi flying and retreating.

"Okay...we've taken the castle." Hideyoshi said.

"Yeah...but with bad timing." Oracle said as Athena, Ares and the Wei army arrived.

"Don't worry, we'll hold them off for you!" Takechiyo stated, as Richard's group immediately moved to intercept Ares's forces.

"David, Lepoardmon, you guys got Ares and Athena, right?" Gemini asked.

"We're on it." David said.

"Just leave those two to us." Leopardmon said.

As Richard's team, David and Leopardmon headed off to intercept Athena and Ares' forces, the others held back the approaching soldiers. It wasn't long before Leopardmon and David confronted the two gods.

"Once again, you get in our way, Ishihara. Will your constant meddling in the affairs of gods never end?" Athena asked.

"Here's a lesson to take to heart, sweetheart. When lives are at stake, I...never walk away, god or otherwise." David said.

"It's that resolve that will get you killed one day." Athena said.

"That may be true, but sorry to say, today won't be that day." David said.

As David and Athena clashed, Ares and Leopardmon parried each other's lances.

"I thought I would get my revenge on Ishihara for embarrassing me in the last battle, but you I'm more than happy to put down first!" Ares said.

"Try me, War God. You'll be back on the ground before you know it!" Leopardmon said.

As the battle progressed, it wasn't long before a beam of light came down to the battlefield.

"What's that?" Mayumi asked.

"He's here." Arthur said.

Coming out of the light was an imposing man with wings for a cape and a scepter in hand.

"Finally. This world is now ready for my power."' he said.

Ruler of Olympus

Zeus

"So, this is my new world." Zeus said.

"Not yet, it isn't." Hope said approaching Zeus with Ace and Jexi. "We're not gonna let you force anyone in this world to obey you for no reason."

And suddenly, Richard arrived in between the groups, through one of his spatial gaps, as if he was drawn there.

"...You're Zeus, aren't you?" Richard asked.

"I am." Zeus said.

"Mind telling us what exactly it is you're planning?" Hope asked.

"Well, if you really want to know that, do you want to try making me tell you?" Zeus smirked back.

"We'd be all too happy to do that." Hope said.

(Cue- The Extreme- Final Fantasy VIII)

"Now...since you were so kind to bring me here...you all have the first move." Zeus said.

"(He's up to something.)" Ace thought.

"He knows he can easily take on all of us." Jexi said.

"That much is obvious…" Richard added with a tense expression. "But he won't be pleased, if we make a half-baked effort or run…"

"Are you scared...Pangu?" Zeus asked. "Golden God? Azure God? Prince of Devaloka?"

Richard seemed to be surprised for a moment, before he then calmed down.

"So you could tell…" Richard stated, before he then pulled out his own bracelet. "You knew that this wasn't one of the original eight… This was made for Pangu by an acquaintance of his… That's how you knew it was Pangu inside the bracelet, wasn't it?"

"I am the ruler of Olympus. I know of gods beyond my realm." Zeus said.

"But Jexi and I aren't gods." Hope said.

"No. You just have their powers. Just as those who are Deified through the power of the Ouroboros Bracelets." Zeus said.

"And just what would you know about my home? It kept itself hidden for thousands of years." Ace said.

"I doubt that even that would slip out of his notice." Richard responded back. "If he knew Pangu from millennia ago, then he possibly knows more about the world in the past than we ourselves do."

He then placed the bracelet on his own forearm, before turning back to Zeus. "Zeus… Pangu had waited long to meet with you, so that he could speak with you, as fellow fathering gods. I'd speak in his stead, but I believe that it is best that you hear him for himself, than through a mortal conduit like me." He stated. "If you know Pangu, then surely you would not dismiss an opportunity to speak to an old friend, wouldn't you…?"

Besides the crackling of Zeus's lightning aura, there was silence, as Zeus had a moment of sullen silence.

"...Perhaps so." Zeus stated. "But I will speak to him, after you all have proven your worth. I'd warn you, if you do not use that power wisely, then you will not be able to overcome me easily, even with the cooperation of those behind you."

"Perhaps… But I beaten your daughter Athena once without the power of the bracelet, and it wasn't that difficult." Richard replied back. "But still, she and you are at different levels. And yet, I will cling on my belief on my own power as a mortal, not as a divine god."

"A respectable opinion." Zeus nodded, before he pointed his staff at Richard. "But do you have the power to back it, all of you? Do you share the same opinion as the one before me?"

"Richard...you want to fight Zeus right? Now is your chance." Jexi said.

"...Do you not wish to fight Zeus as well, Jexi?" Richard asked.

"I do but I can't put Hope and Ace at risk here." Jexi said.

"That so… You must be truly concerned about them." Richard responded back with a nod, before turning back to Zeus. "So, you will not retreat, until I have proven myself to you…?"

"...I have come to witness the power that you all have. If I cannot see that kind of power, then I'm afraid that I'll force it out of you all." Zeus stated, as he was frowning deeply.

"I see… So that's how this will play out…" Richard muttered under his breath, before he then took off the bracelet. "Just a measure to prove that I am no hypocrite, that I draw no power from Pangu for this battle."

"Oh? Then how will you defeat me?" Zeus asked with an intrigued tone, and a raised eyebrow.

"This is how." Richard responded back, before he raised his right hand. "I never thought that I would have to reveal my own trump card this early in public sight, but circumstances change, and I know that losing here would cost me more than if I did not use it."

He then immediately stuck out his index and middle finger out together, before he then tapped his forehead, heart, center of chest, and neck. With each tap, a magical pulse of colour pulsed out faintly, as they were blue, green, yellow, and red respectively.

"I know that this power won't beat you fully, but it will be enough to get to a level where I can actually make you feel what's coming for you." Richard stated, before his hair and eyes turned silver before the heroes and Zeus.

"A strong power is emanating from you…" Zeus stated. "Whatever you have done, has bolstered your own power significantly. Not just that, but I can sense that the elemental energies within you has grown far stronger than before."

"That is my trump card: Master Form." Richard stated. "Long ago, I once learned the art of breaking one's limit. When I developed that technique over and over, I eventually reached a point where I go past simply breaking a limit of the mortal body, and going straight in the territory of transcending beyond mortal power itself."

"So at this state, you possess a mortal body, yet your power has been raised to the level of a low-level demi-god." Zeus deduced. "Interesting. You kept your word, by not using the power of a god to achieve this state, even though it requires some divine power to reach that state normally."

"Like I said, Zeus. This is no simple Limit Break… This is Master Form." Richard stated, before he then drew both of his blades, as they seemed to be radiating magical power of their own in his grip. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"Please do." Zeus stated, as he smiled at the prospect of a mortal challenging him with formidable power.

"Right then… PREPARE YOURSELF, ZEUS!" Richard roared, as he immediately charged at Zeus at a speed faster than normal, almost causing the wind to burst around him, before he swung down his blades with such force, that Zeus's grip on the staff, while blocking it, was shaking from the power, as the ground slightly crumbled under his feet.

Richard then immediately moved back, before he then immediately raised his left hand, before several red-coloured magic circles appeared in front of it, as they fired off a torrent of fire-balls that rained down upon Zeus, as he dodged most of them, and blocked some of them with a shield of light, or even his own body.

Seeing that his attacks were being evaded and dodged, he immediately flicked his right wrist, as the magic circles turned into a calm aqua colour, as they then fired off several beams of silver beams that honed onto Zeus with great accuracy, as he was forced to block from all directions, as he was starting to take damage from Richard's own attacks.

"Impressive…" Zeus remarked, before he then let out a burst of light, which vaporised the silver rays of magic, before he then twirled his staff and pointed it at Richard. "Let us see if your defence matches up to your offence."

He then fired off a large powerful beam of lightning right at Richard, causing him to react quickly, by swiping his left hand over the magic circles, as they turned deep blue, before the beam collided with them, as the light of a large opaque blue magic barrier was formed over the magic circles.

Just as the beam disappeared, the magic circles shattered into fragments that faded away into particles of light. Zeus immediately took the opportunity to summon a set of thunder-clouds that loomed over Richard, by tapping the bottom of his staff on the ground. The thunder-clouds then roared into action, as they rained down bolts of thunder right onto Richard.

Richard immediately reacted to the attack by dodging the bolts with inhuman agility and dexterity, although some of them hit him from above, although the shock from them didn't seem to affect Richard much, as if he was powering through the pain and damage the attacks were dealing him.

After a few moments, he aimed up, and summoned another set of magic circles, this time green, as they clustered together and glowed, before then firing off a large projectile of wind that cut through the thunder-clouds and dispersed them with such force that they couldn't be gathered back together.

As soon as Richard looked down back to Zeus, Zeus could see that Richard's breathing was becoming slightly hitched, as he showed signs of slight exhaustion.

"To use this form… It costs you a lot of power and energy, does it not…?" Zeus asked Richard, in curiosity.

"It doesn't matter… I will make you recognise the power of mortals through me, even if I have to exhaust every iota of my magic reserves doing it." Richard responded back, with gritted teeth. "I will show you the power that I have fought gods with... So that you will be the first in this reality to taste it in full measure…"

"I have seen that you have quite the power within you, but I have not yet been convinced." Zeus stated, before he then raised his staff. "Perhaps if you survive this attack at full strength, then perhaps you would have made your point."

"Survive… Hahaha... " Richard muttered, before he then began to chuckle, before it erupting into loud and hearty laughter. "Well, I guess I should put my all in my final attack then…!"

He then immediately moved his hands in a X-like motion, as magic circles of red, blue, yellow, and green appeared along the trail of his hands. "You think I'll just survive that attack…? I'll GODDAMN BREAK THROUGH IT!"

Zeus didn't respond back, although he smirked at Richard's bold proclamation, as the blue head of his staff began to pulsate with light faster and faster, as the light within it grew brighter with each passing moment as well. At the same time, the magic circles began to merge together in front of Richard, at the centre of the formation, forming a prismatic magic circle that grew in size, as more and more of his magic circles merged with it.

"Take it, Zeus! Take the pinnacle of my own power!" Richard declared. "Arcana Beam FULL-POWER!"

At the same time, the two of them unleashed their attacks, as Zeus fired off another beam of lightning, this time far larger and more powerful than the one before, while Richard's magic circle broke to release a large beam of energy that cycled between red, blue, green and yellow colours within the white centre of the beam.

The two beams collided between them, as the initial collision was powerful enough to kick up strong winds that almost blew the heroes away on their feet, as the beams didn't budge a single inch to each other, and remained as they were for a moment.

After a few moments, Zeus's beam faded away, as the light on his staff faded away, before he was hit by the force of the beam, sending him careening into one of the walls, as the beam's full might smashed into him.

As Richard's attack faded away, he lowered his arms, as he was panting heavily, and sweat was flowing from all over his head.

"Haa… Haa…" Richard gasped.

"Did you get him?" Hope asked before Zeus smashed out of the wall.

"Hahahaha! That was fun, Heroes. I will see you again soon." Zeus laughed before he vanished.

"An attack like that, and he didn't even have a mark on him? He really is the king of the gods." Hope said.

Richard then immediately let out a choked groan, as he fell onto his knees, and the silver from his eyes and hair faded away, before he then fell down on the ground, barely conscious.

"...All that… And I barely met his standards…" Richard breathed faintly, before he weakly smiled. "Hahaha… No wonder that Pangu stated that he and Zeus are almost the same level of power, considering they're both the founding gods of their respective pantheons…"

"Don't worry... We will find him again. And we won't leave you hanging like that." Jexi said.

Richard then slowly turned his head towards Jexi. "To be fair… At least Zeus thinks highly of me now… I wonder how the others would react, when I come back, stating I gave Zeus pause for a moment, even using all of the power within me, as a mortal to do all of that…" He muttered.

"Trust me, they wouldn't believe it. At least at first." David said as they all reunited.

"I had a feeling this might happen. Zeus is not someone to be taken lightly." Arthur said.

"Bite me… He called out for a challenge…" Richard grumbled back. "I rose up to it, Arthur…"

Gus immediately moved over to where Richard is, before bending down to look at the laying Richard. "...You alright…? I heard the sounds of the battle from this far… You didn't push yourself too far, didn't you…?"

"Nah… Just used Master Form…" Richard whispered back, before he sighed. "Barely enough to clear his 'trial' of sorts."

Elma then came over, and then raised her staff in preparation to relieve Richard, before she was stopped by Richard lifting his hand up.

"Don't… This is a result of both physical and magical exhaustion… You can't heal up the latter with what you have right now…" Richard advised her, as Elma put her staff down with a downcast expression. "But thank you for actively trying to help at least…"

Meiling merely sighed, before she then lifted Richard up onto his feet, supporting him with his arm around her shoulders and neck, while Reimu and Marisa looked at each other.

"Well, it's the first time I saw Richard lose using Master Form." Marisa remarked. "Still, can't blame, if he fought the head honcho of the Greek Gods."

"I wonder what the other gods back home would think." Reimu added. "They'd be surprised to find a god that actually forced Richard to use that form, and still lose. It'll earn them respect for Zeus, for sure."

"But now that Zeus is here, the battle's only just begun." Hope said.

"No doubt about that. We're going to have to bring our A-game from now on." David said.


	31. The Gods Pincer Attack

"Whoa! Guys! I see someone approaching!" Erica said as they saw a group of six approaching the base. Leading them was Erza, Rachel and Leonora while behind them was a woman and two men.

The Noble Goddess of Thunder

Ginchiyo Tachibana

The God of the West Wind

Muneshige Tachibana

Arch Villain of the Chaos

Hisahide Matsunaga

"It's Erza! And there's some scary lady following behind her." Natsu said.

"Ginchiyo Tachibana...she's the leader of the Tachibana Clan in Kyushu." Arthur said.

"I see you girls have been doing well." Jesse said.

"Ja. We've had quite a few scuffles since we came here. Ze real hard part vas getting zis guy to come along." Rachel said bringing forward Hisahide.

"Come on. I am a villain after...Oh!" Hisahide said before Erza jabbed him.

"What have we said about doing that?" Erza asked.

"To be a good boy." Hisahide said groaning.

"Well, we've found a good way to put you to work then. Ares and Loki are both sending forces straight at us." Kentaurosmon said.

"Loki?" Leonora asked.

"We'll explain everything on the way. Come on. We need to get busy." David said.

The army prepared to defend their camp against Loki and Ares' armies as the two forces closed in.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem like either side is willing to work with each other. That works well for us." Mitsunari said.

"Now if only they could defeat each other." Ieyasu said.

"They're competing to see whose forces can wipe us out first. Let's focus on tightening the defenses and see who makes the first move." Leopardmon said.

"Screw that! I'll take care of those gods myself!" Asta said charging in.

"Asta, wait! Ugh… That guy is such a hothead…" Leopardmon said.

"Does anyone think Asta's Anti-Magic extends to gods?" Mark asked worriedly.

"Probably. But the problem is that he has no sense of strategy…" David said.

"Grr... that idiot!" Saki said. "I'm going after him so he doesn't do anything stupid." she said dashing out as screaming was then heard as Saki came back with Asta in tow. "Maybe now you'll understand not to rush in blindly like an idiot." she said.

"And maybe you should think about watching your back." a voice said as both Saki and Asta were cut down by a man in white and blue with long claw weapons.

A Glamourous Soldier

Zhang He

"Zhang He…" Yu Jin said.

"Oh...so you've turned traitor against Lord Cao Pi now. Such a shame." Zhang He said rushing at him before Fox blocked his assault.

"I apologize...but you won't be defeating any more of us." Fox said forcing him back with his sword. "I will take care of this one. Focus on reinforcing the base."

"Gotcha. We'll handle things on our end." David said.

"Though there is a glaring problem. Both forces have their gates shut tight." Sectonia said.

"To make matters worse, Lu Bu is on this battlefield. Wait… That actually gives me an idea." David said.

"Is it lure him to Ares' doorstep so the two can get fighting with each other?" Gajeel asked.

"Got it in one. The problem is finding the right bait. Someone powerful enough to garner Lu Bu's attention." David said.

"Hmm...so you need someone to act as bait, right?" CP asked. "I'll be more than happy to play the part."

"Be careful, Cap. This guy is serious business." David said.

"I shall keep that in mind, David!" CP said as he headed out to Lu Bu's location.

"Hmm? Some colorful clown sent to distract me?" Lu Bu said.

"Yes! Unfortunately, my master thinks you aren't worth his time, so he sent me instead." CP replied.

"Your master?" Lu Bu asked.

"I'm talking about Lord Ares, the god of war, someone who is far above you!" CP said.

"I see...then I will just have to come to him." Lu Bu said charging for Ares' base.

"That should get Ares off our tail for a while. Now for Loki's base. It's guarded by Zhong Hui." Leopardmon said.

"Hmm… Hisahide, Dong Zhuo… You two seem to be good at getting rises out of people. So, I'll need you two to get Zhong Hui to open the gates. Call him… 'Ineffectual' or something." David said.

"I can work with that." Hisahide said.

"Reporting! Lu Bu's main force has just arrived. They're heading for the main camp. Shall we intercept?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"That won't be necessary. I sense someone coming." David said.

"Intercepting attacking army from the south." A voice said as swords rained down, revealing Nu descendeing to attack Lu Bu's forces.

"Nu! Thank goodness you're okay." Sachiko said.

"Nu came just in time. And I'm not alone." Nu said.

"Yes...she came according to our plans." said a man with long pale green hair with another young man with white hair.

"Those auras… Are you Mystics?" David asked.

"We're residents of the Mystic Realm, yes." the younger one said.

The Mystic Master of Medicine and Agriculture

Shennong

The Arrogant Strategist of the Mystic Realm

Taigong Wang

"We thought that we would come by and assist, but it seems like you already have this under control, Godslayer." Taigong Wang said.

"Godslayer? You know about me?" David asked.

"All in due time. For now, let us dispatch the remaining enemies." Taigong Wang said.

"Nu, can you keep Lu Bu's forces at bay while CP leads the demon to Ares?" Hope asked.

"Nu can do that." Nu said. "Commencing interception of target army." she said flying off.

_Meanwhile…_

"CP to Home Base! I accomplished my mission. Lu Bu is currently fighting Ares!" CP said.

"Great job, Cap!" Hope said. "David, what's the next step?"

"Still waiting on Hisahide and Dong Zhuo to taunt Zhong Hui into opening the gates to Loki's camp." David said.

"Already done." Hisahide said as the gates opened.

"No one calls the chosen one an ineffectual coward!" Zhong Hui roared.

"We'll keep him busy! Now's your chance! Go!" Dong Zhuo said.

The group soon arrived at the camp.

"So, you really are here… Loki." Leonora said.

"Hm? What's this? A Valkyrie? I guess a few of you did escape Ragnarok." Loki said.

"Nora here isn't that kind of Valkyrie. She was born human." David said.

"Born human, yes. But does that necessarily mean that she really is human?" Loki asked.

"What are you talking about?" Leonora asked.

"What about the possibility that someone down her family line was a Valkyrie and that she's simply awakened a long dormant trait?" Loki said. "That's definitely possible."

"But that's impossible. Valkyries are forbidden to have relationships with humans." Mayumi said.

"Actually, I think it is kind of possible. According to Norse mythology, some Valkyries have been known to be mates of humans and other kinds of mortals." David said.

"The hell? How did I miss that?" Mayumi asked.

"Not quite as far-fetched now, is it?" Loki asked.

"Well, regardless. It doesn't change the fact that we will not let Odin have his way with this world." Leonora said.

"Ah, what a shame. This is a scenario that I was hoping to avoid. I will at least spare you pain." Loki said. "Least you can die knowing your homeland will live on through me and Odin!"

Leonora quickly blocked the attack by Loki as the two clashed.

"I apologize...but I have no plans of dying today." Leonora said as visions surrounded her.

"You've already taken in spirits?!" Loki said surprised.

"Quite a few, actually. Teresa, Rinea, to arms!" Leonora said.

"Yes, Nora!" Teresa said coming out of Leonora.

"These two seem powerful. However, they don't stand much to a god!" Loki said attacking Teresa.

"O mother praised for her indigo life, break apart and raise thy clear new voice… Aqua Laser!" Teresa said as a water spiral was fired at Loki.

"Gah!" Loki shouted out as it hit him directly before a spiral of flames hit him next.

"Stand down, God of Asgard." Rinea said.

"Heh. We will settle this in due time." Loki said as he vanished.

"Cap, how are things going with Ares?" David asked.

"Lu Bu and Ares have both exhausted one another and have retreated." CP said.

"Whew… So I guess that settles that." David said.

"Not quite. See...there's a reason why we sought you out." Shennong said.

"What do you mean?" Jexi asked.

"See...there has been an increase of power in this world. An unholy power...similar to the god of destruction." Shennong said.

"Orochi? But that's impossible. He's supposed to be dead isn't he?" David asked.

"True but there are ways to revive him. One is using the essence of someone born from him...in this case...this universe's version of Shuten Doji." Shennong said.

"Another Shuten Doji?" Kabuki asked.

"Well, it's not entirely impossible." Reimu stated. "You'd be surprised at how common these deities are, some sharing a common name, but different form and personality."

"Yes and the Orochi revived is the complete god of destruction, Orochi X." Shennong said.

"And that Orochi X is basically a more destructive form of Orochi." Kaguya stated. "He is Orochi when he is stripped of his other qualities, leaving only a desire of destruction and death in his empty soul."

"And Orochi X is currently in a part of the Mystic Realm brought to this world, fighting against two people. The Lost Thief Francis Frens...and Athena." Taigong Wang said.

"Athena's fighting that thing?" David asked. "Wherever he is… Send me in. I'm going in there!"

"Me too. Even if he's powered down, you won't be able to handle him on your own." Sectonia said.

"Wait, let me join you, David." Gus stated, as he rushed to the group, with Richard behind him. "If you need help, allow me… An extra hand in all of this would be more helpful than you would think."

"Count us in as well. Francis is strong but I doubt he could stand against this Orochi." Amir said.

"Very well. Your help will be much appreciated." David said.

Rachel soon spots an Ouroburos Bracelet where Loki once stood. "Hm? What's zis doing here? I zought zey were all found already."

"Strange. Why would Loki leave an extra one behind?" Omnimon asked.

"Ah...so he found it." Arthur said.

"Found it?" David asked.

"See...while working under the gods, I was working on a side project in secret. Creating these counterfeit Ouroboros Bracelets." Arthur said.

"Ah, so you would try to fool him." David said.

"More like to have a stable supply to sell. I have a member that can create perfect copies. However, this bracelet is empty and still needs the power of a god to fill it." Arthur said.

"Fill it huh? That shouldn't be a problem." Taigong Wang said.

"What do you think, Rachel? You found it, so it's your call whether to keep it on hand or not." Lloyd said.

"Hmm… I zink I'll hold on to it. If it can be filled, it might come in handy someday." Rachel said.

"I can fill it with the power of a god once we return to camp." Nuwa said. "Amaterasu will do."

"As for you guys… Be careful out there." Omnimon said to the departing group.

"Don't worry...we'll make it back." David said.


	32. A Great Shadow

"Ah...we're here...the Mystic Realm." Lan said. "This is where Athena and Francis are supposed to be."

"Let's hope we're not too late." Sectonia said.

"This is a big place. And we are talking about a goddess and Francis. Those two should still be holding up." Bloody Rose said.

"Though I get the feeling Orochi isn't the only one we'll have to deal with. I can sense Da Ji's presence here." Cricket said.

"I have the same feeling as well…" Gus stated. "I doubt that we would be facing just a small part of the enemy army... They might have a army-sized ambush prepared for us."

"Well, like they can handle us even with all of their men." Richard snorted. "We got a lot of power in our hands. With Deitification and our individual powers, it's not going to be good odds for them."

"That doesn't give an excuse to let our guards down. This is Da Ji we're talking about, after all." David warned him.

"...Fair enough." Richard nodded.

As the group headed further into the mystic realm, they saw the battle progressing.

"Rar!"

They heard a primal roar as a large man came bursting from the walls of the caves nearby with two demons in his grip. "Come on! Isn't one of you stronger than this? Where are you strong guys?" he said.

"Uh… Arthur? Is this your guy?" David asked.

"Hehehe. He certainly is. Francis! You are all right!" Arthur said.

"Huh? Oh boss! I wasn't expecting ya. Sorry. I know I was supposed to tail that Lu Bu guy or whatever his name is. But I got distracted by this really strong monster guy. I couldn't help it. I wanted to make him beg for mercy." Francis said.

"That's quite all right." Arthur said.

"Huh? Hey...that guy. He's the Ice Devil. You brought him as my new training dummy right?" Francis asked.

"No. Right now, we're allies. So don't go trying to kill him until we're done." Arthur said.

"Gee, thanks…" David muttered.

"You'll have to forgive him. See, he was raised as a cage fighter in an illegal battle arena. Due to that, he's always looking for stronger opponents to fight and kill." Arthur said.

"That...kind of explains it." David said.

"Francis, did a woman with blond hair come by?" Arthur asked.

"Huh? Oh that chick. I saw her. She ran into the caves to fight that woman demon. Da Ji." Francis said.

"Da Ji? Knowing her, we've got a fight on our hands. We need to hurry." Sectonia said.

They charged right into the caves as they saw Athena going solo against Da Ji and a horde of demons.

"Holy Lance!" Sectonia said as spears of light fell from the sky and took out a fraction of the horde.

"Ah...now this is a surprise." Da Ji said as the small army was quickly overpowering her horde. "However, I am glad I am not in this alone." she said as a voice could be heard outside.

"All I crave...is destruction!" it shouted.

"That's the guy!" Francis said.

"Orochi X." Arthur said.

"This presence… It's so dark. So evil and malicious." David said.

"This could only be compared to when we fought All for One back in Izuku's world." Sectonia said.

"Seriously? Is his aura really that intense?" David asked.

"There's no way we can win against someone like this. We need to escape." Senzaemon said.

"You guys secure an escape route. I'll hold him off." David said as he started running.

"David, wait!" Sectonia said as she ran after him.

"They would charge against Orochi so readily? But why?" Athena asked.

"I think the answer is pretty obvious." Gus said.

David then approached Orochi X.

"Who… are you?" Orochi X asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter. I'm here to stop you here and now!" David said bravely.

"I will destroy you." Orochi X said.

"Just try it." David said going into Sapphire God: The Honorable. Despite matching Orochi X blow for blow, he is still not dealing much damage to him.

"Damn… Even though he's powered down, I didn't expect him to be this strong." David said.

"Photon!" Sectonia said as a sphere of light engulfed Orochi X before bursting.

"Sectonia? I thought I told you to run!" David said.

"No. I won't let you do this alone. I'm fighting too!" Sectonia said as she went into Lavender God: The Angelic.

"I will destroy you as well. You will die here and…" Orochi X said before being hit with light and turned to stone.

"You will not kill him." Athena said.

"Athena! Nice save." David said.

"Don't thank me yet. That stone won't hold him for long. We need to leave now." Athena said.

"Right. Come on. Let's go." Sectonia said.

"Right behind you." David said.

David, Sectonia and Athena made their escape while Orochi X was imprisoned.

"This is far enough. And this is where we part ways." Athena said.

"Before we leave. I need to ask. Why did you save us back there?" David asked.

"I was unsure myself. But I suppose...I saw a little bit of Perseus in you." Athena said.

"Perseus, huh?" David asked, remembering the fact that all three of them witnessed his reveal as Loki. "Well, I suppose you'd have a reason to think that. After all, we all know that the Perseus we all know was actually Loki."

"The next time we meet, we shall cross blades again. But be forewarned… Odin might have already begun taking precautions against your blade." Athena said.

"Because he was able to avoid his death in Ragnarok, right?" Sectonia asked.

"Correct. Desperate to avoid his fated death, Odin accumulated whatever power and knowledge he could. He has become so paranoid in the face of his fated demise that he is willing to make any precautions he could to ensure that he would rule all worlds alone." Athena said.

"But if he's already taken precautions against Masakado, and the fact that you're technically still our enemy, then why would you tell us all of this in the first place?" Sectonia asked.

"You saved me from that monster, and in turn I thought I should pay you back. Consider us even." Athena said.

"I see. Well, it's still a good thing to keep in mind. Thanks for the info." David said. Athena turns to leave before looking back at David and couldn't help but give a small smile as she a beam of light hit her and she went out. David couldn't help but stare in thought as he looked to Sectonia. "Let's go. The others are waiting for us."

"Got it. Let's go." Sectonia said as they left to reunite with everyone.


	33. Azure Rule

"Hmm. So interesting. One of my special spies has located some warriors fighting against an army. They identified the leader of those warriors as Cao Cao." Arthur said.

"Cao Cao? The Emperor of Wei?" Leopardmon asked.

"Yes and with him, we might be able to start pulling the Wei out of the gods' control and into our army." Amir said.

"There is one problem. The armies attacking are lead by Ares and Lu Bu." Arthur said.

"The usual suspects." David said.

"You seem to have a...complicated relationship with the gods, I noticed." Leopardmon said.

"Despite being on opposite sides, I can feel myself on good relations with Athena. Ares, on the other hand... Yeah, not so much. Ever since Mitsunari defected to our side, he's been wanting to gut me like a fish every chance he gets." David said.

"Well we did rob him of more than half his officers. It's not much of a surprise he wants us dead." Zoro said.

"And we've got Lu Bu on our hands again. I don't think the same tricks we used before are going to work this time." David said.

"He's right. Lu Bu may be battle hungry but he's no idiot. He's not gonna fall for the same trick twice." Jexi said.

"What should we do then?" Ace asked.

"Cao Cao is not just a ruler, but he also wrote several books on strategy. We rescue him first, and he'll guide us from there." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. Lord Cao Cao is a gifted military leader. He can lead us to victory." Li Dian said.

"Then let's go pull a rescue operation." Hope said.

They quickly arrived to the battlefield where they saw both the God's Army and the Demon Army battling with the Wei where within the base was X, Brook, Lea, and Regal along with four men in blue.

A Strong Militaristic Ruler

Cao Cao

A One Eyed General who supports Military Rule

Xiahou Dun

A Valiant Fighter

Xiahou Yuan

The Vibrant and Gifted Adviser

Xun Yu

"Those three with Cao Cao, are his most loyal allies." Saki said. "Xiahou Dun, Yuan, and Xun Yu."

"Looks like X, Lea, Brook and Regal are down there protecting them. Let's give them a hand." Hope said.

"No you don't!" Lea called dodging a demon's attack as his keyblade transformed into his chakrams and countered with them. "Not sure how much longer we can keep this up."

"Yes. If we continue at this pace, we're all going to be worked down to the bone. But I'm already bones. Yohohoho!" Brook said.

"Well look no further, cause' help has arrived." X said firing a huge charge shot through a group of enemies.

"Hey guys! Need a hand?!" Hope said as the others arrived.

"Allies? Oh, and they're with my son!" Xiahou Yuan said.

"Good to see you safe, father. As well as Lord Cao Cao." Xiahou Ba said.

"When we got here, we saw those demons and warriors attacking, so here we are." Lea said.

"We need to clear out Ares's forces and retreat before Lu Bu arrives." Hope said.

"Even if we retreat, he will come after us." Cao Cao said. "I believe with all our strength together, we can defeat Lu Bu here."

"Cao Cao might just have a point. If we can defeat all of Lu Bu''s commanders one by one, he'll come out after losing his cool. Once that's done, we gang up on him." Hope said.

"Your orders, Cao Cao?" Leopardmon asked.

"We must pretend to hold the line and keep our enemies at bay. When Lu Bu appears, that's when we encircle him by taking alternate routes." Cao Cao said.

"Agreed. We'll all spread out across every possible route and fight the enemy back, cut off every possible escape route." Jexi said.

"Like lions in a cage." Scarlet added.

"Okay...not much activity from Ares army but we're getting movement from Lu Bu's faction. Da Ji and Himiko along with Gyuki and Dodomeki." Oracle said.

"Da Ji and Himiko could be problems with Gyuki and Dodomeki. We'd better take care of em." Hope said.

"I can take care of the demons easily." X said moving off as he began firing on Gyuki and Dodomeki, keeping them both back.

"I will handle Da Ji and Himiko." Erza said.

"Alright, good luck Erza." Gray said.

"Now...with those two sides taken care of...we need someone to go for Lu Bu and Chen Gong." Cao Cao said.

"Chen Gong is a pushover. But Lu Bu… Yeah, he's gonna be a toughie." David said.

"Don't worry. He's not using his bracelet, so whoever we send might have a chance this time." Omnimon said.

"Hmm? We might not have to. Some warrior's descended down and intersected him." Oracle said. "It's...Dynasmon!"

"Dynasmon?! He's going to fight him?" Crusadermon asked.

"Looks like it." Mark said, shading his eyes. "If you want to go and assist him, I could teleport you there."

"That won't be necessary. As fast as I am, I'll get there with little trouble." Crusadermon said.

"So this is what they have to send me?" Lu Bu said countering each of Dynasmon's strikes. "A warrior in dragon armor?"

"Not just any warrior. I am Dynasmon of the Royal Knights. In the name of my lord and leader, I will stop you here!" Dynasmon said.

"Hehehe. The fool thinks he can fight the demon." Chen Gong said.

"He is no fool!" Crusadermon shouted as she attacked him.

"What the?" Chen Gong said in shock.

"Crusadermon! You're here! I'm so glad you're okay." Dynasmon said.

"So you both wish to die here? Very well." Lu Bu said. "Behold the true strength of a Demon!"

"Very well. Shall we?" Dynasmon asked.

"We shall." Crusadermon said as the two lunged as Lu Bu with such ferocity.

"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon said as she started to spin, creating a whirlwind of petals.

"Here it comes! DNA Disintegrator!" Dynasmon said as he fired energy shots from his palms that went in the center of Crusadermon's whirlwind.

"Gaaaahhh!" Lu Bu shouted as both attacks hit him dead on.

"Incredible...I mean...my lord. We cannot continue to keep fighting these warriors. We need to retreat." Chen Gong said.

"Hmm...very well. But next time...I shall enjoy conquering all of these powerful warriors." Lu Bu said as he retreated with his army.

"That did it! Lu Bu's retreating!" Hope said.

"To be able to defeat Lu Bu the way they did… I almost forgot how powerful those two could be together." Sachiko said.

"They are with the Royal Knights after all. I would be surprised if they didn't send him running." Omnimon said.

"Well done, all of you." Cao Cao said. "We've won this day."

"It was all thanks to your plan, Lord Cao Cao." Leopardmon said.

"Guys...we should tell you something. On the way here...we found a certain location you all might be interested in." X said.

"We found Zeus' place." Lea said.

"However, there is a castle on the way there, being guarded by Cao Pi." Regal said.

"Is that so? Then we go there first." Cao Cao said. "I need to speak with my son anyhow."

"Professional, even in the face of fighting your own son. Your dedication to your cause is very admirable." Dynasmon said.

"It's not just that, Dynasmon. I noticed a bit of odd behavior in Cao Pi as of late. I don't think he's fully committed to Ares' cause." Leopardmon said.

"Honestly, who'd want to work with someone like Ares?" David asked.

"I know that's a rhetorical question, but I can actually think of a few people…" Eddy said. "But that ain't the point! What your saying is that this might be a chance to get Cao Pi on our side, right?"

"It's possible. But either way, we might learn his reasons for siding with Ares." Izuku said.

"Then we don't have time to waste. We need to go now." Hope said. "We're coming, Cao Pi."


	34. A Promising Generation

It wasn't long after the previous battle that the army made way to Cao Pi's castle in order to take it and learn of Cao Pi's true intentions. As a force outside kept them busy, a second group travelled in secret into the castle via an underground tunnel.

"Infiltrating through the underground seemed like a risky move but it seems to have paid off." Ranmaru said as the forces secretly moved in.

"Next we need to defeat the enemies forces nearby before Cao Cao's army arrives." Kaguya said.

"Then let's not waste any time. Time to clean house." Sachiko said.

"Okay. Only ones inside guarding the gates should be Zhang He and Cai Wenji." Oracle said.

"I can take care of Cai Wenji. She and I are going to make some good music together." Cricket said.

"And I'll take Zhang He." Sectonia said.

"Seems it's all on us two insects, isn't it?" Cricket mused.

"Kind of ironic to hear you say that, since well… Not really much of an insect anymore." Sectonia said.

"Maybe not on the outside but you are still very much one at heart, dear." Cricket said as he jumped away from the group towards the other end of the fortress.

It didn't take long for the two to reach their destinations as they began fighting their assigned officers.

"Sorry, woman. But I will not let you open these gates." Zhang He said.

"I figured as much. So, shall we dance?" Sectonia asked. "If beauty is truly in the eye of the beholder, then this battle shall be art given form."

"Art given form?" Zhang He pondered as he kept going against Sectonia.

"Think about it. Two personifications of beauty duking it out like this, something like this doesn't come by every day." Sectonia said.

"Oh. So true. I did not even consider that. Then this will be a thing of beauty!" Zhang He said.

"Yes, it shall." Sectonia said.

"However...all beauty is fleeting in the moment. So let's end this quickly so it can last in the memories of these soldiers for a lifetime!" Zhang He said raising one of his claws.

"I couldn't agree more." Sectonia said unsheathing one of her swords.

"What is this? I can't get a hit on him." Cai Wenji said as Cricket continued to jump around the area.

"I'll be honest, if we were fighting outside, I would be in trouble. However, fighting inside like this...makes this so much easier." Cricket said before landing before her as she saw the strings of her instrument snap. "Now...please surrender peacefully...or I will get forceful." he said.

"I have no choice." Cai Wenji said sadly.

Meanwhile, Zhang He and Sectonia were clashing with Sectonia getting the upper hand.

"I can't believe you're besting me… truly, you're more beautiful than me." Zhang He said.

"Believe it or not, I didn't start out that way." Sectonia said.

"Get her!" one of the soldiers said before Zhang He cut him down.

"None of you are touching this angel of beauty." Zhang He said.

"You traitor!" one of the soldiers said.

"He isn't the only one." Cai Wenji said hitting him with her instrument.

The gates were soon opened as Cao Cao's forces charged in.

"I see now...father is trying to force me to surrender." Cao Pi said.

"Are you sure you want to fight your own father?" Zhenji asked.

"I have no choice with Ares potentially watching. Besides, if I don't...I'd never hear the end of it." Cao Pi said advancing.

"Cao Pi is advancing? I didn't expect them to recover from the psychological attack so quickly." Leopardmon said.

"That's the Cao family for you, I guess." Mark replied. "They don't let things get them down for long."

"This is Cao Cao's fight, though. The rest of us should focus on keeping all of these soldiers off of him." David said.

"Very well. FORM A CIRCLE!" CP called out as the heroes gathered around the two Cao family members, fighting off any enemy soldiers who came near.

"Hello, son. It's been some time." Cao Cao said.

"Father, you forget, we're on opposing sides." Cao Pi said.

"Indeed. You are quite right." Cao Cao said as the two fought against one another fiercely as father and son before Cao Cao emerged victorious over his son.

"You refused to use the power of the bracelet on me?" Cao Cao asked.

"It would be problematic if we lost one of the key bearers." Cao Pi said. "You've shown me how stubborn you can be. This castle and its treasures are all yours."

"Treasures?" David asked.

"There is a barrier that blocks the way to Zeus. Inside one of the treasure boxes is a letter showing detailed instructions on how to remove it." Cao Pi said.

"I think I understand. The way to break the barrier is with the power of the bracelets and their holders." Robin said.

"However, the bracelets required to bring down the barrier are very specific. The wielders must hold the power of Greek Gods." Cao Pi said.

"Which we all have. Naotora has Aphrodite. Zhao Yun has Apollo. Mitsunari has Hermes and you have Poseidon." Amir said.

"Meaning...you sly dog. You were planning to bring them down from the inside." Arthur said.

"I couldn't tell you while you were assigned to me as I couldn't afford to blow my cover." Cao Pi said.

"I understand." Arthur said.

"So to relay the info to us, you had to do it somewhere where Ares can't watch your moves, hence this castle." David said.

"That was pretty clever." Jexi said. "So, can we count on the forces of the Wei to join us as we battle Zeus?"

"Indeed you shall. However, Ares will still try to interfere. You'd best be wary of him." Cao Pi said.

"Ares ain't too much to worry about. He's easy to trick and we've beaten him several times before." Eddy said.

"But it still wouldn't hurt to properly prepare. We won't know what they'll try to throw at us." David said.

"Then we'd better be prepared for everything. A crucial showdown is coming." Hope said.


	35. To Challenge the Gods

"We're about to enter the domain of the gods. We're close to facing Zeus himself." Hideyoshi said.

"Yeah but we also have Athena and Ares' armies blocking our path. And I can see they have the battlefield full of horrors." Jexi said.

"Let's focus on clearing some of them out, then." David said.

"That shouldn't be too much of an issue. We have 2 warriors coming now." Cao Cao said pointing ahead as two groups approached. In one group was Ed, Leafa and Raine with a man in green with another group with Chopper, Kirumi and Teruteru with a large man in blue.

A jester who had seen much of life

Ma Dai

A Pure Hearted Fighter

Xu Zhu

"Professor!/Raine!" Lloyd, Colette and Genis all said.

"Lloyd! Colette! Genis! I'm so glad you're all okay!" Raine said.

"Hey! Luffy!" Chopper said.

"Hi, Eddy!" Ed waved.

"Ah...they've arrived with our warriors." Cao Cao said. "Now we can begin the attack properly."

"Indeed we can. This is gonna be one tough fight were in. But I'm glad help arrived just in time before we take on Zeus." Hope said. "David, Leopardmon, what's the plan?"

"Our first priority should be clearing the area of these monsters. Although, it might be better if we defeat the ones controlling them so that they'd be less of a worry." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. With no one leading them, I can control the horrors and turn them against the gods." Amir said.

"If Amir can gain control of enough of them, Ares and Athena will be sure to be lured out." David said.

"We take out Athena and Ares, then we head to Zeus, and put a stop to his takeover." Hope said.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Nekomaru said.

"All right. All forces...charge now!" Cao Cao said as the army moved onto the battlefield.

"Hmm? What is this?" Athena said as she and Ares saw the Coalition Army taking down their commanders.

"It's those foolish mortals again." Ares said.

"Hmm...looks like all the lesser commanders have been taken down. Now it's my turn." Amir said setting up a strange device. "Sending signal now to all Cyclops and Griffins. I am your master now. Your orders...crush the gods' army." he said as the horrors turned against their former masters.

"That mortal took over the main force of our army!" Ares said.

"You would know a few things about taking over and the like." David said.

"Grr. I'm tired of sitting around." Ares said as he and Athena charged into the battlefield.

"And look who decided to show up for the party." David said.

"Well, this shouldn't take long." Kirumi said as she approached Ares.

"You sure, Kirumi? I mean, he seems pretty mad at me for a prior incident." David said. "Then again, what isn't he mad about these days?"

"Oh it's no worries. He's actually perfect for a new spell I've been practicing." Kirumi said.

"Alright, then. Watch yourself against him, Kirumi." David said.

"A maid? They think they can insult me by sending some servant?" Ares shouted.

"Oh I am more than a mere servant." Kirumi said with a hand pointed at Ares as lightning began to gather around it. "Thunderstorm!" she shouted as a massive surge of lightning hit Ares dead on.

"Ahhhh!" Ares shouted as he was on his knees as he saw the devastation the spell had inflicted onto his army. "How...do I keep getting overpowered by these mortals?" Ares said as he retreated.

"Well...that was a successful little test. Ares has been taken care of." Kirumi said.

"Good. That just leaves Athena." David said.

"In that case…" Mark said, stepping up. "I'll handle this."

"Hm? Do you think you can stand against me?" Athena asked.

"I can't say, we haven't fought yet." Mark said, activating Angel Mode. "But if I don't start pulling my weight against opponents like you...I won't be able to stand with them."

"Then I will see to it none of you reach Zeus." Athena said.

"Then we're opponents." Mark responded, running towards Athena while firing Ki projectiles which the goddess blocked with her shield. When the boy reached her, he ducked under her attempt to hit him with Aegis and then jumped up, hitting her in the jaw on the way up.

"Tell me something," Mark said. "If you really are a goddess...then why can't you beat a bunch of mortals like us?"

"Honestly...I'm not sure myself. Father...did he...know of this?" Athena pondered as she retreated.

"Guys, we've got a problem. Wang Yi and Pang De have just arrived." Leopardmon said.

"I'll go talk to Wang Yi. I think I'll be able to sort the issue out." Sachiko said.

"As for Pang De...he can be sueded to our side." Cao Cao said as he went to approach Pang De.

"Lord Cao Cao? I… I already told you I can't leave this army. I'm fighting for something that i can't betray Athena and Ares for." Pang De said.

"Cao Pi has told us everything. I understand the need for this ruse. But...you no longer need to keep it up." Cao Cao said.

"Lord Cao Pi told you about his plan?" Pang De asked. "I see. You are going to finish things?"

"Indeed. And I would appreciate if you sided with us." Cao Cao said.

"Very well. I follow you, Lord Cao Cao." Pang De said.

_With Sachiko and Wang Yi…_

"I must kill Ma Chao. Out of my way." Wang Yi said.

"This is pointless, Wang Yi. If we don't work together, the world will be destroyed. Is that what you really want?" Sachiko asked.

"I don't care what happens as long as he dies." Wang Yi said.

"How about this? Help us now and then you can kill Ma Chao all you want. How does that sound?" Sachiko asked.

"Grr. As much as I hate to admit, you make a good point." Wang Yi said. "Fine. I'll be on your side."

"Thank you. Your efforts will not be wasted." Sachiko said.

"There...Athena's and Ares's forces have been suppressed. All that remains is to battle with Zeus." Oracle said.

"Alright. Time to bring the fight to the King of Olympus himself and see what he has to say." David said.

"Yeah. We aren't going to run this time. Today...he's going to answer for what he's done." Jexi said.


	36. Showdown with Zeus

"It's finally come down to this. It's been a long road coming here but now...we'll finally get the answers we seek." Yukimura said.

"Me and my group will handle escorting the bracelet wielders as the other members handle taking on the soldiers. As for you leaders...Hope, Jexi, Richard, take down Zeus." Jack said.

"David isn't going?" Hope asked.

"He says he wants to finish things with Athena." Jexi said.

"Sorry I won't be able to help you guys fight Zeus." David said.

"You wanna fight Athena for some reason. We're not going to question that." Jexi said.

"Yeah. If you and Athena want to finish things, we have no problem. Just go and show her what you're made of, man." Hope said.

"Thanks, guys. Give him a few blows for me." David said.

"We will." Hope said. "But first the main problem is dealing with that barrier."

"The barrier is protected by four arenas. Only by defeating the champions of all four arenas will the barrier be lowered." Leopardmon said.

"Sound easy enough." Gemini said. "So, way i see it, one of us each goes to one of the arenas and defeats the champion inside."

"Divide and Conquer. I like it." Mary said.

"The four arenas are marked with the god associated with that particular quality. Mitsunari for wisdom, Naotora for beauty, Zhao Yun for light, and Cao Pi for the ocean." Leopardmon said.

"Cao Pi is on our side, right?" Dynasmon asked.

"He is, but Ares doesn't know that." Leopardmon said.

"Alright. We'll focus on capturing the arenas meant to be opened by Naotora, Zhao Yun and Mitsunari first, then wait for Cao Pi to make his move." Hope said.

"I already told you, we'll handle it." Jack said.

"Right, right, sorry." Hope said.

"Just keep moving and don't focus on the soldiers. Just keep focused on reaching Zeus." Jack said.

"Got it." Gemini said.

"Not you, them." Jack said pointing to Jexi, Hope and Richard.

"We'll reach him by the time the barrier is down." Jexi said.

"If it'll help, we'll clear the path a little for the bracelet holders. The rest will be up to you, Phantom Thief." Richard responded back to Jack, with a sly smirk on the last words.

"Good. If there's nothing else...all soldiers advance!" Cao Cao ordered as the army dispersed.

"David...if you need to know...Athena is locked in at an arena in the northeast corner." Oracle said.

"That's the one that Zhao Yun needs to go to, right?" David asked.

"Yes. She's the champion of that arena." Oracle said.

"Understood. I'll proceed alongside Zhao Yun." David said.

"Meanwhile, Ares is in the western arena. I'll make my way there and wait for Cao Pi to make his move." Leopardmon said.

"Don't worry...that one won't be much trouble." Jexi said. "We're about to pass through right now."

"I will not allow you mortals to…" Ares began before he was sent crashing to the wall with just a single punch from Jexi.

"I've been wanting to do that since you started berating us 'lower mortals'." Jexi said.

"Ares has got a definite ego problem, that's for sure…" Leopardmon said shaking his head.

"You said it. Shall we get going, Zhao Yun?" David asked.

"We shall." Zhao Yun said.

Zhao Yun and David advanced to the Arena of light as the gate opened as soon as Zhao Yun Defiled himself. Standing there was Athena.

"Ishihara… I had hoped you would come to settle things." Athena said.

"Yep. Hearing about you, it awakened a few memories that I didn't think would resurface. But… Seeing the way you are, it kind of puts my mind at ease about it a bit." David said. "I kind of feel like I can face that kind of past head on now."

"Exactly what did you experience that was similar to me?" Athena asked.

"Well, she's not from this universe, but there was a Regime in one of the worlds I've been to. That Regime is gone now, but one of its remnants was Diana Prince, or as she calls herself, Wonder Woman. We've clashed a few times before and now that she's on the loose, I felt a sort of unease as she would no doubt seek my head for my involvement in the events." David said. "Believe it or not, her powers come from Greek Gods as well… You being one of them. Well, not really you, but… you know what I mean." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I see… I may not know who that is, but now I seem to have a grasp at the situation you have found yourself in." Athena said. "Now, the time has come to finish this, once and for all!"

"Don't hold back this time!" David said. "Come at me with everything you've got!"

(Cue- Fight of Sons- Golden Sun: Dark Dawn)

"Here I come! Haaaaaah!" Athena said charging with Aegis and her energy lance.

David clashes the lance with his sword as he takes a few hits. "Tiger Blade!" he said as he dealt an uppercut with his blade before sending Athena back down.

"I won't lose to you! The gods are above you mortals!" Athena said unfolding Aegis and bashing David with it.

"Crescent Strike!" David said as he slashed upward to create an image of a full moon, before slashing down to slice through.

"Aegis… can't resist it?" Athena asked as she pulled away. "I don't understand… who are you?!"

"A class all of my own. Not only am I a Demon Hunter, but...I'm also a Godslayer." David said. "But I wouldn't use Masakado on you. That wouldn't be like me at all. Of course, I think you know that as well."

"You're a warrior of honor. And wisdom." Athena said. "I can see that I'm outclassed by you. Never would I have met a mortal with such skills."

"Though, that was still a good fight. You even managed to land a few hits on me. It just proves that I still have much to learn." David said as he helped her off the ground.

With the barrier down, Jexi, Hope and Richard make their way towards Zeus.

"Alright, no running this time. Tell us everything about this world." Jexi said.

"Like I said before...if you wish to know my intentions...you'll have to make me kneel." Zeus said.

"Okay. If that's how you want it…" Jexi said entering Golden God Mode. "Then we'll make you kneel."

"When this is over, we'll make you submit…Lord Zeus." Hope said entering Azure God Mode.

Richard cracked his knuckles, before he then threw up his bracelet, as it fell onto his right arm, as he turned into his Deity Form. "Now that this is for the marbles, I'm not fighting you as a mere mortal this time, but as a warrior." Richard responded back. "When all of this is done and said, Pangu will finally have the time to speak with you."

"Then come! All of you!" Zeus said as the three charged right at Zeus as they fought against him ferociously.

"Spectral Fire: Meteor Blaster!" Hope said doing an uppercut to zeus and blasting him forward. "Here's a Beatdown! Spectral Fire Form 2: Incendiary Fury!" Hope said attacking Zeus by raining down with flaming punches from above.

"Hey, don't hold it all for yourself." Jexi said. "Golden God's...Shining Magnificence!" Jexi shouted hitting Zeus with an arrow of golden light, which caused him to stagger.

"Allow me to give him a piece of my own power." Richard stated, before he then immediately charged right at Zeus, and summoning the Pangu Axe and throwing it right at Zeus, causing him to fly around the entire arena with the axe continuously grinding into him, before he then returned. Richard caught the axe, and did a cross-slash which froze Zeus in place. He then charged his power up, as the axe glowed, before using a mighty horizontal slash that sent Zeus flying against one of the walls, as the attack gouged a part of the wall as well.

"Hahahahaah! Now THIS is a battle!" Zeus said.

"He's enjoying himself?" Hope asked.

"Well, it's only fair considering that he's getting a good fight out of all of us." Richard remarked, as he readied his blades for battle.

"Right." Hope said.

"Come! Let's battle some more!" Zeus said blasting lightning a them.

Hope took quick action as he blocked the lighting.

"Sorry, but you'll find im pretty accustomed to more than just fire! Here, have it back!" Hope said. "Spectral Thunder: Discharge Burst!" Hope said throwing the lighting back at Zeus like a javelin as he detonated it. "Jexi, Richard, now!"

"We're finishing this with one last attack. Golden God's…" Jexi started.

"Well, if you're going for the kill, then it's time for the big guns." Richard stated, before he then de-summoned his axe, before then snapping his fingers, as a familiar magic circle, except far larger and cycling through more colours, appeared in front of him. "Let's see if you can take this, when I'm fuelled with the power of a god! Arcana Beam…"

"Golden Fist!" Jexi shouted.

"PRIME FORM!" Richard declared.

Both of their attacks were unleashed at the same time, as they collided with Zeus as the same time, kicking up a large cloud of dust and smoke

"That did it." Hope said.

The smoke cleared as Zeus was seen staggering back from the attack.

"Ow, owwww!" Zeus cringed. "You certainly are brilliant heroes yourselves. Sure is a shame that it wasn't all of you who fought me, but at the same time, I'm actually impressed. From Olympus, I watched all of your battles, and saw most of the events that occurred in my absence. You truly made me want to fight you all myself."

Richard was silent, before his hair slowly folded itself, and turned silver before Zeus, Hope, and Jexi, before his eyes opened, revealing that they were silver as well, as the axe manifested on his back.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that all this time, you wanted to battle us just for the heck of it?!" Hope asked.

"Actually there is more to it than that. You see…" Zeus began before Ares stabbed him right through.

"Zeus…!" Richard spoke in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Ares!" David shouted as he and Athena came by. "You would even go as far as to kill your own father…? All for some tarnished pride?!"

"No. Zeus is unworthy to rule as the king of gods." Ares seethed, as he stuck his gauntlet further into Zeus, as golden light began to spill from the wound, much to Zeus's pain. "A child must kill his father to become king. Was that not how Zeus killed his own father himself, Cronus, in the tales you mortals so covet? That is why Zeus is king of Olympus. And I will take his place."

"Very well done, Ares. You truly are worthy to be at our side." a voice said as arriving alongside Loki was a man in black with his hat covering one of his eyes.

"This presence… So, you're Odin!" David said.

Richard then turned to Odin, with a shocked expression, before it turned into one of hatred.

"You…" Richard hissed through his teeth.

"Correct. I am he who survived Ragnarok." Odin said. "The ruler of Asgard, and soon… the ruler of all the worlds!"

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! I WON'T LET YOU!" Richard roared before Jexi grabbed him.

"Don't you dare charge in. We don't have the resources and power to go against him right now." Jexi said. "We need to fall back for now."

"He's right. We'll deal with him later. All forces, retreat! We will escape through Chi Bi!" David said.

"You're right. But I will not forget you, King of Asgard." Richard said as they departed.

"Run all you like but you can't escape me, Dimensional Heroes...and Pangu." Odin smirked.


	37. Odin, King of Asgard

"God...I can't believe the real mastermind behind this is Odin. This is crazy!" Hope said.

"Calm down. We can't just go against them. We need to retreat. Furthermore, we need to make sure the bracelet wielders along with Athena escape." Jack said.

"Agreed. We don't have the means to take them on right now. Escaping is the best we can do." Omnimon said.

"Let's split up. One group will escape through the north, and the other through the south." Leopardmon said.

"Gotcha. I'll lead a group through the south." David said.

"And I'll head north." Rachel said.

"The rest of us will keep the incoming army busy while the others get away. We'll regroup at the camp." X said.

"Gotcha. Don't die on us, okay?" David asked.

As the group scattered to escape, Rachel, Nuwa and a few others were advancing through the north, only to be blocked by Ares and Loki.

"We won't let you escape easily!" Ares said.

"Loki isn't much of a problem, but Ares… Now that he has Zeus' power, he won't be so easy to beat this time." Crusadermon said.

"Can ve even defeat Ares in zat state?" Rachel asked.

"David was able to slay a whole slew of gods, wasn't he?" Arthur asked.

"Only because he's part-Lunarian, and ze Ishiharas are born vith crazy magic powers." Rachel said.

"Maybe you have your own magic." Arthur said looking to the Ouroboros Bracelet on Rachel's wrist as she took a moment to look at it as well.

"You know, I could never understand why Father was so interested in you mortals. Personally, I think it would've been a whole lot better if he just did what any king of the gods would do." Ares said. "And that would be forcing them to submit, and for those not worthy...execute them where they stand!" he said as he lunged at Rachel, who quickly dodged before she grabbed her Ouroboros Bracelet. "...! It can't be… There were only supposed to be eight of those bracelets. Why do you have one?!"

"Zis world means nothing to me… Do with it as you wish…" Rachel said.

"...How did you get your hands on that?" Loki asked.

"But I refuse to let my comrades pay zeir lives as tribute for my own…" Rachel said breathing heavily while laughing. "I von't let you hurt any of zem…" she said as she looked to the bracelet in her hand. "Even if it costs me my own life to save zem…" she said sharpening her gaze. "I vill pay zat price!" she said as she put on the bracelet as it started to glow.

"Whoa, what's happening to Rachel?!" Hope asked.

"The bracelet has activated… she's being deified!" Arthur said. "Now I can see how well the replica works."

When the glow faded, Rachel was now wearing a white dress as her eyes and hair were coated a fiery red.

"Whoa!" Gemini said.

"Just as I thought. She's attained the power of Amaterasu." Arthur said.

"Now, Ares… Prepare yourself!" Rachel said.

"You...you cannot defeat me. You're nothing but a fake goddess!" Ares said charging at her.

Rachel clashed with Ares a few times before she started twirling her naginata until it caught fire.

"While it's true the bracelet was created like a knock off...the power inside however…" Arthur said as Rachel slashed Ares with her Naginata. "...is 100% real."

"And may I remind you, not all of your power is exactly yours either." Rachel said.

"Grrr." Ares growled in anger before he retreated.

"Nice work." Oracle said.

"Thanks. It was all thanks to you." Rachel said.

"No problem." Oracle said. "Huh? Oh god. Guys...we have a major problem." she said as one of nearby ships was sunk. "Orochi is here."

On the south side, Sectonia took notice of this.

"David… Get Athena out of here." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia, you can't seriously be thinking about taking him on alone." David said.

"Who else is there? Besides you, I'm the only one that can stand against that monster. You need to focus on escaping with Athena." Sectonia said.

"She's right, David! We'll do all we can to keep Orochi off you but it won't mean a thing if Athena gets killed." Jexi said.

"A-alright. I trust you guys. Come on, this way!" David said helping Athena up as they kept going.

"So much running… Why do we have to put up with this?" Hisahide asked.

"Quit your griping already. We're almost there." David said.

"Yeah. We gotta...oh you gotta be kidding me." Jack said as they saw Odin waiting up ahead.

"Ah...the Sapphire God. I've been waiting for you." Odin said.

"(This is bad… I can't fight effectively while protecting Athena. And I'm not sure if the Masakado will work on him.)" David thought.

"(This isn't good. I know that look. He's doubting himself. Gotta think...hmm.)" Jack thought before smiling. "I'm so sorry but...your info is off. David isn't the Sapphire God...he is." he said pointing to Hisahide.

"He is?" Odin said.

"He is? I mean, I am?" Hisahide said.

"Just play along." Jack said.

"I mean...hehehe...yes. You've fallen for a clever deception...I am the Sapphire God!" Hisahide declared before being engulfed in light before standing there in Sapphire God Mode.

"(Jack… You used your Law to slip my Sapphire God Mode to Hisahide, didn't you?)" David thought.

Cue- One-Winged Angel- Kingdom Hearts II

"Now...behold the amazing power of the Sapphire God!" Hisahide said firing icicles at Odin.

Odin however, used Gungnir to block Hisahide's icicles before dealing a few clashes.

"How absurd...you are a ridiculous man to stand against the fate of the gods." Odin said.

"Hahaha. Haven't you heard? I am far beyond the fates of gods. No destiny or fate can control my path." Hisahide declared.

"(Beyond the fates of… Of course… What was I thinking? Fate is something that humans decide for themselves, not gods deciding it for them. Hisahide, you lovable bastard, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been reminded of such a thing.)" David thought before lending Athena to Lucy and Raine. "Keep her safe."

"No problem. Just show that god what for." Lucy said.

"I was hoping that stunt would snap you out of it." Jack said.

"It's kind of sad, though. Hisahide and I would've been kindred spirits if he didn't use all of that motivation for mischief." David said. "Dong Zhuo, I'm gonna need some bombs over here."

Dong Zhuo started throwing bombs in David's direction before David uses his tennis racket to send them at Odin.

"What?" Odin said as he attempted to deflect them only for a few of the bombs to hit him dead on.

"Not done yet!" David said taking to the air as he kicked the bombs being sent overhead, before spiking the last one like a volleyball.

"Ah!" Odin shouted as the bombs hit him dead on.

"Haaaah!" David shouted as he grabbed Masakado and slashed at Odin from overhead.

"Gah!" Odin shouted as a cut was seen on his arm. "Damn that sword."

"That's right, Odin. This blade makes me a nightmare to deities like you. So if you're smart, I'd suggest letting us through." David said.

"You better listen to what he says. He is the Ice Devil after all." Jack said.

"I will not forget this...Ice Devil." Odin said as he retreated.

"That did it! Odin is retreating!" Oracle reported.

"Alright! Now we can make our escape." Hope said.

David then contacted Jexi and Sectonia.

"Alright you two. The escape routes are secured. You can clear out now." David said.

"Right. Sorry Orochi. It's been fun. Ultimate Color Wings!" Jexi shouted as he grabbed Sectonia and flew off with her.

It wasn't long before everyone reunited at the base.

"Nice to see everyone got out of there." Arthur said. "Now...to start planning. We need to not only concoct a plan to defeat Odin but to eliminate Orochi as well."

"Yeah. Now that the real threat has appeared, were getting pretty close to a bigger battle." Hope said.

"Please, stop saying that." Leopardmon said.

"He does have a point, though. Now that we know what we're dealing with, we'll be able to find the means to stand against him." Omnimon said.

"We already do. David's blade." Jesse said.

"Jesse may be right, my blade should be able to strike him down. However, back in the Mystic Realm, Athena had already told me and Sectonia about Odin." David said.

"That's right. Ever since surviving Ragnarok, he has been driven mad, becoming increasingly paranoid at the mere thought of his own death." Sectonia said.

"Hmm. Maybe there's a way to get in the know." Arthur said. "There is a mystic who's gotten closer to Odin than all of us."

"Seimei…" Hope realized.

"Hmm… Yeah, that's right! Seimei had viking troops with him the first time we fought." Flamberge said.

"Yeah...it's unsettling for Seimei to just join with Odin unless he had a plan." Nuwa said.

"I agree." Cricket said. "That's why we asked our spy to keep tabs on him once the business with Zeus was done."

"In fact...he's here right now." Arthur said as sitting with them was a man in a purple ninja uniform.

"What the?" Hope said.

"This is Vem, a reject from the Poison Ninja Clan in the Shinto Universe." Arthur said.

"Vem? This is where you've been all this time?" Kabuki asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who ran off with some ice boy toy to take a vacation all the time!" Vem said.

"It was a misunderstanding. I was the target of one of her contracts." David said.

"Forgive him. Most of the time, he tends to spout a bit of poison without thinking." Arthur said.

"Noted." David said. "Anyway, were you able to find anything?"

"I've watched them very closely. I've even...overheard Odin's plan. He doesn't want to rule the worlds, he's going to destroy everyone so only he lives." Vem said.

"Yep. Figured he'd be driven to something like that." David said.

"However, he can't complete this mission because he still needs Orochi for some reason." Vem said.

"What that may be, I will stop him on my own." Athena said. "I sincerely apologize for my father roping you all into this. But mortals should be protected by the gods, not fighting alongside them. You all can leave the rest to me."

"We can't let you do that." Hisahide said. "We have gotten too involved in these affairs to just leave our fates in the hands of another."

"In his own twisted way, Hisahide is right. We have the strength to fight them. The only way we'll be able to save all worlds from Odin is by fighting together… All of us." David said.

"Yeah. And with this army...we can topple Odin and return you all home." Jack said.

"Indeed. We may have started as several bands of misfits but together...we can show him mortals can change their fates." Arthur said.

"Everyone… Thank you." Athena said with a smile.

"Now then, lets go stop Odin and end this, together!" Hope said.

"Yeah!" the army cheered.


	38. Pursuing the Demon

"Okay. Now we can't stay here for long. We'll need to move the base to a new location. It'll be very likely they send someone after us since Loki knows where the base is." Spade said.

"The question is, where will we even look? Odin's forces are massive with how many officers are under him." Omnimon said.

"I know a few places we can hide." Vem said. "Shouldn't be too hard to reach any of them."

"Reporting! The enemy has launched an attack, led by Lu Bu." Kentaurosmon said.

"We don't have much time before they show up here. We need to move now." Pit said.

"It won't matter. Sooner or later, they're going to catch up to us." Raine said.

"Then we'll fight as we run then." Luffy said.

"David, keep an eye on Athena. We wouldn't know when the enemy will come for the main camp." Omnimon said.

"Understood." David said.

"In the meantime...would you mind if we handled this?" Arthur asked.

"You guys? No offense, but most of you aren't really accustomed to combat situations. Especially since this is Lu Bu we're dealing with." David said.

"Lu Bu, the demon, China's most powerful warrior. Fights mainly with that axe spear like weapon. Currently holding the power of Thor." Amir said. "While he is incredibly strong, he always makes sure to fortify his weakspots."

"Ishihara...with all due respect...you have no idea what we're capable of." Arthur said.

"Actually, I think I do. But I'm not going to argue about this. Time is of the essence, after all." David said.

"Agreed. It's time we went to work." Arthur said as the nine thieves departed onto the battlefield.

"Hmm. Oracle, Leonora...you two look after them. Just as a precaution." Jack said.

"Understood." Leonora said.

"I better go too." Hope said going off with them.

"Hmm. My...we have quite the audience tonight." Arthur said. "Your objective: do not kill the officers. But the soldiers...they're yours to handle as you please."

"Understood!" the thieves said spreading across the battlefield.

"Now, let's see what these Lost Thieves are capable of together." Hope said.

Bloody Rose caught sight of the demons lead by Dodomeki as she open fired on them. "Now that's a beautiful shade of red." she said.

"It's a shame you missed me!" Dodomeki said slashing back. "What the?" he said seeing machine parts and sparks from it.

"Bad boy...you shouldn't be trying to sneak a peak at a womens insides." she said firing at him.

"What manner of demon is she?" Benkei said seeing the scene.

"She's no demon. She's merely a man made person. A homunculus from the Ocean Universe." Senzaemon said.

"A what?" Benkei said.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. Let's just say she's sold like rice where she comes from." Senzaemon said drawing his sword.

"Enough! Drop your weapon and surrender!" Benkei said.

"I'm afraid that is something I cannot do." Senzaemon said countering each of Benkei's attacks.

"Hes incredible…" Hope said.

"Each one of us is in our own way. We're outcasts and considered trash on the worlds we come from. However...Arthur...he sees value even in the lowest of the low." Lan said. "The reason we follow him is simple...we wanna show we exist too."

"Hey, what's wrong with these guys?" Francis said with his hands passing through several copies of Lu Bu.

"Hehehe. Those are just illusions he's fighting. I can't believe someone would fall for such an easy trick." Sun Wukong said before tripping something and found himself wrapped up in steel cables.

"Funny...you just wandered into one yourself." Kumo said.

"What is...gah!" Sun Wukong said.

"I wouldn't move. Those threads get tighter the more you struggle." Kumo said.

"Whoa! You got some impressive skills there." Munenori said as Cricket kept him back.

"I was about to say the same to you. Though...you seem more the type that show their murderous intent." he said. "I know cause I'm the same in that way."

"Well, don't go dying on me then." Munenori said.

"How is this possible?" Yoshitsune said as he was fighting soldiers from his own army. "What is wrong with these men?"

"They aren't sick or anything...just under the control of my mind control console. It targets those with weak minds and overrides their thought processes, leaving them nothing but puppets in my command." Amir said. "So please, take on as many as you want."

"Damn you." Yoshitsune said.

"Soldiers! Surround the ninja!" Kanbei ordered as soldiers surrounded Vem.

"A very bad move." Vem said as he ripped off his sleeves as they grabbed him before collapsing.

"What the?" Kanbei said.

"One of the Poison Ninja Arts. Toxic Skin. My skin is covered in toxins that effect any who touch me." Vem said.

"A walking poison...not sure I can do anything against that." Kanbei said.

"How dare they make light of Lord Lu Bu." Chen Gong said.

"We must not let them continue to insult father." Lingqi said.

"Hmm. So many strong opponents." Lu Bu said before Chen Gong and Lingqi vanished before Arthur appeared next to him.

"Lu Bu...you are some piece of work. Sorry but I'm afraid you lose here." Arthur said notching an arrow. "Bomb Arrow!" he shouted hitting Lu Bu directly.

"You have spirit but...you cannot stop me that easily!" Lu Bu said.

"Oh I'm well aware." Arthur said firing multiple bomb arrows into the air. "Now...Shuffle Party!" he said tossing a few pebbles as they were swapped with the arrows as they bombarded Lu Bu.

"You honestly believe you can win like that?" Lu Bu asked.

"I don't. Sometimes...you gotta rely on a little help." Arthur said as Leonora quickly countered Lu Bu.

Leonora coats her rapier with light has she dealt rapid thrusts at Lu Bu. "Now, to arms! Berkut!"

"Of course, Lady Leonora!" Berkut said appearing as he thrust his spear at Lu Bu several times.

"Ugh…" Lu Bu groaned weakly. "I will remember this fight well." he said as he retreated.

"Enemies defeated. That should keep Odin's forces off of us for a while." Leonora said.

"Agreed. We should be fine now." Arthur said. "We're heading back. This battle is over!"

"Yes, boss." the thieves said.

"And you performed well yourself, Lady Leonora. Maybe you should consider switching sides." Arthur said.

"Oh, Arthur, you can be such a joker sometimes." Leonora said.

"Hehehe. I know that look well. I ask that again and you kill me right?" Arthur said.

"Be careful what you wish for." Leonora said. "If that were to happen, you'd be another Einherjar in my service. Speaking of which, it sure doesn't feel easy fighting Odin knowing that Valkyries originated from Norse mythology. I think one of my ancestors was a Valkyrie in his service, if what Loki said really is believable."

"Weren't all Valkyries in his services? Anyway, the past does not define who you are." Arthur said. "What defines one is what they do in the present."

"I am well aware of this. Hence why I stand against Odin now. After all, I still have friends and family back home, and I'd never forgive myself if I allowed Odin to have his way with them." Leonora said.

"Agreed. I cannot stand my father but...I would never forgive myself if he went after mother or Amadeus." Arthur said. "Besides...it wouldn't hurt to be known as part of the army that toppled a god, wouldn't it?"

"We've fought gods countless times, but...not usually like this, I'll admit." Leonora said.

"Then let's do our best together to win this war." Arthur said.

"As you command. We will be counting on your services as well." Leonora said.

"Just don't forget...once all this is over...we might be meeting again as enemies." Arthur said.

"And we'll gladly white you guys out." Leonora joked as they headed off.

"I still can't believe...just nine guys and Leonora took out Lu Bu's entire army." Oracle said.

"Honestly, I'm both impressed and terrified." Hope said. "The Lost Thieves...I definitely don't want to mess with them."


	39. Protecting the Future

"Everyone, I've got some bad news. Odin has launched an attack on multiple fronts." Leopardmon said. "Nuwa and Kaguya were planning to open a doorway to the Mystic Realm to bring in more forces, but unfortunately, the enemy also discovered and surrounded it."

"Yikes. Odin is really taking no prisoners." Jesse said.

"How do you propose we handle this, Leopardmon?" Omnimon asked.

"We'll be splitting up our forces again. This time, we'll be splitting into two groups." Leopardmon said. "One group will accompany Nuwa and the others to the Mystic Realm while the other defends the frontlines."

"Right. If you ask me, Brave Adventurers, Spirit Force, Unmei Force and Phantom Thieves should go to the Mystic Realm since most of their groups are magic or supernatural oriented." Jexi said.

"I agree with this." Richard stated. "Odin might have possibly stationed plenty of horrors and demon officers there, so we'll need a lot of magic if we're going to deal with them."

"So the rest of us are…" Hope began.

"Fighting his forces on this side, dead on." Izuku said.

"You want us…" Scarlet asked. "...to fight an army of ancient Viking myth?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Mark replied.

"What, you have a problem with that?" Reimu asked.

"...Challenge accepted." Scarlet said.

"Good luck, you guys. I have a feeling you're going to need it." Francisca said.

"Same with you guys. Don't go dying on any of us." Ranma said.

"Good luck everyone." Hope said.

It didn't take the Human World side of the army long to arrive at the battlefield.

"Okay, so who's leading the charge?" Mark asked.

"Seimei Abe is currently leading." Vem said. "Yoshitsune and Benkei are with them."

"Dang. I was really hoping those three were headed to the Mystic Realm." Jexi said. "Well, no choice. We'll have to get through them to make it out of this."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gemini asked.

The group charged into battle against Yoshitsune and Benkei.

"You foolish ones! Give up...and surrender your weapons!" Benkei shouted.

"Why do you always gotta ask for our weapons everytime we fight?" Gemini asked.

"It's Benkei, Gemini. He was always pretty notorious for claiming the weapons of his defeated enemies." Mary said. "He's claimed over 999 of them in his life."

"Sounds like a goal of a certain swordsman we know." Gemini said. "Gah!" she said jumping back as he charged at her.

"Less talking, more fighting." Tetsu said as he was blocking attacks from Yoshitsune.

"Right, sorry!" Gemini said attacking a few soldiers.

"There's no way these two came up with a strategy like this. I'd wager Kanbei and Zhong Hui plotted the attack here." Amir said.

"We can't win this fight attacking head on with them in charge. Lucky for you guys I'm here." Hanbei said. "First thing we need to do is clear the way for reinforcements."

"They'll definitely come through the forest. Me and CP can handle things there." Zephyr said.

"Agreed! It shall be done." CP added, saluting.

"Okay. I'll handle Kanbei. You get Zhong Hui." Zephyr said as the two split off with Zephyr firing at Kanbei's reinforcements.

"Begone!" Kanbei said attacking with the orb in his hand.

"Not happening." Zephyr said landing a strong kick onto his side. He then backflipped away from Kanbei's retaliation and fired at him with his machine guns.

"Greetings, forces of Zhong Hui!" CP said as he dashed towards Zhong Hui himself. "And apologies in advance." he added quickly as he punched the warrior in the face.

"How dare you hit the chosen one!" Zhong Hui said firing his swords as CP.

CP then backflipped over the attack, before launching a razor that cut Zhong Hui's cheek. "A true chosen one would know when the one they serve is evil. Don't you understand that Odin seeks to destroy this world, and us with it?"

"You expect us to go against him? He is a god." Zhong Hui said.

"We have Ishihara. In all honesty, that god doesn't stand a chance in Hel." CP replied. "Hel as in the Asgard version of the afterlife."

"Yes, I get the wordplay." Zhong Hui said before he retreated.

"I got Kanbei outta here, Cap. Zhong Hui dealt with?" Zephyr said over the comm.

"Yes, and at the same time, I believe I've planted a seed of doubt in his choice of alignment." CP answered.

"As for us...we've managed to reach Seimei." Arthur said.

"Ah...young Hope. How funny. We seem to keep running into one another." Seimei said.

"Spare it. You know, you're the last person we ever expected to side with Odin." Gundham said.

"I apologize but I have my reasons." Seimei said.

"Reasons? What reason is there to side with Odin? What he wants is to destroy this world, and after that, every other world in existence." Hope said.

"I cannot reveal that at this time." Seimei said sending several Shikigami at them.

"Watch out!" Hope said as they dodged the shikigami. "Spectrum Fire!" he shouted igniting the shikigami as they turned back into paper dolls.

"Lord Seimei, we cannot keep going against these people. We need to retreat." a soldier said.

"Hmm. All right. And if you ask if I'm upset, no. Defeating such odds, how can be anything but impressed by these warriors beyond the world." Seimei said as he left.

"Seimei is retreating, the battle is ours!" Ma Chao said.

"Hmm. Didn't it feel like he wasn't giving his all against us?" Zoro asked.

"Ah...so I wasn't the only one who reached the same conclusion." Arthur said.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Scarlet asked.

"Seimei...he is a clever one. He's not truly on Odin's side. In truth...he's trying to stop him like we are." Arthur said.

"Seimei...please...don't do anything too crazy." Gundham said.


	40. Defending the Mystic Realm

"So this is the Mystic Realm… I never thought I get to see it with my own eyes!" Raine said.

"Here comes Ruin Mode…" Sectonia said.

"The hell are you talking about?" Marisa asked, curious about what Sectionia was talking about.

"It's just a state of mind that Raine tends to enter when near ruins. She's very passionate about ruins, temples, ancient civilizations, stuff like that." Genis said.

"Huh. So it's basically a craze for ancient stuff." Marisa stated. "To be honest, I could get that. I'm a bit of a kleptomaniac myself. But don't worry, I've learned to keep my hands to myself with Reimu and the others watching me."

"Kaguya, if I remember correctly, there exists two ways of transferring between these worlds: Being naturally brought into this world by mere coincidence and luck, and the other is by using a bracelet to create a path, is that right?" Richard asked Kaguya.

"That's true." Kaguya stated. "Forcing our way into here has the potential to destroy the world, with the unstable energy it generates."

"But because Odin has made the fighting more aggressive, those who don't have the same influence as the mystics are able to pass by here now, right?" Sachiko asked.

"That's only because we created an entrance to the Mystic Realm, in order to allow our infantry to enter through it." Kaguya responded back, before she looked away with guilt. "But I never thought that it might be used to put the Mystic Realm in danger. I'm ashamed that we allowed this to happen…"

"You mustn't blame yourself for this, Kaguya. It's not your fault." Omnimon said. "You simply had no way of knowing that something like this would happen."

"Th-Thank you." Kaguya timidly thanked Omnimon back. "Shall we go?"

The heroes then rushed from the entrance, as they started clearing the enemy forces right in front of the entrance.

"So the goal is to keep em out, right? Heh, that's easy enough." Saki said.

"Don't focus solely on the enemy." Meiling responded back. "If the defenders of the entrance fall, then it would be a pointless effort, no matter how many enemies are brought down."

"Speaking of which…" Richard stated, before he turned to Sanzang, who was accompanying them. "Sanzang, do you have any idea who the defenders might be?"

"They're horrors led by one of our officers, who is controlling them." Sanzang replied back.

"An officer, huh… If the enemy get to him, he's liable to get defeated…" Richard muttered to himself.

"Then what do you say we lend a hand, then?" David asked.

"...I could attempt a warp, but I'm worried that without a good idea of where I'm going, it's going to be difficult to get there." Richard suggested. "No, we should just get there as fast as we can."

"Nice idea." Axl said.

"First, we should clear the field of some of these monsters." Raine said. "Not only will it lessen the load for the defenders, but it will also draw the commanders out."

The group did as Raine recommended, splitting off to clear the field of the invading monsters.

Richard and David were making good progress towards the entrance itself, where they caught sight of the cyclops that were defending the entrance themselves.

"Well, it seems like these guys are handling the load of trouble they're getting quite fine." Richard remarked.

"Something's amiss, though. I can sense a very sinister energy in this battlefield. Likely the commanders." David said.

"I think I realized why. I found the one controlling the enemies' Horrors. It's Kiyomori Taira." Oracle said.

"Kiyomori again? Then again… That would make sense." David said.

Suddenly, there was a rain of arrows, that was aimed at the enemy forces, before a series of lasers joined the field-wide barrage.

"Did someone call for some fire support?" Marisa quipped. "While you guys fought, we got our guys set up for a rain of arrows. I've also put my touch into this one as well."

"Well, that's quite helpful, with this, Kiyomori is going to have a hell of a time trying to gather his forces to break through the entrance." Richard spoke with an amused tone.

"Too bad you forgot about me!" Sun Wukong said as he conjured up doubles before a blur started wiping them out. "What the? Who's doing that?!"

"I am." a voice said as UlforceVeedramon revealed himself.

"Ulforce! We're so glad you're okay! But… How did you end up here?" Dynasmon asked.

"Don't ask." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Looks like you don't have any good tricks up your sleeves, Wukong." Sanzang stated, as she looked for Sun Wukong. "It's time for your punishment."

"Oh no, mistress, I'm not getting punished just yet." Sun Wukong responded back, before he appeared right behind the entrance. "And guess what? You're exposed right where it matters the most!"

"Sneaky little monkey…!" Reimu growled. "He used those clones to keep our minds off him!"

"Funny thing… I never said I came alone." UlforceVeedramon said.

Sun Wukong was then knocked back by a man in bright armor. "As long as I stand...the Mystic Realm is safe." he said.

A Dynamic Mystic General

Fu Xi

"I thought that it was noisy out here. Wukong, are you getting into mischief again?" Fu Xi asked Wukong with a smirk.

"Looks like Wukong is already under control. Now we can focus on Kiyomori." David said.

"You might wanna hurry. He's conjuring Wraiths." Oracle said.

"Got it. Richard, you and your group help everyone deal with the Wraiths. I'll take Kiyomori." David said.

"Alright then, Reimu. You're on duty." Richard stated, before he then rushed at the wraiths.

"Purifying is a speciality for shrine maidens, and I ain't no exception." Reimu stated, before she then fired off yin-yang orbs that scorched the wraiths upon impact. "I'm just doing it in a more physical and direct manner."

The two of them quickly cleared out the wraiths that were harassing the defending cyclope, and were taking out more of the enemy forces, with the help of the other heroes, clearing them a path to Kiyomori.

"So, here we are again, Kiyomori." David said. "It's strange. It may be because I'm Yoshitsune's descendant, but I can't help but feel that fate is drawing us together."

"Our bloodlines are fated to battle when we cross paths, don't they?" Kiyomori asked.

"So it may seem. That said, neither of you seem like the type that would willingly follow someone like Odin." David said drawing his blade.

"Odin's will is threatening. Imagine if you had to contend with the likes of him." Kiyomori said.

"Eh… Good point." David said. "Still you and Yoshitsune on the same side? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, not like we have a chance to go against the likes of Odin." Kiyomori said.

"I see. So most of Odin's forces are drawn to his side through fear. That's not really how a leader should act, if you want my opinion." David said. "But enough with the banter. Let's go." he said as he fires icicles at Kiyomori.

"Yes." Kiyomori said cutting them down.

"Demon Fang!" David said running his sword on the ground, creating a shockwave that's sent Kiyomori's way. He was able to block it, but David then rushed up to him. "Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" he said as he dealt rapid ice-infused kicks.

"Gah!" Kiyomori shouted as he was repeatedly knocked back with each kick.

David performs a sweep that creates a tornado, sending Kiyomori in the air. David then jumps to the top of that tornado and performs an axe kick that sends Kiyomori back down.

"Seems I can't win against you, Ishihara. So I have no choice but to leave for the day. But you will die." Kiyomori said as he retreated.

"Give Yoshitsune a message. Someday, I would like a match against him as well. So that he can see how far his bloodline has come." David said.

"I'm sure he'll be looking forward to it." Kiyomori said as he disappeared.

"Okay. We've won. We've defended the Mystic Realm." Jack said.

"That was pretty rough, but we pulled through." Sectonia said.

"Thank you all for your assistance. I am Fu Xi. Like Kaguya, I'm from the Mystic Realm." Fu Xi said. "I'd wish it were under better circumstances, but things are looking bleak. Zeus is dead, Odin has appeared, and now Orochi is reviving as well. Considering the situation, we want to lend you all the strength we can."

"We would gladly appreciate it. Your help is more than welcome." David said.

"We've got another Mystic on our side. Things are starting to look up." Omnimon said as they left to reunite with the others.


	41. Ares, God of War

"Guys, an urgent report. Loki and Ares have made their move and are headed to Cao Pi's castle." UlforceVeedramon said.

"We have to go help Cao Pi." Hope said.

"May I ask how? Ares has Zeus' power, remember?" Tsumugi asked.

"But support could be just what's needed to turn the tide against Odin's forces." Omnimon said. "Head to Cao Pi's castle to tell him to prepare to escape. Take Athena with you, we'll be there shortly after."

"Yes sir!" UlforceVeedramon said.

It didn't take long for the army to arrive as the castle was being attacked.

"Full scan complete. Along with Ares and Loki, we're also getting trouble from Benkei and Yoshitsune." Oracle said.

"Those two again? Didn't think they'd recover so quickly." Gemini said.

"We will still need to defeat them if we want to clear Cao Pi and the others a path. We can't waste the time that Athena and Veevee bought us." David said.

"If we meet up with Xiahou Ba, we can drive them back." Mary said.

"Xiahou Ba is in the fort at the northeastern part of the battlefield." David said.

"He should be able to hold out until we get there, though." Leopardmon said.

"But we still need to secure an escape route to the west. That means clearing out both Benkei and Yoshitsune." Arthur said.

David was going to say something before he was stopped.

"I know what you're thinking, but let me handle Yoshitsune this time." Francisca said. "There might be an ambush up ahead. You need to help Athena guide our allies to safety."

"As for Benkei, I can handle the likes of him quite easily." Zan said.

"Franny, Zan, you two be careful, okay? These two are really strong." Flamberge said.

"We are well aware." Both of them said as they departed to the battlefield.

"A couple of foolish girls?" Benkei said.

"It's a shame to have to fight women but we have no choice." Yoshitsune said as both charged in with the two mages countering with their own personal weapons.

"Don't think that I'm foolish and weak just because I'm a girl." Francisca said as she started twirling her axe.

"Prepare yourself to feel the judgement of the skies." Zan said spinning her spear.

"Just give me your weapon!" Benkei said.

"You want it? Fine." Zan said firing her spear like an arrow as Benkei caught it but not before being electrocuted and falling over in pain. "You did ask for it."

Francisca responded to Yoshitsune's attacks by firing ice crystals at him.

"Not bad, but you will be cut down by me." Yoshitsune said rushing her with his blade.

"No...you'll be kept back by me!" Francisca said sending a chilling wind towards him that froze him solid.

"Geez! Is there anything you hadn't taught her?" Skull asked.

"Actually, I think she picked that one up herself." David said.

"Your little girl is growing up, huh David? You must be so proud." Eddy said.

"She's my disciple, not my daughter. Though, I'm still impressed nonetheless." David said.

"Okay...escape route cleared. I'm leading them down the path and...aw crud." Flamberge said as Munenori stood there with an army. "Crap. It's an ambush!"

"An ambush? They must have planned for us to head that way." Axl said.

"There might be more ambushes further ahead… After dealing with this guy, we should change our course and escape through the south." David said.

"Ares and Loki are down that way, however. We may have to defeat them to escape." Sectonia said.

"I'll take down Munenori for you guys, if you can clear Loki and Ares outta the way." Flamberge said.

"You sure, Flamberge?" Hope asked.

"Sure! I can take this guy!" Flamberge said. "You guys go on ahead and get to Loki and Ares, I'll take care of Munenori."

The others went ahead as Flamberge faced Munenori.

"Just to be clear, I'm not taking care of you just to get glory for myself. I'm doing this to get my friends outta here, to protect them." Flamberge said.

"Protecting your allies? Good instincts but...that's gonna lead to your death." Munenori said.

"My instincts have not let me wrong yet." Flamberge said. "I'm not the youngest sister who's always burned anything and everything in my path anymore! I'm stronger now, linked to my sisters and my friends! And that linked spiral… burns through everything in our way!" Flamberge said blasting Munenori away with a spiral of fire and lightning. "Wow...can't believe that worked." she said before being surrounded by cyclops and griffins. "Crud! Guys! Horrors on the battlefield!"

"Hang tight, Berge! We're coming!" Francisca said as she and Zan started heading to Flamberge's location.

"Doing just that!" Flamberge said before her sword was knocked away.

"How pathetic. Even you can't stand against the chosen one." Zhong Hui said arriving.

"Ugh… Seriously? This clown again?" Flamberge asked drawing another sword. "We've beat you so many times, yet your ego only keeps you afloat."

"Ego?! How dare you mock me! I am destined for greatness!" Zhong Hui said.

"Greatness? How are you gonna be the chosen one if the only soldiers you're in charge of are just monsters?" Flamberge asked.

"Your words aren't going to relive your situation. You're still going to face your demise." Zhng hui said.

"You're half right. Talking may only get you upset, but it did buy my sisters enough time to get here." Flamberge said.

"What?!" Zhong Hui said as Fransisca and Zan arrived.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here." Francisca said.

"Good Job, Berge." Zan said.

"Hey, it's no sweat." Flamberge said. "Now, let's show this stuck up egomaniac what the Three Mage Sisters can really do!"

"Why you…! Crush them!" Zhong Hui said as the Horrors charged.

"Franny, Zan, let's do it!" Flamberge said.

"Yes!" Zan said.

"On your cue!" Franny said.

"Here's a Beatdown!" Flamberge said. "In my hand, the creator's sword that calls eternal sleep. Honor our pact and hear my command! Animate Earth!" she said causing a massive eruption that obliterated a flock of Griffins.

"Here I go! Hear the beat of the Thunder Gods drums, as they call forth the judgement of the heavens!" Zan said summoning her drums. "Takemikazuchi's Judgement!" she called throwing her spear through the drums as it caused a massive laser to decimate a couple cyclopses.

"Think you can withstand this?" Francisca asked. "Awaken the song that speaks of empty skies. Now harken to thee the voice of the ocean's lord! Tidal Wave!" she said creating a massive wave of water that envelops Zhong Hui and a few cyclops.

"Zhong Hui has been taken care of." Zan said.

"And with that, we've forced Ares and Loki to charge at us." Oracle said.

"Athena's gonna need some help taking on Ares. I'll back her up." David said.

"In that case, I've got Loki." Sectonia said.

"Ares, Ares, Ares…" David said shaking his head. "You really disappointed me, you know."

"Mind your tongue! I don't care for your approval. I only seek to be the absolute divinity! With Odin's aid, I shall take my rightful place as king of the gods!" Ares said.

"Are you still bitter about your tarnished pride? Ha. So typical of you." David said.

"Pride? Why should I care about some made up problem. You all are simply annoying pests!" Ares said charging at him before Athena blocked him with her shield.

"Athena! Why did you…" David started.

"I'm not about to let the life of one like yours go to waste." Athena said.

"Athena… Thanks." David said as he entered Sapphire God Mode and began to fight back against Ares by firing energy shots at him.

"You would side with him, Athena? Over your own godly brethren?" Ares asked.

"You're the one who sides with gods not our own, Ares." Athena said. "It's you who's the traitor."

"Fine. Then I'll cut you down like I did Zeus!" Ares said.

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen!" David said as he fired energy shots at Ares.

"You keep getting in my way… Ishihara!" Ares said charging at David.

David charged at Ares in turn and charged up his fist. "Sapphire God's...Shining Surge!" he said as he landed the punch at Ares.

"Gah! How can he still cause me so much pain?" Ares growled. "I have Zeus's power. I'm stronger now."

"Ares! I hate to admit this but we need to retreat." Loki said having trouble keeping up with Sectonia.

"Retreat...again…" Ares said fuming in anger as he fled with Loki.

"Whew… We made it through." David said as he and Sectonia reverted to their normal states.

"You two… Thank you." Athena said.

"No need to thank us. We were just returning the favor from when you saved us from Orochi in the Mystic Realm." David said.

"I tried to fight Odin and Ares alone." Athena said. "But, without the strength and knowledge of mortals, I would not now be standing here. I thought I must conduct myself as a goddess at all times." she said as she removed her helmet. "Wrapped up in such thinking, I was nothing but rude to you all. I apologize, from the bottom of my heart." she said as she turned the group, showing them her face. "Please, continue to lend me your strength. To save this world."

Hope smiled. "Of course we will."

"But, man… Athena. You seem a bit different somehow." David said.

"I normally work hard to maintain my demeanor as a goddess, but I'm actually far removed from that stern persona." Athena said. "I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but I now want to deal with you using my true, natural face."

"Not at all! You're much more approachable now. Not to mention that face of yours looks so beautiful. I'm kind of jealous." Sectonia said.

"In all honesty, you're better than most of the god and goddesses I met." Richard admitted, crossing his arms and smiling honestly. "At least there's no dagger behind your back, and you're genuine in your words. That's all I need, and don't take offence on my former statement."

"I see. I'm glad." Athena said with a smile.

"And it's not just that either. I could tell from the times we fought that there was more to you than that cold exterior you were putting on. You're so kind and gentle. It even showed when you saved us twice." David said with Sectonia nodding. "In fact, this may sound a bit crazy and out of the blue, but… Sectonia and I were thinking that...if we ever get a daughter, we'd name her after you."

"Y-you would?" Athena asked.

"Of course. I didn't want to admit it, since I didn't want Ares to gut me at the mere notion of it, but… I've always admired your serenity and wisdom. I've been thinking about that for quite some time now." David said.

"Are you sure it's really to that extent?" Jesse asked.

"Come on, you were expecting a kind of romantic admiration? Me and a goddess like her? No chance." David said.

Athena could only giggle at this. "That was actually pretty funny. But I still appreciate the thought."

"I've been looking a bit into why Ares betrayed Zeus and sided with Odin. I wanted to get some ideas on what he was thinking." Leopardmon said. "Dissatisfied with Zeus, he was approached by Odin with an offer of joining forces to rule this world. However, he seems incapable of doing so. For once, I'm hoping he doesn't pay for it too severely later."

"But we still don't know how Odin intends to actually carry out his plan." Hope said.

"That's...not true. There is one person who knows. I think it's time we brought them to our side." Vem said.


	42. The King of Darkness Yearns for The End

"So...are they approaching?" Leopardmon asked.

"Just as we predicted. Odin is leading an army of his mortal allies into Coalition Army territory." Vem said.

"He's leading the army himself? He must've been panicking after what happened before." Mayumi said.

"A god with a fear of death who leads an army into battle…" Mark mused. "...I think we can officially add 'unbalanced' to Odin's personality chart."

"Surviving Ragnarok has driven him mad, Mark. I think we can expect him to be a little unstable." Dynasmon said.

"Either way, we need to fight him back head on." Jexi said.

"His power is nothing to sneeze at either. Honestly, the only reason we even landed a hit on him last time was because of Hisahide and Jack." David said. "He's going to be wary of what we try to do as we kick that PTSD of his into overdrive."

"PTSD?" Asta asked.

"Short for 'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder'. It's a mental condition that usually occurs when going through or seeing a traumatic event, like war. Clearly, surviving Ragnarok is showing signs of that." Chopper said.

"We don't have much choice in the matter. We let this go, he's just going to keep going with his plan." Amir said.

"He's right. We don't have time to waste. We leave for battle." Leopardmon said. "(I'll be looking forward to seeing Odin in battle myself.)"

They arrived to the front lines as Odin's army marched onward.

"Currently leading Odin's assault are Seimei, Gyuki, Dodomeki, Jia Chong and Kanbei." Leopardmon said. "We start by facing Seimei, and see what answers he has for us."

"I shall approach him." Gundham said. "No...I shouldn't. His mere presence...it's simply too much for me."

"Maybe I better talk with him since someone's too much of a fan to be near him." Joker said.

"Good call." Leopardmon said. "Best of luck, Joker."

"The rest of us will handle Odin's army and then go for him personally." Jack said.

"Then let's begin!" Joker said as the army spread across the battlefield to deal with the forces of Odin as Joker confronted Seimei.

"Seimei…" Joker said.

"Ah. Welcome. I can only assume what this is for." he said.

"We want you on our side. You know about what Odin's planning." Joker said.

"Hmm...I might consider but all of you have to do something to prove your worth...confront Odin with all you have." Seimei said.

"We'll do it." Joker said. "Richard...I know you're listening. Think you can handle this?"

"You called?" Richard responded back through the comms. "I've got nothing stopping me. And I'd smack him one for Pangu. I'll get my team moving."

"Just a question, how are the progress of the others?" Gus asked. "We might have trouble getting to Odin, with the enemy forces here."

"Dont worry about us, were doing just fine!" Flamberge said. "We'll keep the officers busy, and you and Pangu take down Odin!"

"We'll pave the way...for your advance!" Jexi shouted delivering a punch to Gyuki.

"So go ahead...settle the score between Pangu and Odin." Joker said.

"...Thanks." Richard smiled, before his group then moved north towards where Odin was, as they immediately breached through the gates, as his group immediately split off from him, in order to cover his back, before he stood right before the doors leading to the inner rooms.

He then immediately pushed it open, and came face to face with Odin himself.

"Ah! You've come-" Odin was about to say, before he then noticed that it was only Richard facing him, as his condescending smile dropped on the sight. "...What is the meaning of this. Is this an insult to me?"

"Oh, trust me, Odin-boy." Richard casually stated. "It's no insult at all. The others decided to take a rain-check on fighting you for now. So I get first go. I may not be as insanely powerful as the other hero leaders, but I doubt that I need it to give you the fight you want."

"You would fight me alone…?" Odin muttered, before he then erupted into laughter. "Has your feeble mind finally broken apart? You, a mortal, facing me alone? You must be truly delirious-"

Before he could continue, he felt Richard's fist collide with his right cheek, as it knocked him back a little, leaving him stunned as well. Richard dropped down to the ground, as Odin clutched the spot where Richard punched him.

"...What? Was that your first attack?" Odin asked, before he regained his air of arrogance and his composure. "Because if it was, it was truly disappointing."

"Oh, that's just the first taste." Richard stated, as he wound up his arm. "I've always wanted to punch another divine being in the face, ever since the last time was purely satisfying. So, Odin, how does it feel? Does it ache? Does it even hurt? A mere punch from a mortal like me, how does it feel…?"

Odin froze up, as he realised what Richard was trying to do, as he clenched his hands into fists. "You…" He growled.

"By that reaction, I think that although it didn't do anything much, it still affected you." Richard smirked, before he then snapped his arm out, as a gap appeared, placing his bracelet on. "Now then, let's dance, Odin. Pangu's got a score to settle with you."

Richard then disappeared in a flash of light, as he was replaced by his Deified form, complete with the tied hair and glowing silver eyes that represented Pangu in control.

"I've made a mistake sparing you last time, Odin." Pangu spoke with an eerily stoic tone. "I intend to rectify that if possible."

Odin immediately raised Gungnir in order to block Pangu's strike with his axe, as Odin could see the cold hatred in Pangu's eyes.

"I have eradicated you millennia ago, what makes you think that it'll be different this time?" Odin mocked back, as Gungrir split into many bladed parts, as they rushed towards Pangu.

Pangu immediately readied his axe, before parrying each and every part of Odin's spear that was aimed at him, before he then rushed at Odin, and cleaved him with a strike through his chest, knocking him flying.

"Maybe it won't be different. But don't think I ran last time because of cowardice, Odin. Seeing you here…" Pangu responded back. "It turned my heart into a cauldron of turmoil. So I left you to your own devices, so that I could refine my will… My will to avenge those lost in your ambition."

"It doesn't matter how you try!" Odin exclaimed, as he immediately threw Gungrir at Pangu. "I have done so much to escape my own damned fate! You will not stop me, no matter how you try!"

Much to Odin's surprise, Pangu didn't even attempt dodging or blocking the spear, instead dropping his axe, and catching it with both hands, as the spear pushed him back significantly from the force, although he managed to stop it before it could pierce him.

"H-How…!?" Odin blurted out. "Gungnir-!"

"...Never misses?" Pangu questioned back, before he then smashed it right into the ground, half-embedding it into the floor. "That's right, but it was never said that Gungrir is truly infallible. You see, Odin, every god has its flaw. You're just simply in denial that yours is your endless dread the day you disappear, and the fact that your immorality has ruined everything you were supposed to stand for."

"SILENCE!" Odin exclaimed, as he immediately summoned Gungrir back into his hand, as he was enraged, as he immediately wielded Gungrir, and swung at Pangu. "I will not be lectured by the likes of a once-dead god like you!"

Pangu didn't say anymore, as he blocked each strike from Odin, before he then smashed the blunt-end of the axe into Odin's ribs, stunning the god, before he then slashed Odin in a cross-like formation, before he then slashed right through Odin with mighty force, sending him flying once again, as he slowly got back up.

"...This isn't over… Everything…" Odin growled, as he smiled twistedly. "All is going as planned."

He then disappeared in a flash of lightning, as Pangu stared on silently. As he did, the rest of Richard's team came in, seeing the primordial silent and still.

"...Pangu?" Gus asked. "Is it… over?"

"For this battle, yes." Pangu stated, before he then placed his axe on his back, and turned around. "But for this war… It's not done yet."

Pangu then released himself from Richard, as he turned back to normal.

"...Come on, let's head back." Richard told the others, as they headed back to the main camp.

As the heroes gathered up, Seimei approached them all.

"Well then, since I have been defeated fairly, allow me to officially surrender to the coalition." Seimei stated. "It seems that I was right to have waited until this moment to finally concede myself from Odin's services."

"So what is going on? You, Kanbei, Zhong Hui, Jia Chong, Munenori and the others...they aren't fully committed to Odin, are they?" Hope asked.

"No. They aren't and neither am I. It's only a cover to learn of his intentions. But...I have found something very devastating. He's planning to end all the worlds, so that no one can end him." Seimei said.

"Er… Yeah, we kind of figured that out already." David said.

"But do you know how he intends to do it?" Seimei asked him.

"I think I do… With the World Tree, Yggdrasil." Leonora said.

"Correct. He intends to make it using the revived god of destruction and use the tree to absorb the power of this world. That will create a powerful weapon of destruction. Once he activates it, no world will stand a chance." Seimei said.

"Well, why don't we just take out Orochi before the tree gets bloomin then?" Natsu asked.

"Oddly enough, that's one of the ways of preventing that worst-case scenario. The other would be defeating Odin himself." Seimei said.

"Hmm. While fighting Odin would be fun, it's better to prevent the tree from ever taking root." Jexi said.

"I wholeheartedly agree with Jexi. Let's focus all of our resources on that. If we can defeat Orochi, Odin's plans will fall apart." Leopardmon said.

"And that will be the time I use this thing to hit the final nail into the coffin." David said taking out Masakado. "Though, knowing Odin, he's not going to give me any chances of a clean hit, especially after that scar Hisahide, Dong Zhuo and I left him earlier."

"Either way, the fact remains that something must be done. We didn't get this far just to appease his delusions." Leopardmon said.

"I agree. Let's show Odin that the worlds aren't his to rule." Hope said.

"Operation: Snake Slayer...is a go." Asta said.


	43. The Ultimate God of Destruction

"Gather around, everyone. The preparations are complete." Leopardmon said.

"We've found Orochi X." Vem said. "If we move now, we can take care of him now before Yggdrasil blooms."

"It's gonna be tough to take him down. Especially with how powerful he is." Mary said.

"But if we're going to move, now's the time. If Yggdrasil blooms, it's all over." Sectonia said.

"Agreed. Where is he?" Izuku asked.

"In the same temple where we defeated Zeus." Arthur said.

"Then let's go." Hope said.

They hurried onto the battlefield were hordes of demons were blocking the way to the temple.

"Ugh, figures. Da Ji's not going to just let us waltz in and kill Orochi X." Scarlet said.

"Yeah, Orochi X is their ultimate weapon. He's as powerful as Lu Bu is, so Da Ji would want to keep him protected." Gemini said.

"Why would he need protection, Orochi X is a one man army all on his own." Nekomaru said.

"He's the key to Odin's plan. Hmm? Incredible magic power? Not good. I've felt this sorcery before. It's from Kiyomori Taira and Himiko." Aqua said.

"They're supplying Orochi X with magic. If they're not stopped, we'll never be able to foil Odin's plan." Leopardmon said.

"Then we stop 'em. Where are they?" Eddy asked.

"Left and Right of the temple." Oracle said.

"Sectonia and I will hold off Orochi X. That should give you time to focus on Kiyomori and Himiko." David said.

"Got it." Gemini said. "Eddy, you go for Himiko."

"Can do." Eddy replied. "Wait, how bad is Himiko again?" he asked as a clay statue pot nearly hit him. "Right. Monster girl." he said as he ran from her attacks.

"I've heard about you, you're the one who's always coming up with sneaky scams to cheat others out of their wealth! Well it won't happen ever again! I'm going to punish you for everything you've done!" Himiko said.

"Hey, I haven't done any of that for a long time! And besides, if you wanna talk punishment…" Eddy said, stopping suddenly and spinning around. "...Let's talk about you helping to destroy the world! Kamehameha!" he yelled, firing the attack at Himiko, who barely dodged out of the way.

"Hah, you missed me!" Himiko taunted.

"Yeah well, that was just to get you to stop moving. Solar Flare!" Eddy shouted, blinding Himiko before dashing up to her and grabbing her face, slamming her to the ground.

"Ow...that really hurt." Himiko groaned. "He's strong for a little elf."

"For the last time…" Eddy growled as he stomped on Himiko. "I'M! NOT! AN! ELF!"

"Ow. Fine. You aren't an elf." Himiko said as she got up and retreated.

"Nice job, Eddy! Now all that's left is Kiyomori!" Hope said.

"I've got him." Gray said as he was countering Kiyomori's attacks. "Just hope David's doing better."

"We can't...keep this up forever." Sectonia said. "He hasn't even shown the least bit of fatigue."

"We have to hold him for as long as we can. The fate of all worlds is at stake. And I would never forgive myself if he had his way with our friends back home." David said.

"I've had enough of you." Orochi X said focusing his energy into a sphere and prepared to fire it but not before two attacks countered it.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that to my leader." a voice said as standing there was a boy with long white hair dressed in robes with strikes and holding a strange spear.

"Neu? Is that you? What happened to you? Which sword are you using now?" David asked.

"Sorry but Neu's letting me take over right now. As for who I am. It's the name I share with this sword. Call me Byakko." he said.

"Byakko? But then who launched the other attack?" Sectonia asked.

"Oh. That was him." Byakko said as a figure similar to Orochi's attacked Orochi X.

"So you're Orochi. The Serpent King himself. Well, the original version, anyway." David said.

"Yeah. When Da Ji split apart Shuten Doji, two Orochi's were created. The God of Destruction, along with the Serpent King." Byakko said. "But this one acts more friendly than the other one."

"Split into two seperate entities? Then again, that has happened quite a few times." David said.

"Hmm… You don't seem to have a sliver of fear of my visage." Orochi said.

"I admit, I was afraid of snakes once, but not anymore." David said.

"I see. Then I will happily lend you my aid." Orochi said.

"Great. We could use all the back up we can here." David said as he and Sectonia entered their second states.

"Heh. You guys are taking a lot of the fun." Byakko said as he spotted Da Ji and Lu Bu coming towards them. "Hey, you all focus on the big guy. I'm gonna chase these guys off."

"Can do." David said. "Go to town on them, White Tiger."

"With pleasure." Byakko said as he charged at the two opponents.

"Byakko? So even the White Tiger has entered this world." Da Ji said.

"Yeah. It's me." Byakko said spinning his spear and sending a tornado at Da Ji and sent her flying. "However, you aren't worth my time Da Ji."

"Hm… I was wondering when someone with backbone would come." Lu Bu said. "And here you are. I've seen many a face I don't recognize in this world, but you, I sense strength from. Let's see who's strongest here and now. Fight me, White Tiger of the West!"

"Let's have some fun, Demon Lu Bu." Byakko said as their spears clashed against one another.

"Okay, this place is getting pretty wild." Gray said standing near a frozen Kiyomori. "I've taken care of Kiyomori. Orochi X has no healers left."

"Then it's time we finished this. Let's go, Sectonia!" David said as they both got on opposite sides of Orochi X and formed a massive glyph. They then struck from opposite sides as they leaped into the air.

"This is what we see…" David started.

"Beyond our hearts!" Sectonia said.

"Combination Arte: Twin Wave!" they both said as blue and pink energies emerged from their blades, combining into a single beam tearing into Orochi X's body.

"This world...is still on the path of destruction." Orochi X said as he vanished.

"We've defeated Orochi but...we've failed to finish him." Tadakatsu said.

"He's even more powerful than we imagined if the combined power of myself, Sectonia, and his original self can't destroy him." David said.

"This is bad. If he isn't destroyed, Yggdrasil will be completed. Once that happens, the energy from this world will be absorbed." Omnimon said.

"Indeed, Omnimon. If we don't destroy either Odin or Orochi X before Yggdrasil blooms, nothing will be able to stop this world's destruction." Leopardmon said.

"Actually...there may be one thing. A god on equal grounds to Odin." Arthur said.

"Wait… You're talking about Zeus, right? But...he's dead." Dan said.

"I don't think he's truly dead. If his power is still active in Ares, that is a sign he's not truly gone. Besides, his body is missing. Wouldn't they have left it here if he was truly dead?" Arthur asked.

"Odin has probably realized this too. It won't be long before he decides that Ares has outlived his usefulness and will try to eliminate him from the equation." Leopardmon said.

"That settles it then. We need to find and confront Ares. If anyone knows where Zeus' body is...it's him." Jexi said.


	44. Opposing the Gods

"Reporting! A large force is approaching the frontlines, led by Ares himself." UlforceVeedramon said.

"So, Odin has caught sight of our plan. Well, sending Ares may be a grave mistake on his part. It saves us the trouble of looking for him." Leopardmon said.

"But let's not forget Ares has Zeus' power. He's more powerful than he was before." Nobunaga said.

"That may be true, but all it did was stroke his ego even further. He never was the type to sit still when the battle doesn't go in his favor." Leopardmon said.

"Hmm. So far it looks like he doesn't have any major warriors. Only one most likely to join with him would be Loki." Oracle said.

"No. I don't sense him. Just an army of soldiers and monsters." Leonora said.

"This should be perfect. We can easily take the soldiers and monsters and we can overpower Ares." Arthur said.

"Leave Ares to me. I have a bit of a lesson to teach him." Leopardmon said.

"Then just leave the soldiers and monsters to us." Scarlet said.

"We'll keep them busy while you make for Ares." Jexi said.

"Understood. I'll be counting on all of you." Leopardmon said. "I shall resist him with every fiber of my being."

"Okay...go time. Let's go for it." Jack said.

At the nearby village, the Coalition Army quickly moved in as they started battling the viking soldiers and horrors within.

"Okay, lets clear a path for Leops." Hope said.

"That's what we're already doing." Jexi said taking down a viking.

"Just what are these mortals hoping to achieve? I'll show them my full force!" Ares said charging in leading an army of Wraiths.

"Come, God of War. Show me the full extent of your power." Leopardmon said.

"You again. Today is going to be a new mark in history as I eliminate you, leopard." Ares said.

"You can try, but if you can't even defeat one mortal boy, you stand no chance against the likes of me." Leopardmon said entering his X-Antibody form.

"To hear one such as you say such a thing. Mortals are weak, incomplete beings. If they truly plan on resisting the divine, I can only laugh. Wouldn't you agree?" Ares asked.

"It is true. I did feel that way once, but travelling with these people helped me realize something." Leopardmon said. "Your misfortune, as gods, is your strength. Humans may be weak, but it's that weakness that brings them together, allowing them to resist. They stake everything on the lives they have been given. Your misfortune is to underestimate the lives of men."

"Are you saying that mortals are stronger than the gods?" Ares asked.

"I can hardly believe it myself, truly. But you'll be surprised what mortals are capable of when they unite forces." Leopardmon said.

"Is that so?" Ares replied darkly. "Then I'll just tear them all apart...starting with you!" he finished, lunging at the Royal Knight.

Leopardmon merely swung his blade to counter Ares as they both clashed with a flurry of slashes before Ares knocks the sword out of Leopardmon's hands, forcing him to rely on close combat as he dealt multiple punches at Ares before performing a spin kick.

"You dare you...how dare you strike me, mortal!" Ares said charging in anger.

Leopardmon backflips to avoid the attack and reclaims his blade. "This ends now!" he said as he reverts back to his normal state and took to the air. "Soar, o radiant wings of triumph! Watch closely!" he said as he descended and strikes Ares from below to launch him in the air. "Ha! Go! Take this!" he said as he struck Ares with a chain of slashes, followed by multiple thrusts in alternating directions as he dashes through him, generating a whirlwind around Ares. "It's over… Immortal Phoenix!" He said as he soars upward, brandishing his blade in front of him before descending once more, striking Ares with a powerful slash augmented with the resulting wind shear.

"What the? Since when could he do that?" Jexi said.

"Chalcedony has been showing him some of his artes." Kirumi said.

"Argh...no...how could I lose again?" Ares said.

"It's as I told you, Ares." Leopardmon said. "Your arrogance has blinded you from seeing the true potential of man."

"Is that so? Are mortals really stronger than us after all?" Ares asked.

"By themselves, no. But together, they are capable of overcoming even the most insurmountable of odds." Leopardmon said. "That's why your father created this world. To bring the greatest warriors in history together to stand against Odin."

"I see…" Ares said. "Another of your…" he said as appearing from a portal was Odin himself. "Odin! Thank goodness you're here. Strike them down no-" he started.

"Ares, look out!" Leopardmon said as he blocked Odin's strike. "Don't you get it now, Ares. Odin had no intention of keeping you alive. He only wanted you for Zeus' power."

"That...that cannot…" Ares said as energy began to escape his body and go into Odin.

"I'm afraid he's quite right. I only tolerated you so I could wait for the chance to take this power from you." Odin said. "There. Finish him." he said as Loki appeared.

"With pleasure." Loki said raising his weapon before Leopardmon blocked. "Hmm? Why are you defending him?"

"I've been wondering the same thing myself. But I suppose that it's because I saw a little bit of myself in him. A part of me from long ago." Leopardmon said.

"Such Naivety." Loki said before he vanished with Odin.

"Can you stand?" Leopardmon asked.

"Yes…" Ares said as he got up.

"It's unfortunate that Odin still took Zeus' power despite our best efforts. He's clearly not taking any chances." Leopardmon said.

"It doesn't matter. We don't need that power to revive Zeus anyway." Ares said.

"Wait...you just said we." Yinping said.

"Yes...we." Ares said. "I'm joining your army."

"That's quite a shock. Up until now, you've basically just wanted to gut us like fish. What changed your mind?" David asked.

"Don't read too much into this. I'm just doing this as revenge against the Gods of Asgard. That's all." Ares said.

"Sure you are." Jexi said. "So where is the body?"

"I can't reveal the body's location. We need a special component first. We need the powers of a thunder god." Ares said.

"But Zeus was the only thunder god here." Simon said.

"No...there is someone with the powers of a thunder god." Gajeel said.

"You mean Lu Bu, right? Well, we all knew this was coming sooner or later." Dynasmon said.

"..." Diaochan looked on silently.

"Well, not like we have a choice now. If we're going to revive Zeus...we need to recruit Lu Bu." Arthur said.

"I-I'm going too." Diaochan said.

"Diaochan?" David asked.

"That's not a bad idea. Lu Bu wouldn't attack her...right?" Scarlet asked.

"Maybe not her, but the rest of us are fair game to him." David said.

"Then we'd better prepare ourselves for a big fight, because Lu Bu won't make anything easy." Hope said.


	45. In Search of a Fallen God

"Okay...thanks to Vem, we've located Loki. And lucky for us, Lu Bu's army is with him, including the man himself." Amir said.

"The plan is to let one of us keep him busy with a fight while at the same time that person and Diaochan convince him to join our side." Jexi said.

"It's gonna be tough to convince Lu Bu of all people to fight against Odin." Gemini said.

"Richard, do you want to take this one? You seem eager to finally settle things with Lu Bu." David said.

"Of course." Richard responded back. "It takes someone who has fought him for so long to know what it takes to bring him over. And having Diaochan persuade him would make things a lot easier. Just focus on dealing with the other enemies, I'll have Lu Bu joining us in time."

"Right-o." David said.

They arrived onto the battlefield where Loki was in the fort while Lu Bu lead the charge.

"Loki's in the fort but like we planned for, Lu Bu is leading the charge himself. Your show, Richard." Oracle said.

"Right on cue." Richard responded back, before turning to his team. "Help the others out, won't you, guys?"

"We got it." Gus nodded, before Richard immediately rushed towards Lu Bu, with Diaochan following behind.

"Richard, it's probably out of line to say this, but… What was Lord Lu Bu like in your dimension?" Diaochan asked.

"That, huh? I never thought that I would be telling you of all people, Diaochan." Richard remarked, as he carved his way through the enemy forces blocking his path. "Well, I'd say that the one I came to know and the one that stands before me… Very little is different. He's still the battle-thirsty warrior I fought before, and he's stronger than before. I wonder why for the latter, but I might have an idea for that."

Richard then broke through one of the enemy garrisons, clearing it out with a throw of his Sacred Treasure. "You know, Diaochan…" Richard continued. "You might not know this, but Lu Bu didn't last long in my world, because of the events that occurred. He was captured at Xiapi Castle, and then executed. And you might be horrified to hear this, but the one who called for the execution… was Liu Bei himself. Shocking that the idealist would have your own husband executed, right? Must make you fear or hate Liu Bei for what he might have done?"

Diaochan was silent, as Richard then sighed.

"But worry not, Liu Bei here is not the Liu Bei there, no matter how similar they are." Richard explained. "So these events would never come to occur. Moving back to that topic… I was one of the people who watched the execution, and I was also one of the people who could not stand it."

"Why so?" Diaochan asked, wondering why Richard would be dissatisfied, if Lu Bu was his rival.

"It's because like Lu Bu, I have a sense of pride and honour myself." Richard explained. "At the battle of Hulao Gate, I tried fighting Lu Bu myself, in the stead of the three Brothers of Shu. It was a very stupid thing I have done in the name of pride, and I paid for it dearly. I was soundly beat, in merely less than 10 bouts. I couldn't even hold out as long as the three brothers did, and worst of all, Lu Bu mocked me for my pride, stating that I need training before I could be considered a worthy opponent. That's what spurred me to fight Lu Bu, because all I had in mind since then… Was to earn my victory through a rematch. To prove that I was not the same fool who challenged him before out of sheer arrogance. Shame that because I was loyal to Shu then, I never had the chance to do that."

"I see. I'm sure what are the best words to say about the subject." Diaochan said. "I know he's not the same Lord Lu Bu that you know, but… He might see you in a different light now that the two of you finally have a chance to settle things."

"Heh heh, perhaps so." Richard stated. "I guess that you're also no different to the pure-hearted Diaochan I guided to a peaceful life, away from the damned conflict that swallowed up the entirety of China, back then."

They then found Lu Bu, who stood before them, as he was shocked by Diaochan's appearance.

"...Diaochan…!?" Lu Bu exclaimed, before he snarled at Richard. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Lord Lu Bu, please allow him a chance to explain." Diaochan said.

"Diaochan is right, Lu Bu. I'm here to tell you something. Something that you should consider. Do you even know the true purpose of what Odin is trying to accomplish?" Richard asked.

"Of course. He had promised an endless supply of worthy opponents, so that I would never bore of having no challenge. And immortality to spend fighting those opponents until the end of time." Lu Bu scoffed.

"He's been feeding you lies, Lord Lu Bu! He plans to destroy this world. Once he succeeds, he'll extend to worlds and universes beyond that. How will you find the strongest opponents to fight if everything is destroyed?" Diaochan asked.

"WHAT!?" Lu Bu shouted with utter disbelief.

"Hate to say it, Lu Bu." Richard responded back with a shake of his head. "But what she said was the truth. Turns out Odin is akin to a tortoise who retreats into his shell. He's too scared to die, fighting or otherwise, so he wants to destroy everything and everyone. From the peons you mock, to all the worthy opponents you could have faced. You've fought several worthy opponents, me, the heroes, and the others. If Odin was to win, we would never come to have the chance to fight again, because Odin is too scared to lose. So tell me, do you think a spineless superior would be worthy of you? If Dong Zhuo didn't suit you, then what about Odin, who is far worse to your values than he?"

Lu Bu was stunned for a moment, before his fists clenched, as his body emanated an aura of raging fury that was almost visible in a deep-crimson aura around him, as his teeth were grit so tight that he might break them with the sheer tension in his jaw. He then turned around, and roared to the skies.

"ODIN!" Lu Bu yelled with fury beyond measure. "YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OF ME! I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A PIG FOR THIS MOCKERY!"

"Whoa...sounds like Lu Bu finally realized Odin's trick." Jack said.

"So… Loud…" Elma winced.

Lu Bu was left panting heavily, as he was trying to work his anger off with deep breaths.

"Lord Lu Bu…" Diaochan said.

"No need to apologize, Diaochan. I know that you wouldn't lie. Not to me." Lu Bu said before looking to Richard. "You. Boy. From what I heard, I died before we had a chance to properly settle our rivalry, correct?"

"...You heard?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow, before he nodded. "Yes, that is right. I've got a score to settle with Lu Bu, regardless of which one it may be. I won't be picky on my opponent, as long as it's the same war demon I have once fought before."

"It's true. I may not be the Lu Bu that you know, but…" Lu Bu said before Deifying. "My might is still unparalleled. And on his behalf, I shall finish what he started!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Richard smirked, before he Deified in response. "This time, it's for real!"

Diaochan smiled and stood off to the side, letting these two go it as she eyed the two. "Both fighters ready? Begin!"

(Cue- Crush 'em All (ω-Force 20th Anniversary Concert Edition))

Both of the warriors rushed at each other, as halberd and blades clashed against each other with resounding clangs, before they immediately struck at each other, as their strikes were at a speed that no normal battle would go at, with the scraping of metal being heard at every single moment.

After a few moments, they backed away from each other, before Richard then swerved around the side, in an attempt to hit Lu Bu, only for his blade to be blocked by Lu Bu, who shifted his posture to block it.

"That will not work against me, boy!" Lu Bu exclaimed, before he then slammed his foot on the ground, and bellowed out a war cry, which knocked him back slightly. Lu Bu immediately followed up, by swinging at Richard, forcing him into a defensive stance.

Richard kept on blocking the blows, as his blades took the brunt of Lu Bu's strikes, before he then caught Lu Bu right when he stopped for a brief moment to reposition himself, doing a slash aimed down at his legs, which caused him to back-step to avoid it. However, doing so, allowed Richard to lunge forward, cross-slashing his blades at Lu Bu, sending him back, staggered by the blow.

"Interesting! Come and show me what you got!" Lu Bu exclaimed, before he raised his halberd, before then pointing it at Richard, as it sparked with crimson energy.

Immediately noticing the charge on his halberd, Richard immediately crossed his blades over himself, and hastily erecting an opaque barrier of magic to block, as a massive wave of crimson energy gushed towards the barrier, sending Richard skidding back, as the barrier was being worn down by the attack, breaking down just as the last threads of energy smashed against it.

"Allow me to repay you for that one!" Richard exclaimed, as he immediately raised his blades, as they surged with white energy, before he then charged at Lu Bu, and slashed at him with a series of spinning slashes, before finishing off with a mighty sweeping slash that sent Lu Bu flying back.

Lu Bu immediately caught himself mid-air, landing on the ground, before summoning a large square-shaped hammer in his hand, which was charged with yellow energy.

"Let's see if you can handle this strike, boy! If you can withstand it, then I shall admit defeat in respect of your skill!" Lu Bu exclaimed, as he raised it, as it immediately enlarged to a massive size five times bigger than himself.

"Going for the final strike, huh?" Richard exclaimed, before he then summoned his Sacred Treasure, before sheathing both of his blades, and grabbing the axe with both hands. "Then I'll be doing the same! Prepare yourself, Lu Bu!"

Both of the opponents roared at each other, as Lu Bu swung the massive hammer down, and Richard stepped forward and used all of his might to strike upwards with his axe. The two divine weapons grinded against each other, firing off shockwaves of energy that pulsated strongly enough to kick up dust and cause winds to blow outwards, startling Diaochan.

Neither warrior were letting up, determined to fight to the very last and not lose the battle, as their grips on the weapons shook violently, but still they didn't yield. After a few moments, the weapons seemed to move closer to each other, much to their shock, as the instant it occurred, there was a massive explosion of yellow energy that engulfed most of their surrounding, and blew Diaochan away.

When Diaochan landed back down, and got back up, only slightly hurt by the fall, she saw that the entire area was stripped down to the bare earth, and on the ground was both Lu Bu and Richard, on opposite ends, completely drained of energy and their armour and clothing torn.

"...I guess this counts as survival, huh…?" Richard remarked weakly. "Still, I admit that this would have been a draw in official terms. I guess that I did improve a lot since then, but I cannot claim that I'm better than you. I'm happy to say that I'm a worthy opponent to you at least."

"Boy…" Lu Bu whispered, before he then chuckled quietly. "I see that your words are not as empty as they would seem. to have fought me to a stand-still in direct combat, you have deserved to brag about such a statement."

"Haha… I bet that the Lu Bu that I fought, would have to concede the fact that I've surpassed his expectations of me." Richard responded back. "But still, I guess that this is all I could ask for. I wouldn't dare ask for more, until I have grown even yet stronger."

Diaochan immediately walked up to Lu Bu, supporting him up, while Richard slowly stood up with a long-drawn groan.

"So… I guess that you concede to us? You'll help us get rid of Odin?" Richard asked Lu Bu.

"Even if you have not asked, with what that rat had done… I would have hunted him down myself." Lu Bu growled. "But I know the value of having allies, so I will join you and your coalition, if only because I see worthy men and a worthy cause in it."

"Lord Lu Bu." Diaochan said with a smile.

"Diaochan, you would know that for you, I would even go to the depths of Hell and back." Lu Bu said.

"For once, I'm hoping it doesn't come to that." David said through the comm.

Richard then opened a gap in space for Lu Bu and Diaochan to return to base with.

"Come, I'll have Elma and the others get you back on your feet." Richard stated, before he winced a little, clutching his chest. "Although I'll need some care from her as well."

The three of them entered through it, as Elma immediately worked on healing and relieving them of their exhaustion and wounds from battle.

"Whew… That was intense. We could feel the pulse of that fight from where we were standing." David said as Kirumi and Ramona used their healing magic to heal their wounds as well, earning some thanks from Elma.

"It was pretty intense. Lu Bu is as strong as ever." Hope said.

"Yeah. And with him, we've also got Chen Gong and Lu Lingqi joining our army as well." Jexi said.

"More than that, we have all we need to revive Zeus." Jesse said.

"I hope you're ready, Odin. It won't be long before we turn the tides in our favor once again." David said.


	46. Hope Admist the Flames

"Okay...this is it." Ares said as they arrived at an old temple. "This is where Zeus' body is."

"So all we gotta do is bring the bracelet uses inside and have them give energy to Zeus? Doesn't sound that hard." Gemini said.

"Yeah. This is easy... Too easy. Something doesn't feel right." Sanji said.

"I agree. There is this feeling of unease… Almost as if something is watching us." David said.

"These kinds of things have never been easy. This only easy part is assuming this won't be any different." Mayumi said.

"Hmm?" Natsu said sniffing the air. "I smell smoke." he said before they saw the temple ignite in flames.

"The hell? How did…" Scarlet said before looking inside and out to the battlefield. "Wraiths!"

"And not just any normal wraiths…" Gus remarked. "Those are wraiths with the power of fire in them…!"

"I knew it. The enemy was waiting for us here." David said.

"This has to be Da Ji's planning. She's the only one who'd attempt something like this." Nuwa said.

"We can't let any more of them pass. They'll burn down the whole castle along with Zeus' body." Leafa said.

"Agreed. Its safe to say everyone wants Zeus out of the picture." Hope said. "Alright, everyone mount a defensive formation and keep those wraiths away from the castle!"

"Actually, I think it would be better to take out the one controlling the wraiths." David said.

"Besides, splitting up is not going to work in our favor when defending. I just spotted Yoshitsune in the army." Oracle said.

"Figures. They're pulling out all the stops." David said.

"You wanna settle things with him? This may be one of the few times you'll get the chance." Jexi said.

"Might as well." David said.

"Okay. And don't worry for us. We'll handle taking out the Wraiths and the ones controlling them." Jexi said.

David nods as he heads off.

"Speaking of that, who exactly are the ones controlling the wraiths?" Mark asked.

"A multiple number of demons...and Da Ji. But I can't seem to locate her on the battlefield." Oracle said.

"Himiko's out here too. We'll need to deal with her and the demons before we can focus on Da Ji." Sima Zhao said.

As the group continued to formulate a plan, David soon comes face to face with Yoshitsune.

"Come to settle things with me?" Yoshitsune asked. "No...that was wrong of me to say. Especially...to my descendant."

"So, Kiyomori has already told you about it, huh? I guess news really does travel fast among Odin's ranks." David said.

"Yes. It shames me to have to cut down one of my own clan but...this is a war after all." Yoshitsune said.

"Quite." David said as he drew his sword. "Come on. Let's see what you've got."

(Cue- If There Were Any Other Way- Soul Calibur II)

Yoshisune and David then clashed blades as they engaged in a battle of swords.

"You are quite skilled with a sword." Yoshitsune said.

"I'd have to be, to face all of the opposition I have in my time." David said.

"You really are a descendant of mine, to rise to any challenge." Yoshitsune said.

"I thank you for your words. It's a shame that we couldn't have met on better terms." David said.

"Yes. A true shame." Yoshitsune said rushing at him once more.

David tightened the grip of his blade and rushed at Yoshitsune in turn. Two slashes were made as both stood on opposite ends but Yoshitsune was the only one to fall.

(end song)

"I had always imagined what it would be like to clash swords with my ancestor. I thank you for this bout. I shall treasure this moment until I can swing a sword no more." David said.

"I thank you for this bout as well." Yoshistune said. "But this is not the end. The final battle is fast approaching." he said as he retreated.

"David!" a voice called out as Mark ran up. "I saw the whole thing. Since you've handled Yoshistune for now, what say we finish up and save Zeus' body?"

"Right-o. Leops, are the cannons ready?" David asked.

"Firing them now." Leopardmon said as the cannons started firing.

"No!" Himiko said seeing the demons and Wraiths falling to the cannonfire.

"You no good!" Sun Wukong said arriving. "I'll teach you what…" he said before being knocked unconscious as Jia Chong stood over him.

"Excuse me but...could you use someone like me?" Jia Chong asked.

"Jia Chong! So, you really weren't on Odin's side, after all." Dynasmon said.

"Never was. And another defector is also here." Jia Chong said as they saw Munenori cutting down a few demons.

"Munenori as well. Now the tides are turning in our favor." Genis said.

"You said it! Now all we have to do is find Da Ji and we'll be seeing victory in bold letters!" Eddy added.

"You're a little too late. The demon girl's already fled." Jexi said. "But we do have a wonderful consolation prize." he said looking to Zeus' body.

"Rachel, are you ready?" Scott asked.

"Ja." Rachel said as she deified with the other bracelet holders. They focused their power into Zeus as his body began to move as he awoke.

"Ah...I have returned." Zeus said standing before them.

"Welcome back." Scarlet greeted. "We'd celebrate, but we need to stop Odin from destroying everything. I don't suppose you want to help?"

"I would if I could but...I need my staff." Zeus said. "Loki's likely taken it once I fell."

"Then we have to get it back." Hope said.

"Right. We'll have to locate Loki." Leonora said.


	47. The Traitorous God

"This is where Loki has been hiding out." Jia Chong said leading them to the same temple where they fought Seimei.

"Master Loki…" Yukimura said.

"I know how hard it is, Yukimura, but we don't have a choice." Leonora said.

"Yeah...I think Loki made his views very clear when he stabbed us in the back." Scarlet added sadly. "To think, he seemed like such a nice guy when we first met…"

"You can't just judge someone based one or two bad acts. Maybe Loki's doing this for a reason." Natsu said.

"Maybe if we confront him, he can tell us." Hope said.

"I'm hoping that's the case." Leonora siad.

"He's definitely inside but I'm getting enemy signals too. Zhong Hui, Kanbei, Himiko, Kiyomori Taira and Sun Wukong." Oracle said.

"Kanbei and Zhong Hui aren't worries. They aren't truly committed to Odin's side either." Jia Chong said.

"Guess the ones we do have to worry about are Himiko, Kiyomori and Sun Wukong." Gemini said. "Well, let's get to it."

The army soon charged in as they waged a fierce battle against the massive force standing before them.

"I had a feeling they would come for me sooner or later." Loki said looking out.

"We're gonna get some answers outta Loki at the end of this." Hope said.

"We'll have to get to him first, Hope." Mark said. "I doubt he'll make it easy for us."

"Hold it." Himiko said launching pots at them as she stood on guard as Zhong Hui stood by her. "Ah..here to help Master Loki too? You're kind for an old person."

"I'm not old. And I'm only here...to help Master Sima Zhao." Zhong Hui said as he attacked her.

"I knew it!" CP exclaimed.

"He really is on our side." Hope said.

"Of course I am. The chosen one would never truly follow evil like them." Zhong Hui said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." David said.

"You really are something, aren't ya Zhong Hui?" Sima Zhao asked as the battle continued.

"I would never betray you, Master Sima Zhao." Zhong Hui said.

"You've changed sides? Crush him! Crush his skull!" Kiyomori said.

"Well, so much for them taking it lightly." Zoro said as he started cutting down the incoming demons.

"How dare they?" Sun Wukong said. "Kanbei...we need to…" he said before being knocked out. "Not again." he said falling.

"Sorry...but this confusion is just too perfect." Kanbei said. "Now that the enemy has divided itself, of course."

"So this was your plan. You wanted to take them down from the inside." Hanbei said.

"Hmm. Not quite. In all honesty, I was doing this at first to get one over on you." Kanbei said.

"You never change, Kanbei." Hanbei said. "Always wanna be the better strategist than me."

"How dare these two...those two strategists...make fools of us. Crush them!" Kiyomori commanded.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Jexi said. "We need to take out Kiyomori before we have any chance with Loki."

"Got it." Hope said.

"Don't worry...I can handle Kiyomori." Rachel said as she rushed at him while Deifying.

"The powers of Amaterasu?!" Kiyomori said in shock.

"Surprising...isn't it?" Rachel said before taking him down with a single strike.

"Way to go, Rach!" David said.

"My officers have fallen." Loki said before Yukimura stood before him. "I had a feeling you would be the one to arrive...Yukimura."

"Master Loki...I don't believe you want any of this." Yukimura said drawing his spear.

"But you believe talk isn't enough for me to explain my actions." Loki said taking his weapon out.

The two then charged at one another as their weapons clashed fiercely against one another as they moved across the battlefield.

"Yukimura!" Hope shouted before Arthur stopped him.

"No. Don't be a fool. This isn't some battle...it's an argument between friends." Arthur said.

"Friends…" Hope breathed. "Okay."

"Yukimura! Though I was simply using you mortals as a ploy...I still considered you and all of them my close friends." Loki said.

"Then why...why do any of this?" Yukimura demanded.

"Tyr...Freya...Thor...all of them were close comrades of mine...before Ragnarok. I should have died with them like it was supposed to have been. Me and him." Loki said.

"Odin." Yukimura said.

"I want him...I want to finish him. I want him gone. I can't go on living like this...under his heel." Loki said. "I only follow him...so I can kill him like he should have been."

"Master Loki…" Yukimura said.

"Yukimura...please...help me." Loki said solemnly.

"We understand. We would've gone after Odin even if you hadn't asked us to. He's not getting away with any of this." David said.

"If that is how you feel, we'll help you achieve your wishes, Loki." Richard assured Loki.

"We would never turn you down, even for what you have done." Gus responded as well. "It would be wrong to let someone like you, who did all of this on good intentions."

"You did deceive us but...that doesn't make you a bad person." Luffy said.

"You were only doing this to try and fight back against Odin and...we're going to help set you free." Izuku said.

"We shall help you, God of Mischief!" Ed declared. "Together, the Allfather stands no chance against us!"

"Course we will be paying ya back for the tricks later on." Eddy said.

"All of you...thank you." Loki said smiling.

"Odin better be ready. Because we're ending this...now." David said.

"Orochi...Odin...it's time to settle all of this." Jexi said.


	48. Final Battle! Shape the Future

David was at the front of the pack, brimming with anticipation for the upcoming battle.

"You seem to be worried about something. Come now, that doesn't suit one of your stature at all." Zeus said.

"A lot of pressure is on him, Father. He has the means to destroy Odin for good. If he falls, it's all over, and he knows that." Athena said.

"I don't see why everything has to come down to him. You're just as capable of defeating Odin yourself." Ares said.

"True, true. But if I were to defeat him, it wouldn't avert the crisis that stands before us. These mortals are just as capable as we are." Zeus said.

"Gh… As much as it pains me to admit it, you're right." Ares said. "It's as the leopard knight said. When banded together, they can accomplish anything. They even resolved as much of the crisis as they did on their own."

"Your hotheadedness actually did more harm than good." David said.

Zeus gave a hearty laugh at this. "I like this one. He is not shy of an opinion."

Athena could only giggle at their antics.

"By the way. There's something I wanted to ask? Why is it that you're working so diligently?" Zeus asked.

"Should I really say it? You guys might laugh." David said.

"Nonsense! We are all comrades in arms. You can tell us, can't you?" Zeus asked.

"Well… If you insist." David said. "The truth is, before the events that kick started my journey, I had aspirations to be...an Olympic athlete. I still do, kind of."

"That explains the strange style that you used before." Athena said.

"That's it? That's what's so embarrassing that you couldn't even tell us? You mortals really are strange." Ares said.

"But it's that strangeness that makes them all the more interesting." Athena said.

"You really think so?" David asked. "Well, the Greeks invented the Olympics, so I thought it would be fitting. Plus, do you know how hard it is to work your way to that level of athletic competition? Like… Really tough."

Zeus gave a hearty laugh at this. "In my opinion, I think that's an excellent goal to strive for."

"Father, you can't be serious." Ares said.

"Mortals always seem to gain in strength when they have something to fight for. This is no different, my children." Zeus said.

"Besides, the Olympics will be in Tokyo in about a year or so, so I wanted to put in as much training as I can so I can do my people proud." David said.

"All the more reason to stop Odin now, wouldn't you agree?" Zeus asked.

"Very much." David said. "Richard, Hisahide, Dong Zhuo, Mitsunari, Athena…" he said addressing each of them. "If by a small chance we don't make it out of this alive, I want you all to know that… It's been an honor, working with all of you."

"Pah, don't say that you won't make it." Richard smirked. "If you're determined to win, then you'll definitely make it alive. With all of us here, win or lose, we'll all still be here when the dust settles."

"Even still, we return the same gratitude and honour back to you, David." Gus stated. "We may not be the kind of people to meet each other frequently, but still, if you want my honest opinion… I'm glad that we're able to meet people like you here, because it proves that no matter where you go, there's always heroes who would be there to help others."

"Heh, typical Gus. You say that sappy stuff often." Richard chuckled. "However, I never thought that our second meeting would be like this, and I'm glad myself to have worked with you all."

"Exactly. As much as it pains me to admit it, the two of us are the perfect foils." Hisahide said to David. "Light and Darkness, Yin and Yang, how can we be more symbolic that that?"

"Always one with a flair for the dramatic…" Dong Zhuo said. "But… It wasn't all bad, for what it was worth."

"We've faced the likes of Yomi and Velezark, and made it this far. Ishihara… No, David. This will be the final push. We'll be counting on you to bring an end to Odin and his path of destruction." Mitsunari said.

"Ishihara... I know this may sound kind of strange, given how many times we've fought, but…" Athena said. "It was because of your courage that all of this was even possible. My deepest apologies for how much of a fool I was back then."

Zeus gave a hearty laugh. "Seems like you're on Athena's good graces. Not many people were able to crack that shell of hers."

"F-father!" Athena said. "But… All the same, I'm glad that it was you who pushed me into this united force. I'll fight alongside you all, until the very end."

"Thanks, Athena. That really means a lot." David said.

"And you, Leopardmon. I don't know how you managed it, but none of this would've been possible if not for your direction." Zeus said to Leopardmon. "Wu, Wei, Shu, all of the warring clans in the Sengoku Era, even Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. You were the very first individual I've seen that got all of these separate factions to work together under one banner! That is an accomplishment for the ages!"

"You humble me, Zeus. But… I couldn't have accomplished this on my own." Leopardmon said.

"I know. You've been blessed with such stalwart companions. It was only made possible because they all trust your judgment. Keep them close, my friend. Their lives are too precious to throw away." Zeus said. "Now, give the order. It looks like everyone's ready."

"Thank you, Zeus." Leopardmon said as he took to the front. "Everyone! It's been a long road getting to this point. But through all the blood, sweat, and tears that we have suffered, we have finally reached the climax of this war. This is the final battle!" he said as he raised his sword. "We shall strike down Odin and put an end to his machinations…" he said pointing ahead towards the battlefield. "...With all of our might!"

And with that, the Allied Coalition Army charged into battle, before they faced illusions of the warriors, including some of themselves.

"Illusions…" Richard clicked his tongue. "This isn't going to make things easy for us. Even if they're inferior to the real deal, they make up that deficiency with numbers."

"Ugh… Not again…" David groaned. "What is it with megalomaniacs and creating copies of us?"

"With these copies of us running rampant, it's going to be hard to advance." Gus stated. "We need to find the ones responsible for these illusions, and get rid of them fast."

"Hahaha, despair at how your forces crumble before the illusions!" Odin cackled from atop.

A horn was soon called in the distance.

"What in the-?" Odin said as they saw an army of Yokai standing on top of a hill lead by a man in a red mask.

"That is your enemy! The shadows of darkness lead by the evil Orochi and the king of Asgard, Odin! Now...take them down!" he said as they marched onward.

"Who is that?" Ace asked.

"No clue." David said.

"Wow...seems we came faster than expected." Sunset said standing beside them.

"Sunset? Wait...did you put that army together?" Jexi asked.

"Yep. Before we decided to drop down onto this world, me and Luna went and re friended a lot of the Yo-kai from the three worlds. Then once we had enough, we marched here for the final battle." Sunset said.

"Nicely done." Simon said.

"But who's the guy in the mask?" Al asked.

"That would be Usopp." Luna said. "Dude's doin his hero thing again."

"Sogeking?" Spade asked.

"We call this version...Tengu God King." Sunset said.

"We ran into him in some village telling stories and decided to help him plan this assault." Luna said.

"Well it was well thought out, we can use all the help we can get here." Axl said.

"We'll keep the illusions busy." Sunset said.

"You guys take care of the snake guy and Odin." Luna said.

"With pleasure." Ace said.

"Charge!" Hope said as they broke through the illusions.

"More pests...they are all mine to destroy!" Orochi X said before the actual Orochi engaged him in combat.

"The real Orochi has appeared." Spade said.

"We can...kind of see that." Dynasmon said.

"Don't worry about us, David. You need to focus on Odin." Sectonia said.

"Shake a leg, we'll take care of them." Ace said.

"Ishihara, you'll need my power to bring down Odin's barrier. Follow me!" Zeus said as he left with David.

"Ladies first, milady." Spade said.

"With pleasure." Sectonia said as she entered Lavender God Mode: The Angelic and starts attacking Orochi X.

"I'll follow right behind you." Ace said calling upon the Celestial Force. "Awaken lord of the four treasures, sealed since the origin of time! Divine Assault! Spiritual Lancer!" he said as the six orbs floating around him took the form of his Celestial Arms as they sliced through Orochi X before he finished with an energy blast of divine and dark energy.

"Gah...gah…" Orochi X said before collapsing and fading away.

"Now...there remains one more thing." Orochi said swinging his scythe and pushing them back. "Finish me!"

"You sure this is what you want?" Leonora asked.

"The worlds will not know peace for as long as I exist. I must be eliminated." Orochi said.

"Very well. I shall abide by your request." Leonora said. "It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine Assault…" she started as she slashed Orochi multiple times before he was launched into the air and was trapped in a sphere as three lances from different directions pierced through him as Leonora took to the sky and sprouted angel wings as she summoned a spear with divine energy coating the tip. "Nibelung Valesti!" she called throwing it down as it pierced through the sphere before exploding with divine energy.

The energy blast was enough to end Orochi, as he fell backwards, with a satisfied smile on his face, before he then fell to the ground, with the divine energy of the attack fizzling off around him.

"May you find peace in Devaloka." Ace said with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Richard looked at the defeated Orochi, before he tipped his head with a look of respect on his face.

"Rest well Oro...no...rest well...Yinglong." Fu Xi said.

"All that's left is Odin, hopefully." Simon said as Griffon took to the skies and scouted the area.

"He doesn't need to scout. There's only one place Odin will be." Loki said looking to the world tree.

"But, knowing David… He's got this." Jesse said.

"Yup, it's all up to him. After this whole thing, we need a vacation." Scarlet added.

"Good Luck, David." Hope said.

After some time, Zeus was able to bring down the barrier, allowing David to reach Odin's location faster than expected.

"So… you've made it." Odin said. "David Ishihara, champion of Zeus and Athena… what drives you to be this way? Why risk so much for gods you have no reason to fight for? Why fight at all?"

"So many questions. Do you ever stop talking?" David asked. "Well… If I was to give a decent answer, I guess you could say that I have something waiting for me back home, and I would never forgive myself if I let you have your way with my world, or anyone else's."

"HeheheHAHAHAHA! What a ridiculous answer. Well there's no need to worry. Once the tree has enough power, you can spend all the time you want with them in the afterlife." Odin said.

"Sorry, Odin. But one of us is going to die here. And hate to break it to you, but it's not going to be me." David said.

"Oh it will be." Odin said. "After I kill you, all the worlds will be mine to destroy. Prepare for your final battle!"

"Try me." David said drawing his sword before motioning his hand towards him.

Odin simply sneered as he made a motion as his spear flew at David who blocked.

"Nice try." David said as he made an X-slash. "Don't expect mercy. Crescent Strike!" he said as he slashed upward to create an image of a full moon, before slashing down to slice through.

Odin blocked with his spear as the two clashed, sword on spear.

"You really think you have a chance? I survived Ragnarok. I can survive some human boy." Odin said.

"Wrong. You ran away from Ragnarok." David said.

"I beg your pardon?" Odin asked.

"As a friend of mine once said, 'You either fight fate, conquer it, or accept it. Giving up never works.' And that's exactly what you've done. And in doing so, your overgrown fear of death has caused you to grow paranoid and lay waste to countless worlds and its inhabitants. I'm not letting you go. I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

"You dare to call me, the king of Asgard, a coward?" Odin said in anger. "Then I will eradicate everything about you!" he said. "Gungnir!" he shouted as his spear fired at David.

"Here's a little surprise for you." David said as he entered Sapphire God: Burst Mode.

"What? You're the...but the fool from earlier. Wasn't he…" Odin said.

"Hahaha. Would you look at that? Must be a first...we made a god speechless." Jack said. "Here's a lesson for your next life, if you ever get one. Don't believe everything you hear or see. Cause odds are, one of the two is a lie."

"So true. So very true." Hisahide said.

"So...the real Sapphire God...is him?!" Odin said looking at David in panic.

"Surprise~ We really had you fooled, didn't we?" David said as he used his gigantic sword to send Gungnir back at Odin.

"I am the All-Father! You are not more powerful than me!" Odin said dodging Gungnir.

"Now!" David said reverting to normal and drawing Masakado. "This is going to hurt!"

"No, stay back!" Odin said in fear.

"This is the end!" David said dashing at Odin. "O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness, and crush my enemies to nothing!" he said as he struck at Odin from all sides.

"No… I can't lose! The worlds… will be MINE!" Odin said as David came in for the final strike.

"They were NEVER yours." David said. "Savage Wolf Fury!" he said cutting down Odin for the final time.

"Impossible...I cannot be defeated...GROAAAAAARGHHHH!" Odin screamed before falling dead upon the ground.

"There….he's done for." Jack said as the tree began to rot away, as the pieces faded away into smoke.

"It's finally over." David said.

Richard then walked up, as he looked down at the dead body of Odin. "Odin's dead, so Pangu's own wish has been fulfilled." Richard stated. "I guess that this is karma for Odin, after everything he had done."

Gus then walked up as well, before he then noticed something strange about Richard, as there was a sorrowful look on his face.

"Richard…? What's wrong…?" Gus asked. "Haven't we managed to succeed in all of this."

"...It's not that." Richard shook his head. "I'll... I'll talk about it later."

"You've all truly done it." Zeus said. "I knew I was right to place our hopes in all of you."

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"He fused the worlds together so he can gather history's strongest warriors to face Odin. Didn't you get the memo about that?" David asked.

"Don't lay into him too hard. He is one for being slow on the update." Zeus said laughing. "Course...there is one thing I should mention…" he said as the bracelets on Lu Bu, Yukimura, Yinping, Naotora, Cao Pi, Nobunaga, Zhao Yun and Mitsunari faded as the world began to shift and turn.

"With Yggdrasil gone, the worlds are beginning to split apart again." David said.

"And the barrier around this world being fully erased as well." Ace said.

"Yes...the warriors I stole from Japan and China will return to their own worlds...and all the memories they made while here will fade from their memory as well." Zeus said. "It will be as if Orochi or Odin never interfered."

"Mitsunari… It's been an honor fighting alongside you, even if it was one last time." David said.

"I hope we fight together again, David. And if not… thank you. For warning me about Sekigahara." Mitsunari said.

"Even if you forget the time we spent together, I never will. As long as my bike bears the Toyotomi crest, our hearts will always be connected, transcending even history." David said.

"Hmm...wear it proud." Mitsunari said as he slowly faded out with the warriors.

"Mitsunari, wait!" Takechiyo exclaimed, as he rushed to the fading heroes.

"Hm…? You're the other Ieyasu…?" Mitsunari stated. "What brings you here all the sudden?"

"I… I merely wanted to bid farewell to you." Takechiyo stated. "Not just you, but also the Ieyasu of this world and Hide… No, Lord Hideyoshi."

The two warriors approached Takechiyo, as Hideyoshi approached Takechiyo.

"You just wanted to see us again, even though we aren't the same people you remember…" Hideyoshi stated.

"It pains me to speak so selfishly, but… indeed it is. I am truly to have met you, Lord Hideyoshi of another world." Takechiyo responded back with a very emotional tone, bowing his head down. "And to have met a Mitsunari that has never shared that much hate for me… I cannot express all of the joy and relief I felt when I met you. And seeing how you fought in the battlefields, I finally felt that the Hideyoshi and Mitsunari I used to be friends with… Has come back before me. If only… I could have stopped them from their own deaths…"

Hideyoshi merely sighed with a smile on his face, before he then placed a hand on Takechiyo's shoulder. "Look up, Takechiyo." Hideyoshi told him with a warm smile, as Takechiyo lifted his head. "I know that it has been hard for you to be reminded of the grim past on our sight, but still… Even if the times gets hard for you, I'm more proud of the fact that I have met you, because I could see the determination that made you the potent warlord that I see before me. Breaking through armies, fighting for the sake of your friends, protecting your allies… I can see that you're the Ieyasu that I cherished in my heart."

"After all, I'm quite proud to have met a younger version of myself, who shares the same ideals as I have, but never gave up on showing his kindness and generosity to others." Ieyasu remarked, before he bowed his head with a solemn look. "If only I could be so carefree and strong as you, Takechiyo… Then the land would be a better place for everyone."

"Ah… Thank you very much, Ieyasu…" Takechiyo bowed his head.

"For someone who looks like Ieyasu, you're just as hard-headed as Masanori at times… But honestly…" Mitsunari nodded, before he smiled. "I'm glad that there is another Ieyasu, one who is determined enough to fight for a future worth taking. And you need not break yourself worrying about me. Even if I fall at Sekigahara, against you or Ieyasu… I hold no resentment against you."

The three men of the Toyotomi clan immediately faded away, leaving Takechiyo, who looked on, with tears from his eyes.

"Farewell… Mitsunari, Lord Hideyoshi, and myself of another world." Takechiyo muttered silently under his breath.

"After all this, we still haven't found the last Youseiken." Simon said.

"Not quite." David said. "Neu already found it before he helped us at Zeus' temple."

"Yeah. Our quest is complete now." Jexi said.

"Hmm...I'm surprised my bracelet never vanished." Rachel said.

"It is a counterfeit. Those copies can last for years even after the original ceases to be." Arthur said.

"Hm. I guess I should probably give this back now, huh?" Rachel asked.

"You can keep it. See...I asked for two to be made." Arthur said holding an identical bracelet. "Long as I have this, I can still get more."

David looks to Richard. "You know, things have been pretty crazy, but...I had a great time working with you guys. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

"Same, you guys were pretty fun." Jexi said.

"Agreed." Mark added. "Here's hoping we see you again. And good luck with finding whatever you're looking for."

"Meeting again…?" Richard stated, before he smiled. "Perhaps. And maybe we might be able to work together again. I find that we seem to share the same goals from time to time."

"Although, we're yet to leave." Gus responded back. "We've got some matters to deal with here, but don't worry. It's nothing serious."

"Well...guess we should be leaving then." Arthur said. "The job we came to this world for is done. As such, it's time we left you all behind."

"Whatever." Saki said.

"So you won't take the Youseiken?" Hope asked.

"Like we said before...we no longer desire the swords." Arthur said with a smile. "But keep this in mind. While we were allies today...we may be enemies tomorrow." he said as they vanished.

"And we'll be waiting." Ace said.

"Well, I guess you'll be heading off too, bro." Hope said.

"Yeah. Gotta plan my next big score and…" Jack said before they heard a shuttle crash into the ground. "What the?"

"Ha...I've finally...caught up with you, Jack!" said Carpaccio emerging from it.

"You? Didn't I lose you in the Demon Universe?" Jack said.

"Yeah. I almost got ripped apart if it weren't for my fellow police officers. Anyway, by order of the Universal Police, I'm arresting you and the Phantom Thieves." he said.

"Jack, exit stage right!" ZS shouted.

"Not so fast. I'll be taking all of you in as his accomplices." he said.

"I've got a better idea." David said as he blew ice on him.

"Ha...you missed...huh...Oh come on!" he said as everything below his head was frozen.

"Well...see ya. This'll be fun to tell the kids back at base." Jack said as he and the thieves ran.

"Hey, come back here! No! I was so close!" he said.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Simon said.

"Miu, beam us up before he thaws out." David said.

"What? You can't just leave me here! How am I gonna get out?" he said.

"Don't worry, we'll call your bosses. 'It was the strangest thing! He just froze up as the thieves ran off!'" Eddy said as he waved goodbye, smiling.

"You little...when I get outta this, I'm reporting you, magic talking leprechaun." he shouted as they ran, while Richard and his team watched as the group leave.

"So...who's up for a vacation?" Kairi asked.

"Anywhere that isn't here is fine with me." Jexi said as the Galaxy King took off.

Near Al's room, later...

"You sure you wanna go through with this, al?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I figured I need to get back in the game of treasure fighting, and hunt for treasure. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Al said. "Who knows, I might even bring a few new friends back with me."

"Bring some souvenirs too." Sachiko said.

"And try not to cause too much trouble while you're gone." Hope said.

"Hope, you're the first person that comes to mind when it comes to causing trouble." David said.

"You really think so?" Hope sighed. "Anyway, have fun out there, Al."

"Can do." Al said smiling as she left for Mari's lab.

"Yeah...safe trip." Hope said.

"What's wrong, Hope?" Ace asked.

"It's nothing, it's just…" Hope said. "I've decided to let some of my members go."

"I see. Take all the time you need to say goodbye when we drop them off back at their worlds." Ace said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I will." Hope said. "Besides...where journeys with some people end...new ones begin."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." David said.

"Now...let's head off...we got a vacation to start after all." Jexi said smiling.

Meanwhile in a familiar city…

"Don't forget to take your bags." a voice called.

"I've got it. Bye." said a young boy carrying a sword on his back as he headed out. "Least...this beats dealing with Harlequin...and those no good heroes." he said heading off.

The end.


End file.
